


In The Archipelago's Secret Service

by harrypanther



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 99,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypanther/pseuds/harrypanther
Summary: Archipelago Intelligence 6 is tracking master criminal Alvin 'the Treacherous', suspecting a plot against the Archipelago government. When AI6's best agents are captured and AI6 HQ is blown up, it's left to a motley group of support staff and reject would-be agents to find out what happened, rescue the agents and save the Archipelago.





	1. An Agent Falls

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: How To Train Your Dragon remains the property of Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.
> 
> A/N: Having gone through various AUs-Robin Hood, Pirate and Wild West-I was flicking through my favourite source of inspiration, the movie channels and found…my favourite secret agent (Bond…James Bond…who else?). And while completely aware others have had a go, I really couldn't resist a secret agent story. However, there was no way I was going to go for Hiccup as the suave secret agent. Our favourite dragon geek? Really? (Even though I'm sure he'd do okay). And changing MI6 to AI6 just suddenly opened all sorts of possibilities for our ensemble cast.
> 
> The title of course references 'On Her Majesty's Secret Service'. Hiccup and the gang are HTTYD2 age (20-21) and Hiccup has two legs.

The agent was running for his life, the cold, damp air of Berserk rolling around him like the skeins of fog that hung between the rimed firs. His breaths were harsh as he ran, a hand clamped against the jagged hole in his side, the pressure slowing the leakage of blood but not stopping it. He knew he was leaving an obvious scent trail for the trackers and he tossed his aniseed anti-track devices, smiling the scent exploded across his path to confuse the dogs..for all the good it would do him. If they had visual on him, they wouldn't need scent to track him.

He stumbled and his foot turned but he staggered on, his hand coming free and a pulse of blood dribbling down his side. He gritted his teeth, blood staining his mouth and full pale blonde beard. He had always accepted death as a risk of his job but he hadn't seen this coming. And he suspected no one would…unless he got the word out.

The sharp echo of dog barks bounced around the gloomy dusk forest and the agent staggered on, tripping against and rolling down a mossy slope, his clothes smeared with damp and mud. He stumbled up and forced his way through the bracken and brush, fumbling for his coms device and finally getting a weak signal. He opened the channel and entered the data, still staggering out in to the open.

Shouts were closing, voices echoing disorientatingly and his head snapped round, then he entered another line in the message. He was bleeding freely now, but the priority was letting AI6 know and then maybe his life wouldn't have been given in vain… He took a shuddering breath and ran forward…and then he screeched to a halt, random stones bouncing down the sheer cliff that yawned before him. He stared in shock: he had really taken a wrong turn. He desperately finished his message and pressed SEND. The poor signal quality meant the message was going achingly slowly.

"It's a long drop!" a voice echoed from behind him. He stumbled round and faced a man with cropped carrot-red hair, his pale green eyes narrow and mad, three claw-marks tattooed over his left eye.

"Dagur…" the agent breathed, regretting dropping his weapon as he escaped from the warehouse.

"You know, you did a good job, Hoark…if that is your real name?" Dagur called. The agent swallowed, his com clasped in his hand. Dagur gestured with his automatic pistol. "Not much reception here-and if you call 9-1-1, you may find it takes a long time for an ambulance to get up here." He raised his pistol and grinned.

"You don't even believe in Alvin's vision," Hoark replied, his deep voice shaky with blood loss. His vision was starting to grey around the edges.

"No-but I believe in the pay check," Dagur said cheerfully. "Always in advance, never less than seven figures…"

"Flattered," Hoark mumbled. The message send bar had almost crossed the screen now.

"Don't be," Dagur growled, his voice suddenly angry. "You were a job lot!" Three shots rang out and the impacts had Hoark pinwheeling backwards, the com spinning from his lifeless hand. He fell, his fading eyes seeing the cliff edge with Dagur's smug face grinning down on him recede away before they closed for the final time.

The message send was completed a mere second before the com smashed on the rocks beside his lifeless corpse.

oOo

The sun gleamed off the bronze-tinted mirror glass cladding the imposing building that loomed over the town of Berk, the capitol of the United Viking Archipelago. The Commander stared out over the view through floor to ceiling windows before he folded his arms, narrowed his eyes and considered the intelligence that had just arrived.

He was a huge man, close to seven feet in height and weighing hard on four hundred pounds of muscle and sinew, his flaming red hair beginning to grizzle. He wore a huge braided beard that wouldn't look out of place in ancient Viking Berk, but he was otherwise clothed in a tailored dark grey suit and handmade bespoke leather shoes. His thick fingers drummed on the glass and steel table in the office and he turned and paced back and forth in thought.

The office was plain and decorated with with Nordic austerity. The walls were plain white with stylish but functional steel and black leather chairs around the huge steel and glass conference table. The floor was black as was the door. At the far end of the office, his steel and black wood desk with its glass top was sitting under a huge portrait of his ancestors, Chiefs of ancient Berk. The swivel black leather chair was pushed back against the wall and still indented by his huge frame. The printout of the intelligence was crumpled on the white leather blotter. The Commander turned back to the town and contemplated the view.

Berk was a fairly small precipitous island of sheer cliffs, almost vertical peaks and swathes of forest but with a vibrant small city, Berktown, on the southern coast by Berkisport harbour. North of Chief's Peak, an improbable spur of rock that jutted against the sky in the middle of the city was President's Park, containing the Presidential Palace, the University and the barracks of the Berk Defence Force. Sited on the edge of the cliffs, the imposing glass and steep stepwise structure was the Headquarters of Archipelago Intelligence 6 from where the Commander was surveying his home. Of course, the reason why he commanded AI6 not AI1 was lost in legend-and Viking stubbornness. Several previous versions of a security service had failed due to inter-island rivalries and it was only by the direct orders of President Larson that the sixth version of the service, AI6 had been founded some ten years earlier. And the Commander, Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock, was the first man to lead the motley cohort of intelligence agents in protecting the Archipelago against internal and external threats.

He looked back to the paper, lying accusingly on his desk. He had known this day would come, since the man had been a thorn in the security and police services that Stoick had served in previously for decades. Now it was time to put a halt to his ambitions and keep Berk and the Archipelago safe. He walked to the desk and pressed his thumb on the button of the com to his PA.

"Yes, sir?" came the fierce voice of Phlegma, his long-time secretary. She was a solid and shrewd woman of his age, her hard face and cool grey eyes missing little.

"Get me agent VA1!" he commanded.

oOo

Agent VA1 was tall and handsome with an opinion of himself to match and he gave a very cocky smile as he sauntered into the outer office. Phlegma looked up at him coldly and snapped:

"You're late!" His smile slipped slightly and he leaned forward on the desk, switching his charm up to 11.

"You know I'm worth it, Phlegma honey," he purred.

"I'm old enough to be your mother, Eret, so please stop your childish attempts to seduce me," she snapped firmly. "Save your womanising for the missions…"

"You know, in other services, the top agent is at least welcomed and swooned over a bit by the Boss's secretary," he grumbled.

"Their choice and I'm a PA not a secretary!" Phlegma snapped.

"And you're an ornery Viking witch," he added.

"You're a self-important womaniser," Phlegma condemned him.

"Hey-at least I'm good at my job!" he protested. "Best clear-up rate in the service."

"You're lucky, Eret-and that will get you a long way," Phlegma warned him, "but don't believe your propaganda. A pretty face won't always fall over for your charms…"

"I'm our top agent, Phlegma," Eret said confidently. "What's the old man got for me, hmm?"

"I believe the old man can tell you himself!" Stoick growled from the door. Eret straightened up like a shot, running his hand over his slicked back black hair, his dark eyes suddenly chastened.

"Sorry, sir," he murmured. "I meant no disrespect."

"Sounded like it," Stoick growled. "In. NOW!" The tall, well-built agent sauntered in, his shirt collar unbuttoned casually and single-breasted grey suit immaculate. He took the indicated seat and relaxed back.

"What can I do, sir? Your message was urgent. Is it to do with VA2?" he asked. Stoick's grey-green eyes were briefly shadowed.

"Hoark was a good man," he said, his voice grim. AI6 agents were brave, well-trained and determined: they almost were never lost in the history of the department…and Hoark had been a friend of Stoick for many years so his loss had hit the Commander hard. Then he lifted his head. "He was investigating Alvin the Treacherous…"

"Alvin 'the Treacherous' Forraeder, head of the Outcast Syndicate and the most powerful crime-lord in the Archipelago," Eret said, rising to pour himself and his Commander a glass of mead. He handed Stoick a crystal tumbler and took a sip himself. "The man has fingers in every pie available-drugs, extortion, gun-running, people-trafficking, prostitution but he also has political ambitions. He is already First Minister of his home island of Outcast and has stated his intentions to run for President. He was defeated in the last election but all evidence is that he intends to run again-and run a very dirty campaign. He owns properties on all major islands and has a variety of subsidiary companies. There are rumours he has dealing with the Defender Organisation for Dragon-based tech to further his business interests. He is a very dangerous, heartless and ruthless man."

"Well done, VA1," Stoick commented. "I see you've done your research."

"I try to keep abreast of matters, sir," Eret said smoothly, sitting back down.

"VA2-Hoark-was investigating Alvin on a tip-off from Trader Johann," Stoick revealed. "He was concerned there was a plan being hatched against the Archipelago Government that could permeate all aspects of Archipelago life. So Hoark was on Berserk, looking into the branch of Outcast Incorporated when he uncovered some definitive proof of Alvin's plans…but he was discovered. He sent this message…" He showed the crumpled message. Eret's dark eyes flicked down the sheet.

"Is this all?" he asked. Stoick nodded. "Truncated. He was interrupted…"

"And then he was killed," Stoick said grimly. Eret rose.

"You want me to take on the investigation?" he asked. Stoick nodded.

"Stay in close contact," he said grimly. "And take care. We've lost one agent already. You'll need some ordnance from Q department-head down there at once and see what Gobber can provide you with." Eret nodded curtly and rose, heading to the door. "One other thing," he said firmly. "I'm sending you an assistant." Eret spun on his heels, shocked.

"But I always work alone!" he protested in shock. Then a thick, dark eyebrow quirked. "Unless the assistance is a gorgeous blonde, blue eyes, killer rack…" Stock rolled his eyes.

"I doubt anyone would describe my nephew's chest as a killer," he noted.

"SNOTLOUT?" he choked. "You are joking?" Stoick's brows dipped and he scowled.

"No-my nephew is a solid agent and should prove invaluable in assisting you in this matter!" he said. "You can find him in the rec room. Dismissed!"

"But…"

"Dismissed! And good luck!" Stoick said and turned away. Fuming, Eret stomped out, closed the door as firmly as he could and stalked out of the office. Phlegma peered over her computer screen., seeing his furious expression.

"Ahh-I see you don't find your new assistant attractive?" she smirked. Eret cast her a sour look as he headed to the door.

"I'm sure he'll prove…adequate," he sighed.

"Really?"

"Of course not!" Eret exploded. "He's an upstart boy with a bigger opinion of himself than I have of me!"

"Love the insight, Eret," Phlegma commented dryly.

"I mean-he's stupid, vain, has a short attention span, doesn't listen or obey orders…and those are his good points!" Eret exploded. "It's nepotism gone wild!"

"I wouldn't say that in the hearing of the Commander," Phlegma advised him sharply. "It's a sore subject for him." Eret scowled.

"Why?" he snapped.

"His son…despite the wildest excesses of nepotism…will never be suitable as an agent…" the secretary said with a sigh. "Look…he's a clever lad but…useless…" Eret frowned, dismissing the young man.

"That as maybe, but why am I landed with the substitute son?" he snapped.

"Aww..baby boo!" Phlegma sneered. "Suck it up like the big man you think you are! And go cry on Gobber's shoulder-he may take pity on you and let you have even more fun goodies than usual…"

"Oh joy…" Eret grumbled, though his expression brightened somewhat at the thought of getting his hands on Gobber's newest innovations. Then the com buzzed and Stoick's voice bellowed over the speaker.

"Phlegma-can you tell Eret to stop bitching and get his sorry ass down to Q department NOW! Intel has just reported that Alvin's men frequent 'the Meade Hall' Bar and if he stops wasting time, he and his new best friend can go and chat them up!" Eret pulled a face. "And I mean NOW! Out!"

"How the Hel does he know?" Eret grumbled. "Every time…"

"That's why he's the Chief!" she commented as he swung out in search of the Quartermaster's-or Q-department and his new partner.


	2. A Standard Mission

Hiccup Haddock, the lowest-ranked agent in AI6-bearing the humiliating rank number of VA1019, frowned as he very carefully fitted the last connection in his latest device. Combining a gun, cudgel, stun dart and explosive device in one admittedly stylish purse would be a boon for a female agent called on to attend the sort of glamorous events that all the senior agents seemed to get to go to. Since he was never going to get any field work, this was the nearest he could get to the glittering world of cocktails, tuxedos, gambling and beautiful Mata Hari types.

He blushed at the very thought of trading witticisms with a gorgeous blonde over a vodka martini and a game of roulette, outmatching her and sweeping her away with his suave sophistication…

He blinked. _Like that was ever going to happen!_ Being skinny, tall, pale, clumsy, devoid of any self-confidence-especially with the opposite sex, faintly freckled with glittering green eyes and rather wild auburn hair, he was the opposite of the image of an ideal secret agent. Sure, he was smart and could create a device for any situation, he had passed tactical planning, cryptography, safe-cracking, surveillance, three languages, demolitions, basic combat (just) and firearms and had done everything possible to get accepted onto the agent training programme…but his ambitions were utterly doomed to failure. His one chance had been ruined by his cousin and he had been laughed out of the selection interviews, utterly humiliated and utterly ashamed. And the look of disdain and disappointment on his father's face had cut him to the quick. Being buried in the Quartermaster's Office as an assistant assistant assistant was all he deserved for being so useless.

Of course, Gobber, his godfather and mentor was kind to him and he guessed the big man had indulged his inventions as a sop to his disappointment in being thrown out of the selection process. But somehow, he still managed to mess up. He laid his tool aside and snapped the purse closed, disarmed it and got ready to place it in a secure storage box. Then he glanced up as Eret Eretson-the top agent, ranked VA1-walked casually into the department. The man was already a legend and he smiled cheesily as he waved to Gobber and the big man, head of the Quartermaster's department and designated Q, waved back. After a long career in law enforcement and security, Gobber had lost his left hand and right foot and though he had been supplied with top of the line and enhanced prostheses, he was still off active service permanently. But he was a master mechanic and inventor so he had seamlessly moved into the role of Q.

"Eret laddie-what can we do fer yer?" Gobber asked in his broad Scottish brogue. Eret fist-bumped the man's remaining real hand and stared in to the cool blue eyes.

"I need some kit for a standard undercover mission," he said professionally. "The usual." Gobber scratched his bald head then replaced his cap, his long blonde moustache braided elegantly. He was messily dressed in a shirt with rolled-up sleeves that strained over his ample middle, brown pants and an embroidered waistcoat that was stained with baked beans juice.

"Hiccup!" Gobber called and the young man got up swiftly, heading round to his boss. "Get Eret some gear. Usual spread…and add in anything you fancy adding in!"

"Sure thing, Gobber," Hiccup said brightly, his voice cheerful. He always did his best, no matter how demeaning the task-and acting as store man for Gobber wasn't doing much for his self-esteem. Eret gave him a pitying smile, seeing the skinny shape efficiently round up a tray of kit and beckon the agent over to a nearby bench. Eret strolled over, grinning at the couple of female members of staff who both blushed. Hiccup rolled his eyes: Eret, like most of the agents, already thought he was useless. The young man rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, his light green shirt little shabby, then grasped the items.

"Standard Svendsen and Larsson automatic pistol," he said formally. "Thirty round magazine, standard ammo, night sight, silencer, all the trimmings. Underarm holster per your preferred specs."

"Glad you remembered," Eret said, reaching for the holster. "I always like my staff to remember my likes."

 _I'm not your staff,_ Hiccup thought silently and handed over a sleek cell phone. "Your com. Looks like the most common commercial model but has our frequencies and direct line to the mainframe installed. Ultra long battery life, light and X-ray and UV capacity. Over 2 TB memory, camera is 15 megapixels, super HD video including x400 zoom and facial recognition. Apps include all the usual. Auto translate included."

"And in gold…my favourite," Eret smirked, sliding it into his pocket. Hiccup sighed and offered a gun-stock wrapped in a rubberised zip case.

"Your sniper rifle. Usual config-all the parts fit in to the stock, 400m range, professional sights."

"Keep going…" Eret smirked, grabbing a nearby coffee and drinking it. He groaned and motioned to another agent on the department. "Can I get a fresh one of these with two sugars?"

"Sure, Eret!" came the call from a blushing brunette who wouldn't even talk to Hiccup.

"Real smooth," Hiccup mumbled under his breath and handed him what appeared to be a fat flash drive. "Computer interface: will auto decrypt if given time. Use also to email data back to the mainframe and/or store. Ten terebytes storage should be enough for a quick mission."

"Anything else?" Eret asked, carelessly stowing it in his suit pocket.

"A suicide pill?" Hiccup suggested sarcastically. Eret's smile wavered but he draped an apparently friendly arm around the skinny shoulders, leaning close to the younger man.

"I can snap you in two, you mouthy little shit," he said under his breath, squeezing hard. Hiccup winced. "Now do your job like a good little shalf-stacker and I won't have to come and give you a spanking, okay?" Hiccup shook him off.

"Understood," he sighed. "Stun gun…" He gestured to the plastic rectangular block. Eret scowled. "Light as a feather, doesn't show up on any metal scans and looks like a lighter. It even lights…" He demonstrated. "But press here…" and he did so. "It opens out to a mini-stunner, firing darts containing XH-491 fast-acting anaesthetic. Opponent goes down in under two seconds. Your cartage has ten. There is one spare…" and then he gestured. "And there you are. Everything!" Eret pocketed the rest and frowned.

"Watch?" he demanded. Hiccup sighed, then walked to the cabinet and fished one out.

"Nothing fancy-modified Rolex," he said dully. "Tracker, compass, magnetic function and local electronics blocking capability." He handed it over and Eret slid the elegant gold watch on his wrist. He admired it-then swooped forward and grabbed the younger man's cheek, pinching it between two fingers and squeezing like an old grandmother in a very demeaning way.

"There you are-good boy," he said patronisingly. "I knew you could do it if you tried hard enough…" His expression grew uncharitable. "Because you're never going in the field, are you?"

"No, Eret," Hiccup sighed, feeling utterly humiliated.

"Give me full title, agent 1019!" Eret sneered. Hiccup stared at the floor.

"Yes, agent VA-1," he said dully. Eret grinned at the trembling female technician who brought his coffee, waved at Gobber and stalked out, sipping his drink. "Asshole," he murmured.

"He's dreamy," the technician sighed. Hiccup gave a sour look as Gobber came up.

"Did yer give him what he wanted?" the big Quartermaster asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Yes, Gobber," Hiccup sighed. "He got everything-guns, flash, phone, stunner, Rolex…didn't take me up on the suicide pill…"

"Tracker?" Gobber growled. Hiccup sighed.

"All of them have trackers but I didn't give him a personal one because he never uses them…" he argued.

"It is standard protocol…" the older man growled. Hiccup sighed.

"He never uses them," he repeated. "Flushes them, every single time! I mean, we have tracked rats for days looking for Eret and..."

"Damnit, boy!" Gobber snapped. "Don't be a bloody smart ass! If I tell you to issue him standard kit, I mean all of it! Odin-if I could bust you to an even lower rank, I would!"

"Not possible," Hiccup said gloomily. "There are only 1016 employees…and even the cleaners have a higher VA number than me. I mean, one-legged Helga who cleans the male restrooms is VA1015!"

"I wouldnae cross her in a dark alley!" Gobber commented. "Now get back tae work…" Hiccup sighed and turned back to his desk with a swat on the back of his head by his mentor: he'd done it again. He just couldn't control his mouth and had to be sarcastic to that ass Eret-a man with a dozen confirmed kills. He was honestly lucky to still have all his limbs intact. Was it any wonder they had rejected him as an agent?

oOo

Snotlout was so excited he was almost squeaking. He was only a new agent, despite his inflated VA number-thanks in no small part of his Dad, Commander Stoick's Deputy, Spitelout Jorgensen-but to be on a mission with VA1 himself was turning him into a total fangirl. The super agent was driving his high powered Merc downtown towards 'the Meade Hall' to meet up with the men. Eret was dressed down, a leather jacket covering a casual check shirt and black jeans while Snotlout was dressed similarly. The senior agent paused for a moment and then began to rap out instructions.

"The men here are low level grunts," he said quickly. "Your role is distraction. Speak to them, befriend them and keep them drinking. I will lift one of their passes and them use it to penetrate the storage depot that is located on Thorstonby Street. You will keep them busy-and for the Gods, sake, don't tell them your work for AI6 or what I do!" He stared at the excited younger man. Snotlout was much shorter than Eret but just as powerfully built and brimming with self-confidence.

"Yessir!" Snotlout replied eagerly.

"Did you get your field kit?"

"Yessir!" Snotlout replied. "Though Useless gave it to me so it's probably missing half the bits!" Eret gave a short laugh.

"Gods, he is Useless, isn't he?" he scoffed. "I can see why he failed so catastrophically in the selection test. He can't concentrate and the boy has an attitude, hasn't he? He didn't even offer me a tracker."

"But you never use a tracker-it's service legend!" Snotlout said enthusiastically.

"But I expect to be given one!" Eret snapped. "I hope you've got yours-I don't want to have to be looking for you when I have to come rescue you!"

"Yessir!" Snotlout said, knowing he had left his on the desk back in Q department. Eret pulled up by the bar. "Go in, befriend them, stand them rounds-you have the company issued money?" Snotlout nodded. "I'll bump into my nearest physical match on the way to the restroom and take his pass. Keep them busy. I'll meet you back here once I'm done!" The two men clambered out of the car and headed into the bar. Eret's dark eyes flicked over the bar and inclined his head towards the table where the men were sitting. Eret took a stool at the bar and nursed a small mead while Snotlout grabbed a large pitcher of ale and wandered brashly over to the table with Alvin's men at it.

"Hey, guys-mind if I join ya?" he said with a grin. "Just got me a big promotion and I wanna share my good fortune with some guys. Drinks are on me!" And he waved the pitcher. The four men shared a glance, then pulled up a chair.

"Sit down, friend!" the largest one invited, eyeing the ale. Snotlout sat down, sloshed the ale into their glasses and grinned.

"Now, let's celebrate!" he smirked.

Eret watched him down two pitchers of ale and then saw his target head for the restroom. He eased himself up and followed him, looking for all the world like a man slightly the worse for drink. It was easy to nudge the man as they passed in the doorway, offer a slurred apology and pocket his ID. Then Eret checked the details in the toilet cubicle and then exited through the window, headed out through the cool night towards the lock-up depot on lower Thorstonby Street.

The place was half shrouded in shadows but Eret walked up confidently to the back entrance, his head down to fool any casual security cameras as he swiped himself in. Confidently, he walked in, head still down and sticking to the shadows until he had quartered the building and found the office. Checking for any guards or surveillance, he slid in and found the computer. With a smile, he clipped the flash drive decrypter into the computer and waited, seeing the programme penetrate the systems and gradually open the files he needed. He cast around the room for any files and when he found them, he swiftly photographed and downloaded them to the AI6 mainframe.

Then he began to scout through the system: the depot was part of Outcast Inc. but this little terminal didn't have full access to the full system. Yet there was enough there-a date in three weeks time, details of the President's Palace and his bank accounts, schematics of AI6, timetables for military deployments and barracks, the codes for the Archipelago banking system…it was more than enough to alarm the senior agent. Hastily, he began to type, tagging and lining up documents for emailing to AI6, his heart racing. He couldn't make head nor tail of the information at present but he knew that Stoick must be told.

oOo

Snotlout was drinking hard, laughing and singing raucously with Alvin's men. To be fair, they seemed like an alright bunch. Sure they worked for a vicious crime lord and habitually maimed and killed people for a living, but they were just guys after all and they all had a similar sense of humour. And after the fourth pitcher of ale, they all sang the same songs and staggered to the restroom like any other guy.

"So..what've you been pr-promoted to…?" one of the men-Harrald-asked. Snotlout grinned and tapped the side of his nose conspiratorially.

"Ish…a shecret…" he mumbled and swigged his ale again.

"Gish a clue…" Thorvild protested, ale dribbling down his tattooed chin.

"Have-have you ever worked on a team where you're with the really good guy?" he sniggered.

The men all nodded.

"Well…I got him…" Snotlout announced.

"Really?" Roger asked. Snot grinned, nodding wildly.

"Yeah-that tall dark-haired guy, Eret," he grinned. "He's the top agent and everyone wants to work with him. I mean he's so cool and I'm so lucky to work with him…" The men all shared a meaningful glance.

"Agent?" Thorvild repeated. Snotlout raised his glass and swigged the lot.

"AI6! Best agents in the-the world!" he announced…then collapsed unconscious on his face. He began to snore. The men all patted their pockets and one realised his card was missing.

"Call the Boss!" Roger growled. "Tell him we've got one of the Ai6 agents…and another maybe in the depot!"

oOo

Eret found the external mail cut and he glanced up in shock. The computer system spat him out and he heard the sounds of feet approaching. He snatched the flash drive and dived out the door, heading for the shadows as the guards burst in, the harsh snaps of machine guns echoing through the room and corridor. Other steps sounded ahead of him and he ducked into an alcove, frantically grabbing the com. He swiftly punched in the Commander's number for a message.

ALVIN PLANNING MAJOR EVENT ON 17TH. PRESIDENT LARSON, MILITARY AND BANKS ALL INVOLVED. PRIORITY BLACK-VA1.

He thumbed SEND and attached all the documents he had copied when he heard steps close-and a dozen men surrounded him. He gave a grin and raised his hands.

"Hey, guys-do you know the way to the nearest bar?" he asked. Thorvild and Harald dragged up the unconscious and snoring Snotlout and Eret groaned.

"Already been…Mr Secret Agent!"


	3. Accidents

Hiccup had been the last guy left in the department, still working on the purse. The Thorstons had been in during the afternoon and he had the nasty suspicion they had been messing with the delicate and experimental mechanisms…which was never good. Hiccup was an excellent engineer but he did have a tendency to over-engineer devices which made them astonishingly temperamental…

So he had fallen asleep at his desk while rechecking the device and had woken at six when one-legged Helga passed through Q-department with the floor-buffer. Hiccup gave her a weary smile and wave, then tried to straighten up after his incredibly uncomfortable sleep. Various bits of him cracked as he stretched and he yelped in pain before stretching again and reluctantly going to the gymnasia so he could use the showers. Not that anyone would pay him any attention-not old Useless, the laughing stock of the service. Not even his father cared where he was or what he was doing since he humiliated him on his selection interview. He shrugged, showered, shaved, redressed in his old stale clothes and grabbed some toast from the rec room that he probably wasn't allowed to even enter…and then he was back at his desk by seven, depressed and fed up. All he had wanted was his shot…and that had been sabotaged by someone who should've known better.

Of course, he wasn't the only one affected by Snotlout's insanely selfish actions but he had suffered the most, burdened by ridiculous expectations due to his father's exalted position. And he had ended up blamed for everything that had gone down-including by the other person who had been ejected from the process. Even the small satisfaction that he had saved AI6 from being blown to atoms because of Snotlout's monumental stupidity hadn't made up for the humiliation of his failure. He stared at the purse and munched his toast, idly flipping his phone out of his pocket and checking his emails. The usual selection of junk and a couple from Fish, his only actual friend were skimmed over in moments but as he made to lock it, he realised he had received a text.

It was probably a company chasing him for mis-sold insurance or a claims firm asking if he had had an accident and wanted to make a legal claim but he opened it anyway…and then he gaped:

**ALVIN PLANNING MAJOR EVENT ON 17TH. PRESIDENT LARSON, MILITARY AND BANKS ALL INVOLVED. PRIORITY BLACK-VA1.**

There were attachments-large picture files that he recognised as photoscans-that he flicked over and gaped at as clearly valuable intelligence. Hand shaking, he checked the device of origin…and confirmed it was the com he had issued to Eret the previous day-which he had forgotten to get the man to sign for, as Gobber had shouted at him for five minutes about in the afternoon. His shoulders sagged. He knew his cell was only about one digit different from the Commander's…so agent VA1 had made a mistake in his hurried text…but at least it had arrived with someone who could pass it on to the right authorities. He sighed and got up, his foot slipping and hand flying out and catching the purse.

The device spun…and then fell to the floor.

Hiccup stared in shock as the device twitched then began to fire bullets that zinged round the lab, causing Hiccup, the two techs who had already arrived and Gobber who was in the doorway to hit the floor. Stun darts shot out and one took out Helga. Finally the purse flipped…and exploded. Bench, chair and the remains of Hiccup's tools landed all over the people and, as the smoke began to thin, Gobber raised his head.

"HICCUP!" he bellowed.

Singed, coughing and ears ringing, Hiccup raised his head and offered an apologetic smile.

"Yes, Gobber?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Use mae damned title, boy!" Gobber bellowed in rage.

"Yes, Q," Hiccup replied miserably. Gobber never insisted on his title unless he was absolutely totally super-mad. With a sigh, the young man levered himself to his feet and stared at the ruins of his workstation. "Sorry, Q," he added. Then he lifted his phone. "But I got a message from Eret!"

"I dinnae want tae hear about that lad's latest conquest!" Gobber shouted. "Thor! I remember when secret agents were just concerned with their jobs, not getting notches on their bedposts or the most expensive kit…which my idiot assistant doesn't even get them tae SIGN FOR!"

"Yes, Q. Sorry, Q," Hiccup repeated miserably, head down. At least everyone wasn't here…and then he looked up and saw half the department was at the doorway. His cheeks scorched with embarrassment. He could hear the mutters of "what has Useless done now?' and he felt a surge of anger run through him. He lifted his head, his emerald eyes glittering.

"Alright, alright, nothing tae see here!" Gobber growled. The rest of the team stared at him. "Okay, Hiccup has blown up half the department but nothing else tae see here!"

"Thanks, Gobber," Hiccup muttered under his breath. The man glared at him. "Look-this really is from Eret! I've checked the GPS location and the device signature and…"

"Boy-yer've managed tae wreck me department, disrupt the entire day's work and annoy me-and I ain't even had mae coffee yet!" Gobber snapped.

"But I…" Hiccup argued. Gobber advanced on him and the boy scrambled backwards a pace, his green eyes widening.

"Hiccup-if yer want tae ever be allowed another try at being an agent, yer need tae stop all of…this!" He gestured to the skinny young man and Hiccup's eyes darkened in hurt.

"You just gestured to all of me!" he said in a toneless voice.

"Yes! Stop being all o'ye!" Gobber growled. "If yuir so certain, you run that message down tae Coms and see of they can confirm your findings. But if not…I don't want tae hear any more of this nonsense…and I'll have tae decide what tae do with ye!" Hiccup breathed hard, his heart sinking. If Gobber didn't want him, there really wasn't anywhere else in AI6 that he could go…and he knew what that meant. His father had spelled it out over and over at every family gathering: he was out-of the service and also of the family. He swallowed.

"Yes, Q," he said and headed for the door.

oOo

Coms and Surveillance was on the seventh floor, a very efficient and ordered department that Hiccup didn't visit often but he was driven on by anger and the sneers and laughter and a faint edge of desperation. And also concern: if Eret was in trouble, he needed someone to help him and wouldn't appreciate everyone disbelieving his call for help just because Hiccup had accidentally received the message instead of his Dad, the Commander. He swiped himself in and headed for the duty desk and the agent sitting there, scanning the taps they had on the criminals they were tracking. The room was lined with black flat frictionless surfaces, a steel desk and countless screens and agent looked up as he closed on her and rolled her eyes.

"Hiccup," she sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Heather," he said calmly. Heather Daguerre, VA12, was the senior officer in the coms and surveillance section and was only three years older than Hiccup. Coming from Berserk, she arrived with peerless references from her own security and law enforcement departments and excellent qualifications. She was cool, clever and efficient with long jet hair and intelligent grey eyes. The senior officers referred to her as 'the pretty one' but Hiccup didn't like the way she looked at him as if he was below her notice. She rolled her eyes as she waited for him to tell her why he was wasting her time.

"No offence, Hiccup-some of us actually have a job here," she said briskly. "Are you here on an errand or…?"

"I received this last night," he said and handed his phone to her. She read through the message then handed it back.

"And you fell for this?" she asked. He frowned.

"Aren't you concerned?" he asked her in surprise. "I mean-Eret has sent us some valuable intelligence, a warning and…"

"And why on Midgard would Eret contact you?" she asked him directly. "I mean, there are a thousand better agents in AI6-included one-legged Helga!" He glared at her.

"Hilarious!" he replied. "I checked the device of origin-the com I personally issued to him yesterday. The location was downtown close to where he was conducting a routine surveillance and…"

"And why would he call you?" she repeated. "I mean-you know he wasn't alone anyway. He has a new partner who he would call in preference!"

"A partner? He never works with a partner! He didn't say anything about a partner!" Hiccup gabbled. Heather smiled at his shock.

"Well, I gather he wasn't overjoyed…but at least his new best friend came with exceptional marks at the selection," she told him. Hiccup's brows quirked. "Snotlout is the partner."

"WHAT?" Hiccup shouted. "You are joking, right? Please say you're joking! Not Snotlout, Gods please…"

"Yeah…he was squealing like a fangirl," Heather smirked. Hiccup scowled. "So you see why I have reason to believe he and Eret concocted a little joke to play on you!"

"Or he could have misdialled the number," Hiccup protested. "I mean, mine is one digit off the Commander's…"

"Which is installed as speed-dial on all service issue coms!" Heather reminded him.

"But Eret is such an overconfident ass he would just dial it by memory," Hiccup pointed out. She leaned forward and her eyes narrowed.

"Yup-green eyes," she sneered. "You're jealous! Because he's handsome, tall, built, suave, successful, brave, athletic, popular…everything you aren't!"

"Am not!" Hiccup lied. They both knew it. Every male in the service was jealous of Eret. "This is genuine-I know it…"

"Hiccup-there are no alarm or emergency codes, no other calls for help, no security preface…this is a hoax," Heather told him brutally. "You've been pranked by Eret and Snotlout. I presume Snot would know your number?" Hiccup stared at her, his stomach sinking. Was it a prank? Had Snot made a fool of him again? And he stared at his phone. His gut and heart were telling him this was genuine. But Heather gently pushed the phone back to him. "If I were you, I would delete that message and forget about it," she said firmly. "No one would call on you in an emergency, Hiccup. This is a cruel joke. And if you can't even see that, you have no place in AI6. Grow a pair and take it like a man." And then she turned away and back to her work. Hiccup stared at her for a long moment…then grabbed his phone and stalked from the office.

He walked slowly to the elevator and stared at it for a long moment. Maybe he should just listen to Heather…because he hadn't even considered that it call all be a prank. What kind of agent would he be if he never suspected a trap? His finger hovered over the text…and then he stuffed the phone in his pocket and stabbed the UP button. He walked in to the lift and hit the 10 button: the top floor and the Commander's Office. It was his last chance.

The door slid open and he emerged, pushing open the door to Phlegma's office. The woman looked up at him and sighed.

"What do you want, Hiccup?" she asked directly. He stared at her.

"What is it? have I contacted leprosy and not been told? Maybe terminal halitosis? Why is no one pleased to see me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, apart from the fact I believe you blew up the Quartermaster's department this morning, you have no reason to be here. And the Commander is busy," the woman said briskly.

"Firstly, it was not the entire department, just my station and I am sure the purse had been messed with," Hiccup began spiritedly. "Then I always have a reason because the Commander is my Dad. And finally, I have important information for him." Phlegma looked sceptical.

"Really? You? Have you run in through Coms and…"

"Yeah, yeah…but Heather's wrong!" Hiccup said firmly.

"Look-the Commander is in a meeting and…" she began but he darted past her and pulled the door open…bursting into the office to find his father, Commander Stoick Haddock, the Chief of AI6 sitting at the head of the conference table with his Deputy, Spitelout Jorgensen-an older version of Snotlout, Ambrose Mildew, the head of assignments and personnel and Gobber all seated there, glaring at him. Stoick rose, his thick flaming red brows dipping as he scowled at the tall, skinny shape facing him. Hiccup took a quick breath.

"Dad-I have something to show you," he said urgently.

"Get out!" the Commander snapped. Hiccup shook his head.

"Sir-I have received a text from Eret-agent VA1-that I believe was sent to me in error…" Hiccup said clearly.

"I know who Eret is," Stoick said impatiently. "Why in Odin's name would you be texted by Eret?"

"It was an error…" Hiccup protested. "My number is one digit off yours…"

"Have you reported this to Heather?" he asked fiercely and Hiccup nodded.

"She thinks it's a hoax but I know it…"

"Damn it, boy!" Stoick snarled. "This is a senior staff meeting and you interrupt me with this nonsense? Are you trying to embarrass me?" Hiccup backed up a pace, shocked by the volume as well as the naked hostility. He shook his head.

"Of course not, sir…Dad…but I know this is important…I mean, it's Eret and he…"

"And that time you reported that you had penetrated the Grimborn Syndicate's code…and it turned out to be a commercial rock station? Or the time you were asked to prolong tracker battery life and you ended up starting those fires? Or when you accidentally hacked the payroll of the School system and one elementary teacher got paid 120 million dollars a month?"

"Dad, I was only doing what I was asked to…"

"Hiccup," Stoick said coldly, pinching the bridge of the nose and trying to avoid the pitying looks that Spitelout was shooting him. It was a sense of personal humiliation that his deputy had a son installed as a successful agent while his own son was the laughing stock of the whole service. "Why can you never do what you are supposed to do? Why do you always have to imagine there is something going on when all you do is cause chaos? If Heather feels the message is a hoax, then it is a hoax!"

"But we ought to investigate in case it is genuine and…"

"I SAID NO!" Stoick roared. "Gods damn it, boy! Why do you have to disobey me! Why couldn't you manage to even attempt the selection interview instead of almost destroying HQ?" He turned to the balding old man at his side, a hedge of wild grey hair circling a bald pate and topping a face with pointed nose and mean eyes. "Mildew, can you please ensure agent 1019 has his personnel evaluation done in the morning. I need to keep up to date with his progress in his current placement."

"Thanks, Dad-kick a man when he's down!" Hiccup mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" Stoick yelled. "Get yourself a physical evaluation. I cannot believe you can pass the minimum PE requirements. I mean-look at you! You're a disgrace, boy! After that…you're to go home for the day." Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Dad?" he mouthed.

"You're suspended," he growled. "Report in for your evaluation with Mildew 1100 tomorrow and I am sure Gobber will need to speak with you afterwards. Now get out of my sight!"

"But…"

"If you say one more word about that message, Hiccup, I am going to have you thrown out of AI6 completely! I will hear no more of this or any more of your nonsense…" Stoick snarled.

"Like you have any clue what other 'nonsense' I do since you threw me out to live by myself when I hit eighteen to toughen me up," the young man muttered almost under his breath.

"What was that?" Stoick snapped.

"Yes, sir," Hiccup sighed, tucked the phone in his pocket and turned to the door.

"Close the door behind you, boy!" Spitelout taunted him. "This is a meeting for real agents about real problems!" And for a long moment, Hiccup really wanted to turn and shout that it was his stupid and selfish son who had cost Hiccup his chance in the interviews but he knew that would lead to his immediate expulsion from the service. His fists tightened and he swallowed, walking wordlessly through the door, slamming it closed and walking past Phlegma without a word. But she looked at the broken expression on his face and she sighed, feeling pity for him. He wasn't a bad guy, he wasn't cocky or smug or cruel-he just wasn't exceptional. And in the cutthroat world of the Service, that meant he wasn't anything.

"Hiccup-he doesn't mean it," she said as he reached the elevator. He looked back over his slumped shoulder, his green eyes filled with hurt.

"But he does," he said tonelessly. "He despises me, he's ashamed of me and he would really definitely kick me out of here to make sure he doesn't have to have anything more to do with me." He shrugged. "Now excuse me-I gotta go down for a combat eval-and he was right about one thing. I'm gonna get my ass kicked."

oOo

Eret tried to get free of the cuffs but he remained trapped and helpless, tied to the metal chair. Snotlout was also cuffed to another chair but was still sleeping off all the ale he had consumed in his incompetent attempt to distract Alvin's men. The sound of his snoring was vaguely grating, as was his intermittent mumbling to his Dad. Eret shook his head and his dark eyes flicked over his surroundings: the concrete and metal storeroom was bare of all distractions and opportunities, the door guarded by a man with a machine gun. They had taken his gun, his com, the flash drive and his stunner-though one of the men was holding it as a lighter…and he doubted they would just keep him here for no reason.

So he was unsurprised when the door slammed open and a huge suited shape walked in, a massive man with powerful chest and arms, a scarred face and dark cruel eyes. A full beard covered his chin as he walked in and inspected his prizes.

"This one ain't worth nothing," he growled, looking dismissively at the sleeping Snotlout, who was drooling unattractively. Then he looked over at Eret and his yellow grin widened. "But this is a prize indeed. 'Ello, Eret! Fancy seein' yer 'ere!" The agent gave a brash smile.

"Alvin! What a pleasant surprise to find you in a place like this!" he commented cheerfully.

"'Ardly surprising since I owns this establishment…and yer knew that!" Alvin growled. "Now I think it's time we actually checked what yer know!" Eret gave a bored look.

"Really, Alvin? You know we're not going to reveal anything except name and service number…" he said lightly. Alvin rolled his eyes and snapped his thick fingers. One of his men fired up a blowtorch and the crime lord grinned.

"Then this ain't gonna be much fun for yer," he said as the man walked towards the imprisoned agent. At that precise moment, Snotlout woke up, blinked…and screamed…


	4. Friends

The Gymnasia were on the lower ground floor, huge rooms packed with weight machines, treadmills, cycling machines, elliptical trainers, rowing machine all other sorts of instruments of torture. Hiccup usually only visited them for showers when he forgot to go home and fell asleep at his desk…when he still had a desk. He had a small locker here-every employee did-but he generally avoided the Gyms for two reasons. One was that he was lean and not especially muscular and so ended up being pretty harshly taunted by everyone else. The other was the PE evaluator and combat tutor: Astrid Hofferson.

He slank into the changing rooms and dispiritedly changed into his sweats, hoping that maybe Astrid would be on a day off. The way he was feeling, she would beat the crap out of him and fail him hopelessly…and that would end his AI6 career dead. He sighed, ran his fingers through his messy auburn hair and took a shuddering breath. He hadn't asked to have a Dad who was Commander of AI6, he hadn't asked to have a family that all worked in the service, he hadn't asked to be skinny and clumsy and he certainly hadn't asked for a cousin like Snotlout who was determined to hog all the glory at the expense of every other person despite his complete stupidity and overconfidence: all he had wanted was a Dad who liked him and for someone to actually treat him like a human being. _Really, was that too much to ask?_

He closed the locker and headed into the Gym, looking around as he entered-and he inwardly groaned as he saw her: Astrid Hofferson. She was a young woman of his age: beautiful, athletic, ferocious and determined. Her long thick blonde hair was braided over her left shoulder and she had a blue headband to keep the sweat out of her stunning azure eyes. Her lithe form was sheathed in a pale blue lycra sleeveless vest and matching leggings. She face lit as she watched him trudge into the training zone.

"Hiccup!" He groaned: at least she sounded pleased to see him.

"Oh, hi Astrid, hi Astrid, Hi Astrid!" he gabbled and instantly wanted to face-palm. He had a terminal crush on her-had since the moment he first saw her and definitely since she first threw him in basic combat training. A blonde eyebrow arched as she inspected his flustered shape.

"What are you doing here, Hiccup?" she asked directly. His shoulders slumped.

"I had an accident in Q department and demolished my desk," he admitted. "It was that purse I was building…"

"The one with a gun, an explosive and a tranquilliser?" Astrid asked, a small smile lifting her lips. He had told her last time he had seen her in the canteen, enthusing about the new device. She liked Hiccup-he was genuine, kind, enthusiastic and enormously well-meaning but he was clumsy, accident-prone and cursed with amazingly bad luck. _And bad relatives,_ she aded silently.

"Yeah-it was going really well…but I saw the twins messing with it and I guessed they had done something…and I kind of fell asleep at my desk while checking it over and this morning…I knocked it and when it fell to the floor…it exploded."

"Not especially useful for a device designed to be used as a combat weapon," Astrid added, trying not to smile. She could tell from his tone that he was upset. He sighed.

"Kinda got that…though I would be almost as good as a suicide pill," he muttered. She did smile at that-she secretly loved his sarcastic sense of humour. "Not sure I could've got Eret to take it, though." Her smile faded: Eret Eretson, VA1, the leading agent was a sore point for Astrid. The man had decided she was worthy of her attentions and had pursued not very subtly, even hinting he would get her on the active agent programme is she slept with him. Infuriated, she had turned him down…but he had seen this as a challenge, not a rejection and had redoubled his pursuit, hounding the girl whenever he was in HQ. He seemed genuinely surprised that she wouldn't just leap into bed with him and submit to his demands but Astrid was fiercely independent, determined and a high achiever in her own right. She didn't want to be counted as just another conquest and known as getting on the active roster just because she was one of Eret's bed-warmers.

"I'm sure I could persuade him," she said sweetly, her eyes glittering.

"Yeah, well I tried yesterday," Hiccup admitted. "And forgot to get him to sign for a load of tech." Astrid rolled her eyes. "And now he's even got a partner-Snotlout."

"SNOTLOUT!" she shouted, all her good humour vanishing. "That lily-livered self-centred mutton-headed twerp?"

"I am sure my cousin would be delighted he's graduated to three epithets!" Hiccup sighed.

"Excuse me-I think 'twerp' counts as a fourth," Astrid said smugly.

"Whoo you!" he said glumly. "So he gets to join the agent programme after wrecking my-sorry, our-chances and ends up partnered with Eret!"

"So there was a silver lining," Astrid commented. "We could have ended up with Eret instead!" Hiccup shrugged.

"My father would send me to Freezing-to-Death before he sent me out with his favourite agent," he sighed. Astrid stared at him: his determination to be an agent was endearing but everyone knew that Hel would freeze over before Hiccup was allowed onto the active duty roster.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Astrid asked him briskly, seeing him looking self-conscious.

"Um…after my accident, I saw Dad about a text I received from Eret…he sounded like it was in trouble," he started and explained the situation. Astrid frowned and folded her arms, staring at him.

"I have to agree with Heather," she said after a moment. "It's much more likely to be a hoax from that ass Eret and mutton-head Snot…which they would think of as a joke…" Hiccup sighed.

"Not you too," he said defeatedly. "It has attachments which are genuine scans of documents…and it was sent from Eret's handset at a location identified as under suspicion. I mean…why would Eret waste time in the middle of a mission and a hostile location to play a prank? He may be an ass-but he is professional ass."

"So you are here because…?" she prompted him.

"He sent me for a further physical and combat evaluation," he admitted. "And then a formal evaluation with Mildew tomorrow." Astrid stared at him and frowned.

"How may is that?"

"Eight," he confessed. "Eight evaluations in two years. When everyone else gets one or two a year tops. I know he wants me out." She turned and flipped her braid over her shoulder, leading him to the treadmill.

"Okay-so you know the drill," she told him. "Five minutes, 11kph, no slacking." He clambered onto the treadmill and watched her thumb it up to speed…then started running. She stood back and watched. "You've been practicing," she commented, seeing him pound on the belt. He nodded, breathing hard.

"Yeah…I jog around where I live…" he panted as he kept up the pace.

"And that is…"

"Grimbeard Avenue…"

Astrid stared at him. "That's a terrible area!" she blurted out. "High crime rate, no facilities, poor lighting…" Hiccup glanced over, his face red and sweat beading his brow.

"Yeah…can't afford anything more," he admitted. She stared at him.

"What? But I…" And then she paused. All new young recruits were offered service sponsored accommodation in safe areas…but she guessed Hiccup would have been excluded. For some reason, the Commander seemed to want to put his son through the mill. To her it seemed cruel: Hiccup was no Eret but he wasn't a bad guy and he worked exceptionally hard and tried even harder. He didn't deserve to be treated worse than even the lowliest maintenance worker.

"I can't," he repeated as he continued his steady run. She watched him silently. He was skinny but there was stamina and lean muscles in his frame and he looked very determined. She checked the time and slowed the treadmill, nodding and motioning him to move to the combat mat. He walked over and turned-to just about duck a measured and ferocious swing at him by Astrid. He ducked back and parried a punch, then caught her arm and flipped her instinctively. She rolled and faced him in a crouch.

"I see you were paying some attention when I tutored you," she growled.

"Oh Thor, you're going to kill me, aren't you?" he muttered, backing up, his eyes eyes leaving her face. She threw herself at him and he caught her, finding himself being forced back. Her leg swept his way and he fell, rolling and dodging a stamp at his hand. "Hey!" he protested as he scrambled up.

"Not if you fight as I taught you!" she snapped, her eyes glittering in anger. He backed up, circling and waiting for her to attack. He wasn't antagonistic by nature: he preferred to counter and assess his options..while she was more impulsive and aggressive and, as expected, she broke first. But she dodged, feinted and grabbed his arm, throwing him with ease. He slammed to the mat, rolling away as she threw herself on him and pinned him.

"Astrid…" he groaned as she pulled his shoulder fiercely.

"Remember what I taught you!" she growled and, though he thought his arm would be ripped off, he jerked his body, flipping her off and changing the position to a throat lock on her. He stared down into her azure eyes and dared a slight smirk.

"Good enough?" he suggested. Her leg flew up, slamming him sideways and rolling as he went down to punch him in the middle, throw him really hard onto his front and press her foot wickedly firmly against his throat. Pinned and unable to breathe, he slapped his palm on the mat desperately signal his submission…and she waited ten seconds longer than usual, waiting for his vision to start to grey before letting him go. He lay back, gasping as she straightened up a triumphant smile on her face.

"You shouldn't have done that," she told him sternly. "Never taunt an enemy-even if you have her helpless-because she may get free and really want to kick your ass!"

"I'll remember…" he croaked and sat up gingerly. "Have I failed?" Smiling at his wince, she offered him her hand as she rose and he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Nah," she said kindly. "You met the minimum standard for fitness and your combat skills were up to standard. As I would expect from one of my students. Just…don't turn into Eret, okay?" He nodded, gingerly feeling his throat.

"I'll remember that," he croaked. She slapped him hard on the back and almost knocked him over.

"My report will be on Mildew'a desk by close of business," she assured him and saw him sigh. "Get some rest, Hiccup. You passed."

"Then why do I feel like a failure?" he asked.

oOo

Trudging away from HQ with his bag slung across his body and his jacket zipped up tight against the bitter Berkian wind, Hiccup headed downtown. No one paid him much attention as he weaved through the sparse crowds on the sidewalk, heading towards an innocuous florist's-Sif's Blooms. Peering through the window, he pushed the door open and entered, seeing the assistant serving a very fussy woman who was arguing about the colour of some roses.

"These are red!" she snapped.

"Actually, they're soft carnelian!" the husky young blonde man said. He was taller than Hiccup, heavily built with short legs and powerful arms. His short pale blond hair was cut in a very unfashionable pudding bowl style and his blue eyes were kind. The old woman scowled.

"And these pink roses…"

"…cool fuchsia…"

"If I wanted fuchsias, I would have bought…"

"No, that's the colour, not the genus," the shop assistant argued. The old woman banged her walking stick on the ground in annoyance, her long grey plait swinging as she shook her head.

"I asked for bright pink roses for my husband's grave and…"

"Ah…you wanted the bright flamingo!" the assistant suddenly realised brightly.

"NO! I wanted flowers, not a Thor-damned bird!" she snapped then turned to the door, pushing past Hiccup. "Honestly, can't a Viking even buy a simple bunch of pink roses in this place?" The door slammed behind her and the bell forlornly tinkled. Hiccup sighed.

"I think you may be a bit obsessive about your colours, Fish!" he said to the assistant. Fishlegs Ingerman-probably Hiccup's only friend-made a helpless gesture.

"I can hardly be a successful florist if I can't tell my flamingo from my teaberry!" he protested, offering Hiccup his hand. The younger man grasped it warmly, managing to produce a small smile. His miserable expression wasn't lost on his friend though and Fishlegs immediately came round the counter to stare at the skinny young man. "What's wrong, Hiccup?"

"I think I may be asking you for a job," he admitted wearily. "And I need your help." Fishlegs glanced around and turned the sign in the door to CLOSED, flipping the latch down.

"It's yours," he said. "C'mon-I'll lock up properly and we'll head back to my apartment."

They arrived at a very nice apartment block overlooking the harbour and caught the elevator to the third floor. Fishlegs smiled cheerily as he got in and waved at a fat bulldog that waddled up to him. "Meatlug! Daddy's home!" he exclaimed and dropped to an awkward crouch to rub the dark brown dog happily. Hiccup closed the door and sighed. Fishlegs loved his dog and was a complete botany geek, hence his job at the florists'…but he had other more important skills that Hiccup needed. He walked forward, looking round a hall with pale buttercup walls, light pine furniture and white curtains and rugs.

"End room!" Fishlegs called and Hiccup walked in…and paused. The room was sultry and warm, heaters placed around and plants on every surface, exotic and ferocious. Hiccup backed away and his emerald eyes widened as he saw every possible carnivorous plant he knew in that room. Fishlegs appeared at his shoulder, his voice squeaking with enthusiasm. "Ah…I see you've found my babies. I've got a handful of new Sundews, three Giant Pitcher plants and a half-dozen Venus's Flytraps…" Hiccup stared at him.

"Fish-how do you afford these on your pay check?" he asked in shock. The boy gave a conspiratorial grin and led Hiccup to the next room-a small study packed with computers, hard drives and a pair of well-tended air plants. Hiccup face-palmed. "On second thoughts, don't tell me!"

"But you know how much of a discount you can get a part of a major multinational plant retailer…" Fishlegs told him happily as he sat down and his fingers played across the keyboard.

"Really don't want to know!" Hiccup reminded him. "Work for AI6? Security agent?"

"You work as an assistant's assistant in the quartermaster's department," Fishlegs told him tactlessly.

"Yeah, rub it in," Hiccup said bitterly, slumping onto a wooden stool in the corner that was the only uncluttered surface in the room and shrugging off his coat and bag. "And maybe not for much longer." Fishlegs stared at him and sighed.

"You want me to cheer you up?" he asked, a small grin lifting his mouth. Hiccup shook his head and handed over the phone.

"I received that last night," he said. "It wasn't meant for me…but no one believes it's anything other than a hoax."

"And should it be?" Fishlegs asked thoughtfully.

"Well, VA1 is a total asshole to me and pretty much everyone else..and his new partner kinda ruined my chances of becoming an agent so it isn't impossible they would think it's hilarious to make a total fool of me and…well…yeah…" He stared at the floor. Fishlegs scanned the text.

"But you don't think so, do you?" he asked astutely.

"It doesn't make any sense," Hiccup argued. "My number is one different from the Chief's. He's used Code Black which would be a hanging offence to invoke without due cause…and even though Eret is an asshole, why would he waste time in a hostile enemy location to play a prank? I've confirmed it was from his com and from lower Thorstonby Street where there was a tip-off about an enemy warehouse. Eret hasn't reported in…well, he hadn't when I left but as I'm suspended for arguing about this and kind of bursting into a meeting…he may well've done by now…"

"Let's check…" Fishlegs said and Hiccup's eyes snapped open.

"No!" he cried. "Please-don't hack AI6!"

"Even to save your job?" Fishlegs suggested archly. Hiccup shook his head.

"I'll get a drink," he sighed and wandered out. When he returned with two beers, Fishlegs was looking pensive.

"The text was made from that location," he said and his pudgy fingers danced nimbly over the keyboard. "The device entered the warehouse with this man…" He displayed surveillance video of Eret swiping himself in. "No camera shows him leaving…before these men arrive…" Hiccup leaned forward, handing Fishlegs a beer as the four men from the bar-and Snotlout-entered the building. "The text was made at this point." The screen was unchanged.

"So it was genuine," Hiccup said absently. "I knew it." He blinked. "And they have Snotlout as well."

"So you can prove you were correct," Fishlegs told him but Hiccup just shook his head.

"That won't work," he sighed. "I was told to drop this or be immediately discharged from the service…" Fishlegs stared at him and sighed.

"I can't see him leaving…or those guys, to be honest…" Fishlegs said, scrolling rapidly through the surveillance video. "Though around eight this morning, this car arrived…" He showed a black limousine with heavily tinted windows. It drove straight into the warehouse without stopping or revealing the passenger though the husky young man checked out the license plate.

"Outcast Inc?" Hiccup asked, sipping his beer. Fishlegs nodded.

"Registered to the Berk branch…to one A. Forraeder…" he read. Hiccup frowned and his green eyes narrowed.

"Alvin the Treacherous," he murmured. "So you're behind this." He glanced at the text. "Can you look into these documents?" he asked. Fishlegs nodded and scanned then as soon as he sent them to his workstation. "Interesting…"

"What?" Hiccup was on his feet on a shot, leaning over Fishlegs' shoulder and peering urgently at the screen.

"There are a lot of details here especially about the President," the hacker read, his blue eyes concerned. "And there's a date-three weeks. Hmm…whatever's going on has a deadline…" Hiccup stared at the screen and then back at the words of the text.

"Okay, Fish-you're with me," he decided. "As soon as it gets dark, we're going down there. Eret and Snotlout are in danger-and we're their only hope!" Fishlegs' blue eyes grew rounder with shock.

"Oh Thor!" he squeaked. "I only do anything brave with a computer…"

"Fish…I need you…"

"But…"

"Fish-I'm gonna lose my job…and my father…and any chance with the girl I'm madly in love with…"

"You know that's underhand? I could just make you a millionaire without any effort at all…"

"FISHLEGS INGERMAN!" Hiccup snapped. "You are my only friend and I need your help in going there and seeing if we can find out what's going on. You like prying into other people's business-now's your chance."

"I HATE that about me," Fishlegs grumbled. "Okay-but if you get us killed, I'll never forgive you!"


	5. Unauthorised Investigation

Dark fell quickly and the temperature dropped quickly over the buildings of Berktown. The lights along the harbour reflected in the flat black water and the reflections of the AI6 HQ rippled as the currents swirled. From his tenth floor office, Stoick glanced across the bay towards the warehouses at the unfashionable end of town and sighed.

"He hasn't reported in?" he checked.

"Not since he left here yesterday," Heather confirmed. "Though, to be fair, that is par for the course for VA1. Not a big respecter of protocol or operating procedure. He's probably in bed with some floozy he picked up on the way." Stoick nodded and turned back to his contemplation of the harbour.

"VA1019 showed me a text Eret sent him, claiming to be in trouble. Some cock and bull story about a deadline of the 17th involving the President, military and the banks. He used Code Black," the Commander stated calmly. "I gather you assessed it as a hoax."

"It was sent by Eret's com-even Hiccup wouldn't make a mistake that basic," Heather confirmed. "But I cannot see any reason why Eret would contact him. It's well know he despises your son. And he was partnered with Snotlout at the time who also considers your son his personal target. That's no secret! I can see the two of them cooking up a cruel joke-which Hiccup fell for." Stoick shook his head disappointedly.

"He's very gullible," he growled. "No sense of scepticism or circumspection. No wonder he failed me so badly…" His fingers drummed on the window as he made his decision and then he turned back to the slim jet-haired woman. "When Eret gets back in contact, please remind him not to use Code Black in his puerile games. It's supposed to be for damned emergencies only!" Heather nodded.

"Anything else, sir?" she asked clearly. His eyes crinkled as he smiled at her.

"Continue to monitor all Alvin's communications and see what eyes we can get on him. 24/7 surveillance on him. Send me Spitelout so we can confirm the rosters," he asked and she made a note, then nodded. Stoick watched her go and then turned back to the harbour.

"Oh Val," he murmured. "I know he was your precious boy but there's nothing more I can do with him. He's just such a disappointment! For his own good, I'm gonna have to let him go."

oOo

Fishlegs was grumbling all the way as he and Hiccup walked down towards the warehouse district overlooking the harbour. Berk's general cliffy geography meant that the nearest usable land to the waterfront and moorings was a hundred feet away-vertically up. Warehouses clustered round the east side of the harbour with a variety of winches, elevators and cranes to transport the cargo to its storage depots. The warehouses were interspersed with bars, greasy cafes and trader offices where middlemen and Captains bartered for their wares. The criminal underworld operated pretty freely here and the area was poorly lit and dangerous. Fishlegs was wrapped warmly in his thick coat, bobble hat and scarf and was hunched up and muttering while Hiccup walked along with an exasperated expression in his light jacket, his hands stuck in his pockets and scarf wound around his neck.

"Couldn't we catch a cab?" Fishlegs grumbled. "My feet are hurting." Hiccup rolled his eyes, regretting bringing the other man along. Fishlegs was a good friend but he was ideally designed for indoor pursuits…an aversion to cold, heat, sunlight, rain, fog and wind and skill at flower-arranging, indoor botany and computer hacking meant he was really unfit at the very least. He also tended to panic, complain and ramble. But Hiccup needed a partner and the only other person in the entire universe he would have even briefly considered asking would be Astrid…but he would have probably self-combusted from embarrassment during the process. Nope, Fishlegs it was.

"Yeah, nothing says 'secret mission' as much as a cab to the spot you then want to put under covert surveillance," he replied sarcastically.

"I don't have to come!" Fishlegs reminded him shortly.

"Yeah…but if I get killed, who're you going to talk to?" Hiccup shot back. The big husky boy opened his mouth…then shut it again.

"That's a low blow!" he replied stiffly.

"Fish! You work in a florists, you spend every evening all evening on a computer and you have a room full of carnivorous plants and a slobbery dog named Meatlug! You're never going to get a girlfriend!" He paused. "And as you're my best friend, that probably means I'm never getting a girlfriend either!" he added despondently. They walked along silently for a few yards.

"I've met someone online," Fishlegs began, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Oh, do NOT say this to me," Hiccup groaned.

"And she really likes the carnivorous plants…"

"Thor, you're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Hiccup muttered.

"Well, I thought you had that girl who works in the Gym…" Fishlegs said with no guile whatsoever.

"Astrid? If you tell ANYONE I 'have' her, they'll be fishing my mangled corpse from the harbour," Hiccup told him sharply. "She's turned everyone down-especially Eret, who keeps chasing her and really annoying her. Look, she should be an agent on active duty right now except that mutton-head Snotlout ruined both our chances…though of course, I got the blame and I know she blames me as well, though to as much as Snotlout, thank Odin or I'd already be dead. I know she's applied again and I really hope she goes through the selection interviews this time…"

"You haven't applied again?" Fish asked him, his tone more gentle.

"No point," Hiccup told him grimly. "I am probably gonna get ejected from AI6 for gross incompetence. No one would put me through to the interviews where I supposedly nearly blew up HQ!"

"How did that happen anyway?" Fishlegs asked him curiously. Hiccup had referred to the incident so many times but it was clearly a very painful subject and the husky young man hadn't really wanted to pry. Hiccup's phone beeped and he peered at it.

"Over there," he said. "I've logged in and downloaded the trackers from Eret's tech…and it's all over there…by that warehouse in Thorstonby Street." They two shapes walked through the gradually thickening mist, hanging in lazy skeins between the orange street lights, carefully crossed the road and walked cautiously down the uneven street, approaching the warehouse marked OUTCAST TRADING AND STORAGE CO. Hiccup peered up.

"Lots of surveillance cameras," he commented, checking his phone.

"Latest models, fully wifi and enhanced night vision and wide angle," Fishlegs suddenly piped up. "Pretty advanced models for a warehouse…"

"But not if this wasn't just a warehouse," Hiccup murmured, heading past the warehouse main entrance and alongside the side, his emerald eyes narrowing as he scanned the area…and then he saw the pile of trash. Swiftly, he crouched down, his hand sifting through the debris…and then he lifted a piece of opaque plastic. He pocketed it…and then he leaned forward…

"HEY!" a man shouted from the side-door, erupting into the narrow alley between the warehouse and the adjacent building. Hiccup looked up with a start as the tall, heavyset man rushed him and scrambled up-straight into a fist. Fishlegs backed away in to the shadows at the entrance of the alley, unseen as the man and another, even bigger and uglier man hauled the stunned Hiccup up and threw him hard across the alley. He went down with a loud slam, curling up as they closed on him. Boots thudded into his unprotected body, the noises loud in the silent, misty alley.

"What are you doing here, runt?" the other man growled. He was a tall, built man with a lot of facial tattoos and horrible breath that Hiccup got whiffs of as he leaned over the grab his auburn hair and punch him again. He went down with a grunt of pain. The first man kicked him hard again and he whimpered and waved an arm pathetically.

"Please…" he begged, reaching for his phone. "I-I'm just looking for Toofury…" The first man grabbed him by the jacket, hauling his sagging shape up and glaring into the bruised and bleeding face.

"WHAT?" he shouted, throwing Hiccup back against the wall. He hit hard, the breath slammed from him again.

"I'm…I'm hunting Pokemon!" Hiccup gabbled, his green eyes wide with anxiety. He was a hopeless liar but these men weren't the sharpest weapons in the armoury. "Toofury was in the alley…but he g-got away when you…"

The first man crashed his fist into his face again and watched him sag to to the floor. "Private property!" he sneered. "Get outta here before we give you a really spanking!"

"And this wasn't?" Hiccup shot back automatically, earning himself another three vicious kicks. He curled up, biting his lip against any more groans.

"That mouth'll get you into trouble, boy!" the first man sneered, backing away and spitting at the crumpled shape. The second man helped himself to one final kick and followed him back into the warehouse, the door slamming and the sounds of bolts sliding in loud in the silence. Slowly, Hiccup uncurled and dragged himself to his knees, his head spinning from the blows and his vision blurred…but his eyes were fixed on the pile of trash to one side, crawling over to pick out the smashed phone and wrecked flash drive. Then he flinched as steps approached…but it was only Fishlegs. The husky hacker was trembling with shock.

"Are-are you alright?" he squeaked. His voice was shaking. Hiccup glanced up. Despite the fact most of him was screaming protests, he was feeling an unfamiliar sense of triumph.

"He's in trouble," he said roughly. "His com and the flash drive…we may be able to get some data off them…"

"You…you went through all that to get two pieces of smashed equipment?" Fishlegs said in shock, helping Hiccup to his feet. The tall, lean shape stumbled and almost fell, gratefully leaning on his friend. He nodded.

"Why would a couple of warehousemen race out and a kick the crap outta me unless they had something big to hide?" he muttered. "Eret is in trouble, Alvin is hiding something in there and we're the only ones who know."

"You know," Fishlegs said thoughtfully, "that really wouldn't fill me with confidence. We need to get you home." Hiccup nodded wearily.

"Your home," he said roughly. "I need you to see what you can get from these…" He patted his pocket and groaned as he limped painfully, helped along by his friend. Fishlegs nodded in agreement as they made the main road then peered into the thickening fog.

"Now can we get a cab?" he whined.

oOo

"Who were they?" Alvin growled, pacing back and forth in his command centre, a room high up in the warehouse above the main space. The room was divided into the main office area-with wide stone-topped desk, several filing cabinets and a bank of monitors along one wall-and the lounge areas with enormous red leather couches, a massive fully-stocked bar and sheepskin rugs all over the floor. One of Alvin's men handed him a crystal tumbler filled to the brim with bourbon, which he took a huge slug from with a grimace.

For a man who was in charge of a criminal empire that bestrode the Archipelago, he wasn't having the best of days. In fact, it had been immensely trying: profits were down 0.7%, his men were getting more mutton-headed by the day and had managed to lock themselves out of the main weapons depot on Outcast again and now he had two AI6 agents in his basement cells here in Berk. Neither had volunteered any information and the shorter one had started screaming like a girl at the mere sight of the blowtorch so much that Alvin had needed to leave because he was getting a severe headache. Not that either had been seriously harmed anyway: Alvin knew the men had value and more information that could be teased out by more professional means than allowing his idiotic men to act like medieval torturers.

"Couple of nerds chasing Pokemon," Madguts reported, his ugly face twisted in a smile at the welcome they gave them. "Big one cowered away…but the skinny one was a sarky little twerp. We taught him not to come around here again!" The Crime Lord frowned, not satisfied and turned to his trusted second, Savage.

"Show me?" he demanded. The rat-faced man scrolled back the surveillance video and ALvin's dark eyes narrowed as he watched the two shaped arrive in the alley, the skinny one peering at his phone and sorting through some trash…until Madgut and Halitosis Hal burst out to give him the kicking. Alvin nodded and turned away. "Get me pictures of their faces!" he commanded. "Let's see if our guests recognise these two…"

oOo

Eret had quartered the cell and at the moment, he had nothing to work with. Alvin's men had been pretty efficient in removing all his tech and one had stolen his flash modified Rolex, wearing it obviously as he patrolled outside the cell. In fact, the cells were properly set up and manned and good quality. It confirmed everything they knew about Alvin-but didn't offer much of a prospect for escape, at present.

The other problem was Snotlout. Everything Eret had heard about the younger man had turned out to be true…and an underestimate. He was self-centred, arrogant, painfully stupid, completely oblivious to everything around him and not as brave as he pretended. He had, in fact, explained what they were doing when just shown the blowtorch-while screaming like a girl, of course. If-when-they got out of here, Eret made a silent vow to Thor that he would get Snotlout kicked off active duty and relegated to maintenance, even lower than Hiccup. He shook his head: the talent really must have skipped a generation in that family.

The door slammed open and the huge shape of Alvin stomped in, flanked by men bearing raised machine guns. Eret ran his hand through his black hair, sweeping it off his face and giving a cocky smile.

"Alvin 'the Treacherous'," he grinned. "Back so soon?" The crime lord scowled, advancing rapidly at the agent.

"Enjoyin' the 'ospitality?" he sneered. Eret shrugged.

"I'm used to better," he commented. "View's poor, accommodation basic and food hardly cordon bleu. If this is all you got, you're not gonna take anything over!"

"It ain't!" Alvin growled, jerking his head. Snotlout was brought in, his blue eyes wide, though he assumed a cocky expression as soon as he saw Eret. Eret rolled his eyes. "I thought I'd bring Squealer here in so that when I ask a question, I know someone will answer!"

"Hey!" Snotlout protested. Eret rolled his eyes and tried not to sigh. Snotlout wasn't a partner, he was a handicap! Savage walked forward and flashed the pictures under their noses.

"These two men were seen in the alley just now," he announced. "Do you know either of them?" Eret's dark gaze flicked over the strange round-faced young man…and then a shadowed version of Hiccup's face, fresh bruising and blood visible at his mouth and chin. He gave no sign…but he didn't need to because Snotlout's finger stabbed at Hiccup's image and he pulled a face.

"Useless! What the Hel is he doing here?" he exclaimed. Alvin snapped round and loomed over the stocky young man.

"You know 'im?" he growled. Eret shook his head slightly, trying to get Snotlout to shut up…but his mouth was already running and his brain had long since switched off.

"Of course-that's my cousin! Hiccup Haddock…he's useless because he flunked active roster exams…but they had to keep him on because he's the Commander's son…"

"He's AI6?" Alvin roared. Snotlout nodded.

"Barely!" he sneered. "Dunno what he's doing here, though…"

Eret face-palmed as Alvin pushed Snotlout back.

"Savage-get me Deranged on the line," he growled. "I need to speak ter 'im urgently. AI6 are after us…so we need ter move the timetable up…" He gestured to Snotlout. "Take 'im back ter his cell!" Eret watched him taken out and heard the door clang. There was only one verdict.

"Mutton-head!" he growled.

oOo

Hiccup was sitting in Fishlegs's apartment, a bag of frozen broccoli pressed against his battered face. He was downing a beer as well and watching the husky man deftly interrogate the flash drive and the com. He had confirmed that the device had texted him from a manually entered number, confirming the accident theory in his mind. His head was pounding but Fishlegs had a First Aid kit most Emergency Departments would be envious of and he had taken two aspirin and some bandages to treat his wounds.

"Why broccoli?" he asked as he slumped down on a chair. "I mean, almost everyone has frozen peas or corn in their freezer. Why broccoli?" He shuddered: the vegetable wasn't his favourite. Meatlug was curled oblivious in her basket, snoring very loudly.

"High in antioxidants, confirmed 'superfood', far better than most other alternatives," the hypochondriac told him. "Hmm…he's got more here, especially on the drive. It's encrypted so I'll need to leave the algorithm running. I'll have your answer by tomorrow evening."

"I may not have a job by then," Hiccup told him despondently, trying not to breathe too deeply. His chest and stomach were badly bruised and he suspected he had at least one cracked rib. Fishlegs frowned.

"But if you tell them what you found…"

"I'll be instantly dismissed," he sighed. "I was ordered to drop this!"

"But you were right," Fishlegs said in an outraged voice.

"And no one cares," Hiccup sighed…then looked up. "Well, someone might. If I could get her to help me…" Fishlegs gave a small grin.

"Your girlfriend?"

"My not-girlfriend," Hiccup corrected him. "But as a friend…maybe she can help me…and Eret." He pulled a face. "Yeah, two of her least favourite people," he mused. "I just hope her desire to be an agent is greater than her desire to see Eret's downfall."

oOo

Alvin folded his arms and stared at the hard face of Throk, the enforcer of the Defender Syndicate. The man's slightly reddish hair was shaved at the sides and in a long, swept back mohawk but his fanatical eyes were calculating.

"Queen Mala will speak with you," he said and the image blurred to resole to the calm and elegant face of a woman with short strawberry-tinged blonde hair, her cold green eyes calculating.

"Alvin?" Her voice was cool and accent less.

"I need a Zippleback by tomorrow!" he said without preamble. "I have a problem and it needs erasing…" She steepled her fingers and leaned forward, her form-fitting black satin dress shimmering in the candlelight of her black marble-lined office.

"That will cost you. Three." Alvin's bushy brows shot up into his wild hair.

"That's steep! One million!" he argued.

"You're on a timetable and desperate…or you wouldn't call me at this time and this notice," she reasoned. "Three."

"Yer s'posed ter come down with yer next offer. One point three," Alvin retorted.

"I don't need to sell tonight and I can get three all day long for this on the open market," she told him clearly, sipping her wine. Her long fingers drummed on the padded arms of her throne.

"I'm an ally and I'll be runnin' the Archipelago by Snoggletog. Two point five."

"So you're shooting for the crown. I look forward to dealing with you as an equal, Alvin," Mala said smoothly, lifting a small console. "Two point five it is." Alvin lifted his own console and then each magnate pressed their thumb to the console. The lights showed green, indicating the transfer of funds had been completed. Mala looked up and smiled. "Throk will have the device at your Berk warehouse by 0600." She broke the link…as the adjacent screen buzzed and flashed the Berserk symbol. Alvin laid the console aside and half-turned as the buff shape with mad pale green eyes and cropped carrot hair appeared and scowled.

"Al! What's burning your boats?" Dagur asked, grinning wildly. "You got some fun for me?"

"I need you on Berk," Alvin growled. "I got a problem with an AI6 agent."

"I hope he's more of a challenge than the last one was," Dagur whined. "He was barely any amusement at all!" Alvin scratched his beard loudly and gestured. Savage manipulated the feed and Hiccup's face was transmitted through to the assassin.

"He's a young agent, son of the Commander. Bio details-such as we have-are coming through. You can find the rest yerself," Alvin growled. "Usual fee-one million, no questions."

"Thor, are you trying to kill me with boredom?" Dagur huffed. "This will be the easiest mill I've ever earned! Any special instruction?" Alvin shook his head.

"Nothing fancy," he said grimly. "Find him and kill him!"


	6. Final Warning

The next morning, Hiccup presented to AI6 HQ as ordered, cleaned up as best he could with his bruised face and painful ribs. He had showered and shaved and was wearing his good deep red shirt. The only saving grace was that if anyone saw him, they'd just assume Astrid kicked his ass in his combat exam.

Human Resources was sited in the third floor and Hiccup presented five minutes early, his green eyes anxious. The young male agent on the desk-a bug-eyed rather vacant young man known as Fergus but nicknamed 'Fungus'-looked Hiccup up and down with an unpleasant smirk and quietly informed the head of HR that his eleven o'clock appointment was here.

Mildew made Hiccup wait a further twenty minutes before calling him in, a clear ploy to Hiccup's mind to unsettle him. Finally, Fungus beckoned and Hiccup stood up, squared his shoulders and walked into the office. Mildew was sitting behind his wide metal and glass desk, glaring at the young man, a folder open on his desk. He gestured, a stabbing motion that direct Hiccup to a single chair, set lower so that he would look up at his interviewer like a naughty school kid. He lifted his chin, his green eyes locked on the older man's mean and cold face. Mildew narrowed his eyes and gave a nasty grin.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup," he sneered. "Yet again, I'm seeing you in front of me because yer screwed up!" Hiccup suppressed a groan.

"Does this seem at all unfair to you?" he asked.

"What seems unfair-boy-is that perfectly good people are denied a place in AI6 because we are keeping on an utter screw-up just because yer precious Daddy is our Chief." Mildew's tone was scathing.

"I'm not completely useless!" Hiccup protested. "I passed the entrance aptitude testing, I took and passed every course I was told to…and several that were only mentioned in passing, I qualified in combat and in weapons…"

"Yeah…I see yer actually qualified as a marksman…good scores, considerin'…" Mildew commented, idly flipping through the pages of Hiccup's file. "But yer don't follow orders, yer argue and yer cause chaos…"

"I…"

"Yer destroyed Q department!" Mildew accused him.

"I did not! I wiped out my own desk!" Hiccup protested hotly. "I was employed to develop new weapons and devices by Gobber-sorry, Q-and these devices are dangerous, because they are meant to be. I am sure someone…or sometwo…messed with it and armed it so when it was knocked…it detonated."

"Wiping out Q department!" Mildew sneered. "And then there was the hoax."

"IT. WAS. NOT!" Hiccup shouted, rising to his feet. "Gods damn it, Mildew! Eret is in trouble. Has he called in? If not, where is his tech? And his tracker? I am the only Gods-damned person in this Gods-damned place who cares that VA1 may be in mortal peril and wants to rescue him!"

"Sit down, boy, or I'll end this interview now," Mildew sneered and Hiccup glared at him for a long moment before reluctantly sitting down again, breathing hard. "You know, you have a bad attitude, an inability to follow orders and a complete disregard for what your superiors tell you. Haven't yer ever considered that when yer told ter do something, it may be because there is a plan already in motion, boy? Why d'yer think that you, the wannabe agent who almost destroyed HQ, knows better than the Chief and the senior staff? That yer can interpret coms data and protocol better than Heather? That yer can invent better tech than Gobber?" Hiccup stared at him, his cheeks flushed with anger at the scornful tone.

"I know what I have found out," he said evenly. "How can you as an agent ignore this intelligence?"

"Yer see? That arrogance is gonna get other people killed," Mildew sneered. "And then there was the little matter of how yer nearly blew up the entire HQ! In yer selection interview? I mean, how incompetent are yer, boy?"

"It wasn't me!" Hiccup snapped, folding his arms angrily. "I didn't mess with the environmental and power settings just to give myself an easier run through the computerised obstacle course. There's only one person in this organisation who is so utterly bone-headed and lazy who would even consider endangering the lives of over a thousand people for that…"

"It was decided by the Board of Enquiry that yer was to blame!" Mildew shouted. "You are banned from taking the selection for active duty again." He looked at the folder. "I see VA73 passed yer through combat and PT standards…just…but I can see she kicked yer ass as well, boy!" His smirk made Hiccup want to punch him…though he knew he had to accord Astrid the credit for the beating Alvin's men gave him.

"Yeah-she's an excellent combat practitioner!" he said grudgingly. Mildew's bushy brows shot up.

"A little sign of humility, boy?" he sneered. "Or are yer sweet on her?"

_Don't blush, don't blush…please , Thor-don't let me blush…_

"Yer blushing!" Mildew snarked triumphantly.

 _Thanks for nothing,_ Hiccup thought bitterly.

"So yer on yer Final Warning, Hiccup," Mildew growled, glaring at the lean, tense shape, the messy auburn hair topping the pale bruised face with stunning emerald green eyes. The young man met his sneering glare with resignation and nodded.

"I understand," he said quietly. "What are my orders? Am I to be moved again?"

"Ask the Commander-he'll tell yer," Mildew snapped. "Go see him now. I'm sure he'll want ter have a few choice words with yer."

"I'll bet," Hiccup muttered darkly. Mildew paused.

"Yer really should consider what yer wants to do once yer out of AI6, boy-because I can tell yer now, yer not gonna last much longer here!" he said coldly. "There ain't a chance in Helheim that yer ain't gonna be kicked out of the service before the end of the year-if not the month."

"Way to support your staff," Hiccup shot back. "Have you considered a career in motivational speaking? I can see the rise in the suicide rate now…"

"Get out before I end yer career now!" Mildew snarled. Hiccup rose, took a deep breath and turned to the door.

"Thanks, Mildew. I love our little chats. Same time next month?" he offered as a parting shot and slammed the door behind him. Fungus looked up.

"You won't get him on your side that way," he smirked. Hiccup spun and leaned over the desk, his face inches from the other man's as he cringed back.

"He's never going to be on my side," he hissed. "He's just itching to can me so why bother busting my ass to be nice to him…miserable old spider!" And then he stalked out, anger bubbling in his chest. He really couldn't have tried harder, done any more, put in longer hours or poured more of himself into this place…to almost universal scorn and denigration. And just when he managed to do something good, someone else always ruined it…whether it was the damned twins, that self-centred imbecile Snotlout or Mildew. And the one-or maybe two-people who should've known better and encouraged and supported Hiccup were the two who seemed to be most focussed on ejecting him from the service.

He stabbed the UP button and stood aside to allow a man in security brown uniform bearing a large and elaborate package marked 'FROMAGE de FRANCE' which he delivered onto Fungus's desk. Hiccup paused as the man signed for the package and rolled his eyes: he knew where he was in the grand scheme of things where a package of cheese was received more gratefully than he was. He pressed his forehead against the cold metal of the elevator wall as the car rose to floor 10, the doors sliding open to admit him to the lobby just beyond Phlegma's office…and beyond that, the Commander's. His father had never been particularly affectionate or supportive but since his mother had died, since he was more or less pushed into applying for AI6 as his only hope of commanding a millisecond of his father's time, Stoick had been more of a stranger to his own son than he had been to almost everyone else.

"He's expecting you," the PA said and he visibly shook himself.

"Yeah…bet he hasn't met his morning quota of shouting yet so son reporting for duty here," he replied sarcastically. Her eyes flashed with pity.

"Try to stay quiet and keep your quips to yourself," she advised him. "He may let it go…"

"…once he's reamed me a new one," Hiccup muttered.

"You're too like him," Phlegma told him firmly. His eyes widened in shock and hurt. "Hiccup-you're both stubborn, determined and sure that you're right. The problem is that he's the Commander so any conflict between you two is only ever going to have one outcome. Be smart-I know how smart you are! Loki damn it-your mother knew how smart you were as a child and she was so proud of you. So don't let her be wrong. Don't let him manipulate you into walking out or giving him the excuse he needs to sack you. Nod. Smile. Bend that stiff neck of yours, boy-and then, no matter how unhappy he is, he'll have no option but to give you that last chance Mildew has reluctantly awarded you."

Hiccup paused and stared at her. He swallowed.

"Why did he?" he asked in a suddenly hoarse voice. "How did you know?" She sighed.

"Apart from the fact I know everything that goes on here, your scores are exceptional, Hiccup," she told him. "They never told you, but your scores on your original applications were unprecedented. And you have achieved more competences, qualifications and departments in just over two years than most of the service have in ten. The problem is…you are Hiccup. You're not especially strong physically, barely able in combat and you are easily distracted…but you are incredibly single-minded when necessary, brave and analytical. You will make a good agent…but maybe you just need some more…experience…"

"So Mildew didn't sack me because my potential is so great?" he translated.

"All it needs is to overcome the immense drag factor of your actual performance and you'll be laughing!" Phlegma told him briskly.

"Whoa-you should go into the motivational speaking business with Mildew," he snarked.

"Believe it or not, I'm trying to help you," she snapped back and he raised his hands appeasingly, a small smile lifting his lips.

"I know. And…thanks," he admitted as the com buzzed.

"Send him in," Stoick commanded. Hiccup gave a sigh, anxiety fluttering in his chest: talks to his father hadn't been fun for about ten years but this promised to zoom right up the top ten worst. But he walked in calmly, standing opposite his enormous father at his huge desk, taking the seat Stoick indicated with the merest of grunts and sitting rigid with his hands on his knees, trying not to bounce his left foot with nervousness because he knew it angered his father. Finally, the Commander finished what he was writing and lifted his cold grey-green eyes to sweep over the skinny shape perched on the edge of the chair.

"You're a disgrace, 1019," he growled. Hiccup sighed.

"I have a name, Dad," he said sarcastically. "Not sure Mom would have approved of naming me '1019' before Odin twenty-some years ago…"

"At work you will respond to your rank, VA1019-and you will address me by mine…if you wish to remain in this organisation." Hiccup stiffened and his fists tightened very slightly.

"Yessir, Commander Haddock _sir!_ " he replied sarcastically. "Though still cannot understand why I'm 1019 when there are only 1016 employees in this organisation. Does that mean a couple of the elevators rank higher than me, sir?"

"At least they perform their duties as required and don't screw up!" Stoick boomed. That shot took his breath and it took all his strength to bite back the retort he ached to shout at his father, that he worked his ass off and produced…but no one cared what he did until something went wrong…and that was usually not his fault…

"Yes, sir," he said tonelessly. Stoick rose and paced around him.

"Do you even know what 'VA' stands for?" he growled and his son sighed. _Of course he knew! Intelligence-the sort relating to intellectual performance-was one of Hiccup's strong suits and he knew pretty much everything he could about the organisation._

"Viking Agent," he replied dully.

"Yes. VIKING agent. Brave, determined, strong, fierce. Not some cissy who works in device development or messes up everything he does or…or…" The Commander gestured at the rigid shape sitting facing the desk, his bruised face taut with hurt. "Or you…getting the shit kicked out of you even while having your combat assessment…" He leaned over the desk and checked the electronic record. "Can't imagine why VA73 passed you. She must have pitied you…"

"I am certain she gave me the mark I deserved…irrespective of how poor my performance was otherwise," he said quietly. "She is a fine agent, Da…sir! She should be operative…"

"YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE THOSE JUDGEMENTS!" Stoick roared. "Gods damn it, boy! I should have expelled you after the debacle at the selection interviews…"

"Why didn't you?" Hiccup asked suddenly. "I mean, I could tell you wanted to kick me out, to rid yourself of your disappointing son once and for all. So why didn't you?" Stoick paced to the window and glared across the harbour once more.

"You mother was a fine agent and she would be screaming at me from Valhalla if I didn't give you one last chance," he murmured. Hiccup blinked: it hadn't been the answer he was expecting…but he guessed it was probably the only thing that would compel Stoick to eke out his career another few meagre weeks. "And Mildew says that this is absolutely your final warning. I will speak with Gobber and see if he is willing to keep you in Q department…what's left of it…or if he recommends a move to another area."

"Not many left that'll have me," Hiccup muttered darkly.

"And whose fault is that, boy?" Stoick roared. Hiccup flinched.

"Oh, that would be mine, Dad," he said sarcastically. "Always mine. Never anyone else's. Never any other reason but my incompetence. Couldn't be related to being put into a department without any induction or orientation, never being supported and always being criticised without any mercy."

"You want sympathy, boy?" Stoick sneered. Swinging his wounded emerald gaze round to meet the scornful glare directed at him, the young agent replied quietly:

"No-I gave up on that many years ago."

"This is your final chance," Stoick snapped. "One single mess-up now and you're history. Now get out!" Hiccup rose, turned away wordlessly and walked to the door. Stoick was already back at his desk, not even sparing his son a single glance and Hiccup forced himself to walk out, past Phlegma who looked as if she was trying to say something comforting. He shook his head slightly, stabbing the button and walking into the waiting elevator, staring at the wall ahead of him until the doors closed.

Even through the steel doors, Phlegma could hear his desperate scream of frustration.


	7. Outcasts

The encounter with Gobber really wasn't any better, the Quartermaster's big face scrunched in a scowl as he saw the tall, hunched shape enter the department. He beckoned Hiccup directly into his office and slammed the door. But because Gobber didn't do quiet any more than he did subtle, everyone in the department could hear him roaring at the young man.

"Yer an utter disgrace!" he shouted. "How they didn't fire yer beats me!"

"Guess this is your lucky day, then," Hiccup replied wearily. An entire morning of everyone telling him how useless he was hadn't been much fun: notwithstanding the pains and headache he had from the beating the last night, what remained of his self-esteem had been effectively blown to bits. He was even starting to doubt what he had seen outside the warehouse. "You get to yell at me to your heart's content!" Gobber stared at him, almost speechless.

"I ain't having yer back," he said firmly. At that, Hiccup flinched.

"Please, Gobber…Q…give me one more chance," he begged. The Quartermaster's department was really the only place where he had actually enjoyed working in AI6: if he was kicked out, where was left? "I know what went wrong and I…"

"Yer not being given the chance to destroy anything else," Gobber snarled. "Get yer things from yer station and get outta my sight. Yer ter report ter Maintenance in sub-basement 2 tomorrow 0800."

"But…"

"GO!" Gobber snapped and Hiccup stared at him, feeling utterly betrayed. It was now official: everyone hated him. He had a hat-trick of complete dressings-down, he had no friends, no future and when he was kicked out of AI6, he wouldn't even have the money to keep his meagre apartment. For a brief moment, as he walked in a daze towards the remains of his workstation, he wondered if he should just apply to one of the criminal syndicates that had their tentacles spread over the Archipelago. They would either hire him or shoot him…and frankly, either would be preferable to how he felt right now…

There wasn't much of his station left, just the charred remains of the base and a small cardboard box with the remnants of his tools and notes perched on top. He deftly sifted through it, picking out a couple of the tools, discarding the rest after finding, with relief, the little Night Fury metal toy that his mother had given him and that he took with him for luck to every posting. He stared at it and sighed.

"Yeah…I think you're the only one who hasn't left me, bud," he mumbled, tucking it into his pocket and dumping the scraps of his possessions into the trash. There was no point even looking back as he walked out of the department, head down and cheeks scorching in humiliation. He still heard the echoes of laughs as he trudged down the corridor.

The only place he could head was the canteen because his brain was fried by all the non-stop recrimination, so he stuffed the tools and his light coat into his bag and trudged down the stairs to the canteen in sub-basement 1. It was lunchtime and he didn't have any food in his home so he was feeling distinctly hollow…but it also meant the canteen was pretty full and he really wanted a table to himself to avoid the awkwardness of people looking at him like something they'd trodden in. But as he got to the front of the line, the server paused and ducked down to swap the container of mac and cheese-despite there being plenty left for Hiccup-and the young agent watched with dismay as the table he was eyeing was occupied by three agents with the green flash on their IDs of Heather's Coms department. The server straightened up and his bright green eyes twinkled, his tanned face twisted in a smile with black hair sticking out from under his white catering hat.

"Sorry about that," he apologised, his voice calm and friendly. "Supervisor really hates if we get empty. Mac and cheese?" Hiccup nodded silently, accepting the plate with a nod. The man called him back and splatted an extra spoonful and a slice of garlic bread onto his plate. "You look like you need it, friend," he said amiably. "I think there's a free table right in that corner…there…" Hiccup's glance flicked up, his emerald eyes inspecting the friendly and helpful face and nodded.

"Thanks," he said emotionlessly. "Very kind." It was probably the kindest anyone had been to him today and he really was grateful but he was so numb from being battered by his superiors that he couldn't raise a smile. Then he turned, sloshed out a glass of water and made his way to the little corner table right at the furthest corner of the canteen. He squinted up, seeing why the table was shunned: it was right by the air-conditioning duct so there was a distinct breeze and a constant hum. It was a microcosm for his life. He sighed: at least he shouldn't be disturbed here so he could wallow in well-deserved self-pity. Miserably, he fished two aspirin from his pocket, swallowed them then took a mouthful of mac and cheese to cheer himself up.

A tray slammed on the table and he jumped several inches in the air. "SON OF A HALF-TROLL!" Astrid snapped as she slid onto the bench by him. He scooched up a few inches to make more room for her as she stabbed away at her mac and cheese and scowled at him. He chewed and looked back at her.

"What am I supposed to have done?" he asked defensively. Her eyes widened as she inspected his battered features.

"What the Hel happened to you?" she spat. "Gods…did that idiot Snotlout think that was some kind of a joke because if he did I'll…"

"What?"

"Your face!" Astrid said, gesturing with a fork laden with macaroni tubes and dripping cheese. "I certainly didn't do that!"

"I've been telling everyone you did," Hiccup said after an awkward pause, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. Azure eyes narrowed as Astrid chewed menacingly-at least Hiccup assumed she meant it to be menacing.

"So who did?" she demanded, half-turning to glare at him. He looked nervous and then sighed: this was Astrid and she would either turn him in or just tell him he was an idiot…which he was, he admitted. He toyed with his garlic bread and took a bite to try to gird his courage.

"Um…you know how I traced that text…" he mumbled. Her eyes narrowed.

"The one you were told to drop or you would be kicked out of AI6?" she clarified.

"Um…yeah, something like this…but hey, let's agree not mention that right now…?" he asked her and she reluctantly nodded, slowly eating her lunch. "Um…I kind of went there and had a look around…and found the remains of the com I issued to Eret and his flash drive."

"Remains?" she mumbled, taking another mouthful.

"They'd been smashed," he confirmed. "Um…but they saw me poking around and a couple of them came out and well…they were better at unarmed combat than me. A lot better." Sighing, she raised a hand and gently stroked his battered cheek.

"You idiot," she said softly.

"Hey-I proved something has happened to him," he protested.

"You could've been killed!" she reminded him, inclining her head and sweeping her azure gaze over his wounds. "Hmm…nasty. Did you tell anyone?" He sagged and his green eyes widened with defeat.

"How can I?" he asked. "No one believes me…and I was in today to be chewed out by Mildew, Gobber-I mean Q-and the Commander. If I had brought it up, I wouldn't be sitting here-I'd be in security having all my access and codes revoked before they bodily threw me out of AI6! As it was, Gobber has kicked me out of Q department and sent me to Maintenance! I mean, if he could bust my rank any further down, he would have. I'd be VA 1020 by now!" Reluctantly, she smiled at his chagrin.

"Why be so unambitious?" she asked him. "I would have guessed for 2000 at least!"

"Probably 3000, knowing my Dad," he groaned. "So why are you so upset…at least, I assume you weren't calling the Commander a half-troll…"

"I should," she growled. "They turned me down!"

"What? They refused you another go at the Selection Interviews?" Hiccup choked, his eyes wide. Astrid scowled and nodded, her eyes flashing with fury.

"Dear Miss Hofferson…Despite your excellent record of service in your current role, we regret that your aptitudes and scores do not qualify your for the Selection Process to move to Active Service. Yours, VA200." Her voice was bitter as she recited the rejection letter: Hiccup knew she must have read it dozens of times to have the words imprinted on the inside of her eyelids.

"But that's rubbish!" he exclaimed, his voice angry on her behalf. "Your scores were more than good enough to get you through before and…"

"And clearly there's a massive red 'VETO' on my file since that…shambles…" she snapped and he cringed. It all came back to that frantic five minutes where he had to choose between saving the building or their careers. Sagging, he stared at the table and covered his face with his hands.

"You can say it," he sighed. "Go on-make yourself feel better by having a go-everyone else does…" She opened her mouth and stared at him, seeing the defeated slump in his shoulders and she stopped. Her sense of fairness reminded her that Hiccup hadn't been the only one who had cost her a chance at active service…and Snotlout was far more to blame…yet he was swanning around with Eret for a partner. He flinched as a gentle hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hiccup-it's not your fault…" He lifted his head and she sighed at his disbelieving expression. "Okay-it's mostly not your fault…and we'll find a way round this."

"We?" he asked, still suspicious. She gave him a very small but very genuine smile.

"Yeah…you and me, Hiccup," she told him firmly. "We're both outcasts here so we'll find a way to make them HAVE to give us that shot. And we'll start with that warehouse you checked out…"

His eyes popped wide open and he suddenly felt the weight of his dilemma: he literally would give any limb you cared to name for the chance to work with Astrid and have her treat him like…well, a friend…but how could he tell her he had already involved an outsider in the mission, which was probably treason?

"I…I…"

"Mind if we take these seats, dude?"

The strange voice broke his train of thought but gave him a distraction as he saw two almost identical shape standing across the table, holding burgers. The male had long blond dreadlocks while the female had long blonde braids: both looked ridiculously similar with blue-grey eyes and long faces, their lean shapes in matching khaki combat pants and beige T-shirts with brown leather vests over.

"What are you two doing here?" Hiccup groaned at the twins-Ruffnut and her brother Tuffnut Thorston were field support agents who specialised in security and demolition-not rated highly enough to run missions but allowed out in the field to provide tactical support. They were incorrigible pranksters, argumentative and ferocious, enjoying chaos, preferable at the expense of others. And Hiccup knew they had been messing with his tactical purse.

"Having lunch, dude," Tuffnut answered, his tone confused. "This is the canteen isn't it?"

"I mean here. At this table? As in a table with me on it?" Hiccup asked pointedly.

"Well, there aren't that many free seats, man," Ruffnut put in.

"And you realise I know what you did?" Hiccup asked them directly, his eyes hardening. Sharing a look, the twins shrugged.

"What exactly?" Tuffnut asked, looking shifty.

"Let me think…two days ago, you came into Q department, put a rat in Marius's desk, set fire to Damien's notepad and armed the purse I was working on? Ring any bells?" Hiccup snapped. The twins shared a look, sliding in to the seats opposite Hiccup and Astrid. He could hear Astrid huff but he was too annoyed to even register that she was as annoyed as he was.

"Oh yeah…what happened with that?" Ruff asked, biting into her burger. Mustard oozed down her chin.

"Because you armed it, it exploded, demolishing my workstation, most of my tools and getting me suspended and on a Final Warning," Hiccup growled. His glare should have made them feel a scrap of guilt or remorse…but instead they shared a look and high-fived.

"Snap!" Tuff grinned. "We're suspended too."

"What for now?" Astrid sighed.

"Um…we may have blown up three vehicles from the motor pool," Tuff admitted.

"May?" Astrid tone was sharp.

"How?" Hiccup growled. He had worked there as well and had put a lot of effort into upgrading most of the vehicles.

"Well, Tuff bet me that a Terrible Terror mini-charge wouldn't be enough to take out three cars if they were all rigged with only one primary detonation," Ruff grinned. "I won."

"Oh Thor," Hiccup groaned. "Which cars?"

"Guess!" Ruff grinned, confirming they had blown away the high end, most expensively modified vehicles.

"Odin-you couldn't just blow up the wrecked rust buckets in the eastern compound, could you? Oh no…you have to destroy everything that other people literally sweat blood to create…" Hiccup bemoaned.

"It's not like any of those were your personal cars!" Ruff scorned him. Not trusting himself to answer, Hiccup face-palmed.

"Anyway, that purse of yours was underpowered…" Tuff said in a superior voice.

"What the…Underpowered? It had a gun, a stunner AND an explosive charge!" Hiccup's tone was outraged.

"And it was far too girly for my sister anyway!" Tuff concluded.

"Yeah-waaaay too many sequins…" Ruff added, pulling a face. Hiccup bunched his fists.

"It wasn't designed for you anyway!" he snapped. "It was designed for a beautiful, fierce and brave agent in a glamorous setting where she may need concealed firepower…" Ruff read the almost unconscious flick of his emerald eyes and laughed out loud.

"You designed it for Astrid!" she scorned him.

"No, I…" Her head snapped round and he could feel the warmth of a blush heating his cheeks. _Of course, he had been thinking about her-dreaming really-when he made it, imagining her as the gorgeous female agent…and himself as the handsome, suave partner at her side._

"He did!" Tuff managed, roaring with laughter. He could feel Astrid's glare burning through his shoulder. Heads were turning to see what the commotion was about and he sat there, face in his hands and beet red with utter humiliation.

_Oh Thor, please let this stop, he prayed fervently._

It seemed the God of Thunder took pity of Hiccup because it was at that moment that the world exploded.


	8. Survivors

When Hiccup regained consciousness, it was dark, dusty and very musty. He had a real sense of being closed in and most of him was hurting. He lifted his head and coughed, hearing the creak of strained girders and the trickle of dust, falling from shattered floors. Emerald eyes focussed on the gloom and he realised: AI6 had collapsed.

He tried to move and found that apart from being incredibly cramped, he was alive and relatively uninjured but it was pitch black, without even the basic emergency lighting that he would have expected. And the hum of the air conditioning had died as well: it was eerily quiet. As he concentrated on his surroundings, he felt a familiar pressure against his hip: his bag was at his side so he automatically pulled out a small LED flashlight and looked around. They were in a pocket of safety, girders and collapsed concrete hemming them in on two sides but the isolated little corner booth-reinforced because it was the corner of the building and by the air duct-had weathered the explosion better than expected and the ceiling was still up…otherwise….they would be dead.

Something moved against his arm and he realised Astrid was lying across him, limp. Grasping the flashlight in his teeth, he gently moved her to check for injuries and saw a small bruise across her forehead. She was already moaning and beginning to stir so he cradled her head until the bleary azure eyes cracked open and she stared up in disorientation.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"Explosion, I think. Building's come down. We're in a pocket…"

"Whoo us," Astrid grumbled, pressing a hand against her aching head. Graciously, Hiccup gave her his last two aspirin and she swallowed without hesitation, then glanced around. Opposite them, the twins were slumped over the table, faces firmly planted in their burgers. Astrid stared. "Should we move them? They may asphyxiate."

"I have no idea how long I was out so I suspect they would have died by now if they couldn't breathe," Hiccup said logically. He could see them breathing anyway so he wasn't too concerned-because in the grand scheme of things, the creaking noises from overhead were worrying him far more. "I'm not sure how long this little pocket will hold up," he said thoughtfully. "The entire weight of the building is pressing down on this little point and when the girders fail, we'll be crushed." Astrid squinted at him in the torchlight.

"Not exactly reassuring!" she snapped. He sighed.

"Look, the way my day's been going, I shocked I'm not already a quarter of an inch thick," he replied sarcastically. "And I really don't wanna die so…" He grabbed the torchlight and squirmed round to peer up at the air conditioning grille, his keen emerald gaze exploring the frame. "Can you check on the twins?" he asked as his hand searched his bag and found his multitool. Ducking under the table, Astrid managed to bob up between the twins and check their pulses: both batted at her, mumbling they wanted ten more minutes. She growled and poured their cans of soda over them, causing both to yell and sit up abruptly.

The ceiling creaked alarmingly.

"I didn't say wake them up," Hiccup grumbled. "This place is really unstable and those two mutton-heads just don't do quiet or still…which is what we need right now…"

"SORRY!" they both said loudly.

The creak was longer and dust fell from above them. Hiccup winced as he stood on the seat and began to unscrew the grille, eyes focussed on the screws and LED torch gripped in his teeth. The tiny rays of reflected light illuminated the others as Astrid felt her way under the table back to settle by Hiccup.

"What did you two idiots do anyway?" Astrid hissed. There was a pause and even in the gloom, Astrid could see hurt expressions.

"Hey-wasn't us!" Ruff protested.

"Yeah-we may be reckless but we only blow people up under strict orders!" Tuff told her sternly. "We have STANDARDS!" His twin swatted him on the shoulder as another long creak sounded from above.

"Will you two mutton-heads keep it down?" Astrid hissed.

"You know, I really can't see what he sees in you," Ruff said critically. "I mean, you're snappy, bad-tempered, violent…"

"Just wait until I get my hands on you…" Astrid growled.

"I rest my case," Ruff retorted smugly.

"Yeah? Well why did you two think it was in any way right to mess around with his invention when you know what a screw-up he is?" Astrid hissed. "I mean, poor guy is already on about his third final warning and you sabotage the damned thing. You could have killed him!"

"Nah…we were pretty sure he couldn't manage to make anything that dangerous…" Tuff replied dismissively, fidgeting. Astrid realised he was trying to find the remains of his burger, which he proceeded to eat. Eyes wide with shock, Astrid shuddered slightly.

"It was powerful enough to destroy his workstation totally," she said shortly.

"Really. I'm impressed. Rumour was he's an utter screw-up…" Ruff commented, finding her burger and tucking into the remains.

"Hello? Standing right here? Not deaf?" Hiccup said sarcastically from the seat, adjusting his position and starting on the final screw. He unclipped the grille and slid it down, peering into the steel-lined duct. He sighed as he stared at the group. It was be a tight squeeze. "This is the only way out…and it looks clear," he said thoughtfully, grabbing his bag.

"It may just be blocked further up…" Astrid pointed out. He stared into the darkness and shook his head.

"I don't think so…I can feel a breeze," he told her. "There is some way through…and I'm going. This pocket is structurally so unstable…staying here is a death sentence…" He paused. "The ducts run between the two layers of girders that form the outer skeleton of AI6…but they are pretty tight. At least you're all reasonably…slim…Fish wouldn't stand a chance…"

"Fish?" Astrid asked sharply. A creak sounded overhead.

"A friend. He's quite a husky guy," Hiccup explained quickly. He shoved his bag in, grabbed the edges of the duct and pulled himself in. The light abruptly shut off.

"Hey!" Ruff protested and there was a scuffling noise before the edge of the duct suddenly glowed. Astrid was already scrambling up and clambering after him with the twins sliding under the table and following.

"All in?" Hiccup called back.

"We're on your heels, Hicc," Tuffnut called as last man, scrambling forward and making sure his feet were safely in the duct. There was no argument that he was insanely reckless and a total daredevil but he had made sure his sister got to safety before he entered the duct. Hiccup nodded and swung his little torch forward, pulling himself along to the first right angle turn to the left. For once, Hiccup was glad he was a skinny guy, though his height and limb length made the ducts a challenge. He could hear Astrid breathing evenly behind him, her athleticism far greater than his and he guessed she was coping far better. Just occasionally, he felt a light brush of her hand against his ankle as she almost caught him up and he felt a little thrill at the slight contact. _Gods, he really was pathetic, wasn't he?_ He shook his head and craned his neck at the next challenge: the duct turned vertical.

"Is it much further?" Astrid asked.

"Are we there yet?" the twins added in unison. Hiccup sighed, fished out his phone and stabbed a schematic from the documents. He frowned, the light of the screen washing his features pale.

"Up this shaft and then right…and we're at the external entrance…" he read and then tucked the phone away. He scooched his legs under his body and slung his bag across his body, then braced his arms and rose to his feet, jumping to brace his legs as well. Astrid saw the legs vanish…then there was a curse and a thud and Hiccup reappeared.

"You okay?" Astrid asked him.

"Um…slipped," he admitted. "You need to include duct climbing in the PT programme."

"I'll make the suggestion…when we have a gym again," she shot back, watching him get up and vanish from sight. He slid down again and landed with a thud but determinedly vanished up the shaft once more…and she could hear him groaning and the slight squeak of his feet as they slid up the metal. Deciding to take the risk, Astrid slid underneath the shaft and stared up, seeing Hiccup splayed across the shaft, the light of the torch swinging back and forth as he inched upwards. Deciding to take the risk, Astrid braced herself across the shaft and began to spider-climb briskly, rapidly catching up with the struggling young man.

"You okay?" she murmured as he grunted and nodded, the light bobbing up and down. His head swung up and she realised she could see the outline of the duct above them, the bluish daylight reflecting off the brushed steel. Below them, the twins were arguing but all that was drowned out by a rumble and a cloud of dust rolled along from behind the twins, setting them coughing.

"There goes our little pocket of safety," Hiccup muttered and Astrid stared at him, realising he had saved their lives. He had been right: they were only alive because he had worked out an escape route and taken action. Her azure gaze narrowed as she reconsidered: there was more to Hiccup than the screw-up everyone assumed. She inched closer.

"Can you get in?" she asked and he nodded. bracing his long legs and grimacing, then twisting and diving in to the duct with a hiss of pain. "Hiccup? You okay?" she hissed. He grimaced.

"Just a few bruises," he muttered, his legs sliding from sight. Astrid pulled herself up and agilely slithered after him, the light filtering in through the external grille outlining the lanky shape squirming his way through to the light. Behind them, the twins were still arguing though the voices were closing and there was the distinct sounds of scuffling. Hiccup crouched before the grille and Astrid pulled herself to kneel by him. He he put away his torch and was already unscrewing the grille. Astrid made to grab it but he snatched her hand back. He shook his head.

"It's armed," he said sternly.

"Armed?"

"Well, this is a spy organisation-you don't want all and sundry clambering through the air conditioning do you? There are charges and stun-gas unless I trace the circuit and…" He bent forward and quietly levered off a small panel, his emerald gaze flicking over the knot of wires and switches…and then he reached in and flipped a switch, then pulled a yellow wire free. "…disarm it." He nodded and Astrid slammed her hands on the grille, knocking it out and scrambling into the fresh air. She threw her head back and took a gulp of the cool air, sighing in relief as Hiccup scrambled out, followed by the twins: both were caked with grey concrete dust and lightly smeared in mustard but they fist-bumped enthusiastically, grabbing Astrid and Hiccup's hands and fist-bumping them as well.

"Awesome, my man!" Tuff enthused as Hiccup slowly clambered to his feet and brushed the mud off his knees.

"So not bad for an utter screw-up?" Hiccup asked them sarcastically and walked away, shaking his head. Ruff frowned.

"What's eating him?" she asked in confusion. Getting up and brushing herself down, Astrid glared at them.

"You really don't get it, do you?" she snapped. "Honestly, you pretty much cost him his job, you got him kicked out of Q department-which he really enjoys-and everyone has been kicking his ass for it. He just saved your lives. The least you could do is say you're sorry!"

"You called him a screw-up as well," Ruff retorted. "And he kind of likes you so that's even worse! Poor sap." Astrid snorted and marched off after Hiccup, seeing the young agent standing back and peering at the wreckage, finally understanding what had befallen them.

AI6 had fallen-literally. Where there had been the stepped eleven-storey building, there was just wreckage, with debris scattered across the road and floating in the harbour. The cops had cordoned off the road and three brown-clad security agents were keeping people back from the rubble. But Hiccup's quick eyes noted something and he raced past them, scrambling up the pile of rubble. The guards were shouting at him but he scrabbled further, legs slipping and bouncing debris down behind him, his hands scratched and dirty as he managed to hit the top and reach the edge of the steel and bulletproof glass table. Frantically, he began to drag rubble away, throwing bricks and concrete aside…and peering under the table. He knew the Commander's Conference table was designed as a refuge, with a reinforced base and extendable struts to protect anyone hiding under the table from a disaster.

"We've got survivors!" he shouted, seeing a flash of flaming red hair and hearing a faint groan. There was a lot of blood but he could see several shapes in the pod, battered and injured from a ten story drop that no table could fully protect them from…though it was likely the fall was in stages, not a single freefall drop. He waved again. "Command staff are here…" He could see his Dad, Gobber, Spitelout, Mildew, Phlegma, Security Chief Ack…everyone he would expect from a senior briefing except Heather. "Wounded! Get the Paramedics here!"

He continued to dig with his bare hands until the security staff and Fire Crews joined him, shooing him out of the way. He found the release for the table top and it was lifted away, to reveal the badly injured survivors before he was ordered out of the way. He slipped and fell as he hit the ground but Astrid grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. She paused, then punched him in the shoulder. He cringed and pulled away.

"What-what was that for?" he protested, looking hurt.

"That's for being so reckless!" she scolded him, scowling. "That pile of rubble looks really unstable! You could have been crushed or anything!"

"I could see the conference table and I knew there was a chance that Dad was in there…so I had to check," he said awkwardly. "I mean, he hates me and is disappointed in me and frankly wishes I had never been born, but he's still my Dad and I couldn't leave him there if he was injured and needed help. No one else around would know he could be there or how to get him out…" She frowned as she looked closely at him.

"And how did you know anyway?" she demanded. He shrugged.

"It's in the emergency contingency plans for the event of a bomb, earthquake or meteor strike," he told her without humour.

"Meteor strike?"

"AI6 is run by very pessimistic people," he reminded her and she turned to look at the pile of rubble.

"Hmm, yes," she admitted. "But why do you know all this stuff?"

"It's information available to all agents," he said defensively. "I just try to know as much as I can in case it's of any help to the service."

"Like the schematics of the ducts?"

"Well, ducts are always a weak point," he murmured. "I…"

"You saved our lives, Hiccup," she assured him and lunged forward, swiftly pressing a kiss on his lips. "Thanks." His eyes widened in shock, staring at her, almost not breathing. She pulled away but he remained frozen. She frowned. "Hiccup? Hello?" She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yup-you've broken him," Ruff grinned, ambling up.

"Do it again-that was hilarious!" Tuff added.

"Or you could hit him and see if that helps," Ruff suggested unhelpfully. Astrid pulled back her fist and thumped his shoulder. He swayed backwards and winced, clutching at his shoulder.

"OWWWW! Why-why would you do that?" he protested. "I mean, being kissed by the most beautiful woman on Berk would give anyone a moment but why with the punching?"

"Did you just call me beautiful?" she growled. He backed up a pace at her tone.

"Oh, come on!" he protested. "Thor-this is just UNFAIR! I mean, her name means 'Divine Beauty' and she is the most amazing woman and I get punched for calling her beautiful because she is? I mean, if I called her ugly or homely or something untrue like that, then…fine, I'd really deserve it…but getting in trouble for paying a beautiful woman a compliment? How is that fair?" Astrid stared at him and rolled her eyes.

"I am an agent!" she told him firmly.

"Of-of course!" he gabbled, "but you are beautiful as well. I mean-look at me! I'm also an agent…admittedly apparently I'm ranked lower than two elevators-though maybe not now because they no longer exist…but I'm skinny, red-haired and clumsy. Adjectives still work when you're an agent…you're just lucky that you get better ones than me! And being beautiful gives you power and camouflage. Remember…people have preconceptions about beautiful blondes! So you have an in-built disguise…"

"Hiccup!"

"And I really don't want to upset you because you are about one of two people who actually talk to me without looking at me like a total loser so…yeah…not beautiful. At all. Even slightly…"

"HICCUP!"

"Yeah?" He spun to face her from where he was pacing up and down, his arms whirling as he frantically tried to retrieve the situation and saw she was smiling.

"It's okay," she said gently. "That was sweet. And you do know that when things got serious…you were actually pretty awesome?" He blushed and looked away.

"I just did what needed to be done," he mumbled, then turned and ran. She frowned-then saw what he was looking at and sprinted after him. A stretcher was being carried carefully down the mound of rubble towards one of a fleet of waiting ambulances, the four men struggling with the huge shape, even when they hit the flat and reached the ambulance. Hiccup raced to the side, struggling past the security agents.

"Let me through!" he protested, struggling.

"Sorry…the Commander can't be bothered…" one said angrily.

"Let him through!" Astrid snapped as she arrived. "That's his Dad!" They glared at her and stared at the skinny shape, wrestling in their grasps. Then they let him go and he made Stoick's side, grasping a blood-smeared hand.

"Dad?" he murmured, staring into the bloodied face. Bleary eyes swung to see the shape leaning over him and then looked away. "Dad-I'm here. I will find out what happened," he promised. "I will find out who did this!" Stoick moved his oxygen mask and mumbled a couple of words, then closed his eyes. Hiccup turned away, his face filled with a mixture of hurt and concern. Astrid came to stand by his side and grasped his hand. He stiffened and looked worried but Astrid patted his hand reassuringly.

"What did he say?" she asked. "Surely he must have been relieved that you were safe? I mean, there must be horrendous casualties…but you are both alive! That must be a comfort…"

"You'd think," he said tonelessly. "I mean, I am his only child. I made it out and led the rescue team to him and the other command staff. I promised to find out what was happened. And how does he respond? Avenge me,son? Glad you're safe? Make me proud? No." His voice had turned sarcastic. "He said… _don't bother._ "

oOo

A pair of pale green eyes saw the tall shape watch the Commander ambulanced away and then sigh, his head dropping and eyes closing. An athletic blonde walked to his side and murmured words of comfort while two very grimy blonds dressed identically ambled up and began to banter. Dagur narrowed his eyes and saw the tall, skinny shape with the tousled auburn hair, green eyes and bruises from his encounter the previous night. The assassin checked his phone and nodded: it was the target.

He had been rather annoyed that AI6 had blown up and may have killed his target before he could get to him-the only circumstance where Dagur would have to hand the fee back-and he had been moderately cheered up by the improbable emergence of the boy with three others from the rubble. If he had been completely insane, he would have gunned the young agent down now…but the area was literally crawling with security and police and he was devoid of back-up. Dying never figured in Dagur's plans-except as something that happened to other people. So he ducked back into the crowd, watching the young agent and completing his research. With AI6 out of business, it would be so much easier to isolate the young man and then, Dagur would earn his fee and end him.


	9. Suddenly Popular

The ambulance pulled away, the blue light flashing and siren whining as it accelerated. Hiccup watched his father vanish and hoped he would be safe: whoever had destroyed AI6 had wanted to kill everyone in there…and the Commander had to be the number one target. Then he glanced around: technically, they were all targets now…though Gods knew why anyone would target him. He was anonymous and technically useless.

The twins were grumbling and Astrid stood at his side as he stared until the ambulance vanished amid the traffic. "What the Commander said was very harsh," she tried, hoping to reassure him…but he shook his head.

"No, he's right…I'm just useless," he sighed, his shoulders sagging and for a long moment, Astrid looked at him. In the shattered restaurant while they were trapped and in mortal peril, there had been a different Hiccup there-a calm, quick-thinking, decisive man who had gotten them out of that little hole and saved their lives. And, looking around, they were about the only people who had escaped the building, save the Command staff that Hiccup had isolated and the guards stationed on the front door..

"STAND BACK!" the lead Fire and Rescue officer shouted and there was a rumble. The others spun and glanced back in shock as the remains of the building began to crumble…and then collapsed into a huge pile of rubble, a wall of dust rolling across them. Hiccup ducked, looked away and covered his face but the twins whooped and jumped…and then started coughing and hacking as they inhaled huge lungfuls of dust.

"Well, there goes AI6," Astrid commented, glancing up. "And my job."

"All our jobs," Hiccup sighed, brushing the thick grey dust off his tousled hair.

"WHAT THE THOR IS HAPPENING HERE?" a voice shouted and Hiccup groaned.

"And that happened," he muttered as a tall, buff man walked up, his dark hair slicked off his handsome face, dark eyes flashing with anger. Heather walked beside him, clutching a small brown paper bag from the premier bakery in Berk- 'Bread-Making Vikings'. She stared at the rubble and her grey-green eyes widened.

"What's been going on?" she mouthed.

"Well, it looks like AI6 has just collapsed," Hiccup commented dryly, turning to face them. The tall, buff man-VA49, Theo 'Thuggory' Mattson-glared at him.

"Was it you?" he demanded.

"Ouch," Tuff commented. "That burns!"

"No!" Hiccup snapped.

"Well, you blew up Q Department yesterday…" Heather accused him and he turned to her, his fists bunched.

"Oh great," he snarked. "I destroy my desk because THE TWINS mess with an experimental augmented purse I was developing for field use…astonishing that, what with Q department being the Quartermaster's Department…and suddenly you're accusing me of blowing up the whole frickin' HQ? Unbelievable!"

"Well, your reputation precedes you," Heather retorted, her face cold.

"Ever get in contact with Eret?" Hiccup shot back.

"Incommunicado," she replied superiorly.

"So…no…" he translated. "What were you doing out anyway? You were supposed to be in the Heads of Department Meeting!" She gaped and glared at him.

"And how the Helheim do you know about that VA 1019?" she sneered.

"Oh, drop the dragon dung, Heather," Hiccup sighed in a suddenly-defeated voice. "Everyone knows it's Heads of Department Meeting 1pm on Wednesdays!"

"Um…I didn't," Tuff put in.

"Nor me," Astrid commented.

"Wait-it's Wednesday?" Ruff asked in shock.

"Everyone who actually pays any attention to how the damned place actually works…worked…knows when HoD was!" Hiccup repeated, rolling his eyes at his companions. "Just as I know about the refuge so I could rescue the Command Staff inside before the remains of the building collapsed!" She stared at him and then narrowed his eyes.

"That's classified," she sneered.

"Not so much now," Hiccup replied. "Don't worry-the remaining security are making sure they are all safe." She shook herself and beckoned Thuggory.

"I will need you, VA49," she said. "It looks like we're the most senior surviving officers…so we need to secure the confidential and classified material and accesses urgently…" Hiccup shared a look with Astrid and the twons.

"Can we help?" he asked. Heather cast him one, very disparaging look then shook her head.

"Certainly not," she snapped. "You are nowhere need cleared to see this material…if I even wanted to risk it with you. And I thought you were suspended anyway…" Hiccup stiffened.

"Boy, good news travels fast," he said quietly. "The building's been blown up, most of the staff have probably been killed and yet somehow you managed to recall that I'm on suspension when, as far as I can see, there are only six agents at liberty and they're all standing here…"

"Actually," Heather said in an arctic voice, "there is only one agent-and that's me. Thug and the twins are field support only and you two are rejects from the agent programme." Hiccup heard Astrid's sharp intake of breath and glared at Heather.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. "Pass my compliments onto all the other agents you have at your disposal. I'm sure they'll be looking forward to sorting out this mess!" And then he turned and walked away, head down and shoulders slumped. Astrid cast Heather a really furious look.

"You know-he saved us and all the Command staff," she snapped. "The least you could do is give him credit for that! He knew what to do-no one else. Not security, not the twins…and where were you anyway?" Heather glared back, her look equally dismissive as it had been of Hiccup.

"Not your business, is it, VA73?" she sneered. "Maybe you should go and look for a nice job in a Fitness Centre…or as a school Gym teacher. Because you'll never be an agent!" Astrid's fists balled…and then she spun, her braid slapping round against her cheek as she stormed after Hiccup. Pausing for a moment, the twins followed.

"Not cool, Heather," was Ruff's parting comment. Then they stalked after the retreating figures of Hiccup and Astrid. The blonde caught Hiccup as he reached the road and grabbed his arm.

"What?" he asked sharply. "You gonna blame me for that as well? Go ahead. Not gonna make any difference…" Her grip tightened.

"That was unfair," she said sternly and he swung his defeated emerald gaze back to look at her.

"You think?" he asked her dryly. "I mean, I probably caused Ragnarok, the defeat of Hamish the Valiant and Devastating Winter along with my other disasters…" She punched him in the shoulder and he yelped.

"I cannot believe her!" Astrid fumed, falling in step alongside him as he despondently turned along the road. "I mean…where the Helheim was she anyway? She should've been in the Command Meeting and then she comes up and says…that!" Hiccup paused and stared at her.

"Um…Astrid?"

"I mean, like she actually does any field work? She sits behind a desk all day monitoring communications and collating intelligence! How dare she say I should go and work in a Fitness Centre…!"

"Well, you are very fit," Hiccup noted…and then blushed as he realised what he had just said. "Um, I meant in a physical way. NO! AARGH! I meant…um…in a combat ready good exercise tolerance and punching people kind of way oh Thor I'm in trouble now…"

"Hiccup!" Astrid snapped. "I know what you mean…" And he sagged in relief.

"Astrid?" he asked again and she glared at him.

"Yes?"

"Why are you walking with me?" he asked carefully. _Not that it's not my fantasy or anything…Thor, I need some better fantasies as well…_

"Well…my locker is buried under a hundred tons of rubble and dead agents," Astrid snapped. "So I have no purse, no keys and no money. My apartment is inaccessible and I have just become unemployed. I'm coming to your apartment until I know what to do…"

_Oh Thor._

_That's another fantasy off the list…and somehow I never imagined it happening like THIS!_

_I am so dead._

"And the twins…?" he asked, craning his neck to see the grimy pair wave at him.

"Hey, we're just following our saviour," Ruff told him happily.

"Life debt!" Tuff confirmed. "We will follow and help you, good sir, until we have completely paid our debt to you."

"That's really…and I mean this sincerely…REALLY not necessary," Hiccup told them hastily.

"No trouble, good paladin!" Tuff told him cheerfully. "And because there are two of us, we will have to save you twice."

"Or we could just put you in mortal peril and save you from it twice," Ruff suggested.

"No, I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that!" Hiccup said quickly.

"In fact, I think you owe him three," Astrid pointed out, "since your messing blew up his device and got him suspended…"

"But that saved his life as he was in the canteen…" Tuff said quickly. "There-that's one already…"

"But then he saved our lives…and you can't count one that happened before he saved ours," Ruff pointed out. Her twin face-palmed.

"This life debt business is very complicated," he complained. "Okay, master…where is your apartment?"

Hiccup eyed them without much optimism. His tiny apartment probably didn't have four seats in it in total and he had no idea where he would put them. He had visions of one of them sitting on his fridge.

"Can't you just go to your Service-supplied apartments?" he asked sarcastically, still mildly wounded he hadn't even been considered for one. They looked at him in a hurt manner.

"All our keys and clearances were revoked as soon as the Service fell," Ruff said. "We're all locked out. And unemployed. And broke." Hiccup sighed.

"Okay," he sighed. "You can come to my apartment to try to work out where you're going…but you have to provide food. I'm out." Ruff and Tuff shared a glance.

"No sweat," they said and grinned. And that really didn't fill him with confidence…

oOo

Hiccup's apartment was tiny-three small rooms on the third floor of an old and damp building on the notorious Grimbeard Avenue just across from a strip joint. Astrid eyed the building up sceptically.

"HQ looks in better condition than this," was her verdict, her gaze sweeping over crumbling bricks, rusting fire escapes and leaky drainpipes.

"Ha ha. The sidewalk's that way," he shot back, flinching as she punched him again in the shoulder. "OW! What IS it with you and violence?" he complained.

"A gentleman wouldn't have said that!" she scolded him.

"Well, excuse me! I mean, today I've been shouted at-three times by everyone who knows me, been absolute kicked from pillar to post and then suspended…before having to clamber out of a collapsed building, been made unemployed and basically told that no matter what I do, I'll never be good enough!" he shot back. "I was never even offered a Service apartment and I was kicked out of home at eighteen-before I completed School, so I had to take what I could afford working part time. This is it…and on what I get paid, I can still only just afford this!" He clambered wearily up the steep stairs and they followed, seeing him quietly seething. He walked along the landing, waved at the old lady who poked her wizened head out of the apartment at the far end, her squinting gaze thoughtful as he dragged himself up an even steeper flight of stairs to a dark wood door. The others followed, looking around. He pulled out his keys, unlocked the three separate locks, checked that the door hadn't been tampered with and then entered his home.

Inside, there was a main living area which was a kitchen-diner-living room with two small rooms coming off-a single bedroom with basically enough room for a single bed and a small wet room with a toilet, tiny sink and walk in shower. Astrid peered around, seeing the shabby walls, carefully repainted in pale green, the old drapes washed and clean and neatly tied back and the old and mismatched couch and chairs that were still carefully cleaned. The kitchen was clean but spartan with a wonky table. She turned around and looked round, seeing the shabby and cramped surroundings, the table laden with a pile of papers and a laptop, a picture of a black cat pinned to one of the kitchen cupboards with a collar taped to the picture.

"So…it's…um…cosy…" she said, vaguely appalled. Service apartments were one bedroom-but light, airy and about three times the size of this tiny place. Hiccup shrugged and dumped his bag under the table.

"Yeah, well I didn't qualify for Service apartment and I'm on minimum wage because my ranking is so low," he told her despondently, grabbing a pan and putting some water on to boil.

"Oh Gods…you mean you have to boil water for…?" she murmured, eyes widening. He gave her a mildly amused look.

"No, I have hot water," he assured her dryly. "I don't have a kettle though and wondered if you wanted a coffee?" She blushed at her assumption and sighed, then looked at herself: she was covered in dust and grime from the explosion and their escape.

"Actually-a shower would be nice," she mumbled and he sighed then nodded. He led her through to the wetroom/bathroom and handed her a brown towel.

"I'll get you a spare shirt," he offered and pulled the door to, walking to his room and fetching a pile of clothes he left at the bathroom door before he slowly trailed back to the kitchen. The twins were already there, poking around the cupboards and making disgusted noises. "What?" he asked, tetchily.

"Do you have any food in this house at all?" Ruff asked teasingly.

"Um…a bottle of mayonnaise and hot dog mustard," Hiccup said dryly. "Wanna make something of it?"

"Only a weird burger sauce," Tuff mused. "Okay, sis-pizza?" She nodded.

"We'll fetch pizza…any preferences?" Ruff asked. Hiccup stared at her and then shrugged.

"I'll eat anything," he admitted.

"Ultra-meaty-pepperoni-double-yak-jerky-with-extra-extra-extra-chillies!" they said as one then turned to the auburn-haired young agent. "We'll be back soon, Hicc! Be sure to let us in!" He gave a nod and sighed as they swung out, still arguing. Finally, Hiccup reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone…then hearing the shower start up, he dialled Fishlegs. Green eyes flicked up again to check no one was listening-then he sagged in relief as his friend answered.

_"Sif's Blooms. Fishlegs Ingerman speaking-how may I be of service today?"_

"Fish-it's me," Hiccup sighed.

 _"Hiccup! How are you?"_ Fishlegs answered cheerily. _"What's happening?"_ Hiccup gaped.

"You don't know?" he asked.

 _"Know what?"_ Fishlegs asked happily.

"HQ blowing up? All the emergency service racing to the harbour? The huge pile of rubble where I used to work?"

_"Used to?"_

"Fishlegs-someone blew up the Service HQ and killed hundreds of people," Hiccup said through his teeth.

 _"Sorry-I missed it,"_ Fishlegs apologised. _"We had a new consignment of orchids and marigolds…"_

"FISH! I need you to grab all the surveillance video of at the entire area round the HQ before it gets wiped or handed over to the cops!" Hiccup said sternly. "Then I need you to see if you can get into the Service servers and get the last three hours of internal video surveillance. Someone killed most of the agents in AI6 and almost killed my Dad. I need to find out what happened," Hiccup told him determinedly.

 _"Um…at work…"_ Fishlegs protested quickly.

"Fish…I really need you," Hiccup pleaded. "Look…I'll let you put Sif's Blooms as the preferred provider of Funeral Wreaths if you want…" There was a pause.

 _"Okay…I'll shut up shop and get to work,"_ the larger man reluctantly conceded. _"Are you coming over? Meatlug would love to see her Uncle Hiccup…"_ Said 'Uncle' rolled his eyes.

"Can you come over here? Soon? I need to find out what's happening and…um…I've got a couple of friends here with me…"

 _"Hiccup. You don't have any friends except me,"_ Fishlegs said suspiciously. The auburn-haired young man sagged.

"Rub it in, why don't you?" he hissed, glancing towards the bathroom where the water had just shut off. "It's three other survivors of the building. I think we were the only people who got out, apart from the Command staff."

There was a pause.

" _I didn't realise you were inside,"_ Fishlegs said in a concerned voice. _"Are you okay?"_

"Grimy and sore but fine," Hiccup assured him.

 _"I'll be over as soon as I can,"_ his friend promised and rang off…as steps approached and Hiccup spun-to see Astrid emerge from the bathroom. Hiccup's jaw dropped as she looked up…and gave a small smile.

"What?" she asked.

Her long blonde hair was loose over her shoulder, damp and curling at the ends. She was clean and her skin glowed, her eyes bright and amused at his fierce blush. Barefoot, she was dressed in his loose training shorts and service T-shirt, the material loose over her lithe frame.

"You look…amazing…" he mumbled. She gave a grin and swiped her damp hair away from her left eye.

"Thanks," she said as she handed him her filthy clothes. He placed them on the table then blinked, realising he was just as messy and feeling acutely self-conscious.

"Um…help yourself to coffee…" he said, gesturing to the boiling water in the pan as he headed for the bedroom to get some fresh clothes. He ducked onto the bathroom as she started making drinks and dashed into he shower, emerging minutes later damp but free of the concrete dust of HQ. He swiftly hauled on a pair of fading jeans and a long-sleeved green T-shirt, dragged on sneakers and emerged to find Astrid peering at his papers on the table, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand. Hiccup sped forward and tried to rescue his papers but she hummed thoughtfully and laid the paper down.

"You're studying mechanical engineering?" she asked and he nodded, hastily cramming the papers and an almost-complete assignment into a folder.

"Um…yeah…" he mumbled. "Well, I've got no social life, no hopes of ever becoming an agent and my father officially hates me so I thought I ought to do something for my career after AI6…" Her eyes darkened in pity and she sighed.

"Didn't you apply for funding for…?" she asked and saw his shoulders tighten.

"For what? A degree? To the Head of HR? Guess what the answer was!" he snapped. She scowled.

"Hey, not my fault!" she snapped. He looked for a moment longer then sighed.

"No…but not entirely mine either," he sighed. "Yet somehow I always end up blamed." She sat down on the couch and looked at him, her eyes trailing across the meagre apartment. Hiccup grabbed her clothes and his and a carrier bag. "I'll drop these down the laundry in the basement. They'll be done in an hour or so…" And before he could speak, he had gone.

oOo

Acid green eyes watched the arguing shapes of the twins as they emerged onto the street and headed for the main street, still covered in dust and grime. They narrowed as the door slammed closed and then homed in on the buff, menacing shape with spiked carrot hair and pale green eyes. Dagur pleasantly chatted to an older man who emerged from the dismal apartment block and the old man gave a cheery happy smile and pointed up to the third floor. Nodding, Dagur headed to the bar opposite and vanished.

"We've seen him before," the teen said to the owner of the eyes. He turned them on the rather small and sturdy fourteen year old, his spiky black hair and grey eyes topping a messy ensemble of grey jeans, black jumper and leather vest, his boots tucked under his pants.

"That's right, Gustav," the man said, his own spiky jet hair more styled. "Dagur the Berserker, top hit man in the Archipelago. Not a man to draw the attention of…" His tone was warning. The boy's grey eyes turned hurt.

"Really, T?" he protested. "I'm a pro! I don't need to be told not to alert the enemy…" A hand slapped over his mouth.

"Remember what we said about the 'E' word?" the man hissed. The boy nodded sulkily.

"Yeah, T," he grumbled.

"Yeah…so go and see if you can check the Port and make sure that 'the Whispering Death' is still moored at the Outcast docks," the man named T ordered. The teen nodded and slouched off. The man watched him, brilliant acid green eyes trailing him before he lifted his phone. "Iggy? You ready?" he asked.

"Sure, T," the voice came, alert and cheerful.

"Listen out," the man said. "Dagur's here-and he's after my target. I think it may get very messy."

"She won't be too pleased if you let Dagur finish off your leads again," Iggy commented.

"You leave the Red Queen to me, Iggy," T said darkly. "I can handle Dagur. I need Haddock alive."


	10. Pizza and Plans

**Ten: Pizza and Plans**

Hiccup watched the suds roll and boil in the washing machine and rested his head against the stained wall of the basement laundromat. Today really couldn't get much worse: not only was he suspended and officially on his final final final warning but he no longer had a job to be suspended from…and he had the girl of his dreams and the people who got him suspended staying with him. He glanced back at the washing machine and noticed the suds were looking distinctly pink…

"Oh Thor…no…" he breathed, realising he had put his best red shirt in with Astrid's pale blue outfit… He slid down to sit on his heels, his back against the wall and head in his hands. He had ruined Astrid's only clothes and she was going to kill him. Maybe he could just run away now…

Wearily, he trudged up the stairs to his apartment, let himself in and took a sip of his tepid coffee. Astrid stared at him.

"Okay-why do you do that?" she asked him directly. He looked up with a sigh.

"Do what?" he asked.

"The whole pathetic defeated thing?" she asked him bluntly. "I mean-I was there in the cafeteria…and you were amazing! You looked around, planned an escape, executed it without hesitation and saved all our lives…then rescued the senior command staff…and you still walk around liked a kicked dog." Green eyes flicked up defensively.

"Prefer cats," he murmured. She stared sharply at him so he gestured at the picture of the little black cat and the collar. "Fury, my little cat. Had him since I was about four. He died two months ago…sarcoma…bone cancer." She inhaled.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. He shrugged, staring at his coffee.

"I may have turned your clothes red," he confessed. She stared at him and sighed.

"I needed to get some more clothes anyway," she sighed. "I'll head to the bank and see if they can issue me new cards." He nodded.

"You-you're still welcome here," he said awkwardly, toying with his mug. "I mean, you're practically my only friend in AI6…when we had an AI6." She smiled and bounced up and down on the couch. "Hmm…a bit soft…I'll have backpain by morning!" she complained. He looked up and sighed.

"You could have my bed," he said hesitantly. "Um…it's only a single but I can put the clean sheets on and…yeah…" She stared at him: he was blushing but it was a genuine offer. She shook her head and gently grasped his shoulders.

"That's really sweet, Hiccup-but I can't steal your bed," she told him. "Look-you've had a bad enough day. I'll be fine." He gave a small shrug.

"The offer's still there," he said, "though I have no idea where I'll put the twins." She grinned.

"I can offer a couple of suggestions," she murmured. "I…"

Both froze at a knock on the door and Hiccup reached under the table, drawing a service pistol from a holster taped there.

"Who's there?" he asked, cringing back out of direct firing line from the door. There was a pause.

"Me," came a nervous male voice. "Erm…kind of weighed down here, Hiccup…" The auburn-haired man flicked the safety on and unfastened the door, admitting a husky blonde man, wrapped in a bulky brown duffle coat and hanging onto a computer bag with another bag slung over his shoulder. Fishlegs scuttled in as Hiccup fastened the door again. He stared at the shape of Astrid perched on the couch and inspecting him carefully. "Who-who…?" he squeaked and then realised who he was looking at. "Oh my Thor…this is the girl from the Gym!" Hiccup face-palmed as the temperature in the room dropped by about fifty degrees.

"What?" Astrid said in a subzero voice. Hiccup paled.

"Astrid-this is my friend who I mentioned in passing while we were trapped, though possibly not my friend or even alive for much longer if you get your hands on him-and I may have mentioned that you work in the PT department, are really fantastic and are about the only person who treats me like a human being…" he said urgently. "I did NOT ever call you the girl from the Gym. EVER. At all. Oh Thor, protect me now…"

"Wow-I see what you mean," Fishlegs added without any sense of self-preservation. "She is gorgeous."

"And we're dead." Hiccup stood between the furious looking Astrid and the utterly oblivious husky boy. "Fishlegs…this is why you don't have a girlfriend. You have NO social skills at all! Astrid-this is Fishlegs Ingerman. He is-tragically-my only real friend outside AI6 while you are the closest to a friend I have-had-in the Service. When there still was one. So taking into account my patheticness and my utterly minimal number of friends, could you please not kill each other…and by that, I mean Astrid would you please NOT kill Fishlegs. Fish-apologise profusely to Astrid if you want to see another dawn. Honestly. NOW!"

"Eep!" Fishlegs squeaked, clutching his computer bag to his chest as Astrid rose and glared in his face.

"Don't. _Ever._ Call. Me. Gorgeous!" she snarled. The husky man backed away until his back was pressed against the door with Astrid's finger wagging in his face. "I am a SERIOUS agent, not a bimbo!" she added fiercely.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Fishlegs whimpered. "I-I-I didn't realise…" Astrid spun and turned on Hiccup and he backed up in a panic.

"And YOU! What were you thinking discussing me with this…person?" she roared. "Is that what you think? Scoring me like some prize chicken? How dare you!" He waved his hands in panic as he backed away until he was pinned against the kitchen counter.

"No. NO! I never did, Astrid. Thor, I value my life far too much! But Fish is my only friend and you're the only person who treats me like a human being so of course I mention every time I see you because it totally makes my day…often, my week, how sad is that? And I never dared score you because you'd be about a twenty-seven out of ten but I value my life. And I did describe you as beautiful because you are but I know now not to call you beautiful because you hate it even though you are and are you going to kill me now?"

She drew back her arm and punched him hard in the shoulder. He winced and clutched at the point of impact…as she punched him in the middle. This time his breath caught and he folded, grimacing in pain. Astrid frowned because she knew she hadn't hit him that hard. He remained on his knees for a long moment until a gentle hand rested against his cheek and Astrid crouched by him, peering carefully into his battered face.

"Hiccup?" she asked. He swallowed and gave a pained smile.

"I'm okay," he managed hoarsely and she winced.

"Sorry," she sighed. "I didn't realise that you were that hurt…" He sighed.

"Why would you?" he asked her. "No one bothers what happens to me." He tried to shrug but she wrapped her arms around him.

"I care," she assured him and he closed his confused eyes for a long moment. Had he died and gone to Valhalla? Quietly, he rested his head against hers and savoured the hug-he presumed he'd never get another one-and then slowly, reluctantly, he pulled away.

"Thanks," he whispered as she rocked back up onto her feet and stuck out her hand. He grasped it and allowed her to haul him to his feet.

"You should have said," she scolded him and he shrugged.

"Like I said, no one really cared…and you were mad about being turned down for the interviews…and then the cafeteria blew up so…yah, not much time to talk," he muttered. Astrid swiped the bangs off her face, then lunged forward and pressed a swift kiss on his cheek.

"Mutton-head," she told him as he stared at her, slack-jawed in shock. "I always care." Her gaze swivelled to Fishlegs. "And you-don't call me pretty or beautiful or gorgeous or anything like that! And take a seat! You're making the place look untidy, standing stupidly there by the door!" Fishlegs scuttled to take one of the seats by the table, gulping.

"Is-is she always like this?" he whispered loudly to Hiccup as Astrid rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Hiccup gave a small, apologetic smile.

"Um…yeah," he admitted. "She's very…forceful."

"Organised," Astrid corrected him.

"Got it," Hiccup agreed and slumped onto the couch. Astrid deliberately sat at his side, her eyes inspecting the husky man calculatingly.

"So why are you here?" she demanded. Fishlegs gulped and stared at her.

"I asked him to come," Hiccup said wearily. "Fish is a florist…but he's also a hacker par excellence and in the absence of anyone caring what happened to AI6, I asked him to look into it for me." She stared at him.

"He's not in the Service!" she protested.

"Neither are we," he argued. "Do you want the Berk PD looking into this? Clumping all over the evidence and scaring off whoever killed all our colleagues?" The intensity in her words had her thinking.

"I…we…no," she admitted, then sighed. "But at least we oughtta wait for the twins…"

There was a furious hammering on the door and a pair of voices shouting "LET US IN!" Hiccup groaned and levered himself up, admitting the twins who erupted in, still amazingly grimy and carrying three huge pizza boxes. Tuff instantly stole Hiccup's place but was just as instantly pitched onto the floor by Astrid, who glared at the twin until he found another chair. Swiftly the twins opened the pizzas and grabbed huge dripping slices. The waft of spicy cooked meat filled the room.

"Um, what sort is it?" Fishlegs asked.

"Ultra-meaty-pepperoni-double-yak-jerky-with-extra-extra-extra-chillies!" Tuff mumbled through a mouthful of extra extra extra chillies. He went bright red and gasped 'water'. Ruff fell off the kitchen counter with laughter and rolled around the floor, kicking her legs-and accidentally hitting Fishlegs by accident. The husky man huffed.

"Anything vegetarian?" he asked. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Doubt it," Astrid admitted, taking a bite and flapping her mouth. "Gods, Tuff-this is almost all chillies and not so much ultra meaty!"

"Hey-who's the fat dude anyway?" Tuff asked tactlessly, picking some melted cheese off the box.

"My mother says I'm husky!" Fishlegs said in an annoyed voice.

"Okay, for the last time-everyone, this is Fishlegs, my friend the florist and super-hacker," Hiccup said tiredly. "Fishlegs, these ate various work colleagues-Astrid you've met and annoyed-don't call her beautiful!-and these mutton-heads are Ruffnut the girl and Tuffnut the boy. They blow things up and generally cause mayhem and destruction. Guys, how much were the pizzas?"

"Um…we never pay for pizzas," Tuff told him after they had stared at him in shock.

"We usually use one of the Service accounts," Ruff admitted.

"The ones meant for emergency field expenses only?" Astrid asked.

"Yup. That's the one," Ruff grinned.

"Except all accounts are automatically frozen when the HQ is attacked," Hiccup pointed out. Tuff nodded.

"Um-that was why we were keen to be let in…as we grabbed the pizzas and ran when the card was declined," he admitted. Hiccup face-palmed.

"So you're on the run for stealing pizzas?" he asked. The twins grinned.

"Yup!" Ruff confirmed. For a moment, Hiccup massaged his forehead with his fingertips.

"Fine," he said in an exasperated voice. "Fish-before we get raided by the cops for pizza theft, could you please fill us in on what you found. Please?" The big man gave a sulky shrug but reluctantly flipped his computer open in response to the plaintive word and blue-toothed to Hiccup's very modest flatscreen TV which was unobtrusively fixed to the wall above the table, acting as computer screen as well as TV. Pudgy fingers flew across the ergonomic keyboard and the big man sighed.

"It was no accident," he began.

"No shit, Sherlock," Astrid muttered in his hearing. He turned round with a hurt expression to see Hiccup desperately shushing her and brusquely turned back to the screen, looking superior.

"I first accessed the geophysics department at Archipelago University and checked the seismic data," he announced. "The signal was indicative of a single detonation, since multiple detonations-even indistinguishable by visual means-will be detected by seismograph." Hiccup nodded.

"Zippleback," Tuff murmured.

"Then I checked the visual data from multiple sources…" He demonstrated the cameras he had accessed and Astrid's eyebrows shot up: he had literally grabbed data from every camera in a ten block radius. She leaned forward and paid closer attention to the hacker, reassessing his skills thoughtfully. "There was a single blast and then the building almost immediately collapsed. It was a precision attack designed to wipe out the maximum personnel."

"Holy Loki," Ruff murmured. "Zippleback."

"I therefore hacked the AI6 central mainframe to access the detailed schematics of the building and used detailed architectural and structural algorithms to locate the single pressure point where a detonation would cause the catastrophic implosion and collapse that was witnessed," Fishlegs continued.

"Why is this guy not working for us?" Astrid asked Hiccup. He sighed.

"Two reasons. The first is that he doesn't like restrictions being placed on his online activities. And secondly, no one knows how good he is. And anyway, could you see him working with Heather? He'd be a gibbering mess and utterly incoherent!"

"But…he's brilliant…and far better than Heather!" she hissed. He nodded.

"I know," he said. "I caught him hacking my computer when I was doing the online cryptography course and turned up at his apartment. I meant to bring him in as proof I was good for something but he was just so…" He shrugged. "He didn't deserve to spend the rest of his life in prison. And he has a really sweet-though very slobbery-dog. And a room full of carnivorous plants. He became my friend."

"'Little Shop of Horrors' sort of carnivorous?" Ruff asked hopefully.

"Venus Flytrap and Pitcher Plants. Only deadly to small insects," Hiccup replied. Ruff rapidly lost interest and stared back at the screen. Astrid swatted his shoulder.

"You see? This is why you're not an agent!" she told him.

"And why I'm still alive," he added bleakly. "Otherwise, I would have been at my desk when the building fell." Astrid stared and then nodded.

"You and both," she sighed.

"The point is…here…" Fishlegs indicated, highlighting a point on the schematic. "Third Floor…"

"MILDEW'S OFFICE?" Hiccup gaped, staring. "How in Thor's name…?" He blinked. "I mean why would you put Mildew in such a crucial point. Why not security?"

"I mean, an explosive powerful enough to destroy the entire building would have to be…" Fish continued superiorly.

"A ZIPPLEBACK!" the twins said together, their voices exasperated. Fishlegs rotated to face them.

"We can't be sure of that," he told them. Tuff rolled his eyes.

"Yes we can!" he insisted. "You may know computers but we really know demolitions! A building of that construction would take seven explosive charges here, here, here, here, here, here and there to bring it down by a conventional implosive demolition drop…or one Zippleback at the stress point. Nothing else would leave no other sign…everything else would leave a distinctive rupture through sheer explosive force or a nuclear signature."

"What?" Fishlegs was staring.

"The Zippleback is based on the draconic gas Dracene that is ludicrously explosive and is able to be compressed extremely small in a container with an ignition source, mirroring the modus operandi of the Hideous Zippleback dragon that was last reported some eight centuries ago," Ruff added.

"They are solely manufactured by the Defender Syndicate on Eruption Isle, right at the southern limit of the Archipelago," Tuff explained.

"Arms manufacturers, playing all sides off and charging extortionate prices for their wares," Hiccup murmured. Astrid stared at him: he shrugged.

"No social life and I read a lot," he said defensively. She gave him a small smile.

"Glad you do," she admitted. "Anything else."

"Fish-have you got video of Mildew's office today? How big is a Zippleback?" Hiccup asked. The twins stared at him.

"What, us?" Ruff asked.

"No one else here knows what a Zippleback would look like," Astrid said tartly. Tuff shared a look with his sister.

"Not exactly seen one ourselves," he confessed.

"Yeah, rumour has it a single one of those babies costs about three million!" Ruff added.

"And who would give us that money?" Tuff asked. "I mean we'd just blow it…"

"How many pizzas would that buy exactly, dear brother? Must be at least..."

"But what would it sort of look like?" Hiccup asked them with forced patience. "A credit card size? Shoe box? Supergiant ultra-meaty whatever pizza box size?"

"Double shoe box," Ruff decided and Tuff nodded.

"On it," Fish said, the screens speeding forwards to show the outer office of HR…from Fungus arriving, then Mildew…through Hiccup's anxious arrival, entrance and subsequent dismissal…coinciding with the arrival of a box bearing the label 'Fromage de France'…

"There!" Hiccup snapped. "Trace it back!"

The lobby and security checkpoint was displayed and the parcel was seen to be brought in by a man that had Hiccup frowning. The fragmented moments of the previous evening in the alley returned to him and he pointed.

"He was one of the men…at the Outcast warehouse last night," he said suddenly. Fishlegs used face recognition software while they watched the parcel presented to the front desk…and then the security man boredly phoned Mildew. Absently, Fishlegs retrieved the recording.

_"VA200, Mildew speakin'!"_

_"Front desk, sir. I have a delivery here-some French cheeses. They need to be screened…"_

_"Are yer insane? I ain't having yer X-raying me cheeses. Yer'll ruin the taste!"_

_"I am certain that isn't the case, sir."_

_"I ain't eating irradiated food. I ain't getting' cancer fer no one!"_

_"But sir…protocol states…"_

_"NO! Now pass them round and have them brought straight up ter me. I got me eleven o'clock and he ain't taking long!"_

Hiccup's fists tightened.

"So that ass and his paranoia that X-rays will irradiate his food has destroyed HQ!" he growled. "Someone has done their homework-and used Mildew's stupidity and arrogance to get a Trojan explosive in." He glared at Fishlegs. "Follow that man back!" he commanded. There was a beep and the face of the delivery man flashed up on the other half of the screen.

"Magnus 'Madguts' Jonsson," Astrid read. "Wanted for assault, extortion, torture, murder, theft, treason…Known associates: Alvin 'the Treacherous' Forraeder, Outcasts. Extremely dangerous, arrest on sight…" She stared at Hiccup. "This guy beat you up…and you're alive?"

"Yeah, lucky me," he grumbled then flinched. "Which meant they didn't want to kill someone who may be missed and draw attention to themselves…"

"The car he got into is also registered to Outcast Holdings…" Fishlegs added. Hiccup covered his face for a long moment.

"So Alvin destroyed AI6 after capturing Eret and Snotlout," he murmured. "They may still be in the warehouse. But for Alvin to kill all those agents…he's declaring war on the security services…and he doesn't believe anyone will do anything…"

"He must need us out of their way for whatever his plan is…" Astrid mused. She frowned and gestured to the auburn-haired man. He started. "Phone, doofus!" He stared at her. "The message!" The familiar words flashed up.

**ALVIN PLANNING MAJOR EVENT ON 17TH. PRESIDENT LARSON, MILITARY AND BANKS ALL INVOLVED. PRIORITY BLACK-VA1.**

"Okay, I believe you now," Astrid said firmly. "What are we doing?" Hiccup stared at her, turn between a small surge of pride that she was actually giving him credence and a greater surge of panic that he would mess it up and get everyone killed.

"You looking at me?" he asked warily.

"Yup," she said.

"But I'm the most useless agent in AI6!" he protested. "VA1019!"

"Well, you're in charge here," Astrid said firmly. "So what next?" Hiccup paused.

"Okay…Fish-could you scan the feeds and social websites and see what's planned for the seventeenth? There must be some big event that Al wants to make his move on. Ruff, Tuff-you need to get us some munitions and ordnance. And then we'll get into that warehouse…because much as it pains me, we need Eret." Astrid glared at him.

"That ass?" she snapped.

"Yes, he is a total ass," Hiccup agreed. "But he's got a lot of field experience and Heather won't listen."

"And why would he listen?" Astrid growled.

"Because he sent the warning, remember?" Hiccup pointed out.

"He makes a good point," Tuff conceded. "Okay…so what guns do you want?"

"Standard service issue pistols," Hiccup said firmly. "No rifles, no submachine guns and of course, no sniper rifles…"

And at this point, the window shattered…followed by the flatscreen. Three more high powered rifle shots hit the wall above their heads and everyone hit the floor…


	11. Targets

**Eleven: Targets**

The window shattered…followed by the flatscreen. Three more high powered rifle shots hit the wall above their heads and everyone hit the floor…

…except Fishlegs, who sat motionless in his chair, staring dumbly at the shattered screen, his jaw hanging slack. Hiccup glanced up at the husky man…then reached up, grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it backwards so Fishlegs slammed back onto the floor.

"Ow!" He reached for his head, wincing and rubbing the point where it had cracked against the floor. "Why did you do that?" he added in a hurt voice.

"He could see you through the window…and if he could see you, he could put a bullet through your skull!" Astrid snapped. Hiccup belly-crawled to the table, snatched Fishlegs's computer and keyboard off the table and shoved them into his arms, then grabbed the pistol from its holster. As an afterthought, he grabbed his own computer and cable and stuffed them into his bag, sagging where it had been dumped.

"Get to the shower room," he said in a low voice. "The window opens over a fire escape. You go down there to the back alley and escape."

"That'll be the first place they look!" Astrid argued.

"No, the first place they'll look is the front door which is the only other way out of the building and opens onto the main street where they're shooting from!" Hiccup replied tightly. He crawled to the main window, keeping below the level of the windowsill. "I'll cover you!"

"How?" Astrid asked as another two rounds zinged into the room. Hiccup's emerald gaze focussed on the remains of the flatscreen, focussing on the faint reflections of what was happening below. He gave a small smile, lifting his left hand abruptly and firing over the windowsill, his eyes locked on the screen. He adjusted his aim and fired again, seeing the shape with the rifle duck back into the strip joint as the wood an inch from his head exploded from Hiccup's shots. He glanced at the others.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" he urged them, seeing Astrid stare at him in concern for a long moment. The twins were already crawling for the shower room…then crawling back, grabbing the frozen Fishlegs and crawling along, hauling the big man behind him. "Go," he mouthed gently then turned his gaze back to the reflection and saw the assassin duck out again. He swiftly lifted his hand up and snapped off a couple more shots as Astrid crawled swiftly through to the still slightly clammy shower room and found the twins wrestling the window open. Then they stared.

"That fire escape is a good eight feet below us!" Ruff protested. "We'll break our necks…"

"Oh, get out of my way!" Astrid sighed and clambered up, feeling the blast of cold air hit her legs, reminding her that she was in Hiccup's training shorts…and though they reached her knees, they were hardly designed for a brisk Berkian day. She squeezed through, looked down and sighed. "Wimps," she muttered as she launched, her lithe form extending and trainers hitting the metal of the fire escape a second later, knees bending to absorb the impact. She looked up…to meet Tuff's admiring face.

"Sweet moves, Astrid!" he said.

"Get down here!" she snapped, feeling goosebumps prickle on her legs and arms.

"But it's a long way…"

"NOW!"

In the main living area, Hiccup was ducked down and watching the opponent in the reflection. The outline was buff, poised and very professional…and the man was adjusting his aim. In a flash, Hiccup realised the single brick skin underlying the soft sandstone cladding of his building really wouldn't keep out the kind of high powered ordnance the man was using. He urgently rolled sideways-as three heavy hits reverberated through the wall and the fourth punched a hole in the wall under the window just where he had been lying.

He stared at the hole: the man was cunning and vicious…a real pro, while Hiccup had precisely no field experience and just the courage, theoretical knowledge and instincts he possessed to help him. Somehow, he was still alive…so far. He rolled across the gap, snapped off a couple more shots to keep the man focussed on the living area…and scrambled to the shower room, snatching his light jacket and his winter coat along the way. But when he arrived in the shower room, he found Tuff struggling to fit a resisting Fishlegs through the small window.

"I'm not going through there!" the big man protested. "There's a huge drop. I'll take my chances with the front door…"

"Don't," Hiccup said evenly. "You will die. He's shot a hole in the wall, Fish…won't be long before he's coming in…"

There was a burst of activity as Fishlegs began to squirm and writhe through the gap and with a wail, his feet vanished. There was a metallic thud and a groan…followed by a burst of cursing in Astrid's voice. Hiccup raced to the window and stuck his head through.

"You alright?" he called down and Astrid glared up at him…as he balled up his coat and threw it down to her. "Put this on-it may stop you freezing!" She stared up at him…then dragged the coat on. Tuff quickly scrambled through and down…before Hiccup pulled his jacket on, pulled his messenger bag across his body and slid through the window and launched downwards. He landed with a thud in a crouch, then stared at the others.

"What now?" Ruff asked. He rolled his eyes.

"We get away?" he suggested. "Ruff, Tuff-find us some transport! Astrid-warmer?" She nodded. "Good-now we three need to get down without being seen!" The twins were already speeding down the fire escape, arguing loudly. Hiccup grasped Fishlegs's arm. "C'mon, Fish. We need to get out of here…"

"But why do I have to come here with you?" the florist protested. "Why can't I just go home?"

"Because you're a target!" Astrid told him. "A madman with a sniper rifle just tried to kill us all…and how well do you think you'll do on your own?"

"I was doing fine until I came over!" Fishlegs said angrily, glaring at Hiccup. "Why did you have to involve me in your mess?" Hiccup stared at him and took a slow breath, calming himself.

"Would you have preferred I turned you in when I caught you so you would be in jail now?" he asked sharply.

"Yes!" Fishlegs snapped back. "It would be safe and warm. Why did you have to ruin everything?" And then he stomped down the metal steps and started stalking away up the alley. Hiccup stared after him, his face pale.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it," Astrid said quietly but Hiccup shook his head.

"Wow-today just keeps getting better and better!" he said sarcastically. "What next-the fire escape collapsing?"

There was a pause and Astrid jumped up and down on it. It creaked but didn't budge. She looked up with a grin.

"Nope," she said cheerfully. "Not yet…" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"There's still time," he muttered and headed down to ground level, Astrid on his heels.

"By the way, grabbing me a coat was really sweet," she said. "Thank you." He blushed.

"Um…well, it's kind of my fault you don't have your own clothes," he apologised, his green gaze looking anywhere but at Astrid. She brushed her hair off her face, then grabbed his jacket and hauled him forward, pressing a quick but firm kiss on his mouth. He stared at her in shock.

"That's for stepping up and being so thoughtful," she told him, the stared at his shocked look. She punched him in the shoulder. "And that's…well, Hiccup are you okay?" He blinked then winced.

"Ow…" he murmured, then shook himself. "Um…thanks," he said and stared after Fishlegs. "We ought to catch him…"

Bullets zinged around them and they suddenly cringed. Hiccup glanced up and saw a buff man leaning out of his shower-room window, short carrot hair and pale green eyes visible as the man emptied a clip from his automatic at the two young would-be agents. Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and sprinted after Fishlegs.

"Fish!" Hiccup shouted.

"I am not listening!" the husky man said, stomping away briskly and refusing to look at them.

"He's after us!" Astrid added, reaching his side. Fishlegs snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…he's after you! No one knows me…and yes, I'll go home the roundabout route-round the back of 'Bread-Making Vikings'…" he began.

"More likely round the back of 'Happy Ulf's Express Funerals'," Hiccup panted. More bullets ricocheted off the wall by them. Fish finally looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Oh Thor…oh Thor…oh Thor…" he whimpered and suddenly accelerated to a very rapid lumber that left Astrid and Hiccup behind for a moment as more bullets zinged around them. Hiccup ducked and raced after him…as a screech sounded and a plush brown and red coach lurched round the corner and almost ran them down. The door hissed open.

"Jump in!" Tuff shouted. Fishlegs raced up the steps very rapidly for a big man and Hiccup made sure Astrid was on before he scrambled aboard just as Tuff floored the gas pedal and they lurched off. Hiccup grabbed the rail but still almost fell out of the coach-only Astrid's firm grip stopped him. Breathing hard, he pulled himself up as the door hissed closed and Ruff shoved them into seats.

"I love buses!" she grinned, chewing on a slice of pizza she had somehow managed to bring with her. Hiccup glared.

"Tuff? Do I even need to know how you got this?" he asked as shots impacted on the rear window.

"Oh…the Berk Senior Viking Recreation Club won't be happy if we shoot up their bus!" the male twin commented, a mad grin on his face. Astrid and Hiccup shared a horrified look. The BSVRC were the most outspoken, pompous and irritating grouping in Berk and everyone was scared of annoying them. Everyone's parents were in the BSVRC and clung like limpets to their Viking heritage, often blocking or slowing any change or modernisation of Berk society or Berk Town. Having them angry at you was like being chased by the mafia…only with more cursing and viking helmets.

"If my Dad wasn't in ITU now, he would be chasing me with a rocket-launcher," Hiccup groaned, knowing his father was a leading member of BSVRC. "Get us out of here!"

"I think they're following us, dude!" the male twin commented, peering in his wing mirror as a black Mercedes screeched round a corner with the carrot-haired man hanging out the window firing at them. Astrid glared.

"And they're faster than us!" she pointed out, earning herself a glare from both twins…leading to them almost crashing into a statue in the traffic island. Fishlegs's scream drew everyone back to the present and the coach swerved, flattening a hot dog stand. Mustard and buns shot up and smeared over the windshield. Hiccup groaned and pointed.

"There!" he shouted and Tuff zoomed through the lights, skidded round the corner and shot down the hill and round towards the ruins of AI6 HQ.

"Why are we coming here?" Ruff asked. "I mean, there's no one to help…"

"Except the cops stationed all around the site of a major terrorist attack?" Hiccup suggested as they screamed round the corner and accelerated towards the police cordon. But on seeing the out-of-control coach, the police all drew their weapons and fired at them.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Astrid asked from the floor as more bullets zinged round them.

"No," Hiccup admitted, lying beside her. He glanced behind. "But the lunatic in the Merc has dropped back."

"Shame the lunatic behind the wheel here hasn't slowed down!" Astrid snapped. "Tuff!"

"Oh Thor, oh Thor, we're all going to die…" Fishlegs whimpered, covering his head.

"Mutton-head-we're running out of road!" Ruff shouted as the coach lurched round a very sharp corner onto the incredibly steep and hair-pin old road that crawled down the cliff. No one used this way anymore because it was so dangerous: absolutely everyone used the newly constructed artificial ramp way that used the seastacks to create a safer highway to the harbour. The coach lurched as they screamed round another hairpin, the back alarmingly swinging above the yawning drop.

"You're going too fast," Hiccup shouted.

"So is he!" Tuff yelled back, indicating to the black Mercedes that was stubbornly on their tail. The carrot-haired man snapped off a handful more shots at them. Hiccup stuck his head up, peered down the slope and saw a huge yew two corners down.

"Keep us on the road until then," he ordered. "Everyone, get to the door. Ruff-open it. When we swing round that corner, we'll be out of sight from the killer so we're going to jump."

"WHAT?" Fishlegs screamed.

"Awesome!" Ruff grinned.

"I concur!" Tuff shouted, wrenching the coach round another hairpin. Everyone slammed to one side and Hiccup felt his cheeks heat as Astrid pressed against him. She stared briefly into his eyes.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked him, quickly pushing herself away from him.

"Sure…is a strong word," he admitted. "More like…a hunch…"

"Coming up!" Tuff shouted as Ruff opened the door and they all hustled Fishlegs to the door. The big man gave a scream as the coach began to swing. Hiccup and Astrid gave him a huge shove and followed him out in leaping out of the coach, followed by Ruff and finally Tuff who screamed 'Chicken!' for no apparent reason. They all impacted in the thick and incredibly bristly bush as the coach roared down the next leg with the Mercedes-which shot past the yew containing the fugitives-in hot pursuit.

They all ducked down as the heard a huge crash and then the crunch and scream of bending and tortured metal as the coach shot off the road at the next hairpin and bounced down the almost vertical slope until it crumpled in a pile on the rocks below. There was a long pause…and then an explosion as the gas tank ruptured and caught fire. Hiccup shifted and groaned as a branch poked into his cracked ribs: he could see the column of black smoke already beginning to rise into the guy sky.

"Boy, the Senior Viking Recreation Club are going to be totally pissed at us now," Ruff noted.

"Maybe we should just leave the island completely before they hunt us down and float us out to sea for betraying our Viking heritage," Tuff added, not looking at all upset about it.

"Or we could all stop talking about it so no one ever knows," Hiccup sighed.

"Oh Thor…how do we get down from here?" Fishlegs whimpered. Astrid swung down to the next branch and peered through the needles to the ground below. The yew was huge and looked pretty challenging to climb. She could already tell that Fishlegs would be a huge liability and they may have to leave him up the tree. Everyone knew that the assassin would go and check the wreckage of the bus…and at some point, they would find out that there had been no one on the bus and then he would be back on their tail.

"Quickly," Astrid snapped and looked up at Hiccup. He winced but nodded, trying to sort his limbs out and grasp the branches he was on more securely. Suddenly, there was a crack and a wail and Fishlegs crashed down through the levels, whacking Hiccup and Ruffnut as he passed before landing in a huge patch of bracken and brambles. Everyone stared, looking guilty and trying not to laugh.

"I don't think you meant that quickly," Hiccup commented, absently rubbing the shoulder Fishlegs had inadvertently kicked and trying to feel guilty, though he had managed to scramble onto the branch and was inching carefully along to the trunk to start climbing down. Ruff and Tuff were already swinging carelessly down, agile and reckless and Astrid was swinging down with the grace and agility of someone who was qualified and skilled on every single piece of equipment in a gym. He felt a small blush warm his cheeks and shook himself: Astrid was out of his league and would probably beat him to a pulp if he tried any sort of move on her. He shook his head and scrambled onto the next branch down.

The twins were already hauling the complaining Fishlegs out of the brambles as Hiccup's foot slipped and he landed in a heap by Astrid. She stared at him then grabbed an arm and hauled him up. He winced, feeling his left ankle twinge with pain but turned to check the others. "Is everyone okay?"

The twins both gave a double thumbs-up. "That was awesome, H!" Tuff announced in an admiring voice.

"Wow-we never knew you had this in that skinny body! You are one awesome almost-badass!" Ruff said admiringly.

"Almost-badass, dear sister?" Tuff asked her in surprise. "He shot through a window at someone he couldn't see, jumped out of a window and had us leap out of a bus over a cliff into a tree!"

"Okay, he's a badass!" Ruff commented.

"Leave my ass out of this," Hiccup deadpanned, seeing Astrid scowl at him. "We need to get down the hill and hit one of the waterfront safe-houses until we have a clue what's going on. Fish-please stop grumbling. The more you moan, the more anyone could hear us-including the crazed guy with the gun."

Fishlegs cast him a huge scowl but shut up as Hiccup looked down the steep, bracken-strewn slope and sighed. "Okay…here we go," he sighed and promptly fell over.

oOo

Snotlout was really not enjoying his first mission as a field agent. He had been captured and terrorised…though he had, of course, borne up bravely. But he was still a prisoner and had no way to work out how to escape.

He sat on his bunk and decided to do a light workout…so he began…

Two hours later, exhausted from push-ups, sit-ups, squats, dips and all manner of exercises he could come up with, he had rested back down on his bed and decided to get some more beauty sleep.

Alvin stared at the images through the monitor.

"And that's all 'e's done-sleep, eat and exercise? No attempts ter escape, no nothing?"

The man to his left, his second-in-command Savage shrugged.

"He was the mutton-head who confessed to being an agent to our men," he reminded Alvin. "I think if we left the door open, he wouldn't even notice!"

"So 'e really ain't any sort of prospect fer recruitment?" he clarified. Savage sighed.

"Sir-we both accept your men are not the finest the Archipelago can offer but i can honestly say that recruiting that agent would lower the average IQ of your organisation!" he said dryly.

"Point taken!" Alvin conceded. "So what're we doin' with the other one?" Savage gave a nasty smile.

"Making him an offer he can't refuse!"

oOo

After he had tumbled thirty feet down the ridiculously steel slope, Hiccup's fall was luckily arrested when he hit a tree. Admittedly, he had been slowed down considerably by being snagged and scratched badly by brambles but even so, he had hit pretty hard and had collapsed, stunned, as all the rest had come after him.

Astrid had reached him first, urgently crouching down to lift his head and check he was conscious. His eyes fluttered blearily open, the emerald depths sweeping over her worried face.

"Hi, Milady," he mumbled. "Sorry…ankle gave way…" She swatted his shoulder and he flinched.

"Mutton-head!" she grumbled. "You had me worried."

"Um…still hit a tree rather hard," he protested as he wincingly pushed himself up and peered down the very steep slope. "Everyone be VERY careful…"

"Says the guy who already fell over!" Fishlegs said smugly and tripped over a bramble to roll about ten feet down the slope.

"Hey that looks like fun!" Ruff noted and threw herself down to roll halfway down the slope.

"Wait for me!" her twin replied and threw himself after her. Astrid folded her eyes and scowled as Hiccup achingly levered himself very cautiously to his feet. His left ankle was jabbing hot pains up his lower leg but he gamely stumbled down after Astrid, who was carefully keeping an eye on him, pointing out the best places to put his feet and the securest holds as they reached a small rocky cliff they had to climb down. Eventually, they reached the bottom and the rough road that ran around the back of the old warehouses and boathouses by the waterfront….though the twins had already hit the ground hard and were arguing about who hit with the loudest thud while Fishlegs was whining about how much his feet hurt.

Astrid stared at Hiccup. "You mentioned a safe house," she said thoughtfully. He nodded.

"I um memorised where they were in case I ever made the active roster…or was called on to provide technical support in some capacity…maybe servicing the electrics…" he sighed. He looked round his little group and inclined his head. "This way," he said calmly and limped to the line of buildings. The others followed as he quietly walked through the line of warehouses and then headed left along a narrow street until they reached a nondescript frontage and a small doorbell. He deftly flipped the doorbell cover up to reveal a keypad and unerringly thumbed in a code which was followed by a brief green light and a click as the door unlocked.

Astrid gaped: this was serious detailed knowledge about field process. She had no clue where the safe-houses were, though she was aware there were some on Berk and would have no idea how to access them…but Hiccup, the most useless agent in AI6 did. He grasped the door handle and opened it, then flipped on the light and walked into a largish kitchen-living room. The twins closed the door behind them and slumped onto the couch, muddy and still grinning. Fishlegs sat in an armchair and rested his precious computer bag down, then cast a glare at Hiccup.

"Next time you ask for help, I'm hanging up," he grumbled. Hiccup sighed and limped to perch on the arm of another chair, his painful ankle swinging just above the floor.

"Aw, c'mon Fish…you penetrate the most secure systems in the world…you can't suddenly go all coy on us when people get mad!"

"But they're mad at you, not me!" Fishlegs protested.

"You hacked our mainframe without hesitation-how do you know they're not mad at you?" Astrid asked him, taking off the coat and flopping into the seat by Hiccup.

"Oh, they were shooting at you!" Ruff reminded him with a huge grin. Fishlegs stared at her…then sighed.

"I hate being shot at, I hate walking, I hate jumping, I hate bus rides…I work in a florists!" he protested furiously. "Look, I am not a secret agent or explosives person or anything…I just enjoy using computers!" He glared at Hiccup. "Being a secret agent is your job, not mine!"

"I wish," Hiccup sighed. "But in fact none of us have any jobs now because AI6 is down! Some lunatic gunman is chasing us, most of us don't have anywhere to stay-or anywhere that isn't shot to Hel-and we've still got to find out why they blew up AI6."

"I may be able to help you with that," an unfamiliar voice said from the door. Hiccup looked up, aghast, to meet a pair of acid-green eyes in a deeply tanned face topped by tousled jet hair. He gaped, recognising the man…but freezing at the sight of the automatic pistol aimed straight at his chest.


	12. Dealing With Dragons

**Twelve: Dealing with Dragons**

"Seriously-was there any need to tie us all up?" Hiccup asked, his wrists and ankles roped tightly to the plain chair that went with the kitchen table. The stranger with the gun had forced him tie the twins, Fishlegs and finally Astrid up before the gunman had roped Hiccup up securely. The man's tanned face tilted in a smile, showing white teeth.

"Makes it easier for me," he admitted. "Maybe if you hadn't tried to give your gun to blondie, we could've sat comfortably but now…"

"Yeah-way to go, Astrid!" Ruff grumbled, fidgeting against her bonds. Astrid had brushed her hand across Hiccup's ass as she had tried to sneak the gun from his waistband…and his yip of shock and fierce blush had given them both away. Ruthlessly, the man had jammed his pistol into Hiccup's throat, tossed the gun aside and kicked Astrid back into the chair, the humour briefly leaving his face, making him look suddenly very menacing. None of the team had wanted to chance annoying him any further at that point. Narrowing his emerald gaze, Hiccup saw the man lazily pull up a chair and settle opposite him, his pistol lowered but still in his hand. He was back to his confident, casual manner and as a small smirk lifted his mouth, Hiccup felt a sense of deja vu. The tanned face, unusual eyes and tousled jet hair all rang alarm bells.

"Canteen," he murmured. "You were the guy in the canteen."

The gunman afforded Hiccup a small round of ironic applause as the others stared at him. "You don't know how much I hate mac and cheese-but I guessed you would like the slimy mess," he said lightly. "And you have no idea how important it was I got you to that table."

Hiccup stared and his eyes glittered with anger.

"YOU KNEW!" he shouted. "You knew AI6 was going to be blown up and you couldn't have raised the alarm? All those people died because you…" The acid-green eyes narrowed.

"It's hardly my job to protect an Intelligence Service that can't even keep a crudely-disguised bomb out!" the man snapped. "But it was my assigned duty to keep you alive."

Hiccup flinched and felt every eye land on him. "M-me?' he mumbled. "I-I mean I'm nothing…I'm not e-even an agent…"

"Hicc?" Fishlegs asked softly, a note of betrayal entering his voice. The twins were scowling but Astrid looked at Hiccup and saw as much confusion in his green eyes as she was feeling. The other man was playing them all-she just couldn't understand why. Yet.

"And yet here you are!" the gunman said with a shrug. "You saved these people's lives from the building, from Dagur…"

"Dagur?" Astrid asked.

"Dagur 'the Deranged', the top assassin in the Archipelago," Hiccup replied automatically. "Wait-he was the lunatic with the gun after us?"

"And why?" Astrid asked directly. The gunman gave that irritating smirk.

"Your boyfriend really annoyed the wrong people!" he noted.

"He's NOT my boyfriend," she snapped angrily, missing Hiccup's flinch.

_No, I'm not that lucky. Ever. Even if I was the best agent in the whole service. I mean, I'm Hiccup, the lowest ranked, most useless agent in the service…_

"Who?" Hiccup asked. The gunman gave a small chuckle.

"Alvin the Treacherous, of course!" he laughed. Everyone started at Hiccup but the auburn-haired young man groaned.

"The Warehouse," he sighed. "They must have realised who I was when we went there…" Then he flicked his glance up to the man facing him. "But how did you know? Who are you? What are you?"

The gunman gave a wide smile. "Finally you ask a smart question!" he commented. "I thought Snafflefang was making it up!"

"Who?" Tuff asked.

"It was a kind of dragon that used to live hundreds of years ago in the forests of the southern Archipelago," Hiccup replied automatically.

"Really? You geek out on dragons as well?" Ruff asked him. "Gods, how…?"

"Lame am I? Well, no friends, lowest rank in the service and nothing else to do," Hiccup snapped back. "Lame and pathetic. Got it. Thank you very much." He glanced up. "You're a Dragon, in the service of the Red Queen," he added shortly. The gunman was trying not to grin and turned over his wrist, revealing a tattoo of a dragon with half-furled wings, its tail coiled underneath it.

"Night Fury clan," he nodded. "Call me Toothless."

"What?" squeaked Fishlegs. "You've got teeth! I can see them! Why is everyone here completely insane?" Hiccup stared at the man.

"Are you in league with Alvin?" he asked in a low voice. Smiling wryly, Toothless shook his head.

"I'd just let Dagur kill you if I was," he informed his prisoner. "I just needed to talk. The Red Queen had intelligence that Alvin was making a play for the Presidency and that would place all of the opposing clans and gangs at a disadvantage." Hiccup glanced over to Astrid: her glare was stony but the young man stared at their captor and took a deep breath.

"He had two of our agents," he said quietly. Toothless gave a small smile. He glanced up as two more of his colleagues entered: a tall man with a deep tan and chestnut hair, his angular face hard and a very heavily built woman with mid-brown hair and calm, pale amber eyes.

"Hookgang and Meatlug will watch your friends while I have a word with you in private," Toothless decided, flicking open a knife and slicing the ropes around Hiccup's legs, then jerked the young man to his feet. Hiccup resisted, kicking the man away, then diving towards the door-to be taken down by a swift elbow to the back. Hookfang slammed him to the ground and dragged him up by a handful of his shirt and by the hair, jerking his head back to face an angry Toothless.

"What do you want me to do with this one?" Hookfang asked, his voice sharp and cruel. "You want me to dispose of him?" Hiccup flinched, emerald eyes flicking to Toothless in a silent plea.

"Get off him!" Astrid shouted, struggling.

"Meatlug-watch them!" Toothless ordered as he cut Astrid's legs free and grabbed her by the arm. "This one's feisty enough to bring as well…" She gave a roar and spun free, her foot expertly slamming into Toothless's chest and throwing him sideways. As he staggered against the wall, she flicked the knife up, spun to catch it and cut her hands free-then spun to face the Dragons, her fists raised in a fighting stance. With a grin, Meatlug instantly ran at the blonde girl-but thought she was half as wide and half a head shorter than the powerful woman, Astrid was much faster and far more skilled. Trapping the other woman's hand, she snapped the wrist back then rolled back as she threw Meatlug hard. The heavyset woman smashed the dining table and as Astrid bounced to her feet, Hiccup slammed his foot down into Hookfang's instep-and as the man bellowed and released his hair, he slammed his head back twice, seeing stars but feeling the grip on his shirt vanish as well. He broke away and slammed a foot sideways, throwing Hookfang sideways to collide with Meatlug. The crash of the two Dragons colliding had the twins roaring with laughter and whooping in excitement. Hiccup spun to try to find Toothless, who rolled his acid-green eyes.

"You know, if you want something doing…" the Dragon sighed and the butt of his pistol creased Hiccup's skull. The young man folded, senseless as he twirled the gun and pressed the muzzle against Astrid's temple. "One more move, blondie, and you get it-and then the boy." She froze, her eyes wide-and then he clubbed her unconscious as well.

"Can we kill them now?" Hookfang growled thickly, his nose bleeding. Toothless shook his head.

"No," he sighed. "Watch the others. I need to talk with these two."

oOo

Hiccup awoke slowly, his head pounding and something sticky on his temple. He was lying cramped and uncomfortable, his hands still bound behind his back and his cheek resting on something soft which was gently rising and falling.

His mind screeched to a halt as he realised his head was comfortably snuggled against Astrid's chest. He stiffened and tried to recoil but he was cramped and his head was spinning. He just prayed that Astrid wouldn't find out-or kill him. Admittedly, she was supremely soft and warm and comfortable and…

_NO! You can't think like that! Any more thinking and you'll be dead. Literally. I mean Astrid floored that huge Dragon and she will snap me in two if I think things like that. I mean, she can read my face like a book and…oh Thor…_

"Glad to see you back in the land of the living," Toothless said calmly from somewhere behind him. Hiccup stiffened, his astonishingly painful head a reminder of the brutal impact that laid him out.

"Feels like I'm still in Helheim," he snarked back hoarsely.

"Hmm…you actually look like you're in Valhalla," Toothless teased him smugly and Hiccup tried to lift his head, but his vision swum and he rested his head back down, eyes closing.

"Nope, pretty sure I'm about to die," he said wearily.

"I'm not about to kill you," Toothless assured him but Hiccup gave a shudder.

"No, Astrid will," he sighed. There was a low chuckle from the unseen captor.

"She's a fine combat practitioner," he commented. "I've never seen anyone floor Meatlug before. That was very impressive. You can understand why I wanted her?"

Hiccup swallowed. Any response was probably fraught with peril-especially as he could feel Astrid begin to stir and he feared she would hear his words. He leaned into her just for a second because he would never get the chance again.

"Astrid is one of the best agents in AI6," he said clearly. "And she unjustly denied her opportunity to go operational. She could kick all of our butts. But you presume we have a relationship which is not true. She is a friend."

Astrid stirred and her eyes fluttered open, the briefly disorientated azure gaze meeting his.

"Hiccup…" she murmured. "Get off of me!" He swallowed and sighed.

"Can't," he murmured. "Thor knows I've tried and…"

A hand grabbed his hair and hauled him off her, dumping him very hard on the metal floor of wherever they were. But now he was moved, Hiccup could see it was the back of a van, with a bank of monitors and computers taking up the space directly behind the driver-with Toothless lounging behind them in the seat.

"OWW!" Hiccup protested. Astrid managed to elbow him in the side, further adding to his discomfort. Toothless's eyes narrowed as he watched the gesture.

"Look, I was sent to protect you-but I am not wholly sure of my own team," he said urgently. "Snafflefang pulled me aside and indicated her probabilities indicated that there was at least one traitor in the gang. And while the Red Queen is fierce and intimidating, she isn't always aware of all of the subordinates. She eats her own, of course…"

Hiccup heard Astrid's gasp and smiled. "Meaning she kills any traitors as well as any opponents," he translated gently. "At least, I assume she doesn't resort to cannibalism…"

"Not to my knowledge," Toothless confirmed, "but Alvin pays extremely well and he has been seeking for allies from all factions for the last few months. His plan clearly affects all corners of the Archipelago so he needs agents everywhere." He sighed. "And he needed AI6 out of action…"

"But if he was so determined to destroy the service, why capture Eret and Snotlout?" Hiccup murmured. "All he had to do was to let them poke around-because with Snotlout involved, they wouldn't find anything." He frowned. "All he did was draw attention to himself…"

"Though not enough for the Chief to believe you," Astrid added. Hiccup sighed.

"If it had been someone else, he probably would have listened," he said defeatedly. "But because it was me-his disappointing screw-up of a son-he instantly dismissed the report."

"Which indicates he's not fit to lead," Toothless growled. "He allowed personal feeling to override his training. From what my people report, the agents are still at the warehouse, though Alvin has relocated to his estate in Nortlund…"

"He has an estate on Berk?" Astrid asked irritably.

"Yeah-because he is apparently a legitimate businessman and counts most of our political leaders among his friends," Hiccup replied sarcastically. Toothless grabbed his shoulder and flicked a knife open, cutting the rope around his fists. With a groan of relief, Hiccup massaged his wrists and finally, painfully got to his knees, his fingers ghosting the sticky area on his temple: as he expected, it was blood. The Dragon nodded.

"You can release her," he confirmed as the young auburn-haired agent untied Astrid. The girl glared at him and Hiccup offered a small, self-conscious smile. "You need to rescue your agents because you need all the help you can get to prevent Alvin executing his plan-whatever it is," Toothless added as the two agents tried to rub some life back into their cramped limbs.

"Though they'll probably blow us off like Heather and Thuggory did," Astrid noted with a scowl.

"I doubt Heather will tolerate Snotlout's brand of incompetence and arrogance," Hiccup added dryly. "She'd like Eret, though. Everyone does." His tone was despondent.

"Not everyone," Astrid reminded him more gently. "He's an ass."

"With skills and experience we need," Hiccup reminded her. She huffed at him and folded her arms.

"Are you serious?" she asked him and met his steady emerald gaze. "You are serious," she concluded. There was a pause. "Fine. Okay. He's the biggest ass in the Archipelago. Maybe us rescuing him will cut his massively bloated ego down to size!"

"Precisely what I was thinking," Hiccup deadpanned. He stared up into Toothless's face. "We'll need the others…" Toothless raised his com to his mouth.

"How are they doing, Hookfang?" he asked over the channel. There was a pause and an irritated huff.

"Are the two identical ones certified insane?" he asked. "They're enjoying being tied up-and complaining the ropes aren't tight enough!" Hiccup and Astrid shared a long-suffering look as Hookfang continued in a pained voice. "And the big guy is alternating between panic attacks and complaining. Moan, moan moan. I mean, does this guy never shut up?"

"Not when he's complaining, no," Hiccup murmured. "We'll take the twins-but Fish is the best to run your computers…" Toothless's expression was especially unimpressed. "Hey, he can hack anything. And make sure we aren't double-crossed…" Toothless rested a hand to his chest.

"Hey, I'm wounded at your lack of trust…"

"You hit me over the head and threatened to shoot Astrid," Hiccup told him shortly. Toothless shrugged.

"You need my help," he said simply. "Do you want it or should I just leave you tied up for Dagur to find?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck with a self-conscious look.

"Astrid?" he asked and she stared at him in shock.

"Why are you…I mean, you're in charge," she told him firmly. He started.

"And I-er-I value your opinion," he admitted. She glared at him, seeing the light blush and smiled. She gave a heavy sigh.

"You think we should take their help?" she asked. He nodded.

"There are only six of us left," he sighed. "We can't afford to leave them there. And…I guess I should try to get Snotlout back since he is my cousin." Astrid scowled at him, all traces of friendship erased.

"That pig cost me my chance of operation status!" she spat. "How can you…?"

"He cost me as well," he told Astrid, "except it also was going to cost me my job and the last chance I had of winning any sort of approval from my Dad. I mean, all he wanted for his only child was to become an agent like him and Mom but no….I had to have Snotlout for a cousin and I chose saving everyone's life over winning the challenge. And now he won't even speak to me, not even when I save his life and…" He ran his hands through his hair. "You know what? Forget it. I'll do it myself. You won't have to bother about either of them." He looked up at Toothless. "Let's go!" he snapped.

The Dragon trailed his eyes over the seething Astrid.

"If you're sure," he said thoughtfully. "As soon as it gets dark, we'll head out…"

oOo

The twins had predictably voted in on the mission and had enthusiastically gone out for food before Hiccup could warn the Dragons that when the twins offered to 'get' food, they had no intention of 'paying for' food. Meanwhile, Fishlegs had been very diffident and it had taken all of Hiccup's powers of persuasion and-interestingly-Meatlug's to persuade the hacker to remain with them. Eventually, Fish had only been coaxed into joining the mission when Hiccup had made him hack the remains of the AI6 mainframe and located the file of Dagur the Deranged.

He had read it with a loud whimper, a few eeps and finally a scream. And then his eyes had rolled back in his head and he had fallen off the chair and onto Tuffnut. It had taken three people to move his dead weight and rescue the squashed twin-though Tuff had merely described being crushed as 'awesome' before he passed out. Once he had recovered from his faint, Fishlegs had agreed to stay with Hiccup and the others for protection.

Astrid had remained at the safe house because she had every right to do so and she had gratefully located spare clothes in the closets upstairs-especially when it was proper training gear. She had showered again, glared at Hiccup and tried to cook some soup, succeeding in setting the pan in fire. And then she had sat to one side with a large fruit juice and a sandwich, pointedly ignoring him and sulking. But, Hiccup noticed she was paying close attention to the briefing as Fishlegs gathered data from the local surveillance cameras and commercial CCTV. creating a schematic.

"The side entrance is here-where we tried to get in before and found Eret's phone," Fishlegs explained, demonstrating the area. "There are cameras that I can hack and blind." Then he tapped the screen. "There's a second garage entrance down here…" He demonstrated. "It may be worth going in that way…"

"Okay," Hiccup said, folding his arms and peering at the screen. "I'll take the back entrance. Twins-take the garage. Fish-you'll need to warn me if Alvin's men are around because last time, they totally handed my ass to me…"

"You do realise we have no information about the layout of the base or personnel numbers…" Ruff commented.

"I know," the auburn haired man admitted. "But we have to do something."

"Hey, no problem to me," Ruff noted. "Just wanted to put it out there!"

"Yeah-we're gonna enjoy watching your ass get stomped again, Hicc!" Tuff added. "I mean, everybody knows you're useless at combat!" His fists clenched and he spun to glare at the male twin.

"Good," he snapped. "Good thing you'll be with Ruff. Try not to get killed when we're in there…" And he stalked out to the van. Astrid growled and leapt to her feet.

"Well done, geniuses!" she snapped. "He passed his last assessment-against me! He's good enough. But you-like everyone-just has to be horribly mean to him!" She glared at the weapons laid out on the table grabbing a knife, two pistols and a machine gun-and then a pistol for Hiccup, who had stormed off without a weapon. The twins stared.

"Er…Astrid? Where are you going?" Tuff asked and recoiled as the blonde glared ferociously at him.

"On the mission-obviously!" she snapped. "You don't think I'd trust you mutton-heads to protect him?"

They all stared as she slammed out after Hiccup, a zip-up training top and leather fingerless gloves grabbed on the way out. The twins and Fishlegs stared at each other.

"It's obvious she has feelings for him," Ruff said superiorly. "She's just too stubborn to admit them!"

"Really?" her twin asked, looking puzzled. "I though he had some sort of problem…gambling, maybe? And she was helping him out…" Fishlegs sighed.

"He's got a crush on her as well-though he clearly turns into a stammering mush whenever he actually talks to her," he cut in. "Look-I'll be watching. Try not to mess this up?" The twins looked at him.

"Dunno why you're looking so smug," Tuff told the relaxed hacker. "You're coming in the van!"

oOo

Because the mission wasn't technically a Dragon operation, only Toothless came with them in the van, sitting quietly as the team emerged. Hiccup was still mad at Astrid but she glared back at him, making everyone feel intensely awkward. But once they arrived in the dim alleyway, Fishlegs killed the cameras and the team emerged. They all wore coms going via Fishlegs and Toothless was listening in as well. Hiccup stared at the doorway, pushing back memories of the last time he was here. Astrid leapt down behind him as the twins bounced down and vanished in the direction of the garage doors. For a moment they paused by the back door and Hiccup glanced overr at Astrid.

"Why are you here?" he demanded and she glared back.

"Just because this is such a stupid plan doesn't mean I haven't got your back, Hiccup!" she hissed at him. "You're my friend, you saved all our lives at least three times and you are much better and more deserving than those mutton-heads understand. Now shut up and break in already!"

He blinked at her words and took a slow breath.

"Okay," he sighed, turning his attention to the lock, prising the panel away and easily unlocking the door. He nodded and pulled-but it didn't budge… He glanced at Astrid and pulled with all his strength, teeth gritted at the effort. And then a treacherous memory wafted across his mind.

_The second man helped himself to one final kick at the prone Hiccup and followed the first back into the warehouse, the door slamming and the sounds of bolts sliding in loud in the silence._

"It's bolted," he realised and slammed his fists against it. "Thor, how stupid am I?" Astrid paused, then frowned, seeing a small vent low down by the trash pile. She grabbed his hand and hauled him sideways until they reached the vent.

"Any good?" she asked and he groaned.

"It's always vents," he groaned and lifted the grille, then slid in, flipping his small LED torch on. Astrid slipped in behind him, her agile shape almost soundless as she manoeuvred after him. After a few moments of squirming and crawling, they reached a corridor and the two cautiously emerged. Both listened for a long moment then skipped into the shadows, peering up and down the corridor. Astrid frowned.

"Where is everyone?" she asked in a hiss. "It's completely silent!" Hiccup frowned and nodded, sneaking swiftly through the corridor, seeing an abandoned office and a trashed computer. Files were stuffed in the shelves but were worthless dockets. He frowned, then prised the console open and levered out the hard drive, pocketing it.

"Fish-how much power is this place pulling in?" he asked and there was a pause.

 _"Hmm-that's interesting. Records indicate substantial power usage-until earlier today when the levels dropped down to mean levels for a warehouse in this district."_ Astrid stared into Hiccup's worried eyes at the words over the com.

"When they moved out," he realised, shaking his head. "I think we missed…"

Astrid raised a hand sharply and he froze mis-sentence. There was a pause and the velvety silence was so loud Hiccup was sure she would hear his heart beating. And then he heard it as well: a metallic clang that was repeated three more times. And the echoes of a voice.

"This way!" she said and took off, drawing her pistol. Hiccup raced after her, his eyes wide and tried to keep up. he really didn't want her to go in all guns blazing because he recognised the voice. They sped down to the basement and ran into the twins, who had managed to grab a pair of wrenches as weapons.

"Awesome garage!" Tuff reported. "Plenty of room-but nothing there at all!"

"And no security to speak of either," Ruff added as the clangs sounded again and a plaintive voice echoed from closer by.

"Awww-come on, guys! This is a joke, right? I mean, no lunch and no dinner? You're coming right? Because I'm so hungry…." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Spoken like a true Jorgensen!" he sighed and walked to the door, looked at it, then simply opened it by turning the handle. He peered inside and came face to face with the stocky, jet-haired shape of his cousin. Jet hair dishevelled, blue eyes wild, Snotlout almost lunged at the tall shape-and then recognised his cousin.

"USELESS?" he gasped. "What are you doing here?" Hiccup folded his arms and gave an unimpressed look.

"Um…let me think…rescuing you!" he commented sarcastically.

"Wow, I'm flattered-but where are the proper agents?" he asked, emerging from his unlocked cell and peering around. "Well, hiya, babe," he said smoothly, waggling brows at Astrid. "You come to see I was safe. Coz I am. And I think I could dow with some serious comforting after my ordeals. So what do you say we…"

Astrid punched him in the face and he collapsed back onto his ass, rubbing his nose.

"OWWW!" he whined.

"Snotlout-where is everyone?" Hiccup asked him sharply.

"I dunno," his cousin said sulkily. "I was waiting for them. They missed my lunch and dinner and I am completely starving. I mean, if anything's cruel and unusual, it's depriving a man of his sustenance and…"

"Shall we tell him his cell was unlocked?" Tuff asked very loudly.

"Nah-we can save that for later," Ruff replied and Snotlout stared at them in shock.

"Come to think of it," he said in a superior voice, "what are ANY of you losers doing on a field op?" The twins shared a look and sniggered while Astrid's scowl would curdle milk. Hiccup stared at him.

"Snotlout," he said, "AI6 are desperate so we came." He paused. "So we came for you and Eret." He leaned forward and glared at his cousin. "Where is Eret?" Snotlout stared at him-and started laughing. Hiccup glanced at Astrid but she was breathing hard and eyeing her pistol meaningfully.

"Can't we just put him back in the cell-but lock it this time?" she asked. There was a pause and Hiccup glared at his cousin before reluctantly shaking his head.

"Much as I want to-no," he sighed.

"Ha! You failed again-as usual, useless!" Snotlout sneered. "Eret's gone. Alvin took him!"


	13. Family Business

**Thirteen: Family Business**

Hiccup glared at Snotlout and wondered for the millionth time how he was related to the most self-absorbed, short-sighted _stupid_ agent in the history of the Service. Maybe if the idiot had just tried the door to his cell he could have escaped himself rather than needing rescuing...

"Did you overhear anything?" he asked his cousin directly. Snotlout made a show of thinking and then sneered.

"Nope," he said irritatingly, popping the 'p' in an especially annoying way. "And why am I answering any questions from you, Useless? I'm the most senior agent here!"

"So senior you sat in an unlocked cell until we rescued you," Astrid said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Snotlout glared at her before he scrambled up and walked over to her.

"Dear Astrid," he said in a sickeningly sweet tone, "I can see you struggling with your obvious anger management issues as well as your overwhelming jealousy at my operational status while you failed and are a mere PT instructor. I can appreciate you feel awed by my awesomeness and I am sure I can help you get over it-say over dinner?"

She punched him again and watched him collapse to the floor, clutching his bleeding nose.

"When Ragnarok happens!" she spat but Hiccup gently rested a hand on her clenched fist and leaned close to her.

"You're worth a hundred of him," he reminded her softly.

"And I'm only still a PT instructor because he was so stupid and lazy to abide by the terms of the test, so he cheated and almost destroyed HQ!" she growled.

"You keep telling yourself that, sweet cheeks!" Snotlout shot back thickly. "The Deputy Commander..."

"Your father, by the way," Hiccup commented bitterly.

"...cleared my performance as valid and reported no evidence of tampering," Snotlout continued triumphantly.

"Nepotism at its worst, dear sister," Tuff commented.

"Useless' Dad could have spoken up for him as well-but he didn't!" Snotlout sneered. Hiccup stiffened and looked at the rest.

"We need to get out of here," he said. "We'll go via the garage. We need to get this hard drive to Fishlegs to see what he can extract..."

"I should be in charge!" Snotlout interrupted. "You shouldn't be here, Useless!" The other three glared at him as he looked back. "What?" he protested as he scrambled up.

"Snotlout, apart from us, only Thuggory and Heather and a couple of low level security are at large," Hiccup told him in exasperation. "We were ordered not to look for you because Heather reckoned Eret's distress call was a prank. Oh, and AI6 has been blown up!"

"WHAT?"

"Yup. Exploded into little tiny pieces," Tuff added.

"Rubble," Ruff added.

"Ka-boom!" Tuff grinned.

"It was awesome…" his twin confirmed.

"They're joking, right?" Snotlout asked with a nervous laugh. Hiccup shook his head.

"We had to crawl out through the ducts to get away," he informed his cousin in a toneless voice. "We were the only ones to get out." _Just. Very just. And thanks to Toothless. But why?_

Snotlout's mouth worked soundlessly.

"D-dad?" he finally managed.

"The Command staff were in the emergency refuge but all are seriously hurt from the drop," Hiccup said.

Snotlout was shaking his head desperately.

"No..." he moaned. "Dad..." Astrid stared at him and almost felt sorry for him.

"We're all that's left of AI6," she told him.

Snotlout fainted.

oOo

"I wanna see my Dad!"

Hiccup was holding his head in his hands as Snotlout kept repeating his protests, assuming if he shouted louder he'd be driven straight to the Blessed Freya Infirmary. Astrid was scowling, the twins were making mocking gestures and Fishlegs was already decrypting the hard drive in the hope it could offer some more clues.

"I wanna see my Dad!" Snotlout shouted.

"Sweet Thor in a thunderstorm! It's like having a two hundred pound baby bawling in your ear!" Astrid growled. Hiccup shook his head.

"Oh no, a baby would be much easier to handle!" he muttered. Fish cast him a glance. He had heard about Hiccup's unsupportive father, his nightmare cousin and generally horrible family and had honestly thought his friend had been exaggerating-but on meeting Snotlout, he realised that, if anything, his friend had understated the situation. Of course, Fishlegs had been casually described as low level tech support to the moaning agent-not that he had cared-and Toothless had remained in the cabin, hidden from Snotlout completely. But he hadn't paid any attention in any case to who was driving.

"Useless, if you don't take me to see my Dad _right now_ I am gonna kick your scrawny little ass onto the next island!" he threatened as Hiccup stiffened.

"Personally, his ass seems perfectly adequate to me," Ruff commented. Hiccup's head snapped up.

"What?" he ground out.

"I said..."

"Useless-hospital! NOW!" Snotlout shouted and Hiccup jerked to his feet, banging his head on the roof with a dull thud. He whined in pain and pressed a hand to his aching forehead.

"That's it!" he snapped. "Snotlout, we will both go to the hospital while the rest of you head for the safe house."

"But..." Fish began and Hiccup glared at everybody.

"No!" he said intensely. "We'll go to see our fathers and then I'll head back." He grabbed his jacket and bag, then banged the driver's cabin with his fist. "Stop, please..."

The van pulled over and he dragged the door open. Rudely, Snotlout shoved him aside and he glared, the hopped out if the van. Immediately, Astrid followed.

"I'm coming," she said fiercely. "Do you think I'm letting you go with that douche Snotman?"

"Hey!"

"Get over it," she growled then met Hiccup's uncertain emerald gaze. "I want to come with you," she added. "That is, if you want me to?" He managed a wan smile.

"Thor, yes," he sighed. "Um...but you may have to put up with concentrated Snotlout on the way to Blessed Freya..." She smiled and slid her arm through his.

"I'm a big girl," she commented. "I can cope...or punch him in the nose again!"

"HEY!"

"Just time for a nice brisk walk up the hill," Hiccup commented and began to trudge up the hill towards the hospital as the van pulled away. Almost immediately, Snotlout was whining about how his feet hurt, how hungry he was and why the van couldn't drop them actually at the hospital.

Tuning him out, he walked self-consciously alongside Astrid, occasionally stealing small glances as she easily kept pace. She looked determined-her usual expression-but the way her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were flushed in the cold made her look even more attractive. She caught his glances and rolled her eyes. "What?" He started, not realising he had actually been staring.

"Um...just amazed that you are actually being seen outside with me," he mumbled. "I mean...well...thanks..." She glanced kindly at the young agent and sighed.

"You know, the more I see of you in action, the more I realise how unfairly you have been treated...by everyone, even me," she admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

"I-I am a bit clumsy," he pointed out honestly, "and when I get nervous, I blush and stammer and tend to get even more clumsy!"

"And yet when we were trapped in a collapsed building-or faced armed enemies-you sprung into action!" she reminded him. "And do not listen to Snotlout. I mean, he was sitting whining in an unlocked cell..."

"Yeah-the twins are _never_ gonna let that one go," Hiccup admitted with a smile as they topped the rise and turned the corner-to see the brilliantly-illuminated blocky white building up ahead: Blessed Freya Infirmary. Snotlout have a huge sigh.

"Finally," he exclaimed and accelerated forward, shoving past Hiccup who glared after him and followed. There were armed police on all entrances and the three AI6 agents had to be cleared as they were admitted before they took the elevator up the the HDU/ITU. Hiccup was breathing harder as they reached the fifth floor, unsure what he would find. But he was after Snotlout the instant the doors opened, seeing the armed guards on the intensive and high dependency care unit, which was pretty much filled with the AI6 senior staff. Snotlout swaggered arrogantly up and demanded to be let in-and was personally offended when they asked to see his ID. Of course, it had been in his locker in AI6-which was now a large pile of rubble.

"CAN'T YOU SEE WHO I AM?" he roared, failing to impress anyone. Hiccup fished out his ID-because he had kept it with him-and sighed.

"He's with me, guys," he sighed. "He is VA19-Snotlout Jorgensen. His father is D." The guards stared at him, then nodded curtly and let him in. Hiccup followed and half-turned to see Astrid settle on a seat outside the doors and nodded to him, preparing to wait. Hiccup saw his cousin already speeding towards Spitelout, who was an almost identical but older version of his son, dozing with assorted tubes and wires coming out and an oxygen mask on his face. Flicking his emerald glance across the room, he picked out Mildew on a ventilator next to Ack, who was also looking in bad shape. Phlegma was asleep, her face very bruised and external fixators on both legs and an arm. Gobber was propped up in bed, a tube up his nose and an oxygen mask over his face. And he could see, at the back, his father sleeping, also looking very battered and surrounded by machines. He determinedly walked to the doctors.

"I've come to see Commander Haddock," he said evenly. "How is he?"

"Who are you?" the lead doctor asked, his dark eyes flicking over the tall lean shape with the bruises on his face and dishevelled hair.

"I am Hiccup Haddock-his next of kin," the young agent said. There was an awkward pause and the doctor shook his head.

"I am afraid not, sir," he said regretfully. "He gave his next of kin as his brother, Spitelout Jorgensen and his nephew, Snotlout." Hiccup stared at him and his eyes widened. He shook his head.

"But...can I see him?" he asked, his voice edged with sudden uncertainty. The doctor sighed.

"I am afraid he left express orders you were not to be admitted," he said. Hiccup stared at him, his face utterly shocked.

"But...but..." he managed, the wind knocked out of him. "I'm his son."

"I will have to get security to remove you if you don't leave quietly," the doctor hissed. "Please-think of the other patients and go quietly." Hiccup stared at him for one more long moment and then turned to the door.

"L-laddie?" Gobber's weak voice echoed across the unit and Hiccup glanced at him for a moment-just long enough for the man to see his shining green eyes and bloodless face-before he looked away and walked straight out of the door without a backwards glance. The door slammed behind him but the last thing he heard was Snotlout's voice, moaning to his father:

"Of course, I had to rescue Useless. I mean, he's so hopeless he was just floundering..."

Head down and not meeting anyone's eyes, Hiccup walked past Astrid to the stairs and began to walk rapidly down to the ground floor. Astrid stared at him, catching the heart-broken look on his face then scrambled up and raced after him, seeing him fleeing down the stairs as fast as his legs could manage.

"WAIT! HICCUP!" Astrid yelled and sped after him, sprinting recklessly down the steps. He didn't stop until he hit the ground floor and she finally caught him, grabbing his arm. He pulled away, his face stricken.

"Let me go," he begged, his voice hoarse and she stared at him. He sounded utterly lost.

"I don't think I should," she said gently. "I don't think you should be alone."

"But I am," he choked out. "My father left orders he didn't want to see me. He removed me as his next of kin. Hey-he even named Snotlout...but not me. He's disowned me, Astrid. He's my father, my only real family and I even saved his life and it's not enough. It will never be enough." He closed his eyes and tried to pull away but she grabbed his arms and wrapped him in a fierce hug. For a moment he was rigid, his face covered by his hands, before he curled into her, burying his head on her shoulder and shaking with grief. She felt dampness on her shoulder from his tears and tightened her embrace, a hand sliding up to tenderly stroke his head.

"You have me," she whispered. "And we will find a way to make this right, Hiccup. Trust me."

But he was beyond words, broken by the devastating rejection of the man he had spent every waking moment trying to win the approval of. And knowing beyond all doubt that his father had made his decision and had effectively stated: _I have no son._

oOo

They didn't wait for Snotlout, instead walking down the hill in silence. Hiccup was silent, embarrassed and desolate, not arguing as Astrid kept an arm around him as they walked and he had draped his arm around her, so numb that he didn't realise what he was doing. And curiously, she didn't mind -because she couldn't imagine what it would feel like to not be wanted by your Dad, let alone your only living parent. She felt him give a shuddering sigh and his arm tightened around her shoulders.

"Astrid?" he asked quietly, "what am I going to do?" She glanced up into his pale face.

"He's stubborn as a rock-and about as sympathetic-despite the fact you have been far and away the best agent we have had in this crisis," she said as they crossed the road, looking like a young couple out for a walk. Her arm felt very comfortable around his narrow waist.

"I mean, I have no job, my home is shot to Hel, I have no family to call on and minimal savings," he sighed. "I'm gonna starve."

"You could always apply to 'Bread-Making Vikings'," she suggested. "Then you get paid and get free leftovers..."

"And end up Snotlout's shape," Hiccup sighed.

"Better than working for Happy Ulf's Express Funerals," she suggested. "You really don't want perks of the job from that..."

"Hey, I could live in a left-over casket. Thor, it'd be more waterproof than what's left of my apartment," he noted.

"Or the Berk Senior Viking Recreation Club..." Astrid smirked. "After all, we did destroy their bus..." He stole a mildly amused glance at her, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly.

"Hmm...I bet they could afford to send Dagur after me again," he noted. "And probably would if they found out I was responsible for the bus..."

"All of us, I think," Astrid noted. "Though Fishlegs would protest non-stop it wasn't his fault..." Hiccup smiled.

"At least he has his job in the florist's to go back to," he replied and he smiled. "Thanks, Astrid. That was...amazing..." She nudged him with a smile.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," she commented as they turned the corner and headed for the funicular railway straight down the cliff to the docks. Suddenly, Hiccup dragged her back into a doorway and she stiffened. "I'm not that good a..." she began but he slapped his hand over her mouth and leaned close.

"Over there..." he whispered and indicated. There was a powerful, buff shape with a distinctive flash of ginger hair talking to a slender shape with dark hair. Astrid's eyes widened and she stilled, listening hard.

"...can't believe you missed him! I mean he's the most useless, hopeless agent in AI6"

"Well, you didn't have the bastard almost shooting your ass off!" a male voice grumbled. "He's got excellent aim, he's cunning and daring. They crashed a freaking bus and leaped out on the old mountain road to evade us! And I don't know where he is now."

"Well, he was never important enough to be fitted with a tracker and the Commander has forbidden him to visit so there's no hope of finding him at the hospital," the female voice hissed. "I can't help you."

"You have access to surveillance," he hissed back. "Find him. I want to get my hands on that scrawny little runt and claim my bounty! And remember where your loyalties, lie-sister!" Then he turned and stalked to a dark Mercedes, slammed the door and screeched away as she stared after him, before clambering into a nondescript grey sedan and pulling away. Astrid memorised the number.

"Were they taking about you?" she asked softly. Hiccup leaned back into the doorway and exhaled slowly. He nodded.

"Yup. I'm the only _most useless agent_ in the service there is!" he sighed. "That was Dagur-and someone who clearly works for AI6."

"Well, that's a short list," Astrid replied ironically. "I'm here and that certainly wasn't Ruff…"

"Though not everyone was on duty when the building fell," Hiccup suggested…but his eyes trailed back to the direction the shadowed woman had vanished. With a sigh of resignation, he lifted his com and contacted Fishlegs. He had felt pretty uncomfortable using the equipment that Toothless had provided-but somehow now, it actually felt like an advantage… "Fish-can you trace me a number plate? BK-19604-WSR."

"Haven't you got some super-spy app that can do that?" the hacker whinged. "I hate Archipelago Vehicle Licensing database. It is so…so… _so_ …slow…"

"Fishlegs Ingerman!" Hiccup snapped. "I am having about the worst day in the history of Midgard! I've been completely taken apart by three separate people, suspended, blown up, had my apartment invaded by crazed twins, been shot at, jumped from a bus, been captured by dragons, rescued Snotlout, wanted to kill Snotlout, been disowned by my father-and now you are protesting that the damned vehicle licensing database is slow?"

"Hey, there's no need to…"

"There's every need!" Astrid interrupted shortly. "License details. NOW!"

"You are very mean," Fishlegs grumbled in a hurt voice. "I don't know what Hiccup sees in you!" There was a frosty silence. "Okay…BK-19604-WSR is registered to Rumblehorn Plumbing and Sanitation Co…"

"Which is the holding company all AI6 assets are registered to…in case anyone checks," Hiccup murmured and Astrid stared at him. That was not something she was aware of either-but she was beginning to realise that Hiccup knew far more about the service than many active agents.

"Who would know whether or not you had a tracker?" she murmured.

"The sedan's registered keeper is one Heather Oswaldsdottir of 19, Jotun Apartments, Hamish Street, Berk City…" Fishlegs read. "Hmmm…"

"Heather?" Astrid hissed.

"Sister?" Hiccup breathed. "Fish…I need you to look into Berserk Police Department Personnel records for Heather Oswaldsdottir. Does she have any family?"

"I mean, it makes perfect sense!" Astrid said angrily. "She knew not to be in the building when it blew-because she's working with the enemy…"

"Or she had gone out for a sandwich," Hiccup suggested dryly. She glared at him. "Not that I believe it, by the way. After all-how would anyone with half an ounce of suspicion or competence dismiss a message from your top agent out of hand?" Astrid cringed: she had. "I mean, it would be the kind of rubbish assignment they'd send me on but no one would dismiss it-unless they were being paid to divert attention away from their true employer…"

"Father-Oswald Oswaldson, former Chief Councillor of Berserker Town until he was impeached for massive corruption, narcotics and perverting the course of justice," Fishlegs read. "Mother dead, one half-brother three years older…illegitimate, mother unknown, goes by the name of Dagur Derange…" There was a pause. "Dagur? Isn't that the man who…eeek!"

"Precisely," Hiccup murmured. "And I bet that imbecile Mildew cleared her."

"But she's worked at HQ since before I joined," Astrid murmured. "How could she betray us…"

"Unless she was planted a long time ahead," Hiccup sighed. "She's probably been leaking information for years…" Absently, he took her hand in his and slowly led her towards the funicular down the cliff. "We need to get some rest. And then we have to find Eret. Gods know, we need someone on our side." He swiped his card twice to admit them both and it beeped. He squinted at the screen. "And that was my last credit. We better enjoy this-because next time, we're walking…" They slid into the little cabin and pulled the door closed. Hiccup perched self-consciously on the wooden seat and Astrid sat at his side, their hands almost touching as the cabin lurched and began its slow slide down the incredibly steep rails towards the docks at the base of the cliffs. Another jolt swayed Astrid against him and as he felt the gentle collision, his cheeks flared scarlet with self-consciousness as her arm wrapped around him to stabilise

"Is it normally this bumpy?" she asked as the door was wrenched open. A man in black lifted a stubby weapon and there was the muted hiss as the darts flew unerringly. Astrid's eyes widened and Hiccup gasped as he was shot…and then felt Astrid slump gently across him as everything faded to black…


	14. Public Enemy

**Fourteen: Public Enemy**

Wakefulness returned to Hiccup accompanied by a host of sensations that were in no way as promising. He was sitting, slumped forward in a very hard metal chair, his arms were tied to the metal arms of the chair and his ankles were also fastened to the legs. It was cool and there were at least two people standing just in front of him. He blinked owlishly and lifted his head, a pounding headache making thought rather difficult but his head cleared instantly as he saw the two men facing him.

The similarity in their features told him they were close kin-probably brothers. Both were powerfully built and taller than Hiccup, though the slightly shorter one was a little less massive. His dark brown hair was cropped close and his beard was neatly manicured, framing a cold and calculating face. His cold chestnut eyes flicked over the unimpressive shape of the prisoner. The larger man was very tall and muscular, his head shaven and beard a mere stripe on his large chin. There was a poorly-concealed air of violence around him and he inspected Hiccup like a cat approaching a favourite toy.

"If you would…?" The slightly smaller man's voice was smooth and cold, perfectly enunciated and almost devoid of accent. The larger man nodded and punched Hiccup across the face. Head snapping round, Hiccup grunted in pain and felt his vision cross for a moment before things resolved back into the depressing view of his captors.

"Wh-what?" he mumbled thickly. The smaller man folded his hands behind his back and inspected the young would-be agent.

"I am afraid conventional wisdom dictates that any interrogation begins with establishing who exactly is in charge of the conversation," the man said smoothly.

"Who…?" Hiccup murmured, frowning and trying his bonds. The larger man punched him again and he sagged. The smaller man raised a hand, the index finger up in a silent command.

"I am afraid you weren't listening," he said in a disappointed tone. "I am Viggo Grimborn, leader of the Hunter Clan. My brother, Ryker, is rather enthusiastic in enforcing my will. I would advise not to test his patience." Hiccup blinked again, feeling blood smeared on his chin and his eyes fixed on the man's cold face.

"Why am I here?" he asked. Ryker bunched his fist and hammered it into Hiccup's middle and the younger man almost doubled up, feeling as if every molecule of air had been squeezed out of him. The big man grabbed a fistful of auburn hair and wrenched his head up as he struggled for breath.

"You are here because a colleague asked us to find out what you have been doing," Viggo said calmly. "It was suspected you would attempt to see the Commander and you were tailed until an opportunity arose to capture you-and your lovely companion."

"Astrid! Where is she? Is she…?" he demanded, his eyes flicking to inspect Viggo. Ryker punched him in the face again and he groaned, gasping as the big man wrenched his head back and closed a hand around his neck.

"You don't speak unless you're told to do so," Ryker growled, his deep voice very menacing as the grip tightened. Hiccup was barely able to draw breath, seeing the man inspecting him in a very unsettling manner.

"Where-where's…the fun…in that?" Hiccup choked out, trying to process what was happening.

"Please…give me a reason, boy," Ryker sneered, his face twisted in anticipation. The grip around Hiccup's neck tightened while his other hand tugged harder on his hair. Hissing in pain, Hiccup grimaced as the man slowly moved his head closer as he breathed into Hiccup's ear: "Please…and I will enjoy making you scream…"

"Ryker," Viggo warned in a bored voice, "while I am fully cognisant of your proclivities, I want him able to answer questions. You can rape him in your own time." Hiccup felt a jolt of fear shoot through him at the words and his green eyes widened. Ryker leaned closer, his lips almost touching Hiccup's ear.

"You can rely on it," he whispered and Hiccup swallowed anxiously, pulling back as far as he could. As the big man reluctantly drew back, Hiccup could see Viggo smiling cruelly.

"Where is Astrid?" Hiccup demanded thickly, tasting blood. His eyes locked onto his captor's, a flicker of defiance hardening his emerald gaze. "I'm not saying anything else until you tell me." For a second, Viggo's coolly aloof expression wavered.

"Your pretty companion is in our custody but she is unharmed…for now," Viggo told him. "Though that state may change…" Hiccup's brows dipped in a scowl.

"Don't," he hissed and Viggo leaned close.

"That is really in your hands, Hiccup," he taunted the younger man. "You know, it might be amusing to see how brave you are when Ryker is hitting the girl…or maybe if you have to watch him do something even more intimate…?" Stiffening, Hiccup stared stonily back.

"What colleague?" he asked. Viggo gave a small smile.

"You see? He is paying attention…just not enough," he sighed and Ryker's fist punched into his middle again. Sagging, semi-conscious, he allowed Ryker to haul him up. "I'll ask the questions, Hiccup Haddock," Viggo continued, his voice growing colder. "I want to know how you knew to get out of the AI6 building and avoided being killed? How you evaded Dagur DeRange when the man is the most lethal assassin in the Archipelago. Where you have been hiding?" He brandished the com that Toothless had given him for the mission to rescue Snotlout. "And where did you get this Tech?"

Hiccup stared at him, feeling the pressure in his scalp increase. He whined in pain.

"This is where you answer!" Viggo prompted him impatiently and Hiccup grimaced.

"Um…you know Amazon? Or was it eBay? Amazing what you can get online and…"

He was expecting the punch that hammered into his middle but his vision did grey and sounds went echoey as he felt his consciousness waver. He heard Viggo growling and felt a couple of open-handed slaps that jolted him back to reality.

"You'll find I am regrettably lacking in a sense of humour, Hiccup," Viggo told him coldly. "Try again." Hiccup gave a small cough and grimaced.

"Pretty certain it was Amazon," he mumbled. Viggo's eyes rolled and he nodded.

"You must enjoy this," he sighed as Ryker punched the prisoner again and this time, Hiccup did sag, semi-conscious for a long moment until his head was dragged up and Viggo leaned forward, his hands on his knees as he peered into the dazed emerald gaze. "I am beginning to lose patience, Hiccup," he said. "I am unsure why you are being so stubborn. After all, the remaining agents of AI6 don't want you. Your family doesn't want you. You have no friends…except perhaps the pretty blonde? And the service believes that you are in fact a traitor-and responsible for the destruction of the building."

Hiccup's head jerked up and his eyes widened in shock.

"N-no…" he murmured. Viggo gave a cold smile.

"Oh yes," he said with a cruel arch of the eyebrow. "You miraculously survived the explosion that killed hundreds. You are the only person who visited the origin point of the explosion. Your disciplinary record is…appalling. You attempted to deceive the service…"

"Heather…is your agent…" he realised. Viggo's face remained deadpan but Ryker gave a low chuckle.

"Oh, he's smart as well as pretty," he commented. "I'm looking forward to spending some time with him." A shudder ran through him and he whimpered.

"Makes…one of us…" he mumbled, earning himself another hard slap.

"So who gave you this?" Viggo snapped, brandishing the com again.

"Can't tell you his name, but I thought he was working for the Holy Odin Mission on Niflheim Street…" Hiccup lied. This time, Viggo punched him himself and Hiccup sagged back in the chair. Immediately, his rage was concealed once more, his mask back in place as he snapped his hands behind his back and paced away from the sagging auburn-haired shape. He sighed.

"I was hoping you would be more reasonable," he said to the prisoner and nodded. Ryker leaned forward and tore the front of his shirt open, buttons popping all over the room as they exposed his pale, very faintly freckled chest. The big man grinned, running a thick finger down his chest before tearing his sleeves open, shoving them up to his elbows. "But now…this is going to have to get unpleasant."

Hiccup stared into his cold face and took a shuddering breath. He had no idea why he was being targeted, though the news that somehow he had been framed for the explosion was both unsurprising-given his miserable luck-and incredibly worrying. He would be a marked man-and though he was trembling and he was already aching all over, his head was pounding and stomach churning, he was determined not to play along. Maybe he could learn something from their questions…but something told him that the longer he defied them, the longer he deferred spending any time alone with Ryker. And the longer he kept Astrid from their clutches.

"You really have no idea what unpleasant is," he groaned. "Bring it."

oOo

"They didn't come back?" Toothless demanded, his green eyes narrowing as he inspected the twins and Fishlegs as they sat around the table in the safe house. Fishlegs had cooked a spectacular breakfast and everyone was replete to the extent they had completely forgotten to check their friends were back safely. At the jet-haired man's sharp words, they all looked mildly uncomfortable, though the twins were noticeably less concerned than the hacker.

"Oh Thor, oh Thor, oh Thor…" Fishlegs whimpered. "This is very bad!"

"Hey-he's a badass," Tuff reminded the Dragon calmly.

"His ass is extremely bad," Ruff confirmed with a broad grin.

"H will do fine," Tuff added cheerfully. "Hey-maybe he's off with Snot and they're all having a cool time…"

"Hiccup doesn't get on with his cousin," Fishlegs pointed out quietly. "Snotlout has been vile to him since I knew him. He ruined all his dreams of being an agent and has no insight whatsoever into his own hopelessness as an agent or that his actions have hurt others and almost destroyed HQ. And something must have happened because if Hiccup said he was coming back, he would." He paused. "And Astrid won't have anything to do with Snotlout. She clearly loathes him." Toothless inspected the husky man and nodded.

"Kinda picked up on that myself," he admitted dryly. "Could they have returned to his apartment?"

"It was pretty trashed," Ruff admitted. "Even by Nut standards…" Toothless frowned and nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Fishlegs-with me. We'll check the apartment. You two-go to Blessed Freya and see if anyone knows where Hiccup, Astrid or Snotlout are." Predictably, they whined in protest.

"Do we have to? That is SO boring," Tuff whined.

"Yeah-no destruction at all…" Ruff agreed. "Toothy, maybe we could…" The Dragon gave a low growl in his throat at the unwelcome nickname, his eyes glittering with annoyance.

"I don't know how he puts up with you imbeciles," he commented shortly. "Look-if we want Hiccup and Astrid back, we have to piece together where they were and what happened."

"As long as Dagur didn't happen," Fishlegs said gloomily. The Dragon give a thin smile.

"I have my own men on him," he revealed. "I know he doesn't have them. Now move out. They've already been gone twelve hours. Loki only knows what trouble they're in."

oOo

Astrid had quartered the cell so she knew every irregularity in the concrete floor and cold rocky walls but it was really of no help because it seemed to be fairly escape-proof. Her frustration was building and she balled her fists, aching to slam them into someone or at least something…but the small voice in the back of her mind reminded her that all that would achieve would be to injure herself. Breathing heavily, she dropped to a crouch in the middle of the cell and calmed her breathing, rolling her shoulders to force the tension out.

_What would Hiccup do?_

Her eyes snapped open. It was such a ridiculous thing to think that she had to consciously remind herself that, contrary to popular belief, Hiccup was the best agent she had worked with. He was bright, smart, decisive, adorably self-effacing and sarcastic…and she shivered. Gods, it almost sounded like she liked him. And then she groaned. _Of course she liked him!_ He was her friend, a man who had saved her life, who was caring and brilliant and who clearly had a crush on her without any hope of it being requited. And she hated Eret and Snotlout and all of those self-important agent types-but Hiccup treated her like an equal and like a real person. He had the worst luck on Midgard and he had been utterly heart-broken that his father had rejected him…but even then, he had noted Dagur…and Heather.

She rose and walked slowly across the cell. The fact that Heather-who Astrid had looked up to-seemed to be playing for the wrong side had thrown Astrid, but she trusted Hiccup. There was no mistaking the license plate she herself had seen and it unfortunately fit with the inconsistencies they had noted in Heather's story and behaviour. And with a groan, she wondered how much damage Heather had caused over her time in AI6 and she rested back against the wall, staring at the door. They had to get out of here-as soon as she found Hiccup. She had woken alone so she had no idea if he was in another cell, another part of the building or if he was maybe back in the funicular railway cab and she was the only one targeted. Shaking her head, she dug her fingers in her hair and sighed.

_What would Hiccup do?_

She shook herself. He would certainly looked at things differently to her so she paused and dropped to a crouch again. There were no ducts…but there was a panel on the far wall. She rose and inspected it, tapping it lightly. It was definitely hollow and all she had to do was prise the panel away and…what? Find a maintenance duct? A drain? A tunnel? She sighed. Then her head snapped round as she heard steps approach. She turned to the door as it was dragged open and a shape was tossed in, the door slamming before the body even hit the ground.

It was Hiccup.

Eyes wide with concern, she saw him impact the ground hard and lie still, limbs sprawled unconsciously, the shallow breathing making her heart clench in concern. She brushed off all her prideful qualms about not wanting to be worried about him simply because she was a Hofferson and should be focussing on being an agent. That ship had sailed thanks to that mutton-head, Snotlout and she and Hiccup were partners in disgrace-but he at least had apologised and been a friend to her, supporting her and comforting her when she bemoaned her frustrations. She dropped to her knees and slowly turned him over, wincing at the welts over his face and the horrible bruises on his body. He had been beaten badly, his familiar features scrunched in pain and cheeks and eyes swollen with bruising. His auburn hair was tousled and there were scratches and cuts on his arms and chest.

Tenderly, she cradled his head in her lap and gently combed his hair off his face with her fingers, softly stroking his battered face. His brows furrowed and he gasped, emerald eyes fluttering as open as they could through the bruising.

"NO!" he gasped, flinging his arms up to protect himself. She leaned forward so he could see her reassuring face.

"Shh, shh…it's me, Hiccup. Easy, easy…" she soothed him gently. Trembling, eyes wide with fear, he glanced up and saw the familiar beautiful face and the tension left him. He gave a shuddering sigh.

"As-Astrid," he mumbled, shaking harder. Grimacing, he clutched his shaking arms against his middle, trying to move onto his side so he could curl up.

"What happened?" she asked gently as he managed to get onto his right side, burying his face in her lap as he curled up as tight as he could.

"The H-Hunters h-have us," he groaned, his split and bruised lips muffling his words. He nuzzled harder into her lap and she stroked him gently, the gentle pressure on his scalp soothing his shattered nerves. "V-Viggo and R-Ryker G-Grimborn…" His teeth were chattering as he slid into shock and Astrid pulled him a little further into her lap, stripping off her jacket and wrapping it around him.

"Easy," she soothed him, stroking his hair lightly but he shook his head, his brow furrowed.

"N-no…" he murmured hoarsely. "W-working with H-Heather…" He swallowed. "They-they're b-blaming m-me for the explosion….s-saying I-I'm a t-traitor…" His voice was thick with despair. Astrid's eyes narrowed.

"Heather!" she growled. "She would have done that. And that means…she knew about the explosion. She was warned-but when you survived and asked her where she was…she knew you could be a danger."

"M-makes….sense…" Hiccup mumbled, nuzzling into her lap. He was still shaking but it did seem to be lessening with the warmth and comfort. She felt a jolt of sympathy for him: whatever had happened to him, it must have been horrible.

"And it may explain why your father refused to see you-if Heather told him you were to blame," she mused gently. He stiffened and she stroked his face determinedly. "So we're wanted," she added and he sighed.

"I am," he mumbled. "You may be safe…" She looked around the cold cell in the middle of the Hunter's stronghold.

"Ya think?" she asked ironically and with an effort, he cracked an eye open.

"Um…didn't come out as I planned…" he managed in an embarrassed tone. She bent forward and pecked a quick kiss on the side of his head.

"What did they ask you?" she asked gently and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Why we're alive, who we're working with, where the coms we had on us came from," he mumbled. "I-I don't think I was very helpful…" She pressed her hand against his swollen cheek and irrespective of the pain, he pressed into the tender touch.

"Then we need to get out of here before they come back and try again," she told him gently. "And I have a plan…"

oOo

"No sign of them here," Fishlegs concluded, looking around Hiccup's neat apartment. The windows were shattered from gunfire, there was a hole in the wall under one of the windows and the door was burst in. Toothless stared at the interior and his eyes widened.

"This is it?" he murmured. "I thought all the agents had AI6-sponsored accommodation…"

"Except Hiccup," Fishlegs sighed. Aimlessly, the Dragon inspected the half-eaten pizza and shook his head. Then the com buzzed and he flicked the channel open.

"Hey dudes-it's us," Tuff said unprofessionally. "Look, at the hospital it seems they wouldn't let H see the Commander. Seems the Head Honcho has disowned our own little H and they're saying he was responsible for HQ blowing up. That he planted the bombs and is a traitor!"

Fishlegs' eyes widened in shock. "What?" he squeaked.

"And we didn't even point out there was only one bomb, that it was a Zippleback and that H hadn't a clue about demolitions," Ruff added. Eyes narrowing, Toothless motioned and Fishlegs immediately flipped his computer open, chubby fingers dancing lightly over the keyboard as he settled at the table.

"Really?"

"Well, maybe a bit," Tuff confessed and Toothless face-palmed.

"Get to 'Bread-Making Vikings' and we'll meet you there," he ordered. "And try not to steal anything!"

"We make no promises," Ruff called and ended the connection. Toothless sighed and ran a hand through his jet hair.

"They'll have tails," he muttered and Fishlegs nodded, still accessing the security camera footage of the last night and seeing the tall shape of Hiccup leave the hospital, his head down and shoulders slumped, with Astrid holding his hand and talking softly to him. Leaning forward, a hand resting on the back of Fishlegs's chair, they watched as the young couple walked down the hill towards the funicular and then Hiccup dragged them back into the alcove-as they spied the two shapes talking nearby. Automatically, Fishlegs switched cameras and identified the two people-as Dagur and Heather.

"Isn't she one of AI6?" the hacker gulped. Toothless frowned.

"Apparently not," he commented. "Track all three…" Huffing, the husky blonde man followed Dagur to his car and Heather to hers-though he tracked her back to her apartment. But Hiccup and Astrid headed to the funicular and entered the cab, unconscious of a bulky shape clambering onto the back of the cab. Toothless gestured to the screen and they watched the intruder burst the door in and shoot the pair. At the bottom, they two were manhandled into a dark car and driven away, followed all the way down to the docks and a Thunderdrum flying boat. The dock cameras tracked as they were loaded on board-before the plane floating back and then the propellers spun into life, carrying the plane out before accelerating across the waves and soaring up into the night.

"Registration HTR-21VG," Fishlegs noted down. Toothless tapped his shoulder.

"Good man," he commented. "So we know they're off the island and prisoners. We need to get the twins and then we'll have to go after them."

"We?" Fishlegs squeaked. The Dragon gave a too-broad grin, teeth gleaming in his tanned face, his eyes sparkling maliciously.

"Oh yeah," he said cheerfully. "You're with me all the way. And you're the only chance they have!" Glancing around the wrecked apartment, Fishlegs looked like he was about to protest before his round blue eyes locked on the smashed flatscreen.

"Fine," he huffed. "I mean he did save my life and get us out of here and he is my best friend. Can we go back to my apartment so I can feed my dog and my plants?" Rolling his eyes, the Dragon nodded.

"Let's just hope they can stay alive until then," he commented.

oOo

The door of the cell jerked open and Ryker swaggered into the room, his cruel eyes locking on the shape slumped in the corner. Hiccup lifted his battered face, his messy auburn bangs hanging over his face. Wary emerald eyes inspected the big man who swaggered over to him.

"Where is she?" Ryder growled. Tilting his head very slightly, Hiccup fashioned a small smile…that faded into a gasp as the big Hunter grabbed him by the throat and wrenched him to his feet. Hiccup grimaced.

"I think she went out for Chinese," he choked as Ryker threw him back against the wall, sliding to the floor. "Owww…might have been pizza…" His words cut off with the kick that hit his side and he tried to curl up, but the big Hunter grabbed him by the hair and pulled him close.

"You know what my brother said?" he hissed. "You answer and I may go easy on you…" Hiccup took a couple of gasping breaths, his body pressed back into the wall. "Otherwise, I am gonna break you…"

"Everyone is a critic," Hiccup sighed as Ryker dragged him up to his feet and pressed a kiss to his mouth, causing Hiccup's eyes to widen in horror, his remaining strength put into a desperate attempt to push the big man away. Then something hit Ryker and knocked him sideways.

"Get your Gods-damned hands off him!" Astrid snarled, her fists bunched. Ryker's dark eyes crinkled with sadistic amusement, having missed her standing on the lintel of the door.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," he chuckled as he tried to straighten up-but before he could, three hefty kicks in very rapid succession slammed into his chest and then she threw herself round, both feet crashing across his face. He staggered in shock as she spun one last time, the rock she had retrieved from behind the panel being used devastatingly to smash into his skull. He spun once and crashed to the floor like a felled oak.

For a long moment, Astrid stood glaring at his unconscious shape, breathing hard with her fists clenched by her sides. Hiccup gave a sigh of relief.

"Um…thank Thor you're not that mad at me," he commented.

"I reserve this for bad guys," she growled at him and he rubbed the back of his neck somewhat nervously.

"Um…technically, I am one of the bad guys. Declared traitor and all that? So bearing that in mind…um…please don't beat me up…" She turned to him and there was a brief, tender expression in her eyes before she smirked and hauled him to his feet.

"Already been beaten to it," she reminded him. "Now we could sit here and wait for him to wake up-or we could escape!"

"Um…the second one would be better," he admitted and allowed her to help him to the door. She paused, leaving him hanging to the wall as she sneaked out. There were sharp exclamations and the sounds of several blows before she collected him and they weaved their way through the four unconscious guards on the floor. They grabbed coats, helmets and guns and managed to locate their personal possessions in the office. Hiccup sighed with relief as he retrieved his little black Night Fury key fob.

"Any idea how to get out of here?" she asked him and he grimaced.

"I presume we're on Hunter's Isle," he murmured. "We need transport and to get out of here." She paused and grabbed his hand pulling him securely down the corridor. Steps were approaching as they vanished through the door into the garage. Astrid stared at the vehicles on offer.

"That one," she murmured. "You know I go off-roading?" A small smile tilted Hiccup's battered lips and his emerald eyes twinkled.

"I do now," he admitted tiredly. "Can we go? I really _really_ don't want to spend any more time with Viggo or-especially-Ryker. Please?"

They scrambled into the nearest Land Rover and Astrid floored the gas. There were shouts and the zing of bullets around them as they smashed through the garage doors and roared away from the base…


	15. Rescue Mission

**Fifteen: Rescue Mission**

Astrid was a demon driver. It wasn't such a surprise, given her natural aggression and her excellent physical strength and co-ordination but as Hiccup clung on for dear life, he found himself wishing he had taken the wheel.

The Land Rover fishtailed as they drifted round a corner and across the scrub before hitting a slope. Astrid was smiling as she shifted down and floored it, the wheels biting into the slope and the car lurched. She swiped the wipers across the windshield, smearing the drizzle over the glass.

"This is good-handles really nicely," she commented as they jolted and jounced up the slope. "Never tried one of these before…" Hiccup braced his arms against the dashboard and the roof and stared forward, trying to minimise the jolting. He honestly still wanted to just curl up and sleep for maybe another week but instead, they were being chased by the Hunters.

"Maybe you could organise a team building exercise," he suggested wearily. "Though the twins would almost certainly crash and burn…"

"Or blow up the vehicles before they could even get into them," she added.

"Forgot that," he murmured, his eyes fixed ahead. She snatched a quick look at him, seeing his eyes unfocus.

"Are you alright there?" she asked, jerking to the right and accelerating down a scree-slope. The Land Rover slid and skidded and he winced.

"Just thinking that we are trying to escape on Hunter's Isle when we have no clue where we are going, if there is any way off here and how close they are after us," he admitted.

"Not in sight," she reassured him.

"I have no clue-and no plan," he said anxiously. "Oh Thor-they'll recapture us and then I'll be taken back to Viggo and Ryker…" There was a slight hint of panic and she hummed as they lurched round a corner.

"I meant to ask you about that big guy…"

"Ryker."

"Yeah-what was going on there?" she asked him directly, missing his flinch. "I mean, I didn't know you were into guys but that's cool, I'm not prejudiced, each to his own but there is such a thing as time and place, you know?"

"Um…not into guys," Hiccup told her urgently. "Nope. Girls. Blondes, actually." His eyes flicked up and she almost-but didn't-miss the unspoken word. _You._ Then he looked away, embarrassed. "But when they tortured me, um…Ryker…the big guy whose ass you kind of kicked…well, he kinda said he wanted to…well, you know…but I really had no intention whatsoever. Nope. NEVER. But if they get their hands on me…he will anyway…no matter what I want…"

There was a real edge to his voice and she looked at him. He was taut as a bowstring, embarrassed and scared. And that struck her because this was Hiccup, who had got them out of the collapsed disaster that had been AI6, been calm and cool-headed in the shoot-out and on the bus and even faced by Toothless. Ryker must have treated him really badly to shake him so much.

"Good thing I stopped him then," she commented briskly, trying to take the emotion out of the situation. He groaned.

"Yeah, thanks. Way to make me feel like a total damsel in distress," he managed sarcastically. Then he sagged. "What was I thinking? I mean, these guys are serious and they were threatening you and all I could think of was keeping them focussed on me so they wouldn't hurt you and…and I never did Resisting Torture Training because they only give that to operational agents so I guess I really did it wrong and annoyed them and that will be why Ryker wanted to…"

"Hiccup Haddock!" she began shortly in an exasperated voice.

"You forgot Horrendous," he interrupted.

"What?"

"Horrendous. It's my middle name. So if anyone really wanted to tell me off or just generally shout at me- _thanks, Dad_ -it's 'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock'. Great, huh? Wonder if I can involve Child Services for abuse on the grounds of being landed with a really dreadful name?"

"HIccup Horrendous Haddock!" she snapped.

"Ah, here we go," he murmured as she tried not to smile. He was sounding more normal now.

"You are a great guy and you don't need to worry about being a damsel in distress because so far, I have been more of a damsel than you and if you tell anyone this, I will kick your ass and dump you in the ocean!"

"Um…not seeing it," he admitted, turning his emerald gaze on her as they shot into a spruce forest. Astrid slowed as they began to bounce over moss, fallen branches and small streams and gullies.

"Do you really want to risk this?" she asked him tartly. "A contest in who's been the most damsel in distress?" He smirked and she scowled.

"No, I defer to your superior qualifications for being a damsel," he told her lightly. "But you really really saved me when I needed you most back there and I can never thank you enough…" Suddenly, she gave a brilliant smile.

"That is what partners are supposed to do," she reminded him more gently. "HIccup-you can always rely on me-because I know the truth." His emerald eyes widened.

"Oh?" His voice was suddenly very wary.

"You are a great guy: decisive, brave, smart, inventive and you are someone I am proud to call my friend," she told him. "I will always have your back." For a moment, he stared at her and then he managed a small smile.

"And I will always have yours," he promised. "No matter what…" She grinned at him, then gave a loud curse and wrenched the wheel. There was an enormous jolt and the car lurched sideways , ending up halfway into a ditch. Astrid sighed and switched off the engine. Hiccup unfastened his seat belt, peering down into the mossy bog they were stuck in. "So what now?" he asked. Astrid opened the door.

"Now, we walk," she said.

oOo

'Bread Making Vikings' was quiet this time in the morning with a lull before the lunchtime rush. Toothless peered up at the signage with the logo-a grinning Viking in traditional garb and horned helmet wearing an incongruous frilly apron and waving a loaf of bread-and winced. The twins were already inside, eating subs and lobbing gherkins at one another but there was no sign of anyone else, so he wandered into the shop, bought a vanilla slice and a coffee and settled down two tables over from the Thorstons in the little primrose-painted cafe area.

"Hi T," Tuff said cheerfully, lobbing a gherkin at him. Toothless immediately caught in and laid it flat on the waxed pine table. "Can I have my gherkin back?"

"Have you checked for tails?" the Dragon asked, exasperated and Tuff immediately peered worriedly at his own rear.

"Ruff told me I have an invisible tail but I can't see it," he murmured, turning round and round like a dog trying to catch his own tail. Toothless began to rub his temples: he could feel a headache coming on.

"Have you not noticed Snotlout lurking behind the tourist map out on the street?" he asked in a tired voice. Predictably, the twins both snapped their heads round and stared directly at the stocky young man who was failing to appear inconspicuous. Ruff waved cheerfully at him.

"Heya! Snotman!" she shouted and he tried to duck back behind the sign, tripping over an old woman walking her Chihuahua. Tuff fell off his chair laughing and Toothless closed his eyes.

"Iggy, if you can hear me, how long until we have clearance?" he muttered into his com.

"Good to go, T," came the reply. "Have we got a course?"

"Hunter's Isle and…what the Helheim have those idiots done now?" Toothless sat back and watched as Snotlout stomped in, his face locked into a scowl.

"How did you detect me?" he snapped as the twins high-fived.

"Well, it really wasn't hard," Ruff explained. "Not when you fell over that old woman. Especially when she hit you with her purse…"

"Hah! Well that was just blending into the normal street life of Berk…" Snotlout began but the twins just roared with laughter.

"Was that why you were crying?" Tuff asked him.

"Was not! There was dust…"

"BUSTED!" Ruff scoffed and fist-bumped her twin. Snotlout scowled and then stalked up to the counter.

"Triple shot caramel latte, banana muffin, custard donut, millionaire's shortbread and a strawberry eclair!" Snotlout ordered loudly, handed over a fifty dollar bill and staggered back with his change, drink and multiple snacks. The twins stared as he planted himself on their table and began to tuck in then both folded their arms.

"Snotdude-what are you doing?" Tuff asked him suspiciously. Unselfconsciously, Snotlout chewed his muffin and took a slurp of his latte.

"Watching you, obviously," he mumbled through a spray of crumbs.

"Very obviously," Ruff grumped. "Do you actually know how covert surveillance is meant to work?" The jet-haired man rolled his eyes and began on his eclair.

"Duh…eeel' agen'…." he mumbled with his mouth full.

"Field support do covert surveillance as well," Tuff grumbled. "And we didn't sit in an unlocked cell for hours without trying the door!"

"Yeah-we try doors, windows, air ducts, cupboards…" Ruff confirmed, finishing her sub.

"Well-I have the benefit of having worked with VA1!" Snotlout said superiorly, jam dribbling down his chin. Tuff leaned forward.

"And what exactly did he say?" he inquired.

_For the Gods' sake, don't let on you're an agent, idiot!_

"Classified," Snotlout lied, recalling he had gotten drunk and completely failed to obey the only order he had actually been given on his covert mission. "V'you seen Useless?" The twins shared a look.

"No," Tuff said. "He's missing."

"And seriously NOT useless," Ruff snapped. "Got us out of HQ, saved our lives, awesome shot, came up with a reckless plan to evade Dagur and rescued you!"

"Useless shooting? Are you sure he didn't shoot himself in the process?" Snotlout scoffed, finishing his latte as memory treacherously returned: his own shooting assessment where he was disqualified despite a decent score because he was showing off and broke the strict safety rules of the range. His Dad had overridden all standing orders and a dozen regulations to allow the score to stand so he could apply for active duty this year-and at the same time, he had seen Hiccup's score-which had been legal because the young man always adhered carefully to the rules. And because it was 99%, almost 20% better than his own son's shoot, Spitelout had deemed it to be impossible and therefore illegal and had disqualified his hapless nephew's excellent performance. Even though Snotlout knew the shoot had been legal…

He frowned: there was a prickle on the back of his neck. He rubbed the area with a frown, inspecting his fingers and seeing the tiniest trace of blood. And then his eyes rolled back in his head and he landed face down on his donut. Toothless walked over, shaking his head.

"Do any of you people have a clue what _covert_ means? Or _stealth_? Or maybe _confidentiality_?" he asked in an exasperated voice.

"T-did you stun him?" Tuff asked in an admiring voice.

"Oh master-show us your amazing tech!" Ruff added. Pointing to the slumped shape, Toothless scowled.

"Bring him," he ordered. "Since you've told him most of what's happening, we can't let him betray us to the remains of AI6. Especially Heather…" Sharing a look, the twins nodded.

"Okay-but I'm taking the feet," Ruff challenged her brother. "Where to?"

"Out back to the alley-and then we head for the seaplane port," the Dragon told them. "We have a Shellshocker Class Flying Boat waiting for us." The twins grabbed their erstwhile tail and grinned.

"Lead on, Maestro," Tuff invited him, ignoring the fact that Snotlout's face was covered in custard and pastry. "Let's go after our missing lovebirds…"

oOo

Aware he wasn't moving half as fast as Astrid wanted, Hiccup put every ounce of effort into trying to speed up as they scrambled through the densely packed fir forest, feet sinking into damp, boggy moss and tripping over fallen branches, dead bracken and small streams. As he picked himself up for the fifth time, he leaned his damp and muddy shape against the nearest tree and tried to get his breath back. He was really running on empty and he was sure it was his imagination that had the echoes of dogs coming through the trees. Astrid's head snapped round.

"Pursuit!" she hissed and he sighed, his head bowed with exhaustion.

"And I'm slowing you down," he said tiredly. "I can't go any faster, Astrid. I..." He took a deep breath. "Go ahead. I can try to hide and..." She marched back to him and punched his shoulder. He groaned and swayed at the impact.

"Mutton-head!" she snapped. "If you think for one minute that I'm leaving you here to those evil, sadistic, vicious, perverted..." He managed a very small smile.

"You do know that a proper agent would put the mission before a wounded colleague?" he suggested. She grabbed his arm and began to drag him along.

"Depends on the mission," she said smugly. "Our current mission is Rescue Hiccup and Get Hiccup and Astrid Off The Island!"

"Ah."

"And leaving you behind to be recaptured and...well, hurt...wouldn't really achieve that, would it?" He leaned hard on her as they scrambled over a log and then both slid down a muddy slope, ending in a heap in some brambles.

"Owww. But no," he admitted as Astrid clambered off him, then stuck out her hand and dragged him up. He grimaced but resisted as she grabbed his hand and started to haul him over a small rise. "Wait, wait, wait!" he mumbled, limping up the little slope. "Look-do you know where we are?" She frowned and stood beside him, shaking her head.

"Haven't exactly got a map or satnav," she pointed out but he frowned, peering at the thinning clouds and the distinct disc of the partially-obscured sun. He frowned and checked his watch.

"Well," he began, muttering calculations under his breath, "that way is north, meaning Trapper Bay is…that way." She stared at him as he pointed to the northwest.

"You're not telling me you memorised the map of this Island…" she began then stared at him and threw her arms up. "What am I saying? Of course you did-and all the other major islands as well, no doubt, because you have no social life!" A brief flash of hurt crossed his weary emerald gaze then he nodded, dipping his battered face.

_Of course she would bring that up. Not that it's not true but I had hoped maybe…she knew it wasn't funny…_

"Yeah-well, VA1019-most useless agent in AI6," he mumbled but she caught his hand, feeling horribly guilty.

"I'm sorry," she said genuinely. "I didn't mean to make fun of you-because you have worked harder at being an agent than the rest of us put together!" He shrugged. "So why Trapper Bay?"

"There's a Seaplane Port there," he explained. "There are no conventional airports on Hunters' Isle. That may be our best way off of here…" Astrid nodded-then grabbed him and pulled him down into a gorse bush as two Hunters on motorcycles raced by. Astrid scowled, pressed a warning hand on Hiccup's shoulder, then dashed out. The nearest one saw her but she leapt and took him off the bike, slamming his head against the ground and knocking him out. His colleague skidded round to help but she had already snatched the Hunter's gun and she shot out the front tyre. The second Hunter was pitched furiously over the handlebars and crumpled into a ditch. Astrid dashed over and punched him out, then dragged him back to hide under a bush, using his belt to tie him up. The second man was secured similarly as she righted the first bike and checked it over. Then she climbed on.

"Come on!" she urged Hiccup and his eyes widened in shock.

"You're kidding?" he gulped. She kick-started the motorbike and his eyes widened.

"I trust your knowledge," she told him, azure gaze almost pleading. "Trust me?" His heart jolted at the soft plea, the first he had ever heard from her. Even when they had stood before the Commander, castigated and utterly shamed, she had stared back proudly, refusing to justify herself and her actions. It had been Hiccup who had argued and taken the heat for the disaster that had seen Snotlout excused and promoted and the two others-who had actually saved the day from the selfish, reckless and utterly incompetent third party-blamed. But Astrid had been saved by Hiccup more than enough and the brave and capable woman needed to know he trusted her to repay the favour.

He nodded. She was the girl of his dreams, after all, and though she would never see him like that, she had rescued him when he was really, really desperate.

"Always," he promised her and warily he stumbled forward, swinging a leg over the bike and taking the pillion seat. He sat very stiffly behind her. "Um…and now I am officially the girl…" he added self-consciously. She grinned widely.

"Hang on, babe!" she teased him. "Did I tell you I do Motocross as well?" She revved the motor and he wrapped his arms tightly around her slender, taut form in a flat panic.

_Aargh. I am literally hugging Astrid Hofferson. Tightly. And she feels and smells…wonderful. I must have died under torture. Or maybe I've been drugged and I'm hallucinating…_

_Is it wrong to not want to wake up if that's the case?_

"Now that doesn't surprise me either!" he grumbled as she let out the clutch and they roared forward. "Definitely the girl," he added as they fishtailed round a stand of spruce and accelerated across the bumpy ground, bouncing painfully over the uneven rollers. Astrid was leaning forward, her face twisted in a grin of delight as she drove them at insane speed-while Hiccup hung on for dear life, every jolt seriously painful. All he could do was grit his teeth and trust Astrid was as insanely good at Motocross as she was at off-road driving as they sped towards Trappers Bay.

oOo

The Shellshocker was a heavy duty flying boat, the hydrodynamically optimised hull made of an ultra-lightweight metal that meant that it was also heavily armed. And Toothless was flying the bulky twin-engine aircraft because he was the best pilot and it kept him away from the twins who were slowly driving him crazy. They were currently poking Snotlout and trying to wake him up.

"How does Hiccup manage them?" he asked Fishlegs, who was hiding in the flight deck as well, staring anxiously through the cockpit window. Meatlug, Hookfang and a small redheaded guy named Iggy were sitting grumpily in the main cabin, trying to ignore the chaos.

"I think they respect him," he said thoughtfully. "He saved their lives and they recognise that. And he kind of just…directs them so they cause mayhem…but in the correct direction." Toothless flicked his brilliant green gaze at the husky hacker and sighed.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" he realised. Slowly, the florist nodded.

"I mean, I am mad at him for getting me mixed up in all this and shot at and chased and…argh! All of this unnecessarily dangerous stuff that no florist should ever have to face…" Fishlegs admitted and then he went quiet for a long moment, his blue eyes looking guilty. "But I don't think I wholly believed how tough his life really was. I mean, I've never been to his apartment before because I always like staying at home so he always comes round to mine-and I'm shocked how small and awful it was…and the others are hideous to him. The more I saw of the people he worked with-including his own cousin-the more I realised he probably understated how horribly they treated him." He paused. "And yet he could probably have got a lot of respect by bringing me in-but he didn't. He became my friend and he was a really good friend."

"He's still alive," Toothless told him evenly, adjusting the course slightly. Fishlegs shrugged.

"I mean, I have to hope but…"

"No-he is alive," Toothless repeated, more sternly. He pressed a button and a Head's-Up display was suddenly projected on the forward window. "When I first met you, I jabbed him with a tiny implanted tracker-just in the shoulder. It shows he's alive and on Hunters' Isle."

"GET OFF ME!" Snotlout yelled from the main cabin and there were crashes.

"Not cool, Snotman!" Tuff protested.

"Why have you shaved a word on the back of my head?" Snotlout demanded.

"Because it's really funny," Ruff replied, as if it was obvious.

"What word?"

"Muttonhead," Tuff admitted with a snigger.

"Well, actually MTNHED as your head is really small for such a buff guy," Ruff amended, laughing.

"Iddy bitty pinhead…." Tuff managed, choking with laughter.

"That's it-I'm killing you!" Snotlout swore and began to struggle, managing to get an arm free and grabbing Tuff's wrist.

"Get off my brother!" Ruff yelled and threw herself on him. There were more crashes and Toothless rolled his eyes, then ripped his headset off.

"Hold that!" he growled, indicating to the harness. Fishlegs gripped the controls and didn't dare move as the Dragon rose lithely, walked into the main cabin and paused.

"SHUT UP!" he roared and there was the sound of three shots…followed by three thuds. Silently, he walked back into the cockpit-to see Fishlegs staring at him in shock.

"Did you just shoot them?" he asked tremulously. Toothless gave a half-smile as he resumed his seat, grabbed the harness and pulled his headset back on.

"Stunner only," he reassured the big florist. "Conventional guns and pressurised aircraft-not the best idea…unless you like crashing…"

"Oh Thor," Fishlegs whimpered and stared at the Head's-Up display on the window. "Um…should Hiccup's tracker be off the edge of the island?" Toothless leaned forward, his eyes narrowing.

"No," he growled. "Loki damn it-what the Helheim are they doing now?"

oOo

After a painful age, they shot round a small hillock and paused. Astrid killed the engine and kicked the stand down, then stared at the little seaplane port. It was scarcely more than a rackety dock, a small pontoon and a couple of scabby warehouse-hangers on the edge of a small and uninspiring rocky bay. There was one small Night Terror-class seaplane moored, gently bobbing on its floats. Astrid gestured to Hiccup as they left the bike and sneaked closer, then pointed.

"Can you fly that?" she asked and he sighed.

"No, but I know the theory," he admitted. She stared at him. "I have to understand how planes fly for the aeronautical engineering parts of my degree…including instrumentation…" he said defensively. "How about you?" She shook her head.

"Better at jumping out of them," she admitted. "Parachutes, wing suits…you know…crazy stuff…" And her eyes were sparkling brilliantly with exhilaration. Astrid was at her best when she was doing something physical and was in control of her destiny. "What's the plan?" Hiccup paused and his brow furrowed.

"Um…see if the plane has fuel and if it has, we steal it?" he suggested. She stared at him. "I didn't say it was a good plan but not feeling great at the moment. Um…shall we?" Astrid nodded and sneaked lithely behind the warehouses, Hiccup limping behind her. They sneaked round the back of the office and located the man on duty. But as Astrid peeked round the door, he saw her and grabbed for his gun. Shots zinged past her head and she ducked back.

"Go and check the plane!" she hissed. "I'll keep him busy!" Emerald eyes widened, his battered face briefly concerned.

"Don't get killed," he murmured. "Because that would really ruin the Get Hiccup and Astrid Off The Island mission…" And my life. Well even more than it is so far. She smiled at him.

"I won't if you won't," she grinned at him and he ducked away as she pulled out the gun she had stolen from the Hunters and returned fire. Ducking low, Hiccup limped across the rackety dock and scrambled over onto the float and then into the cabin of the seaplane, sitting in the pilot's seat and checking the fuel gauge. The needle was resting on '1/2' which meant maybe a hundred miles of flight-more than enough to get to another island. He cast around and found the checklist and slowly began to go down the preflight.

Shots zinged around the cabin and he glanced up in shock-to see motorbikes and a couple of jeeps cresting the low rise that overlooked the Bay. The black helmeted shapes of the Hunters zipped down on their bikes while the jeeps held more men-and the horribly familiar shapes of Ryker and Viggo Grimborn. Panic gripped Hiccup and he stared at the console for a long second, before urgently flipping switches to prepare for takeoff. Then he muttered a small prayer to Odin and pressed the ignition.

The engine coughed and then suddenly thrummed into life, the prop whirring ahead of the windshield. Hiccup glanced up as he saw Viggo yelling and gesturing-and saw Ryker's jeep roar down the slope towards the dock.

"ASTRID!" he shouted and she looked at him. He pointed and her eyes widened. Determinedly, she slammed the door and fired aggressively through the window, causing the man to duck behind his desk-and in that moment, she was away. Hiccup watched her sprint towards the seaplane, unhooking the rope from the mooring point as bullets zipped around her. She leapt onto the nearest float as the plane began to move.

"Go!" she yelled, overbalancing and dropping her gun, hanging onto the stanchion desperately. Hiccup saw her and pointed the plane out across the Bay. He knew vaguely that to take off, they needed to head directly into the wind to achieve maximum lift but at the moment, all he needed was a long run so he could grab Astrid. So he headed the plane out across the longest stretch of the Bay then shoved the door of the cabin open, clamped his hand as tight as he could around the frame and leaned right out, stretching had towards the blonde who was hanging on against the spray, the bouncing motion across the waves and the increasing wind.

"Take my hand!" he shouted urgently. "Astrid!" She blinked against the spray and her hand slipped. She shook her head.

"Who's driving?" she shouted.

"Take my hand!" he insisted, edging through the door, his foot braced against the fuselage. He was hanging out of the door, his hand inches from hers. "Astrid! Trust me!" Azure eyes flicked up and her hand slapped round, gripping his wrist fiercely. He pulled her up until she was able to stand and slide into the cabin with him. He collapsed into the pilot's seat and breathed a sigh of relief as she slammed the door.

"Now what?" she asked, clambering into the copilot's seat and pulling on a headset. He stared at her and then warily took the controls, turning them as they bounced towards the lip of the Bay and heading back across the broadest part of the bay towards the shore. "Um...Hiccup-we're going the wrong way..." He shook his head, pointing to the wind sock. They were now heading straight into the wind.

"Actually, we're going the right way now," he murmured. He had done one session on a flight simulator because he had always wanted to fly but this was very different to sitting in a clean, warm room with no one shooting at you. Bullets began to zip around the little seaplane and he flinched.

"There were no bullets the other way," Astrid pointed out as he accelerated and gunned the engine, eyes flicking over the dials.

_Thor, please help me now. Don't let me crash Astrid!_

"We need to take off," he said, ducking as bullets zinged off the fuselage. "Hang on..."

Something swooped overhead, something large and black and they ducked instinctively as a large flying boat strafed the Hunters, machine guns raking the jeeps and sending them careening for cover. Astrid gaped as she recognised Toothless and Fishlegs in the cockpit-but then she grabbed on as their little plane bounced faster and faster over the choppy water. Behind them, the Seashocker swooped round and strafed the Hunters again, exploding a jeep and sending Viggo diving into a ditch.

"I think this is the time to see if Thor likes us or not," Hiccup mumbled as he pulled back and the nose lifted. They bounced once more and then the ride became smoother as the floats lifted away from the cold waves and they continued to rise into the grey sky. Astrid grinned.

"I think that's yes," she commented, inspecting the radio and fiddling through the channels. "Um...hey...? Toothless? Are you there?"

_"...cup, do you read? I repeat..."_

"Thank Thor," Hiccup breathed. "Toothless? Thanks for the save. Is everyone okay?"

 _"If you count stunning the twins and that Lout idiot, then yes!"_ the Dragon replied. _"What are you doing in a twenty year old Night Terror seaplane?"_

"Escaping!" Astrid cut in. "Though neither one of us is a pilot so this could be a very short escape..."

_"How much fuel do you have?"_

"Just below half full," Hiccup reported. "Um...not sure how to land but I think I'm okay on going straight..." There was a pause.

 _"The Hunters will likely come after you, since they went to the trouble to kidnap you,"_ Toothless mused. _"So stick to us. We're armed and we can guide you in. Just follow us. We're banking right, Hiccup. Follow us. Keep your groundspeed at 185 and talk to me."_

"185. Got it," Hiccup murmured. Even to Astrid, he sounded exhausted.

 _"Hiccup-are you and Astrid okay?"_ Fishlegs asked over the radio.

Astrid stared at the auburn-haired shape, his bruised face locked in concentration, brows dipped over his emerald eyes. He looked at her and shook his head.

"We're good, Fish," Astrid answered, seeing Hiccup grimace. "Just really tired. It's been a busy day…"

 _"Well, we may have some good news,"_ the hacker reported cheerfully, accepting the reassurance. _"Alvin Forraeder has flown out of Berk for a meeting with some 'business contacts' on Bog. His private plane has already landed in Bugla airport-with an entourage. That's where we're heading now. I've booked us rooms in Bertha's Casino and Resort."_ Hiccup flicked a glance at the blonde who was suddenly glaring at him.

"Casino?" he repeated. "Um…please don't tell me we'll be infiltrating there. Please…"

_Or Astrid will kill me. And I can't see her in a posh frock. Well, I can imagine it…and have, to be honest. Probably more than once. But if I mention it she's gonna kill me. Probably several times. Oh Thor…_

"Oh-there was one other thing," Fish announced as they levelled out. "When he arrived at the Casino with his entourage…Eret was with him."


	16. Flight to Bugla

**Sixteen: Flight to Bugla**

The flight had been surprisingly uneventful-well, once Toothless had peeled off and chased off the two Hunter planes that had tried to intercept them. Hiccup's hands remained clamped to the harness and Toothless had calmly maintained a constant dialogue with the young agent as they had headed for Bog Isle. But as they grew closer and the grey landmass came into sight, the wind picked up and the rain started. Hiccup glanced at Astrid, who was chewing her lip. She voiced what they were both thinking.

"How do we land this thing?"

In the Seashocker flying boat, Toothless was having the same thoughts. A water landing was tricky enough for a novice with an instructor in perfect conditions, but the wind was gusting and the little seaplane was starting to drift.

 _"How is your fuel situation?"_ he asked, glancing at Fishlegs.

"Under a quarter...well under," Hiccup reported as the harness pulled in response to a strong gust. Beneath them, the sea was growing choppy and white caps were appearing while a wide bay yawned ahead with Bugla, the capitol of Bog, at its head. Astrid glanced across at him: he was looking exhausted.

 _"That craft is designed to land on flat water,"_ Toothless told him swiftly, his voice sounding strained. _"And you have negligible piloting ability."_

"Accepted," Hiccup said shortly. The harness was really pulling.

 _"And that little Night Terror can't land on a conventional runway,"_ Toothless added, flicking a couple of switches in his cockpit.

"Okay."

 _"The only option is to ditch,"_ the Dragon decided. There was a pause.

"You mean crash," Astrid said sharply.

 _"Yes and no,"_ Toothless admitted.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Astrid snapped. "We'll be killed!"

 _"That's the 'no' part,"_ Toothless explained. _"You will need to jump from the aircraft before it ditches."_

"So jumping from a moving plane-without a parachute?" Astrid checked.

"This day keeps getting better and better," Hiccup muttered, his knuckles white as he hung onto the harness. The little seaplane was juddering quite badly and rain was starting to flick over the windshield.

"Jumping at that speed is going to break several bones!" Astrid argued.

"Wow. Wanna put that on my 'to do' list," Hiccup murmured sarcastically.

 _"You slow to just above stall speed and jump from thirty feet,"_ Toothless told them firmly. _"Begin a gentle descent and keep your wings level. Banking increases your stall speed…"_

"Gottit," Hiccup murmured.

_"Slow your flight gradually and when we get to the longest axis of the bay, drop it to sixty mph and steady at thirty feet-and then jump the hell out of there!"_

"Can I vote that this is a seriously insane move?" Hiccup murmured.

"And crashing isn't?" Astrid asked him, seeing him sigh.

"Okay-but if I break my neck, I'll blame you…" he began and then wrenched the harness sideways. "That is if I can even get outta here. I may need to stay here to let you get away…" And then she looked at him, seeing his pallor and the bruises on his face and recalling how badly he had been treated. She gently grasped his wrist.

"That would ruin the mission," she reminded him.

"I thought we'd already accomplished mission Rescue Hiccup and Get Hiccup and Astrid Off The Island!" he shot back, gradually slowing the little plane and dropping them down, aiming directly at the distant lights of Bugla.

"New mission!" Astrid said, taking her headset off as the Seashocker zoomed overhead and then peeled away, circling round to the right. "Get Hiccup to a warm bed." His emerald eyes widened as they drifted lower. The needle was hovering over thirty feet and the groundspeed at sixty-three mph. He gave the smallest smile as she pulled his headset off.

"I could get used to that," he admitted as she pecked a swift kiss on his cheek and then twisted to open the door.

_Especially if you are in it. AARGH! What am I thinking? I must be concussed._

Blinking to dispel the thought that would definitely certainly 110% get him killed by her, Hiccup watched as she braced herself, half in and half out, the wind battering her as she turned.

"Ready, agent boy?" she smirked and he sighed.

"Now that's just plain lame," he pointed out, shuffling towards the door while hanging onto the harness. She grinned and grabbed his wrist.

"One-two…" Astrid began and he braced his legs. "THREE!"

Hiccup found himself ripped out of the little seaplane by the hand, pulling on his bruised wrist and then he realised he was flying through the air, legs pinwheeling and the grey and turbulent sea approaching at a very fast rate. The roar of the plane was receding fast but there was the dopplering of a dive beginning. Astrid was fully concentrated, arms crossed over her chest and chin tucked in, aiming to go in feet first while Hiccup was still whirling his limbs as the sea hit him. The cold water closed over his head and the impact greyed his vision for about the third time that day. And while he really wanted to think 'this is getting old', all he could think about was thrashing desperately upwards towards the greyish light and alleviating the burning in his lungs. Determined not to die straight off, he managed to break surface, tossing his sodden auburn hair off his face and seeing the little plane dive into the sea, pinwheeling end over end and bursting into flames.

He thrashed to keep his head above water, the heavy swell and whitecaps obscuring his view. "ASTRID!" he shouted, desperately casting around. The cold was sapping his energy and his limbs already felt leaden. "ASTRID!"

"Here!" the cry came and she appeared, swimming strongly…as a black shadow touched down and headed directly for them. Eyes wide at the approaching propellers, the two turned and began to swim away desperately-but a net shot out and they found themselves tangled and rapidly hauled in to the still-moving seaplane as it turned away just in time. The moment they were out the water, the engines gunned and the sea accelerated beneath them, dropping away with astonishing speed as they took off again. Hiccup stared at the yawning drop beneath his legs and clutched desperately at the person hauling him in-Hookfang-and only let go when he was dumped on the floor of the cabin by the sopping Astrid.

He looked up, teeth, chattering.

"Th-th-th-thanks…" he managed and heavy footsteps approached and Hiccup found himself hauled up and wrapped in a huge hug.

"Oh Thor!" Fishegs said urgently. "I am so glad you're okay, Hiccup! I really don't know what I'd do if I was left with these lunatics! I'm sorry I was whingy…well, I had every right to be whingy but I realise how difficult things are for you and you did save my life and…are you alright?"

"AIR!" Hiccup croaked as the husky guy finally finished crushing him. "And…ow."

"We haven't exactly been availing ourselves of the spa facilities," Astrid noted dryly and then stiffened as Fishlegs hugged her as well.

"Thank Thor you're okay! I was so worried!" the hacker squeaked. She looked over at Hiccup who was wincing, his hand on his abused chest but he quirked a small smile at her very shocked look. She gently patted Fishlegs's hand and he released her.

"Um…good," she said self-consciously. Hiccup limped to a seat and collapsed in.

"Are they okay?" he asked, gesturing to the unconscious twins and Snotlout, who were all tied to seats. Meatlug gave a smile.

"They annoyed Toothless," she admitted grimly.

"I really don't know how you control them," Fishlegs added.

"I don't control Snotlout," Hiccup sighed. "And why has he got MTNHED shaved on the back of his head?"

"Because his head's too small to put 'Muttonhead' on," Fishlegs explained as if it was obvious.

"It's a good look," Astrid commented, throwing herself into the seat by Hiccup and catching his hand. "You okay?" she mouthed and he flicked a weary gaze at her, then shook his head.

"Really liking the concept of 'Get Hiccup to a warm bed'," he admitted and closed his eyes. Fishlegs frowned.

"The Hunters weren't very nice to him," she explained as his breathing deepened into a doze. "He needs a rest and some medical attention." Hookfang gave a smug smile.

"Then you're in luck-once we reach our suite at Bertha's Casino Resort," he grinned.

oOo

Hiccup awoke slowly, fuzzily aware that he was curled up on a very soft, very comfortable bed with a soft, comforting quilt pulled over his aching body. A very soft, very deep pillow supported his aching, muzzy head and the incline of the mattress told him that there was another body in bed with him. Frowning, he rolled over slightly to glimpse a blonde head…

…and his eyes slammed open as he stared into the sheepish face of Fishlegs.

"Morning," the hacker said.

"AARGH!" Hiccup squeaked and launched himself backwards, tumbling from the super-Chief sized bed and slamming to the floor with a thud. He gasped in pain and stared up at the big round face as it appeared over the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Fishlegs asked, staring at the sprawled young man. Completely disorientated, Hiccup stared up at him and tried to work out what happened. His last memory was dropping asleep in the Seashocker and he had some vague memory of walking through a very plush lobby and entering a lift…and then…nothing. And then he realised he was just in his boxers and a fresh unfamiliar tee-shirt on bearing the symbol of 'Bertha's Casino and Resort'.

"What the Hel happened?" he asked suspiciously, emerald eyes narrowed. Fishlegs ruffled his blond pudding-bowl haircut and shrugged.

"Um…there were only a small number of rooms so we had to share," he explained. "I volunteered to sleep with you because I guessed you wouldn't want the twins or Snotlout…"

"Thor no," Hiccup muttered. Then he frowned and rubbed his head. "Is Astrid okay?" The florist frowned and looked embarrassed.

"Not sure," he admitted. "She was very concerned about you and insisted they warmed you up and treated your injuries before they put you to bed. And they made her share with Ruffnut."

"Oh Thor," Hiccup murmured and winced as he tried to get up. He was incredibly stiff and then he looked around. "Fish-where're my clothes?" A pudgy arm gestured at a sorry pile of salt-encrusted, mud-stained and ripped clothing and muddy and damp shoes. Hiccup levered himself up and winced then sighed.

"I wonder if there's a bathrobe I can wear," he muttered ironically.

"MORNING!" The door exploded open and the twins erupted in, followed by Toothless and Astrid. Hiccup scrambled backwards, shocked and tried to cringe away, completely self-conscious of his state of undress-and the nasty cuts and lacerations visible on his arms, testament of Viggo and Ryker's kind attentions.

"AARGH! Don't you know how to knock?" he yelped.

"Yeah-we just knocked hard enough to open the door at the same time!" Tuff said cheerily.

"Oooh-someone got out of bed the wrong side," Ruff added, her eyes drifting over the lean shape that was trying to half-hide behind the bed. Hiccup snatched a pillow and held it in front of him, trying to shield himself from her unsettlingly calculated look. She smirked at him and he shuddered.

"Actually, he fell out," Fishlegs added unnecessarily. Astrid frowned and walked forward. She was in a flattering set of tracksuit bottoms, a pale blue spandex training top and new trainers.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a low voice, staring at the blushing auburn-haired man. Hiccup nodded.

"Um…what happened?" he asked softly.

"Toothless and Meatlug treated your wounds," she explained. "They also bathed you because all that seawater and mud wasn't good for your injuries-and you were hypothermic. And then they put a special cream on your face and other wounds-it's supposed to take down the bruising…"

"What have I missed?" he asked anxiously. "I mean, did I mess up again by passing out and…" She smiled and led him to a table by the wide window. He sat down, still clutching his pillow and she sat opposite. Iggy entered, leading in a room service waiter with a trolley. The young man easily unloaded plates and plates of fried breakfast, trays of danish and other pastries, pots of tea and coffee, juice, toast, waffles, muffins, butter, honey, jam, marmalade, jelly and peanut butter. The small dragon tipped him handsomely and escorted him out, closing the door behind him. Astrid primly served them both with fried breakfast and toast and sloshed out coffee.

"Eat!" she commanded and he flicked up a half-amused look before tucking into his plate. Astrid watched him calculatingly then bisected a slice of bacon and dipped it in her fried egg. "Alvin spent the evening enjoying the spa-yes, really!" His eyebrows shot up and he chewed his toast thoughtfully. "Eret did not emerge from Alvin's Penthouse. No one else came in. But the leaders of all the syndicates are arriving today and he has booked a private salon for a meeting this evening in the casino."

"So are we setting up surveillance?" Hiccup mumbled through his toast. "Is there a plan to bug the place? Or are we getting the twins to go in?"

"Actually," Astrid said after a brief pause, "we're going into the Casino…" Hiccup sipped his coffee.

"Oh good…" he began before his brain caught up. He choked on his coffee. _"WHAT?"_ Toothless grinned, his green eyes sparkling with humour.

"Your Tux is on order," he confirmed as the auburn-haired agent coughed. "And after breakfast, we can get the layout of the resort." He laid down a pile of clothes on the bed as the others tucked into breakfast. Fishlegs paused, his plate laden with danish and waffles the gestured to a sagging object by the bed.

"And I brought your bag," he added, causing Hiccup to look up, his eyes unfocussing as a thought suddenly hit him.

"Thanks, Fish," he managed, grabbing a piece of bacon and chewing. "That might work." Astrid stared at him.

"Hey, hey-wait…" she said suspiciously. "I know that look. What are you planning, Mister Skinny?" Hiccup gave a small smile.

"I'm pretty sure that Eret is here because he's of use to Alvin-whether he's jumped ship and sighed up with Al or is just pretending…we need to know," he said. "We both know he's an arrogant self-important ass and he is a good agent. But he's also obsessed with his appearance and I'm pretty certain there isn't a gym in the Penthouse. So maybe if someone wants to go work out, they may just get a chance to talk to him…and decipher what he's up to." Astrid frowned.

"You mean me?" she spat. "Thor, they really did hit you over the head one time too many! I really have the subtlety of a rock. And you know the only way I got you out of the Hunters' cell was to think 'what would Hiccup do?'" Hiccup stiffened, his eyes flashing disappointment for a moment.

"Get captured, get tortured, be utterly useless and stand no hope without you," he said dully. She stared at him as he sighed. "You broke me out and rescued me from Ryker when I really really needed it, got us away from the Hunter base and held off the guards…"

"While you actually knew the way to the seaplane port and flew the plane!" she argued.

"In fact, you worked very well together," Toothless commented, smiling. Hiccup blushed.

"Not worthy," he mumbled. "Worst agent in AI6, remember?"

"Hiccup-you are the best agent I know," she reassured him softly. "But I-I'm not good enough to do this…" Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Astrid-you're a fantastic agent!" he reassured her. "And I literally owe you my life! Look, if you want, I will come with you-though I really don't look like someone who uses a gym…" She smiled suddenly, her eyes sparkling with relief as Fishlegs gaped. Astrid gave a small smirk.

"All the more reason to go," she teased him gently. He blushed.

"Er…Hiccup…you can barely walk…" he protested but Hiccup shrugged, sipping his coffee.

"I can sit on an exercise bike," he murmured. "As long as you're watching Alvin and let us know when Eret is on the move, we can do this." He paused. "You can do this. And then I guess we need to have a look around." He winced as he rose and limped to the clothes. "Okay-can you all go away and let me change?"

"Nah, we're good!" Tuff said obliviously, chewing his breakfast. Hiccup cast an exasperated glance at Toothless, who was munching a fried egg sandwich. He rolled his eyes, grabbed the clothes and limped into the bathroom. Astrid glared at the twins but they remain oblivious. Fishlegs occupied Hiccup's vacated seat to a ferocious glare from the blonde woman.

"That's Hiccup's seat," she hissed.

"Hey-this is my room too!" the hacker protested.

"Well it isn't theirs and no one will allow the poor guy to eat or change in peace!" she hissed back. "Look-this is getting real guys. He's been really shaken by what they did to him and he still came up with a way to get us off Hunter Isle. Hel-he even flew a seaplane to get us away!"

"But…"

"Why is everyone in here and not keeping my absolute awesomeness company?" interrupted an overconfident voice and everyone looked up-with some audible groans-as Snotlout swaggered in, instantly stealing Hiccup's breakfast and starting to stuff his face with pastries as well.

"I think you've just answered your own question, Snot," Hiccup said from the bathroom door. He was dressed in pressed brown slacks, a new green shirt and green argyle sweater. He padded to the table, pulled on some fresh socks and his old trainers then turned round. Astrid started giggling while the twins had thoughtfully covered each others' eyes. Snotlout's eyes popped wide and he began to roar with laughter.

"Oh Thor-you look like our grandfather!" he spluttered. Hiccup's eyes widened in shock and he looked in betrayal at Toothless, who was laughing quietly as well. Astrid was giggling helplessly as well and even Fishlegs was helpless, rolling around on the floor, chuckling helplessly. Silently, he snatched his Night Fury key fob from his muddy jeans and walked wordlessly from the room, slamming the door behind him.


	17. Get Your Act Together

**Seventeen: Get your act together.**

He just had to get out of there, the anger at the reaction instantly dissipating as he hit the corridor and cold reality hit. They had all laughed at him, scorning him without any thought for how much he had endured in the past-and how much he had done for each and every one of them. They still thought of him as worthless, agent VA1019, the most pathetic excuse for an agent ever to disgrace a secret service. He accelerated, hearing the ping of the elevator and sliding in just before the doors closed. Miserably, he pressed the Lobby button and emerged into the brilliantly lit, bustling place.

And instantly felt more ridiculous and out of place than he had, Everyone was dressed in a sharp suit or a dress by Versace or Balenziaga or Chanel. Diamonds gleamed on a hundred hands and Archipelago dollars were being flashed everywhere. Buffeted by the tide of people as they swirled, Hiccup muttered a string of apologies until he reached the central fountain and slumped into a sagging seat on the wide rose marble rim. Behind him, the tinkle of water was an oasis of calm in the throng. He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands.

"Anything wrong?" a voice asked him. He stiffened.

"Um…no," he said swiftly. "Headache. Yes…severe headache…"

"Keep telling yourself that," the voice said. It was an amused, confident female voice. "No, don't look up," she said urgently as his head moved slightly. "All the syndicate leaders are coming to Bog-including…royalty. They will meet in the Asgard Suite-it's a room where you only get in by invitation-and a scrummy little redhead like you won't have any problems. Can you play Blackjack? Poker? Craps?"

"I can possibly spell them," he murmured. There was a sigh.

"Learn to play Poker by tonight and we'll see how well you do, cutie-pie," the voice said. He paused.

"Who are you?" he asked and chanced a look up-but he was alone.

"The Boss ain't 'appy that 'e's questioning 'im," a voice growled that had Hiccup stiffening. He peered through some ornamental ferns that were growing around the fountain and saw two shapes he recognised: Madguts and Halitosis Hal, two of Alvin's less intelligent and handsome specimens. Both recognised him immediately as he scrambled through the crowd, dodging the entourage of a visiting Sheikh and two oligarchs and dived into the incredible expensive 'Irmgard's', the most exclusive accessory chain in the Archipelago. There were two hefty guards on the door, for the wares ran into five figures so Hiccup knew he had a tiny window of thinking room…and then his eyes alighted on a perfect evening purse, encrusted with gold and clear stones that caught the lights and shimmered perfectly-and dazzlingly.

He lifted the purse with a smile as an idea began to form.

oOo

The sound reverberated and the laughter died down-well, most did, The twins and Snotlout were still laughing but as she regained control of herself, Astrid was swiftly on her feet, horrible guilt raking her chest. She knew how much Hiccup had endured in AI6, how many taunts and cruel words he had taken and for everyone here-who were starting to become his friends-to laugh at him had just completely undermined him. She snatched a card key and raced out into the corridor. But there was no sign of Hiccup. Horribly guilty, she raced down the corridor to the elevators and checked: all were down in the lobby except one which was descending rapidly-so she sped down the stairs and began to run down. She burst into the wide marble lobby and paused.

The huge space was busy with residents and guests who had come to use the 24-hour Casino. In the distance, she could already hear the sounds of slot machines chinging and beeping and to her left was the reception desk, the green-clad staff courteous and patient. A myriad of concession stores-all high end-shone at the other side of the lobby on the way to the larger 'Viking Raider' restaurant. Beyond the reception, there were seats and tables by the Vinland bar, with a few couples and single guests reading, drinking coffee or enjoying a light alcoholic beverage. Signage pointed down to the lower ground level where the gymnasium was sited. Sighing, she walked across the lobby-and then she saw a tall auburn-haired shape, buying a very sparkly clutch purse on the room tab. As she watched, he signed with a flourish and then accepted the bag with a small smile. But as he turned out of the shop, his eyes widened and Astrid saw two large men heading his way-men who recognised him from Berk.

Astrid didn't know what worried him so much but she could see two bulky shapes heading in his direction so she danced through the crowds and burst into the shop, her eyes lighting as she arrived at the anxious young agent. Her hand slipped though his arm and she grinned into his face.

"Babe! There you are!" she said obviously. "What have you been buying? Are you treating me again, baby boo?" She dropped her voice and looked meaningfully into his eyes. _"I'm so sorry,"_ she mouthed. _"Please-work with me on this. I'll explain later!"_ He nodded and forced a nervous smile onto his lips.

"Um, it's a surprise, Milady!" he managed as she pulled him closer. She could feel he was stiff and embarrassed, the expression in his eyes very wary but she snuggled against him.

"You're such a great guy, Babe," she purred. "Shall we go get a drink. I'm really thirsty…" He looked at her in shock: her voice was slightly whining and she was pressed against him like a very attractive piece of tracksuit-clad arm candy. He nodded, unsure what to say so she led him determinedly out of the store, past the two huge men who retreated in light of the determined woman and an obvious audience and into a corner booth by the bar. Subtly checking they had retreated, she waved the waiter over, ordering sparkling mineral water for both and then she sat back. He took a wary sip.

"What was that?' she asked softly, seeing him slowly calm. He sighed.

"Alvin's men," he murmured. "I think they were the ones who caught me outside the warehouse…" She caught his hand but he very carefully pulled away. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Hiccup," she said gently, "I am so sorry. It was just…unkind…and I never ever meant to hurt you…" He looked into her blue eyes, wide with contrition and sighed.

"No, you're right," he said. "I mean, my Dad always says I look a mess and a disgrace to the service and he must be right." He gestured to his self conscious shape and she groaned.

"I never meant to hurt you," she repeated softly. "Hiccup-you have really been there for me since it all went horribly wrong and you have listened to my moans and sat with me at lunch and saved my life time and again and Thor-you even brought a coat for me when we escaped your apartment! You were amazing and…"

"No," Hiccup sighed, leaning back in his seat and staring at his drink. "Back there, you saw me and all you saw was…something worthless…someone to make fun of and laugh at…" She gripped his wrist, acutely aware how deep his scars went. He put up a good front but the rejections of the last few days had completely undermined what confidence he had-coupled with the horrible experience on Hunters' Isle. She leaned close.

"Hiccup," she said in a low voice, "you are NOT worthless. You're my partner and my friend and you've saved me so many times. And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about the clothes Toothless got you because it doesn't matter because damn, you are cute and Thor, did I actually say that aloud and if you mention it I will have to shoot you…" His eyes widened comically and his mouth opened in a small 'o' before his lips tilted in a small, lopsided smile.

"Hallucinating again," he murmured. She swatted his shoulder and he smiled at her smirk.

"That must be it," she told him. "Friends?" A smile lit his face and he nodded.

"Thor…that's my greatest wish!" he confirmed. _Well, that I can own up to. You would kill me for any of the others. Really. Completely. Stone dead. Oh Thor…keep your mouth shut, Hiccup…_ "By the way…I don't think you need to worry about lack of agent skills, thinking on your feet and dissembling. That was pretty awesome in the store." She gave a small smile.

"Really?" she asked him softly and for a second, the plea was there again, her own lack of confidence in her abilities rearing its head. He leaned closer, dropping his voice to a low purr.

"You know, I think you'll do fine-especially when you channel your inner bimbo!"

"You did NOT say that!" she threatened him with a grin on her face.

"Odin, protect me now!" he yelped, also grinning at her chagrin. And then he stiffened and inclined his head. "ERET!" he hissed and her head snapped round.

"Helheim!" she hissed. "Okay, Grandad-you aren't dressed for the gym…" she began but her smile softened the words so though he give a yip of protest, he was smirking.

"Hey!"

"You can come down and watch me," she told him, rising decisively and he sighed, levering himself up painfully.

"Officially making me a dirty old man," he sighed.

"Pretty sure I am actually older than you," she reminded him briskly, hauling him rapidly down the stairs to the gym. She deliberately took his hand and didn't let go all the way down.

"Um-which one of us is wearing Argyle and slacks?" he asked her as she led them into the gym, grabbing a towel and motioning him to snatch her a water bottle.

"You are, Hiccup," she confirmed, smirking.

"So the calendar may say one thing but in fashion terms, I'm antediluvian while you're hip," he admitted and she giggled at the dry observation, grabbing her water bottle and bouncing confidently onto a treadmill next to the familiar buff, dark-haired shape. Hiccup cringed back, because there were a lot of Alvin's men around-and at least one of them was from the warehouse…or more precisely, from behind the warehouse. But as Astrid began to run and they glared at him, another woman came into the gym, trailing every male eye as she took the treadmill next to Astrid. Hiccup noted she was a couple of inches shorter than his friend with wild blonde hair in a loose braid and fuchsia spandex leaving really nothing to the imagination. She also had a considerably more generous chest than Astrid that moved really interestingly as she jogged on the treadmill.

Hiccup blinked, his cheeks heating. _Oh Thor-I really am a dirty old man now!_

"You look fit," Astrid purred to the buff shape to her left. "Do you come here often?"

Eret glanced across at the attractive blonde and almost gaped as he recognised Astrid-who he had tried to get off with so many times. His dark eyes swept lasciviously over her lithe shape and he accelerated his treadmill. "Hiya gorgeous," he said lazily. "You look pretty fit yourself!" Astrid thumbed the treadmill faster as well.

"I aim to be the best," she told him confidently. "How about you?"

"I'm the top of my profession," he said smugly. "Numero uno." She cast him a sideways glance.

"Personally, I work on the 73rd floor," she said evenly, modulating her breathing as she picked up her pace. "I'd like to move up but hey-not many opportunities…"

"I know the feeling," he said cockily.

"Though I think the company has gone into liquidation," she added, watching his face. He didn't even flinch. He knows.

"Tough economic conditions," he said. "I've recently swapped employer-moved into a much better job. I'm sure they're looking for talent like you, sweet cheeks." Astrid felt a groan shudder through her. "Who's in charge of the administrators?"

"Miss December," she said. "Board was fired." Eret's jaw tightened slightly.

"Maybe you should consider a new career choice, honey," he said. "You and me would make a great team!" Astrid gritted her teeth, glancing at the shape of Hiccup in the mirror. He was gazing dreamily in her direction and she smiled.

"Already got a partner," she said tightly as Eret glanced as well and smirked.

"Maybe you should upgrade," he sneered. "I think he might want to!" Astrid's fists tightened as she followed Hiccup's astonished and somewhat dopey gaze-not at Astrid but at the very well-endowed fuchsia clad blonde who was bouncing along beside her, a wild grin on her face. Astrid clenched her fists tighter and accelerated to maximum speed.

_Once they got out of the gym, Hiccup was in so much trouble…_

oOo

The crowds in the lobby parted as the party swept through, two burly masked guards pushing people aside as the tall, red-haired man with the cool eyes and stern face walking to the desk. The receptionist looked up-and then she smiled. Her finger ghosted a button behind the counter and she bowed.

"The owner will be out presently," she said. And immediately, the huge door behind her opened to allow through a tall, heavily built woman with an enormous chest, her dark blonde hair scraped back into a tight bun. Her dark suit was immaculate, the heavy torc necklace around her throat gleaming in the abundant lights of the shiny golden marble reception. Her suspicious blue eyes widened and a false smile tilted her full mouth.

"Throk!" she said and nodded a greeting. "You're early."

"Queen Mala is waiting," the man said in a calm voice, his eyes flicking incessantly around the lobby, noting Alvin's men and the routine Casino security. "I trust her Penthouse will ready, Bertha?" The proprietor and ruler of Bog Isle grinned widely.

"Queen Mala's personal suite is always ready," she assured her enforcer. "Please, I shall escort her up personally…" Throk nodded and stood aside-as the tall, elegant shape of Queen Mala of the Defender Syndicate walked forward. Clad in her trademark black satin evening gown with a long black sable coat draped over her poised shape and trailing behind her, the Queen locked her cool green gaze on Bertha's canny blue one and a faint smile lifted her mouth. She took the proffered hand and gave a small shake.

"It's always a highly acceptable experience to visit your facility," Mala said, her strawberry blonde page-boy cut burnished by the lights. "Your Casino is acknowledged neutral territory. It is the only place that all players would willingly come to negotiate."

"And you are here to sell whoever wants the weapons they need?" Bertha smiled. Mala gave a curt nod, her eyes sweeping across the sumptuous surroundings, the gentle hubbub of voices and the ching and beep of the slots audible amid the gentle sounds of water running in the fountain and the soft classical music in the background.

"You profit from pleasure-I profit from destruction," she pointed out. "We are not so different in our motives, just our means."

"Acknowledged, Queen Mala," Bertha grinned. "Though I should warn you that most players are scheduled to attend. Alvin is already settled in his Penthouse, Madguts of the Murderous Consortium, Norbert of the Hysteric Conglomerate and Mogodon Meathead are already here and the Hunters are expected within the hour." The elegant woman grimaced.

"As long as Viggo and Ryker remember their place, I won't be forced to kill them," she commented. Bertha's smile widened.

"I would really like to wager on that outcome," she commented. "Please-this way, Queen Mala. And I have a small business proposition to make to you…"

oOo

"Eret is playing for the other team," Astrid snapped, storming into the suite, Hiccup trailing self-consciously behind her. She had blanked him on the way up from the gym, glaring at him and muttering under her breath about how I will kill him as she stalked away from the gym once Eret had gone back up with his escorts. Hiccup hung back as she stalked to the small chaise longue and threw herself down. "He says he's swapped employer and I told him AI6 was gone. He tried to get me to hook up with him and I was telling that I already had a great partner-but then he pointed out agent boy's wandering eye…" Hiccup's emerald gaze widened and he backed up, blushing beet red as the twins wolf-whistled.

"Oh Thor…I am dead," he muttered.

"And he can disregard anything I may have said to him earlier," she snapped, folding her arms and managing to look fierce and intimidating, even though she was severely sweaty and red. Hiccup cringed, paling. He felt as if the air had been knocked out of him.

_No matter what I do, I manage to screw it up. I guess…I just I don't deserve her…Stupid, stupid…why did you ever allow yourself to dream just because she took pity on you when you were so pathetic…?_

"Sorry," he mumbled, dipping his shamed emerald gaze, grabbing his carrier bag and turning, heading back to his room. The defeated slump of his shoulders was back and he stared at the floor as he went. The door slammed again. Ruff rolled her eyes from the bar, where she was trying to make the most alcoholic drink possible.

"Will you two get your act together?" she snapped, tipping a huge measure of vodka into the brown mixture. Astrid scowled.

"What?" she said in an icy voice.

"She does have a point," Toothless commented, observing them from a seat by a table with Fishlegs and his computer. "You and he are clearly attracted-he's clearly harbouring feelings for you-and one minute, you're being nice to him and the next, being insensitive or angry. He doesn't know here he stands but he is a decent guy who will do anything for you."

"Yeah! He was ogling that other girl and that was really helping!" Astrid huffed.

"And if you didn't like him, why would you care?" Fishlegs asked her pointedly.

"Look, he's a guy," Tuffnut commented easily. "I guess this girl was in skintight spandex and knew she was being watched?" Astrid glared at him.

"Hot pink," she admitted. "She looked kinda like me-but with a bouncier chest. And she was grinning as she looked in the mirror…" The twins shared a knowing look and Tuff walked forward, using a lecturing voice.

"You see, young lady," he began, "It is the classic territorial behaviour of the female of the species towards an apparently unattached male. She was trying to entice him and he…" He glanced at his sister.

"His brains were below the equator," Ruff explained, tipping in half a bottle of tequila.

"That's for sure," Astrid grumped.

"And you've gotten used to him looking at you with with those big green puppy eyes," Ruff told her with extremely annoying amusement. "And you're jealous!"

"Am NOT!" Astrid snapped. "I am a serious agent and I…"

"Astrid-get over it," Tuff sighed. "There is no AI6! We're all unemployed and when there was an AI6, we were all screw ups."

"Speak for yourself!" his sister snapped.

" _Suspended?_ Astrid was rejected from selection. Hiccup was about to be kicked out and on his final final final warning…which we may or may not have some hand in…"

"Oh yeah…now you mention it…" Ruff murmured and delicately balanced a slice of lime on the rim of the glass.

"And who would employ us?" Tuff piped up. "Hiccup is the only one who has any qualifications outside AI6-and that's because the Commander has been trying to throw him out for some time."

"Look-you have to make your mind up what you want, with Hiccup," Fishlegs spoke up, his voice firmer. "He's my friend and he's a really decent guy. But he's crushed on you forever-and I know he was upset when we all laughed at his outfit-even though he didn't buy it…" He glared at Toothless who looked innocent. "And you ran off after him…but when you came back, you were so mad at him and clearly you apologised and said something nice to him-which you retracted. Because when you said to ignore what you said earlier, I think you may have broken his heart."

"Way to go," Ruff grumped, fishing out a small pink umbrella and carefully placing it on the drink as well..

"Nah-who should bother?" Snotlout asked, coming in and grinning, grabbing the drink and chugging a huge mouthful before coughing and putting it down on the table. "Just means you're free to pay attention to the only real agent here, babe…" He plopped down by Astrid and tried to wrap his arm around her-to find his wrist snapped painfully back before he was bodily thrown from the chaise longue completely. He hit the door with a slam and whined in dismay.

"UGH! I am NOT your babe!" she snapped.

"Well, you've decided you're not Useless's!" Snotlout sneered. "C'mon, babe-you can't do any better!" Astrid kicked him and stamped to the door.

"Yes, I can!" she growled. "And I just realised that! I…" Ruff and Tuff raced to grab her and they shared a look.

"Butt-Elf, can you…?" Tuff suggested but Ruff rolled her eyes.

"Idiot. Which one of us is more girly?" she asked.

"Good point. Young lady-with me," Tuff said. "You need to clean up and then we can prep you for your mission!"

"I…" Astrid growled.

"Go with him," Ruff suggested. "I can guarantee you'll look stunning!"

"But…"

"You can talk with Hiccup later," she sighed. "I guarantee he won't be looking at anyone else after we're done."

oOo

Fishlegs found Hiccup in their room, his bag, the evening purse and his tools and the wreckage of his desk from Q department spread out on the table. The auburn haired man didn't even look up when his friend walked in.

"I don't want to hear it," he said tonelessly as Fishlegs settled opposite him.

"What is this?" he asked curiously and Hiccup finally flicked up his emerald eyes, the depressed expression eloquently conveying how miserable he felt. He gestured to the wrecked components.

"Something the twins wrecked which got me kicked out of the only job I enjoyed," he said quietly. "I had a prototype at home and I've got some of the components here. I'm gonna modify this purse…" The hacker looked worriedly at it.

"Is that the thing that blew up?" he squeaked and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Once the twins messed with it yes-but I'm not putting an explosive device in," he said coolly. "But I want at least to put in a weapon, a knife and a reinforced edge to use the purse as a weapon." Fishlegs scooched backwards.

"Okay…" he said warily. "And on a similar but different note, Astrid is sorry…I think…" Hiccup sighed and rested his multitool down.

"No, she was right," he said. "I don't deserve her as a friend. I really am stupid. She…she's too good for me…" Fishlegs sighed. They had gone over this conversation hundreds of times but he was really hoping the pair were moving forward…they certainly had been when they came back from Hunter Isle. And the florist felt they were really kind of cute together. He rose, thoughtfully.

"Don't give up on her yet," he advised. "I know the twins are keen to get you two together as one of their debts and Snotlout's pass at Astrid certainly made her rethink." Hiccup turned back to his work.

"I need to get this done," he sighed and began to prise the hinge apart. Fishlegs stared at him.

"Hiccup-you are going into the Casino with her," she commented. "Are you going to be able to manage that?" Hiccup closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm used to her not caring about me," he admitted. "It's just now…I _know_ I've blown my chance with her. Stupid, stupid…I would have been happy with her as a friend…but now she isn't even talking to me…" Fishlegs rose and backed away to the door.

"She will," he said nervously. "Just try not to blow her up with your contraption, okay?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha," he said. "Pass the wrench…"


	18. Into the game

**Eighteen: Into the game**

"Are we all clear?" Toothless asked, looking around the room. They were in the main suite, with Snotlout unconscious on the bed, snoring drunkenly after unwisely downing Ruffnut's killer cocktail. The twins were sitting on the bar with the rest and the dragons ranged around-except Tuff who was helping Astrid get ready. Hiccup was perched on the windowsill, trying to be inconspicuous.

"I've got control of all the cameras and access to the security system, if required," Fishlegs said, his fingers dancing over his computer keyboard. Iggy had located him a second computer and he had managed to network them so he was feeling much more at home. "Heads from all syndicates and firms are here as well as at least half a dozen island First Ministers. And your friends from Hunters' Isle…"

There was a thud as Hiccup hit his head back against the window. "Just perfect," he muttered. He was now dressed in a white dress shirt, black dress pants and even patent black dress shoes that Toothless had improbably obtained. A bow tie was fastened lopsidedly at his neck. With his tousled dark auburn hair and shining emerald eyes-and his bruises carefully covered by concealer-he was looking very sharp, though the defeated slump of his shoulders partially ruined the effect.

"We need you and Astrid to penetrate the Casino and see if you can get close to Alvin," Toothless said.

"That may be awkward since Astrid hates my guts now," Hiccup noted.

"She doesn't hate your guts!" Ruff commented easily. "She's just mad because you behaved like every sexist pig on the face of Midgard and ogled that other woman when she was trying to defend you to Eret!" Hiccup face-palmed.

"I am so dead," he groaned.

"Focus," Toothless growled. Hiccup had shown a lot of chutzpah and intelligence at times interspersed with a very uncertain young man who was struggling with pretty much every relationship he had. But a pair of emerald eyes flicked up and he nodded.

"Alvin is planning something on the 17th," the young agent said heavily. "AI6 is gone and no one believed me anyway. Snotlout heard nothing and…why is he asleep anyway?"

"Severe alcohol poisoning," Hookfang growled in a disgruntled voice. "He drank that lethal mixture Ruff made! And he's still breathing! That's the most surprising thing. Him hearing nothing isn't-he never shuts up and NEVER listens!"

"And Eret has to be assumed as working for the wrong team," Hiccup added. "And he's a far better agent than me. He'll anticipate everything we do. He can finger us to Alvin. And he already despises me…"

"Then he's the fool," Astrid said from the doorway. Hiccup glanced up-and gaped. Astrid was standing tall on very sparkly killer heels, her slender outline sheathed in a narrow-strapped dress of azure silk, the shimmer of the material altering very interestingly as she moved her toned shape. The neckline was low enough to emphasise her chest while her blonde hair was swept up into an elaborate knot on the top of her head, coiled locks framing her face. Long diamond earrings hung from her ears. Tuff had highlighted her eyes with the smallest hint of bronze and a tiny flick of mascara, the lightest of foundation, powder and blusher emphasising her beauty. Hiccup rose slowly to his feet, his emerald eyes wide with utter shock and awe as Tuff appeared behind Astrid, giving a wild smile and a double thumbs-up.

"Um…wow…you're beautiful," he mumbled, blushing. There was an sharp intake of breath as Fishlegs and the twins cringed, recalling Astrid's aversion to compliments. She stiffened…and then she walked predatorily forward, staring at him, her face very stern. And then she punched him hard in the shoulder. He whimpered and clutched at the point of impact. "Owww!"

"That's for ogling that girl in the gym!" she snapped and he tried to back away but she grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him close, slamming her lips onto his with as much determination to another chorus of gasps and oohs. Hiccup gently raised a hand to press against her cheek for the aeons-long ten seconds of the kiss before she finally pulled away.

"Um…wow?"

"And that's for everything else…including the compliment," she murmured, staring into his completely stunned eyes. He stared back goofily, completely beyond speech. "Um-Hiccup? Hallo?" She waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Oh Thor-you broke him," Fishlegs commented as the twins began to laugh.

"He can get us out of a collapsed building without a flinch but when the girl of his dreams kisses him-he loses the power of thought!" Tuff sniggered.

"Hey-you never had the power of thought!" Ruff shot at him.

"True, Butt-Elf but I never let that hold me back," he replied happily.

"Wass goin' on…" a slurred voice mumbled from the bed as Snotlout raised his head. Astrid cast him an irritated look, then grabbed Hiccup and kissed him again. Snotlout promptly fainted. Hiccup finally blinked and sighed.

"Um…thanks?" he murmured.

"Sorry," she murmured back, leaning close. "I didn't mean it. About not meaning it. I really do mean that you are cute-because you are and I know you don't have much experience with women do you?" He shook his head, blushing.

"Nope. No girlfriends. Only person I ever asked laughed in my face-and that was back in the Freshman year of High School. Rest of the time, I was a social leper. A complete repellant to the opposite sex. Yup." She rested her hand gently on his scorching cheek.

"This doesn't mean we're engaged or anything…but you are pretty hot in that outfit, Hiccup," she told him softly, eyes trailing up and down his tall, lean shape. "And you are a really interesting guy. And I actually do like you…as long as you keep eyes front, mister!" He nodded frantically.

"Um, eyes only on you, Milady," he mumbled.

"Well that won't work," Toothless commented, rolling his eyes. "This is serious. You need situational awareness, not dopey gooey-eyed lovey dovey nonsense…" Hiccup sighed.

"Thank you for summing that up. Maybe you should send the twins?" he suggested.

"We're already going as waiters," Tuff reminded him. "And the other dragons will be in the Casino, by the slots, watching out for any problems."

"Like this," Fishlegs said in a worried voice. He turned his screen and displayed a picture of Hiccup, marked 'WANTED-TERRORISM'. Everyone crowded round the screen as Fishlegs read the newsflash on ANN-the Archipelago News Network.

_"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, 21, a former employee of AI6 has been identified as the person responsible for planting the bombs that destroyed the AI6 building in Berk City on the 11th, killing hundreds. Estranged son of the Commander, he is described as extremely dangerous and should he be sighted, Archipelago Special Service operatives should be called. The public are advised not to approach…"_

"Oh Thor," Hiccup groaned.

"Archipelago Special Service? That means…" Tuff thought.

"ASS," Ruff sniggered.

"Unfortunately, they're completely lethal and ruthless," Toothless commented. "They'll take you down without hesitation."

"Thank you, Heather," he muttered as he slumped onto the chaise longue. Astrid sat by him and held his hand. She looked at him and grinned.

"You've got lipstick all over," she told him, gently wiping a smear from just under his bottom lip and he managed a small smirk.

"That would be down to you, Milady," he said gently. Then he reached over and handed her the sparkling evening purse. "This is for you." Her eyes lit and she took it with a smile.

"Why thank you, good sir," she smirked as he gently guided her hand to a hidden catch.

"This releases a small dagger," he told her quietly, deftly tucking it back in once it had clicked out. "This catch gives you a mini-stunner…" The small plastic device snapped out of the concealed holster and he refolded it and tucked it back in. "Ten shots in the clip-one will bring a full grown man down in three seconds."

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"The bottom is reinforced with titanium steel so can be used as a bludgeon if required." He demonstrated then flipped the purse open. "And a Stinger mini-revolver in the pocket. Just in case." Her eyes popped wide.

"That's so sweet," she said and he flushed.

"Um…it was what I used to do…and I don't think I was completely hopeless at that…" he mumbled. Her hand tightened around his.

"And it's a beautiful bag as well," she smiled. "Get your Tux: it's showtime." He rose cautiously, still very bruised and slipped on his white Tuxedo, fastening the button and brushing it down.

"Um…is that okay?" he asked, suddenly realising everyone was staring, with the females gaping.

"Hot, hot, hot," Ruff commented as Astrid rose and slid her arm through his.

" _Mine,_ " she purred possessively, accepting the ear-com that Meatlug handed her. "Fish-you will look out and monitor telephones. Make sure we know if ASS are coming."

"While we see if we get into the room where that meeting is happening," Hiccup sighed. The twins rose and followed as Hiccup held the door open. "After you, Milady." She smiled and flounced out, hips swinging with Hiccup walking alongside. The twins bumped heads then wandered off down the back stairs, hoping to infiltrate the kitchens. But they had barely left when Iggy burst in.

"T-we have a major problem," he exclaimed and the dragons all stared at him. "The mission is going to be pulled."

"What?" Meatlug gaped. "We've not had any word…" Iggy sighed and stared at his friends. They wouldn't like the news.

"T-the Red Queen's arrived."

oOo

The casino was plush, deep red carpets thick underfoot, the lighting bright enough to make the place look sumptuous but not so bright there wasn't an ambiance. Every table was highly polished and the green baize was pristine. The dealers were all women, immaculately garbed in the deep green cocktail dresses that seemed to be the uniform of Bertha's Casino while waiters in black circulated soundlessly, trays sweeping drinks and snacks in to keep the customers at the tables and spending. Hiccup glanced up, hearing a roar from the Craps table. It was a game he didn't understand so he knew it was wise to avoid it. Emerald gaze sweeping the room, he noted that the Roulette wheel was also well patronised, crowds of eager punters leaning forward, placing bets and chinking cocktails when they won. Over to the far side were a selection of Poker tables, each playing a different variant of the game. Those tables were more sober, the players concentrated and varying piles of chips evidence of their success.

Hiccup calmly walked to the cashier and handed over the card Toothless had given him in. "Eight hundred," he said evenly, "for a start." The cashier's face stretched into a completely insincere smile at the new player and she slid the chips efficiently over, a mixture of small and larger value tokens. He nodded, slipped them quietly into his pocket but flipped a small denomination green chip back to her with a wink then turned back to Astrid, who was scanning the room.

"Over there," she murmured, her arm slipping through his as they made their casual way to the Blackjack table. As far as Hiccup could tell, it was an entry-level game for a gambler and as a novice, he wanted to get his bearings before they tried to get into the exclusive Asgard Suite. Chivalrously, Hiccup held the chair as Astrid perched and then he sat beside her, setting down a handful of chips by his place. He handed Astrid a handful as well and smiled to the dealer, who was eyeing him up hopefully. She was a small dark-haired woman with an upturned nose and freckles and she gestured to the pair as her hand trailed down to the shoe.

"Place your bets," she said in a pleasant, low voice and Hiccup smiled.

"What's the table limit, miss?" he murmured and she grinned.

"A hundred per hand-two hundred if you split," she answered easily. He had passed the first test. A stocky bald man with jug ears and a bushy moustache huffed and played with his chips as the teller slid her hands over the shoe. "Place your bets," she repeated and the bald man immediately bet fifty dollars while Hiccup bet ten dollars and Astrid eagerly threw down twenty in chips. The dealer dealt the cards face up and Hiccup gently stared at his card: a five. Not a great card so he kept his face as neutral as possible while Astrid smiled her eight. The teller gave a bright smile and dealt again. The bald man got an eight to add to his four then nodded, tapping the table. The dealer nodded, flipping out a ten, making 22. Bust. The man snorted and drained his cocktail, waving to the waitress for another. Astrid got a seven and nodded, tapping the table and picked up a three. She shook her head. The dealer motioned her hand horizontally over the cards, indicating she wanted to stand and Astrid mirrored the action. Finally, Hiccup watched as she dealt him a six. He shook his head but tapped his finger lightly and the dealer dealt him another six. He shrugged, waving his hand over the cards to indicate he was standing and was unsurprised as the dealer dealt a queen and slid out a ten.

"Twenty," she announced, her eyes flicking over the remaining hands. "The house wins," she purred and collected the bets. Astrid huffed.

"Does that happen a lot?" she asked and Hiccup nodded.

"Statistically, the house always wins," he replied. "Or what would be the point? In every pack of 52 cards, there are 16 cards worth ten-the ten and all the face cards. Aces can be one or eleven. You aim to get as close as you can to 21 without going over which is a bust. If you are closer than the house to 21 without busting, you win. If you tie with the house, you bet is rolled over to the next hand. House has to reach seventeen or more before she can stop. Twenty one wins unless the house gets twenty one as well. Ace plus ten value card-twenty one with your first two cards or blackjack-always wins unless the house gets blackjack as well."

Astrid stared at him: she hadn't guessed he was a gambler but he gave a small smile. "Um…basic general knowledge?" he suggested and then sighed. "Okay, Gobber used to play cards horribly badly at Snoggletog when I was small…before I became the pariah I am now. I kind of learned the rules-because I was always the dealer. Well, I was the only one sober enough to deal by the time they got the cards out…"

"Drinks?" a waitress asked brightly, her gleaming smile and bright blonde bob highlighted by the bright illumination.

"Vodka-martini, shaken, not stirred," Astrid ordered calmly and Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes-always fancied one. You know-you always hear it on the movies and…well, it's supposed to be cool," she hissed.

"It'll be dry," he murmured. "Very very very dry."

"I'm a viking-I can take it," she smirked and he ghosted his hand across hers.

"I know you can," he agreed. "I, on the other hand, am a total lightweight. Virgin Pillager please." The waitress gaped and blushed.

"A what?" she gasped and he grinned lopsidedly.

"Ginger beer, lemonade and honey," he told her. "A Pillager is those-minus the honey but with a large slug of mead and a Akvavit."

"Isn't that a Ravisher?" she asked in shock.

"No, a Ravisher is mead, vodka and gin with lemonade and lingonberry syrup," Astrid cut in. The girl gaped.

"That's an Eirik the Red!" she snapped.

"Eirik the Red is lingonberry syrup, mead, vodka, gin and akvavit," Astrid told her smugly.

"Where are you from?" she asked suspiciously.

"Berk," Astrid retorted. "You can't even make a simple drink?" The waitress scowled and nodded, stamping off.

"And how did you know all those drinks?" Hiccup asked her curiously, his emerald eyes sweeping over her poised shape. Astrid gave a confident smirk.

"I have spent a lot of nights out with my girlfriends working my way down the cocktail menu," she told him and he gave a strained smile. Nights out with friends was something he really wasn't familiar with, teased and ostracised at school and in the Service. "Didn't know the Virgin version though." Hiccup shrugged.

"Um…had to go to a do with my father before Mom died," he admitted quietly. They had needed to play as a normal family so young Hiccup had been roped in-though as he was already working towards joining the service, he had come willingly and done whatever he was told. Though afterwards, Stoick had criticised him for not finding out more as he circulated-even though the boy had even fifteen and wasn't even an agent… "She made sure I didn't get wasted…" They placed their bets and played another hand: Hiccup lost again but Astrid was paid for a 19. Sitting back, the auburn haired young agent watched the huge shape of Alvin and his lieutenants walk through the Casino an be ushered into the private suite at the back. He glimpsed the shape of Tuff through the doors, a tray balanced on his arm before they closed. A long glass of an amber coloured liquid was slid in front of him, with a generous amount of ice and slices of kumquats mixed in. He lifted it and took a sip: sweet, thirst-quenching and non-alcoholic. He nodded as Astrid grabbed her drink and took a sip.

"Urgh!" she complained, almost spitting it out and waving it under the waitress's nose. "That is foul! You could clean a set of knives with this!"

"It's what you ordered," the waitress said smugly and Astrid scowled, her eyes seeing Hiccup bite his lip.

"If you dare say 'I told you so' I'll make you drink this thing!" she threatened, waving the olive on a stick that had been floating in it in his face and seeing his eyes widen pleasingly. Satisfied, she handed it back to the waitress. "Can you put this in a long glass with a lot of lemonade please?" The girl sniggered and walked away, muttering about 'dumb blondes'. Hiccup gripped Astrid's wrist before she could chase after the waitress and leaned close.

"Focus, Milady," he murmured. "We're just playing a few nice hands of blackjack. Nothing to get stressed about…"

 _"Have you tried counting cards?"_ Fishlegs piped up over their earpieces and Hiccup sighed as he turned back to the table-to see the dealer had changed. In her place was a pretty blonde with wild blonde locks, a far more expensive deep teal cocktail dress that barely corralled her buxom chest-clearly only by some major feat of engineering. Her bright blue eyes swept over the auburn-haired young man and the fiery but beautiful blonde at his side and he realised she was the girl from the gym. Instinctively, he tightened his grip around Astrid's wrist.

"Ow."

"Hiya, cutie," the dealer said in a lazy and familiar voice. "You can tell your friend over the earpiece we don't take kindly to card counting. Lotsa places will just break your legs but here at Bertha's we're _much_ more civilised." She leaned closer, giving him a definite eyeful of her cleavage. "Here, we just break kneecaps."

 _"EEEP!_ " Even Astrid managed a small smile at Fishlegs's panicked squeak over the com.

"How-how is that different?" Hiccup asked, eyes wide and aware Astrid was elbowing him. The dealer grinned broadly.

"Kneecaps are smaller," she said. Astrid pulled her arm free and grabbed Hiccup's drink, taking a long sip. "And don't worry, blondie-I'm not after your very cute little hunk of red-haired innocence. Though he is scorching in that Tux. No, I'm here to play a little blackjack."

"Are we going to win?" Astrid asked in a tight voice.

"Hel, no," the blonde said. "The House always wins." Then she smiled. "You just won't lose."

They played a couple of hands and Hiccup realised that she was slick, efficient and cheating, pulling out the exact cards she wanted, not what was next in the shoe. Astrid received her modified vodka-martini and deemed it acceptable and Hiccup gave the waitress a generous tip because he knew she was annoyed by their unusual drink orders. Then the dealer dealt Hiccup an ace. He stared into her eyes and saw her wink.

"Wanna up your bet, honey?" she suggested and he pushed another hundred dollars by the card. Smiling, she turned over the knave of spades. "Blackjack. You must have a lucky face, sweetie." Then she dealt herself a hand: the ten of clubs and the ace of hearts. "But so've I. Push." Hiccup stared at her and nodded, feeling Astrid lean against him.

"What's she up to?" she murmured as Hiccup sipped his Virgin Pillager.

"Either cleaning me out or setting me up," he murmured as the blonde dealer dealt him another ace. He casually bet another hundred, seeing his pile of chips severely diminished. Calmly, the ten of hearts was laid over his ace.

"Blackjack again, honey," the dealer grinned. "You are lucky. Maybe you should try your hand at poker?" He managed a nonchalant shrug as the dealer calmly bust with a 3, a 9 and a king. "Treble bets and blackjack pays three to two." She carefully counted out a suitable number of counters-and slid over an oblong hand-sized chip in gold, marked ' _Pass to Asgard'_. "I think a man such as you-with his beautiful companion-should be sent to the home of the Gods." She jerked her head to the door of the private suite and the two huge bouncers guarding the way. Hiccup pocketed the chips, took the invitation and offered Astrid his arm.

"Shall we, Milady?" he asked, sliding the dealer a generous chip. She smiled knowingly back at him as she laid her hand over the chip, her eyes trailing after the young couple as the headed to the door to the Asgard Suite. Then she turned to the other player and shrugged.

"Sorry, hon-this table is now closed," she said and walked confidently away. Astrid peered after her as they reached the door and were waved into the Asgard Suite.

"Who is she?" she grumbled and Hiccup gave a small smile.

"Cameron Switcher," he said as the door closed behind them. "Agent VA3."

oOo

Toothless reached the Lobby at a flat run, acid-green eyes wide with shock as the huge shape of the Red Queen swept in, flanked by an honour guard of four burly men of the Nadder clan, their grey skin coats buttoned up to their necks and spiky helms covering everything except their remote blue eyes. The woman was close to seven feet in height, her rugged face with small grey eyes and long titian locks familiar. Her armoured steel jacket and full length skirt clattered as she moved and the light picked out the scarlet tattoos on her broad flat cheeks. Skidding to a stop in front of her, he bowed low.

"Majesty," he said respectfully, knowing the others were cowering in the lift. The Red Queen was the most dangerous and vicious of all the dragons, known for executing anyone who crossed her and barely tolerant of the eclectic little team Toothless had surrounded himself with. She curled her lip with barely-concealed anger and motioned him to stand up.

"Is he here?" she snapped, her voice hoarse and gruff. He nodded.

"He is already in play," he reported. "We have…"

"Change of plans," she growled. "Snafflefang's vision has changed-because we have received an offer. I am here to negotiate the terms of our alliance with Alvin."


	19. Asgard

**Chapter Nineteen: Asgard**

Asgard was a step up from the main Casino, a more intimate salon with rosewood panelled walls, deep crimson carpets and a single very long oval poker table in the centre. Waiters spun and dipped, sliding glasses of champagne and and cocktails to all comers, discreet and efficient as cocktail lounge piano played in the background. The dealers here were in full evening dress, hair swept up in tight knots, discreet coms in their ears. Most of the seats were taken, each main player seated with a bodyguard, companion or second standing behind him. Tuff walked past the table, lowering his eyes as the last pair were conducted in by the elegant hostesses.

Hiccup walked in, head up and shoulders back with Astrid's arm linked through his. The chit VA3 had given them-marked with the famous Casino motto ' _Play Along'_ -had Hiccup treated like royalty and they had been whisked through with a rudimentary pat down, though the guard on the door had been very reluctant to touch the scowling Astrid. As she slid her arm through his once more, he leaned closer.

"You do realise they are expecting a simpering blonde companion, not a totally ferocious Valkyrie?" he hissed and she flashed a brilliant grin, her azure eyes glittering with humour.

"I'd suggest I was the agent and you were my arm candy, agent boy, but the gym girl has picked you out as our player," she hissed back.

"Um…I do have some clue how to play poker," he admitted and she stared at him as they were steered to a seat on the far side of the table. Hiccup slid in and undid the button on his jacket, sitting back by a preprepared pile of chips while Astrid leaned decorously on the back of his chair and glanced around the table. Alvin was sitting at the head of the table, his silver Tux shimmering in the subdued light with Savage at his shoulder. Dagur was seated at his left, idly flipping his chips. Opposite Hiccup, seated to Alvin's right, were the Grimborns-Viggo seated with Ryker standing at his back. At the other end, a huge woman in a steel vest with titian locks, red tattoos on her cheeks and icy grey eyes was seated with two escorts-a man in a spiked helmet and Toothless, telling Hiccup that he was looking at the infamous Red Queen. A tall elegant woman with strawberry-blonde page cut and long black gown-Queen Mala-was seated between Hiccup and the Red Queen with Throk at her back. The First Ministers of Murderous, Hysteria and Meathead were also at the table with female companions of varying appearance-though not one approached Astrid in beauty. And seated to the left of the dealer was the familiar and shocking tux-clad shape of Eret.

"I see we are now all here," said a very large, heavyset woman with blonde hair restrained in a tight bun. Her intelligent eyes flicked over the table as her jade-sheathed shape shifted inelegantly and she nodded as the familiar buxom shape of Cameron sashayed up. "As your host, I welcome you all to Asgard, the most exclusive gambling salon in the Archipelago. It is my honour to host this gathering. I trust you all recall our terms and conditions? Yes? Then I am pleased to introduce my daughter, Cami, who will act as your dealer…"

"What's he doing here?" Viggo growled, gesturing at Hiccup. "That spy is my prisoner! He escaped from my custody and I want him back…now…"

"Tsk tsk tsk-Viggo, I thought you were supposed to be smart," the large woman-Bertha-told him forcefully. "The terms and conditions guarantee that Asgard is neutral ground and that all vendettas, blood feuds and quarrels are left at the door."

"Howsabout contracts?" Dagur asked lazily, eyeing Hiccup like a piece of meat. Forcing himself to stare ahead, Hiccup picked up a chip and idly rolled its across his fingers and back.

"Ditto," Bertha said. Norbert 'the Nutjob', the semi-psychotic First Minister of Hysteria who had a reputation for vanishing journalists who published unflattering articles about him as well as denouncing them as fake news and banning their papers from all press conferences, leaned forward.

"What ya gonna do, Bertha?" he scoffed. "Serve us a bad cocktail if we don't play by your widdle wules?"

There was a crowded second where the harsh click of guns being cocked, raised and aimed filled the room as every dealer, hostess and waiter levelled their weapons at the First Minister. Hiccup knew for a fact that everyone at the table had been patted down-though Astrid, of course, was armed to the teeth, thanks to the modified purse he had made for her-and they were hopelessly outgunned. Bertha's .5 Magnum was all of three inches from Norbert's temple.

"Works for me," the young agent commented casually as everyone else glared. Dagur raised his hands.

"I can wait!" he added as he cast Hiccup a sideways glance. "And I look forward to continuing our battle of wits, agent Haddock!"

"I think you'll find," Hiccup said with a small smirk, "you are talking to the Archipelago's most wanted man!" Alvin arched a huge bushy eyebrow.

"Really?" he said gruffly. "I could be a bit annoyed about that after all the effort I put in ter get that explosive and blow AI6 to Helheim. You don't get to be where I am!"

"Will everyone behave or do I have to start ejecting people?" Bertha growled.

"No, I think you've made your point!" Norbert squeaked. The large woman paused, then uncocked her gun and secreted it once more. There were clicks and rustles as the guns all vanished once more.

"I think you may want to go and change your pants, precious," Cami grinned at the Hysterical First Minister of Hysteria. "Bit of an accident, I think." Astrid leaned close.

"I like her already," she murmured, waving to a waiter. Ruff miraculously appeared.

"Nice you could join the party," she said in a low voice, her black tux and pants combo making her look uncannily like her brother. "I'll get you a Virgin Colada and our boy?"

"He's a Virgin Pillager," Astrid murmured and Ruff gave him a smirking look.

"It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?" she commented with a snigger. "I didn't think he had it in him!"

"Ruff..." Astrid tone was a low growl.

"Fine. Sure you don't want me to spike the others' drinks?" the female twin asked and Astrid paused then shrugged.

"Do whatever you feel is appropriate," she suggested and immediately grimaced at Ruff's excited grin.

"Loki..." she whispered and sped away.

"In any case," Cami noted clearly with a lazy smile, "Agent Haddock no longer works for AI6-what remains after it was blown to Svartalfheim! No, he has approached us and secured a place here in Bog."

"As one of mine," Bertha added clearly. "He plays for me. Any objections?"

Almost feeling Astrid's glare bore into the back of his neck, Hiccup fashioned a lazy smile and nodded. "Well, really wasn't feeling the love back on Berk," he admitted. "I mean, I was treated like yak dung, blamed for everything and they couldn't wait to fire me...so I fired them first." He sat back and his hand rose to lazily caress Astrid's. "So blondie and I decided to jump before we were pushed..." Viggo scowled.

"That's not what you said when you were my guest," he growled and Hiccup gave a small grimace.

"Actually, I didn't say much at all because you were punching me most of the time!" he snapped. "Still didn't stop me escaping your clutches. Didn't you wonder why I headed straight for Bog?" Astrid's eyes flicked to see Toothless inspecting them curiously, his tanned brow furrowed slightly as he listened to Hiccup. He knew the truth of their escape-but made no move to contradict the young agent. Eret, though, was scowling at Hiccup and thumped his glass down on the baize firmly.

"I knew there was something off about you," he growled. "No one could be as useless as you were." Astrid felt it then-the slight stiffening in Hiccup's shoulder before the young man replied.

"And no one could be as incompetent as you were in getting captured by Al," he shot back. "Had to be a set-up. I assume Snot didn't have a clue?" Eret grinned, a white smile too full of teeth.

"Your cousin is a complete mutton-head," he commented. "An absolute Monstrous Nightmare. He couldn't keep his mouth shut. Why do you think I sent him to talk to Al's men? It was inevitable he would give himself away through his complete stupidity and arrogance!" Hiccup nodded.

"Tell me about it," he said.

"And while this ain't completely fascinatin'" Alvin cut in, his scowl deepening, "we ain't 'ere ter listen ter yer two traitors 'avin' a nice chit-chat! We 'ave business ter attend ter..."

"About time," Mala commented coolly. "I believe we all have a vested interest in what Minister Forraeder has to say about his proposal." Cami quietly shuffled and dealt them each their first two cards, all the players automatically peering at their hands. Alvin pushed a couple of chips into the pot.

"The current government of the Archipelago is weak, corrupt and counter-productive to our own insular independent interests," he began hypocritically, his wheezing voice firm. Madguts of Murderous and Mogadon of Meathead both folded but Viggo carefully saw Alvin's bet. Hiccup paused then pushed a speculative chip into the pot. Eret glanced up-then matched him. Dagur, Mala and the Red Queen all folded.

"You're not at the hustings for Presidential Election yet, Forraeder," Madguts growled. He was a buff, brutal man with bald head and small, dark eyes.

"May be soon," Alvin retorted smugly. "President Larson has proposed a bill to downgrade Island First Ministers' powers to be wholly subservient to the presidency, making us just servants in his cabinet! All the power to make any decisions-taxes, major infrastructure, education, defence, health-would all be centralised rather than devolved."

"Making a coherent policy for the entire Archipelago and addressing inequalities," Mala commented pointedly, her hands flat on the table.

"Easy for you to say-since you are a separate state outside our borders," Madguts sneered.

"And meanin' we wouldn't need ter purchase yer wares," Alvin threatened her-but she smiled.

"I am certain that the market for arms is not going away anytime soon," she smiled, "but feel free to avail yourself of the inferior manufacturers' products-and see how well you do without us." Alvin watched as Cami dealt the next three cards. Hiccup and Viggo folded-and with a pointed cough from the Outcast, so did Eret. Alvin took the pot.

"Larson has a large private bank account that he has offered no public explanation for," he commented.

_He owns Archipelago Petroleum and Gas Limited_ , Hiccup thought quietly, watching Cami deal again. Staring at the cards he had been dealt, he folded immediately. _He's one of the five richest men in the Archipelago._

"But he seemed unconcerned when I suggested he wouldn't want others to investigate further," Alvin commented. "Nor was he concerned about the three ex-wives and four illegitimate children..."

_Which the gossip magazines covered in detail during the election,_ Hiccup added silently. Toothless stared at the young agent and gave a single nod. Ruff brought a round of drinks and calmly delivered two cocktails with huge amounts of fruits and no less than three umbrellas in each before Hiccup and Astrid. Viggo accepted his glass of vodka on the rocks and Alvin had a large mead. Dagur sipped his beer-from an unopened bottle that he cracked open himself at the table.

"So a change is needed-preferably before the legislation is signed on the 19th," Viggo acknowledged in his smooth, cold delivery.

"And the President is going to open the new Viking Heritage Research Centre at the University Campus in Berk on the 17th," Alvin revealed. "Of course, First Ministers are invited...and one or two uninvited others may attend...such as my friend Eret here...and Dagur..."

"Presumably following this event, there will need to be another Presidential Election?" Mogadon asked dryly. He was a vicious and uncompromising man who ruled his island like an old-time Viking Chief and had his own eye on the Presidency.

"After a suitable period of mourning," Dagur added pointedly. "I never miss."

"Apart from 'Iccup there," Alvin taunted him. "Yer missed 'im a couple of times..." Dagur's face reddened but he remained still.

"I never miss a third time," he said.

"So you will assassinate the President with you and the other vultures sitting by to try to provide your alibi," the Red Queen commented. "And you will stand for election."

"NO!" Alvin roared, leaping to his feet. "I will be proclaimed President by the Ministers sitting there. In response ter this terrible assault on our democracy..."

"...which you yourself instigated," Viggo commented dryly,

"...the Ministers present will unanimously call on me ter step forward ter ensure there is no power vacuum and assume the Presidency of the Archipelago," Alvin pronounced.

"And if we don't?" Norbert asked snidely.

"My magazine has twenty rounds," Dagur reminded him chillingly and everyone shut up-before Bertha gave a bright smile.

"Remember the rules," she said calmly and the red-haired assassin pointed a finger at her, half-closed an eye and mimed a shot.

"Bang," he said.

"Question is-where do you stand in this, Red Queen?" Viggo asked pointedly, flicking a glance at his next hand and folding. Hiccup glanced at his and faced two aces, quietly flicking a chip into the pile. The huge woman looked up.

"I stand by the eventual winner," she announced icily. "Alvin. My troops will be at your disposal when you secure your coup." Alvin scratched his neck and gave a yellow grin.

"Coup is such an ugly word…" he protested though his lips were curled in a smug grin. Cami dealt the next three cards as Mala, Dagur, Eret and Alvin all bet. An ace, a king and a three all turned up. "But sometimes, when duty calls, a man 'as ter answer…"

"Provided everyone calls him as ordered," Dagur commented dryly. Cami turned over another King. Alvin pushed all his chips in, as did Dagur, Eret and Mala. Hiccup stared at his hand and reluctantly did the same. The final card was a five

"So in the spirit of our new alliance, may I make a request?" Viggo asked smoothly, his calculating dark eyes swinging up to inspect the young man facing him. Alvin inspected the object of his interest and nodded.

"You can request," he invited the Hunter. Viggo stabbed a finger at Hiccup.

"I want him!" he snapped as Cami called for the cards to be shown.

"Not in my Casino…" Bertha growled through her teeth.

_"Hiccup,"_ Fishlegs said in his ear, _"there are ten Outcast guards heading directly for the Casino!"_ Emerald eyes widened as Mala flipped a pair of Queens, making two pairs, Eret showed a two and a four, making a straight and both Alvin and Dagur revealed a King, making a Full House, kings over aces. Alvin chuckled and reached for the pot as Hiccup shook his head-and tossed his pair of aces onto the table.

"Four Aces," he announced and scooped the pot, handing Cami a large denomination chip. He handed a golden chip to Astrid with a smile. "For you, Milady…" he murmured. "Be ready…"

_"And we have another problem!"_ Fishlegs added urgently. Teeth gritting, Hiccup stared across at Cami, whose smile had suddenly become slightly forced. But just then, Alvin rose to his feet, his face locked in a furious scowl.

"What a rip off!" he growled. "I never lose. And I…" He suddenly grimaced and clenched his teeth, clutching at his middle. "I gotta go!" he wheezed and scrambled towards the exit. Savage frowned and looked after him as Viggo doubled up and raced after him, Ryker in tow. Mala hitched up an eyebrow.

"Have you poisoned them, Bertha? Not that I am complaining?" she asked and the large woman gave a smile.

"I actually have not authorised any such thing," she commented. "But…some men are not strong enough to hold their drink…" Astrid shared a quick glance with Hiccup and nodded: Ruff had Loki'ed them.

_"HICCUP!"_ Fishlegs squealed and everyone stared at the young agent.

"He's wired!" Dagur snapped and grabbed at the young agent-only to be hit in the face with a glass full of an untouched Virgin Pillager. He gagged and tried to wipe the fruit and umbrellas off his face as Hiccup dived away, followed by Astrid, who was muttering curses and taking to time to punch Norbert in the face on her way past. Ruff managed to get in the way of the Red Queen's Nadder guard but he shoved her aside as Bertha watched stonily. But before Hiccup could get to the door out of Asgard, the door slammed in and a stocky shape erupted in, his face red with anger and blue eyes glittering.

"USELESS! How DARE you sneak off with my Princess while I am asleep!" he shouted.

"You mean dead drunk!" Astrid snapped.

"Not now, Snotlout!" Hiccup groaned as his cousin squared up against him.

"I mean, why did you leave me with Fishface or whatever his name is? He's not even a proper agent…come to think, neither are you!" Snotlout continued at the top of his voice, oblivious to their surroundings and the phalanx of Outcasts who appeared behind him.

"Shut up…" Hiccup hissed.

"I mean, why on Midgard are you acting like an agent when we should be looking for…oh, hey Eret!"

"And we're dead," Hiccup groaned as the sharp snap of guns being cocked sounded harshly and the escapees-along with Snotlout and the newly arrived Outcasts—were surrounded by waiters, the bouncers and the other players. The Red Queen stared at him and her eyes narrowed.

"Bertha-I wish this one," she said imperiously. "My oracle has predicted a destiny for him-and I need to ensure that it does not happen." The large woman stared into the cool eyes of the fabled Red Queen and then bowed her head.

"As your ally, I accede to your request," she said stiffly.

"And I'll have the rest," Dagur growled. "Tell your master not to worry," he advised Eret. "I'll dispose of these two. They've heard too much." He turned to Bertha. "I trust your men will track down and finish their colleague?"

"I will send my daughter to complete the job," Bertha confirmed coldly. "Try not to leave a mess. And if you do, you'll have to clean it up yourself!"

"Yes, Mommy!" Dagur snarked, grabbing Astrid's arm. "C'mon, blondie. I think we can have some fun before I kill you!"

oOo

Hiccup found himself watching as Dagur hauled Astrid away and it the side door of the private salon but he was escorted through the main entrance to Asgard, the grip of the Nadder guard bruisingly tight on his tight arm. Toothless was walking along silently, not meeting his eye and the young agent realised whatever understanding they had was shattered on the edict of his ruler. Not that he had fully trusted the man but Toothless had come through so many times that Hiccup had sort of come to rely on him.

_My mistake. Never trust anyone. They always let you down._ Though of course, Astrid and Fishlegs hadn't-and they would end up getting killed because of that.

The noise of the main casino hit him almost like a blow and he dragged his feet, emerald eyes darting in around in search of any desperate attempt to cause a diversion. The hubbub of voices, the beeps and sirens of the slots and the shouts from the Craps table all blended as he glanced at the powerful shape of the Red Queen, striding ahead of them.

And then he heard a familiar voice shout out:

"Free drinks at the Valhalla Bar for the next five minutes!"

Tuff's words barely had a chance to finish when there was an almost-stampede as punters and their friends all surged forward and jostled the Nadder, loosening his grip, Hiccup pulled free and darted through the throng with the powerful man elbowing people aside to run after him. He snatched a glance to see the man closing so he dipped his hand in his pocket and tossed a handful of his winnings in the air.

"FREE CHIPS!" he yelled and this time, the Nadder was knocked aside as people began scrabbling for the chips, fighting each other for the generous gift. Hiccup dodged past the last waiter and shot through the doors into the kitchens, shoving past waiters and busboys and ducking out the back, heading for the service entrance to the Casino. He needed to get round to the back and rescue Astrid and then get to Fishlegs. They had grabbed his earpiece and he had no clue what the husky hacker would do but he had to warn him. But first...there was Astrid...

oOo

Dagur was moving fast, hauling Astrid like a rag doll along and she was muttering a vivid selection of curses but not resisting-because she was gripping her purse fiercely and thanking Thor that Hiccup was so persistent. Two of Alvin's men were accompanying then and Snotlout was moaning and protesting that he wasn't with her and it really wasn't fair he was being lumped with her. They had already made it to the underground car park and the girl knew this was where she was supposed to meet her end-though the cessation of Snotlout's whining would be a blessed relief. She looked around: it was dark, cold and quiet with only a couple of beat-up small cars in this lowest level. Dagur grinned and shoved her backwards, backing up and fishing the gun from the holster in his jacket. Snotlout was half hiding behind her and she sighed, facing Dagur and ignoring the agent who had cost her the precious chance to become an operational agent of AI6.

"You wanna talk now, blondie?" he asked.

"So not my type," Astrid snarked back and the pale green eyes grew colder.

"You know, I don't have to kill you straight off," he reminded her. "I can wound you one shot at a time until you are begging me to kill you." She folded her arms.

"Never happen," she snapped. "You really have a big opinion of yourself, don't you?"

"She doesn't speak for me," Snotlout added from behind her. "I didn't hear anything..."

"You never do-and you do even less," Astrid growled.

"My kills all cost seven figures, blondie," he told her easily. "And eight for the big one. In two days, these islands will have a new President-and he will owe me. So I really can't have some dumb blonde getting in the way and screwing up a plan that has taken over two years to bring to fruition!" Astrid stiffened, her azure eyes glaring.

"I am not a dumb blonde" she yelled. "I am a serious agent!"

"You're gonna be seriously dead in thirty seconds," Dagur told her, cocking his gun. "What name should I put on your tombstone, honey?"

"LOKI!" a female voice yelled and Ruff reared behind him, too quick for him to turn his gun on her and hit him in the face with her serving tray. He staggered back, shaking his head and lining up on her-as Astrid hit him with all her strength with a kick in the chest and midriff. He exhaled with a gasp and staggered back as his colleagues grabbed for Ruff. The girl hit one on the face with a bottle of vodka while Snotlout threw himself on the second, rolling around trading punches. Gathering his breath, Dagur grabbed at Astrid and snagged an arm, but she slammed the purse back and it hit him full in the face, the reinforced edge breaking his nose. He cried out in pain as he threw Astrid and she stumbled back on her heels, cursing the choice of footwear. Ruff jumped him and he spun, trying to dislodge her determined grip from his shoulders and neck, but she was like an Octopus and hung on tightly. Finally, he gripped her hair and threw her unceremoniously, dumping her flat on her back looking up into the muzzle of his gun.

"Odd name but it'll have to do," he commented, blood dribbling down his face from his broken nose as he aimed at her heart.

The zip of three darts filled the air and he flinched three times and turned-to see Astrid holding the mini-stunner from her purse. He frowned and blinked-the pitched motionless onto his face. The remaining guards were shot as well and both slumped senseless as Snotlout sat up, looking relieved.

"I had him!" he protested, despite the fact that he had been pinned. "But you couldn't resist your urges to save all this manly magnificence!"

Astrid walked forward, kicked him hard once-then, as he was yelping, turned to kick Dagur equally hard...and then again, just to make sure-before snatching his gun and checking the other girl was okay. But Ruff was already up, grinning manically. She offered a fist to the other blonde.

"That was awesome, Ast!" she said happily. The female agent slowed her breathing and stared at the unconscious assassin and then at the stunner, absently fist-bumping the other girl.

"Thor-it actually worked," she murmured. Then she turned her gaze to Ruff. "You know this was the device you and your brother sabotaged? The one that caused him to be thrown out of Q department?" For a second, a guilty look flashed across Ruff's face and then she nodded.

"Yeah, kinda feel bad about that...especially as we still owe him our lives twice over," she muttered. Then she brightened up and glanced down at the unconscious Dagur and the equally unconscious guards. "So what are we going to do about them?"

**A/N: I am not a poker player and I don't frequent casinos either (been once...but that's another story) so any inaccuracies are purely artistic license.**


	20. For the Mission

**Chapter Twenty: For the Mission**

Fishlegs had burst into action, the moment he saw Hiccup, Snotlout and Astrid taken. The sight of Toothless standing by the Red Queen meant that their cover was blown and he was on his own. So in moments, he grabbed his laptops and cables, stuffed them into the bag and then snatched Hiccup's things-especially his precious Night Fury key fob: he knew how irreplaceable that was to his friend. But as the sped to the door, it opened-and the buxom female with the figure-hugging deep teal evening gown and wild golden hair entered, a gun pointed at his heart.

"Oh dear," the hacker murmured, backing up as she kicked the door closed.

"This really isn't your lucky day, is it?" she said philosophically, her blue eyes swinging over the room. She walked sideways to the lamp, confirmed the position of the listening device and sighed, then aimed the gun at it and fired. Finally she lowered the weapon. "Or it wasn't until I got here."

Fishlegs stared at her, completely thrown. "Um...what's going on?" he asked suspiciously as she tucked the gun away.

"Cameron Switcher, VA3," she introduced herself, glancing around the room. "Hmm-I see the Queen's people pulled out the moment she showed up and changed her orders. Shame. They seemed to be pretty handy."

"Um...I thought you were one of the Casino employees...and the daughter of the First Minister?" Fishlegs said cautiously, eyeing her warily. She was confident, moved like a predator and was very attractive...all of which made him very uncomfortable: he was really wishing he was back, caring for his Sundews and patting Meatlug right about now.

"Right on both counts," Cameron said, flashing him a very bright grin. "But I am also agent VA3-and my mother is an old ally of Commander Stoick Haddock of AI6." She paused. "The Casino has always been a haunt for the less legally-inclined members of Archipelago society and Mom keeps an eye out on them. She respects the conditions of the Casino but she will act if there is out and out treason-as there is now. And of course, my job is to stop them..."

"But they have Hiccup and the others," Fishlegs pointed out and she suddenly scowled at him.

"Yeah-no thanks to you!" she snapped. "If you hadn't screamed through his earpiece, they wouldn't have known. When Snotlout turned up and you proved that he was wired, his cover was blown. If it was just Snot shooting his mouth off, we could have covered it."

"We?"

"Mom and I. Hiccup was in on it as well-well I gave him the golden chip with our motto on it. _Play Along._ He knew to go with our cover story that he had joined us. Though his female companion was glaring daggers at me throughout the entire game..." Fishlegs grinned sheepishly

"Um...I think Astrid may be staking a claim on him," he noted and Cameron shrugged, checking the room for any more surveillance devices.

"We played as kids," she admitted, "but he's not really my type. Too dorky. I like the more...macho model, to be honest." She glanced at him. "You're not AI6, are you?" The hacker sighed.

"Nope. Florist. Hiccup's my friend-and when he was being thrown out of AI6 and worried about Eret and Snot, he persuaded me to go with him to check Alvin out..." Cameron frowned. "And it's a problem that Eret has joined Alvin and..." But she snapped round, her eyes narrowed.

"Eret's still on our team," she murmured. "He gave Hiccup the code _Monstrous Nightmare_. That means captured and playing along but still with us. Even when he believed Hiccup was working with Mom, he gave that in hope he would help him."

"And if he was lying?" Fishlegs asked suspiciously. "I mean, he could have been trying to entrap Hiccup? Would he betray you?"

"Eret doesn't know about me," she told him simply. "I'm deep cover. Only the Commander, D and Q know my identity..."

"And Hiccup," Fishlegs added quietly. "I heard him tell Astrid. He recognised you immediately."

"Of course he does," she sighed. "I mean, he's brighter than anyone else in AI6 and he always wanted to be an agent because that was what his Mom was...and was the only way his father would want anything to do with him." There was an awkward pause as she perched on the edge of the bed and Fishlegs sat down.

"I know they don't have the best relationship," the florist admitted and Cameron sighed.

"That's an understatement," she commented. "Hiccup's Mom was a fabulous agent and one of Mom's best friends. She was killed on a deep undercover investigation on Bewilderbeast Isle, north of Itchy Armpit about five years ago. The rumours were that the Dark Lord, Drago Bludvist, was planning some terrible move against the Archipelago Government but when she was killed, he withdrew to his winter residence north of Freezing to Death and no one has heard anything from him since. She was my mentor and trainer in dark ops and I was on the brink of being sent in to join her when she died. Hiccup was devastated because he was very close to her-but Stoick blamed the boy for some mad reason, Loki only knows why! So he cut him off, threw him out of the house on his eighteenth birthday to fend for himself and he made him apply to AI6 through the public channels. He's never been treated well...but I think he doesn't want to risk losing another family member."

"He acts as if he hates the boy," Fishlegs murmured. Cameron sighed.

"All I know is what Mom has guessed. She thinks he blames Hiccup for losing Valka because she wanted to quit because she had a son and didn't want to leave him. Rumour has it she was talked into one last mission-and that Hiccup gave her his blessing because she was the only one who could do it and both his parents had instilled him with a ridiculous sense of responsibility. And I guess Stoick would have glared at him and he would have persuaded her to go not to let him down. But Mom knows Stoick believes that she should have turned it down-even though he was the one who asked her to go-and knows she would have if her son had asked her not to go." She sighed. "Mom and I were at the Memorial Service-there was never a body-and he was just heartbroken, blaming himself for her death though his father blanked him. Gods, he needed a father right then…so I promised I would always help him out, if I could and so did Mom."

"Well, he needs your help now," Fishlegs admitted. "The Dragons have him." Cameron shook her head and frowned, then walked forward and retrieved a small coin that had slipped under the table. She peered at it and flipped it to the husky man.

"Worse than that," she murmured as Fishlegs peered at the coin. "The Bewilderbeast. Someone here has been in contact with Drago Bludvist."

oOo

Hiccup had grabbed the contents of his pockets and dumped his white tux, grabbing a tray and spinning out of the back of the kitchen like a waiter for the in-room dining before the Nadder guard could find him. He walked with as much confidence as he could manage down the passageway to the service lift-then dumped the tray and raced towards the entrance for the car park. He had seen Dagur head this way and was worried that he would be too late to help Astrid…

A figure stepped out in front of him and he stiffened, raising his hands to protect himself…and then recognising the short outline of Iggy. The small red-haired dragon gave a toothy grin.

"You 'kay, Hiccup?' he asked and the young agent nodded.

"What happened?" he asked, his emerald eyes concerned. "Is Toothless alright?" Iggy nodded.

"When the Red Queen orders, you drop everything and come running," he explained. "She wanted her servant at her side-so that's where he was." Then he lifted his gun and shot Hiccup twice. Emerald eyes blinked in shock and he took a couple of deep breaths-then slumped onto his face, unconscious. Iggy's smile faded and his dark eyes narrowed as he lifted his com.

"Got him," he said. "Let T know I have his little pet and collect him from sector B. We leave in five!"

oOo

"No sign of him at all?"

Cameron's voice was sharp as she checked with security and then she looked over at Fishlegs, seeing him flip open one of his laptops and rapidly hacking the casino security system. The big hacker was smiling as he scrolled through he security cameras-until he found an image in the VIP garage. He turned the screen to see the Red Queen vanish into her limousine…followed by Toothless, Iggy and Hookfang and Meatlug, who were hauling an unconscious lanky shape between them.

"I think the Red Queen has him," he sighed, looking up at the fidgety female agent who suddenly stilled, her blue eyes narrowing. She lifted her com and murmured orders, then rose.

"Come with me," she ordered. Fishlegs stared at her rebelliously.

"Do I have to?" he protested, hugging his computer against his chest and she sighed.

"Which one of us has the gun?" she asked pointedly and he scrambled to his feet with a squeak.

"Which way was it again?" the florist whimpered and hefted the bag over his shoulder, following the confident agent as she sashayed down the deserted corridor. Making sure he was following, they took an elevator down to Floor -1 and Cameron led him out and through a door that required a code…into a wide and sumptuous office. A huge desk was straight ahead and behind it sat a very large woman with her blonde hair scraped back into a tight knot. Her blue eyes were the match of Cameron's and the young woman had enough resemblance in her features to tell Fishlegs that he was facing Bertha Bogcastle, First Minister of Bog Isle. He managed a small bow.

"F-First Minister, it is an honour," he managed as she gave a broad smile and gestured to a seat.

"Fishlegs Ingerman, I am delighted to have you here," she said. "I think your friends are on their way here…"

"Except Hiccup," Cameron told her in a low voice. "He did escape but the Red Queen got him back…" Fishlegs settled himself in his huge leather wing-backed chair and flipped open his computer again, fingers flying over the keyboard as the door opened and a chestnut-haired hostess in a long teal gown escorted in four shapes-Astrid in her stunning dress, her hair disarrayed and knuckles lightly bruised, Snotlout still whining and the twins in their matching black tuxedos and waiter's outfits.

"So what did you put in their drinks?" Astrid asked the female twin and Ruff gave a broad grin.

"Phenolphthalein," she grinned. "Goes in purple, clear on stirring…"

"And comes out brown!" Tuff whooped, head-butting his sister. They both staggered and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's one mystery solved," Bertha commented. "And though of course, I cannot condone the poisoning of guests in the resort by my serving staff, I can appreciate the necessity of the…distraction." Fishlegs got the distinct impression she was trying not to smile as her piercing blue eyes swept over the assembled gang. "You are all agents of AI6, I presume…"

There was an awkward silence until Snotlout stepped forward.

"I'm the only proper agent here," he announced brashly. "Snotlout Jorgensen, agent VA19!" Bertha looked over him and her eyes narrowed.

"Really? You're the fool who blew their cover and jeopardised everyone's life through your gross stupidity!" she commented. The twins fist bumped happily.

"Busted!" Tuff exulted. Ruff nodded.

"Ruffnut Thorston, VA37-field support and demolitions," she introduced herself. "My weedy girly brother Tuff here is VA38. Same job description!" Astrid rolled her eyes and then turned to the First Minister.

"Astrid Hofferson, VA73," she sighed. "I'm a PT instructor at AI6. I failed the interviews because I had to help Hiccup prevent the base being annihilated by the cheating that brainless troll perpetrated to enable him to pass and gain operational status!" Her finger stabbed at Snotlout and the young man rolled his eyes.

"You should learn to accept your inadequacy, babe," he scoffed. "Some of us have got it and some of you just…haven't!"

"And Hiccup?" Bertha asked coldly. Snotlout burst out laughing.

"Useless?" he scorned. "VA 1019? He's pretty much kicked out of AI6 for being…well, useless! He's failed in every single department, he flunked his exam and he was on suspension when the HQ blew up. Oh, and now they're saying that he was responsible and everyone is looking for him!" He began giggling again. "As if Useless could possibly manage anything that impressive?" I…" Bertha flicked a glance at her daughter but Astrid beat her to it and snatched the stunner from her purse, shooting Snotlout twice. He looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"Why…did ya do that…babe…" he mumbled and pitched onto his face. Bertha sat back in her chair and motioned the others to take a seat and they ranged on the leather couches arranged in the room.

"Good work, Miss Hofferson," the First Minister complimented her. "I hate to say it but you are all that AI6 has at present. Now-tell me what happened…and then we can plan what our next move is?" Astrid's eyes narrowed and her face was fierce.

"Not until we find out where Hiccup is…and then plan to rescue him…" she said determinedly. But both Bertha and Cameron looked grave as the tap of Fishlegs's fingers on the keys sounded in the suddenly quiet room. "What?"

"Astrid," Fishlegs said quietly, his eyes pitying as he rotated his laptop round to display the screen. "Hiccup is on his way to Dragon Island!"

oOo

Hiccup awoke blearily, his head pounding and throat dry as he forced his heavy eyelids open and looked around. He was reluctantly becoming accustomed to unpleasant awakenings as he blinked his emerald eyes and found his hands tied behind his back as he lay on the stone floor of a cell.

_They don't put that in the recruitment literature. Can you imagine? Join AI6 and enjoy the chance to wake up tied up and in mortal peril in various locations across the Archipelago! Yeah, that'll have the phones ringing off the hook…not!_

The bonds were strong, digging painfully into his bony wrists and he knew without question that he was in the clutches of the Dragons. Toothless had abandoned him and rejoined his Chief and Hiccup guessed the man he had come to think of as a sort-of friend would do whatever the Red Queen told him to-no matter what it meant for the young agent. He rested his head down again on the cool stone: there was a pounding headache behind his eyes and his body still felt leaden. He had no clue how long he had been out or how the others were.

_Astrid? Oh Thor-Dagur has her. I just hope she was able to get her hands on the weapons from her purse. If that saves her life, then it will have been worth everything-even getting kicked out of AI6…_

The cell was little more than a cave with a barred door but that didn't stop Hiccup trying to loosen his bonds using every technique he had been taught or read about-but there was no give whatsoever. Finally-when he couldn't feel his hands any more, he lay down, breathing hard. He didn't really want to consider what was going to happen next to him-but this time, there was no Astrid here to soothe him and no help to come flying in. He was on his own…and he had no idea why the Red Queen wanted him. Only that whatever reason she had sent Toothless to help them and stop Alvin had now changed and he was at her mercy.

The thud of steps alerted him and he determinedly writhed and managed to get up into a sitting position, facing the door bravely, his wide emerald eyes focussed. His head was still muzzy from whatever drug Iggy had used to stun him but he lifted his chin as the barred door swung open and admitted Hookfang. And despite the thrill of fear that ran through him, his eyes brightened slightly at the sight of someone he knew. The dragon scowled, his entire manner reluctant as he leaned forward and hauled Hiccup to his feet, glaring.

"Come on," he growled. "You're lucky, Hiccup. You're gettin' to see Her."

"Her? Oh you mean your boss, the Red Queen who mysteriously and rather sinisterly wanted me as her prisoner? Yeah, can't wait!" Hiccup replied sarcastically as he was dragged to the door. His knees were feeling wobbly and the room was gently spinning. But they had barely cleared the doorway before Hookfang passed and jerked him roughly to get his attention.

"Listen to me," he growled through his teeth. "I am warning you because I actually sort of like you. For a non-dragon, you're sarcastic, sassy and determined which is okay with me. So do NOT backsass the Queen because she will rip your throat out. She may look in control but she is mean, violent and evil. See Toothless? Did he mention he's the last of the Night Fury clan? The Queen's oracle said they would threaten her rule so they were all slaughtered-all but Toothless. He serves her but she hates him and would end him if she suspected he was disloyal: that's why he raced to her side as soon as she arrived. Just…try to mind what you say, okay? If she tried to kill you, there is a chance Toothless could try to save you and get killed himself. And as he's my friend, I'd rather not have that happen."

"Um…okay…but my default when people are trying to beat me up or kill me is sarcasm…" Hiccup protested. "Look-it's who I am. And I didn't ask to be part of your internal power struggle, for Thor's sake! All I wanted was to be given a chance in my work and have a father who didn't completely hate my guts! And possibly to be acknowledged by the girl I…well, probably love. Is that really too much to ask?" Hookfang tugged his arm and hauled him along a glassy smooth stone corridor, subtle green lighting casting a soft light that left no shadows but made everyone appear pale and exhausted.

"Yes," Hookfang murmured tersely as they rounded the corner and a huge set of bronze doors loomed ahead of them. "And don't trust Iggy. he's a treacherous little worm."

"Already got that," Hiccup admitted as the doors swung open and he was escorted into the huge chamber that acted as the Throne Room of the Red Queen. His legs stopped moving and Hookfang slowed as he felt the young man halt, his emerald eyes widening and mouth opening slightly as he stared at the space. There were Nadder guards in their silver uniform and spined helmets lining both side walls and at the far end of the chamber, there was a raised dais with a huge stone throne elevated above the floor. Two columns rising dizzyingly above the throne held fire-baskets with flames roaring towards the distant roof. Another two Nadders stood, one at each from corner of the dais-and in the Throne sat the Red Queen in her gunmetal-grey armoured bodice, her long pewter skirts flowing the floor. Her red hair was swept back off her head and the red tattoos on her broad cheeks seemed to flow as a cruel smirk moved her cold features. Toothless stood to her right and to her left stood a petite pale woman with pallid blue eyes and long almost-colourless hair, her whited-out eyes staring very eerily at the prisoner.

"Let's get this over with," Hookfang muttered almost apologetically and hauled Hiccup towards the huge stone throne. Foot snagging on a crack in the door, Hiccup sprawled onto his face with a thud and a muted whine of pain before Hookfang grabbed him and hauled him up. As he was dragged along, he saw Iggy and Meatlug standing to one side and a pang of betrayal shot through his chest: Iggy had taken him down when he could have let him go. And then he saw Toothless, standing stony-faced at the right hand of the enormous woman.

"At last," she said and her voice had a hissing, menacing quality. "The boy my seer predicted would cause my downfall." Hiccup stared up at her. "Nothing to say?" she sneered and he blinked.

"Um-kinda thought that was rhetorical since I have no knowledge over what your 'seer' said-even if it had any basis in fact!" he replied evenly, flinching as a Nadder guard lunged at him, though Hookfang bared his teeth and growled, warning the armoured man back. The Red Queen gestured lazily at the pallid woman, dressed in a shimmering kaftan of greens and purples and Hiccup realised that every finger on the Queen's hand was tipped by a tapered steel thimble fitted with a curved steel claw.

"Snafflefang-reveal your vision," she growled to the pallid and blind woman and she instantly snapped her head up, moving her head to stare blankly directly at Hiccup.

"A boy with the eyes of a Night Fury who is rejected by his clan will come to befriend the ruler of dragons and free them from tyranny," she quoted, her voice sing-song and breathless. Hiccup gaped.

"Do you deny that is you?" the Red Queen asked him grimly.

"Um…I'm sure there are lots of guys with green eyes who have family issues," he protested.

"But it fits you," the Red Queen snapped, her voice almost a roar. Hiccup gulped as she lunged forward, her hand closing on his throat. The claws dug deep into his pale neck, indenting the skin painfully and causing him to lean as far back as he could.

"Not…my…fault…" Hiccup gasped. "But I thought…I was s'posed…to be…your friend…"

"And the tyranny you need to free us from is that of the patronising Archipelago government that would subjugate us in their confederation," the Red Queen hissed. "So we need an insurance policy. Someone there to ensure that even if Dagur fails-as he probably will now your cohorts know of the plan-the President, the Head of AI6 and Alvin Forraeder all fall. The venue and time will be the same-but at that time, my own troops will sweep in…"

"Boy, it's gonna be a busy ceremony…" Hiccup gasped, feeling the claws jab more insistently. He grimaced.

"And you-useless agent 1019-will be the last person they suspect," a new voice said, advancing swiftly. He was tall, muscular and tanned, his deep indigo eyes and spiky greyish hair not detracting from his grey robes or the shimmering chain of office around his neck. Hiccup's frantic gaze flicked over the newcomer.

"Sorry…don't think…we've been introduced…" he managed as the Red Queen leered at him. The newcomer smirked, showing even white teeth.

"I am the Chancellor of Dragon Isle," he said smoothly. "Skrill clan. But that won't matter-when we send you to the Changewing programmers. You will forget we said anything-and concentrate only on your mission…"

"You do know the Commander of AI6 is my Dad?" Hiccup protested.

"That's the genius," Toothless said flatly. "The Hunters' agent, Heather, has already painted you as the vengeance-starved embittered son and ex-employee so no one will be surprised that you seek your father out at the only chance you have to see him-a public event-and kill him. Along with President Larson and First Minister Forraeder who will be seen only as collateral damage. No one will see the hand of the Red Queen in any of this…until the troops swarm through Berk City…" Gritting his teeth, Hiccup glared at the tanned, jet-haired man, green eyes meeting green and feeling sick to his stomach.

"I trusted you!" he managed accusingly. "You saved us-helped us…and all the time, you were just looking for a patsy to set up to assassinate the President…" The Red Queen leaned alarmingly close and Hiccup went rigid with fear.

"He finally gets it," she breathed. "Hookfang, Toothless-get him to the programmers. I want every memory of everything since the explosion of AI6 wiped and him ready for his mission by dawn. We fly for Berk in the morning!"

oOo

"…So we ended up in the Casino until Snotlout blew the cover," Astrid completed and sighed.

"I did not!" Snotlout protested, nursing his head from the after-effects of the stunner darts.

"Kinda hate to say it, dude, but you really did," Tuff pointed out, peeling a grape very carefully.

"And what kind of yak dung is this anyway?" the jet-haired young agent asked angrily. "I mean, are you seriously expecting me to believe that Useless did all that? Getting you out of AI6, getting you out of a firefight, escaping pursuit, uncovering Heather's treachery, escaping from hunter's Isle, flying a plane-Thor help us all-and coming up with the plan for the Casino?" He folded his arms brusquely. "I mean-come on! I'm the only qualified agent here and I say…"

Astrid punched him and he slumped back onto the couch, moaning and nursing his jaw as Bertha and her daughter shared glances.

"I knew Spitelout was out of control but this is ridiculous," the First Minister of Bog growled, sitting back and steepling her fingers. "All the objective evidence we have is that Hiccup is quick-witted, highly intelligent, extremely knowledgeable, a good leader, excellent tactician and fine shot. He may be average in combat-but I would hazard that you, Miss Hofferson, more than compensate in that department." She blushed. "And you are brave, determined, hot-headed…but pragmatic. I think both you and Hiccup will make fine agents-and I will tell Stoick the Vastly Prejudiced when I next see him. very loudly. Many times!" Astrid leaned towards Ruff and cast her a small grin.

"I really like her," she murmured.

"Me too," the female twin agreed.

"Thank you," Bertha smiled back, making both young women blush. "But the fact remains that we cannot follow Hiccup to Dragon Island…no matter how much we all want to. We would get nowhere near-their security net is just too advanced! No, our only hope is to get back to Berk and prepare for the assassination attempt we know is coming."

"Ass-assass…what?" Snotlout butted in, blearily lifting his head before collapsing back onto the sofa again.

"I think you may have hit him too hard, Ast," Tuff commented, finishing peeling his grape and then gulping it down in one swallow. "He may forget what his name is next…"

"Don't. We're not that lucky!" Astrid said grumpily, looking up at the First Minister. "Ma'am-is there nothing we can do for Hiccup? He saved all our lives and I just can't…won't accept we have to leave him to his fate…"

_Poor child,_ the First Minister thought, reading the emotions in her eyes and voice that Astrid probably wouldn't even acknowledge herself. "Maybe if we had more firepower in terms of agents…"

"Like loverboy?" Ruff suggested. "You know-Alvin's new BFF?"

"Eret? That's where you're going? Eret?" Astrid spat in disgust. There was furious typing from Fishlegs's location.

"No, she may be right," the hacker put in. "His record of success is extensive and he is especially skilled in dealing with unknown and very hazardous situations…"

"Sorry-how are you accessing that?" Cami asked sharply. There was a guilty flick of the eyes from Fishlegs.

"AI6 mainframe…though in my defence, the firewall was really pathetic and the anti-intruder software is frankly laughable…" he began as the undercover agent face-palmed. Cami glanced over at her mother.

"He may be of value…and we can always kill him if he's been turned," she admitted.

"But we need Hiccup!" Astrid cut in, her blue eyes suddenly unsure. "I mean, he's come up with our tactics and game-plans, even on the hoof. He seems to know everything. And he would know how to make use of us…" Bertha smiled at her.

"Hiccup trusts you-and you are smart and inventive as well," she reminded the girl. "You rescued him from Hunters' Isle, not the other way around…and you are his partner…" When Astrid blushed scarlet, the First Minister couldn't help chuckling as Snotlout lifted his head again.

"Princess? You thinking about me again?" he mumbled before Ruff 'accidentally' dropped the bowl of grapes on his middle. "Owww!"

"Ooops," Ruff said without any hint of contrition. "And shut up?" There was a knock on the door and an elegant dealer entered, her honey hair swept up into an elegant knot, her teal satin evening dress shimmering as she sashayed in holding an envelope. She walked silently up to Bertha, handing over the gilt-edged paper.

"But we can't just abandon Hiccup…" Astrid protested. "I know he would never leave one of us behind…"

"Except if he couldn't actually get to us…" Fishlegs pointed out.

"That wouldn't stop him," Ruff pointed out.

"True, sis-though that Red Queen and her fierce-looking guards may," Tuff pointed out. "And since they live inside a mountain, they wouldn't be very easy to flush out with our trademark explosions…"

"Wait-how do you know they live in a mountain?" Astrid asked, her eyes narrowed. Tuff looked shifty.

"I…I…" he began and then sagged. "Okay, I read up on it. Satisfied?" he huffed. Ruff looked at him in shock and disgust.

"Was that evidence of research?" she accused him. He nodded miserably. "You know we Thorston-swore never to do any of that except about explosives…"

"Well, it sort of was, since how could we blow them up without knowing the size of the task?" he protested. She glared…and then shrugged in acquiescence.

"Don't let me catch you doing this again!" she warned him as he slumped back in his chair. Bertha walked to Astrid and handed her the envelope.

"This was left for you at reception," she told the young agent and Astrid nodded in thanks, ripping the envelope open and peering at what was inside. She shook the contents out onto her hand and stared at a compliments card from the Casino. She turned it over, reading the familiar motto-'Play Along'-and the symbol inscribed by the words. She blinked and then looked up.

"For the mission," she whispered and then stood up. "Okay-when do we head back to Berk?"


	21. Shifting Allegiances

**Chapter Twenty-One: Shifting Allegiances**

Hiccup had given up struggling as Hookfang dragged him along another mirror-smooth stone corridor deeper into the mountain and was marshalling all his energies to finding a way to escape-or at least, a way to resist whatever they had planned. He had already run through everything he knew about resisting torture and hypnosis-twice-and nothing had sounded especially promising. He tilted his head and grimaced: there were red cuts in his skin from where the Red Queen's claws had bitten into his neck…and one deeper puncture where one had jabbed deep into his flesh. The puncture burned and his vision was beginning to spin: he guessed he had been drugged.

"What did she give me?" he asked blearily, blinking. Hookfang growled in his throat as they rounded another corner.

"The Red Queen's sting can be anything," he warned the young agent. "Each of her claws contains a different venom…but I guess she gave you one that potentiates the effects of the conditioning."

"Oh," Hiccup murmured, casting a look at Toothless. The man had only spoken to the young agent once since he had abandoned Hiccup for the Queen to explain his fate and he almost refused to look at him. The jet-haired man was walking ahead, his steps stiff and brisk. Hookfang leaned close.

"Look, kid-try not to resist the conditioning," he advised the prisoner. "They say it hurts a lot less if you just let it happen…"

"And y'know this for sure?" Hiccup slurred. There was an awkward pause as Hookfang shrugged.

"Sure's pretty strong, kid. Call it more of a hunch…"

"So you want me to surrender on a hunch it won't hurt so much when doing that will wipe my memory of everything since the explosion?" he asked sarcastically. "And allow her to use me to assassinate the President, my Dad and Alvin? How-how did you think I was going to take that?" The big dragon gave a grin.

"Like that, kid," he admitted. "Good luck." And he pulled Hiccup into a neat chamber the walls smooth and the light harsh and brilliant. What looked like an especially unpleasant dentist's chair was waiting with what appeared to be a headset with goggles hanging limp and ready. Two men in the deep red suits of Changewings, golden eyes tattooed on their foreheads, stood professionally by a computer console but they looked up when the prisoner was brought in and one walked forward.

"She has explained her requirements," he said and decorously gestured to the chair. "Please secure him." Before he could resist, Hiccup was dragged to the chair, the ties around his wrists were sliced free and he was slammed into the chair, his arms forced onto the arm-rests and wide restraints fastened tight.

"Wow. You could have just asked," he replied, tugging at his bonds. A restraint was fastened across his legs and another across his neck-not so tight that it threatened to strangle him but enough to stop him moving his head away as the headset was forced down on his head, his eyes covered by the visor. "Um hello? Claustrophobic?"

"Open your eyes, boy and it won't hurt," the smooth voice said as a fierce light seemed to sear through his eyelids-which were firmly screwed closed.

"Promise?"

"Of course, my dear," the voice said and Hiccup took a shuddering breath.

"Um…can't actually believe you," he replied as the light brightened and he grimaced. Unwillingly, he opened his eyes for a moment-and the swirling light began to overtake his senses, even as the words began to echo in his head.

_**"You belong to the Queen. You are her subject. Nothing else matters. Not family. Not friends. Not Berk. Only the Queen…"** _

_But if that's the case, then I lose everything that matters, he thought desperately. Sure, most of my life sucks and my father actively hates me and has disowned me totally. But I have done some things that I would never have imagined I could do. I got out of the collapsed AI6 building. I was in a shoot-out with an assassin. We jumped out off a bus. I was kidnapped and tortured and then rescued by Astrid. And Astrid was…is…kind of nice to me…_

**_"You belong to the Queen. You are her subject. Nothing else matters. Not family. Not friends. Not Berk. Only the Queen…"_ **

_Dad always says I was hard-headed and stubborn and Thor, I hope he's right…because my only hope is to be the most rock-headed viking imaginable. I cannot let them take my memories. Because then I lose Astrid…Astrid talking to me, Astrid in my apartment, Astrid stroking my head…Astrid kissing me. I have loved her for years and I can't lose her. No matter what it costs me, I cannot forget…_

_**"You belong to the Queen. You are her subject. Nothing else matters. Not family. Not friends. Not Berk. Only the Queen…"** _

_Okay…so the specifications for the Svendsen and Larssen automatic are 0.357 inch ammunition (9mm), weight 1766g, total length 269.2mm with 152.4mm barrel length, firing speed 522m/s, classic cartridge 9 rounds, service variant up to 30 rounds (combat derivation)…_

_Thor, my head hurts. But I can still see Astrid. Odin, let Astrid be my anchor because I don't want to fail Dad and Mom…especially Mom…by betraying the service and killing for them._

**_"You belong to the Queen. You are her subject. Nothing else matters. Not family. Not friends. Not Berk. Only the Queen…"_ **

_The Norns determine the fates of men and gods, dealing out as much good as evil without reason, prejudice or interest. Urdr represents the past, Verdandi the present and Skuld the future…_

_Gods, this hurts. I could understand why I should just give in. At least he would finally respect me…for the last moment of his life…_

_…or see me as the failure he always knew I was. The disgrace of a son, finally shaming twenty generations of Haddocks. And that sounds ridiculous in itself. I mean, most of them were loud, violent and stupid. My father values strength of body over courage, steadfastness and determination. He blames me for Mom dying when he sent her on the mission. But if I die here…he will never know…but I will. And maybe that is the point. The one person I have to impress, to be true to is…me. Because my father has made plain he loathes me._

_But Astrid doesn't. And I love her, even though she doesn't love me. And if I die here, I will die loving her. And I will never surrender the times we have spent together…no matter what that madwoman wants._

The light intensified, his eyes and mind burning.

_**"You belong to the Queen. You are her subject. Nothing else matters. Not family. Not friends. Not Berk. Only the Queen…"** _

_Astrid…_

Hiccup screamed….

oOo

The private jet rose from Bugla Airport, piloted steadily by Cameron as Astrid stared through the window at the city vanishing into the low cloud beneath them. Every fibre of her being was screaming at her to force them to turn round and fly to Dragon Island, to storm an island filled with ferocious warriors under the control of the evil Red Queen to rescue Hiccup.

Because he had done everything to save her, everything to protect her and he had trusted her. And he had made her something to protect her while she was undercover, the purse that had saved her life and now nestled in the bag she had stuffed under her seat. And while First Minister Bogcastle had them listed in her entourage as assistants, Astrid was not sure what to do next.

_What would Hiccup do?_

She closed her eyes. He would have rescued her and never left her behind…but she had no choice. All she could do was make sure she completed the mission: freed Eret, stopped Dagur and prevented the assassination. Aimlessly, she flipped the compliments card in her hand and stared at the symbol. It was very familiar, from a tattoo on someone they had thought of as a friend.

_I promise you, Hiccup, I will get you back…and if you are lost, I will tear Dragon island apart to make them pay. Starting with you, Toothless…_

oOo

The light abruptly snapped off but Hiccup couldn't notice, his mind aflame with pain and the words reverberating around his skull. Someone was screaming and as he realised his throat was really sore, he also realised that it was him…just as hands tore the headset off, the light bruising his bloodshot and streaming eyes. Breaths were heaving through his exhausted shape as a dark silhouette loomed closer. Warm hands rested on his bruised cheeks and bleary emerald eyes looked up.

"Wha…" he gasped as hands ripped the restraints free. An arm tugged him to his feet but his legs immediately buckled and he found himself tossed over someone's shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"It's okay," a familiar voice assured him. "I'm sorry it took so long…"

"T-Tooth…"

The dragon gave his brilliant grin as he stared at the unconscious Changewing operators.

"I just hope they haven't scrambled your brain beyond all redemption, Hiccup, because you were really giving them a fight back there," the dragon told him, lifting a foot and kicking the hard-drive of the device hard enough to crack it. A second kick smashed it open and a third shattered the contents. "They had the damned thing on maximum-which could have killed you. How much do you remember?"

"Sp-specifications for the Svendssen and L-Larssen semi-automatic handgun are…are…can't…I-I…"

"Distraction technique-very clever," the dragon complimented him, heading for the door. "It focusses your mind and leaves very little way in for the conditioning to take hold…"

**_"You belong to the Queen. You are her subject. Nothing else matters. Not family. Not friends. Not Berk. Only the Queen…"_ **

"I-I…don't think…"

"What do you remember from the last few days?" Toothless asked him determinedly, speeding into the corridor and heading deeper into the mountain, away from the Throne Room and the main entrance, his rapid run almost soundless and very smooth. "Anything…"

"The…Red…Queen…" Each word was a hoarse gasp, as if torn from unwilling lips.

"Anything else? Anyone?"

"Um…"

"Blonde? Blue eyes?" Toothless's tone was becoming concerned as they turned a corner and passed through a pair of very heavy armoured doors.

"F-Fishlegs?"

"Thor, no," Toothless murmured. "Gods, I had hoped you would be able to hang onto her…"

"A-As-Astrid?" The word was a small sigh, the tension almost leaving the limp shape and Toothless carefully lowered him to a sagging sitting position and crouched in front of him. A hand lifted Hiccup's chin and stared into his ashen face, tears still sliding down the colourless skin. "Astrid?" The dragon nodded.

"Yes, Astrid," the dragon said to him, his voice soft. "What do you remember of her?"

_He wanted to say that they were both the victims of Snotlout's actions, that she deserved to be an agent and that she was the closest that he had to a friend in AI6…_

_…crawling through the ducts, preventing her from being harmed by the booby traps on the external grille…Astrid wearing his training gear and running for a bus with someone shooting at them…Astrid comforting him in the hospital…Astrid knocking out a huge man in a rocky cell…Astrid looking amazing in her evening gown and hanging onto him extremely possessively…_

_…Astrid kissing him…_

"Amazing…she's amazing…and she rides a motorbike like a Valkyrie…" he mumbled and his lips lifted in a small smile. "She really kicks ass…but she's a good friend…" And then his head sagged.

**_"You belong to the Queen. You are her subject. Nothing else matters. Not family. Not friends. Not Berk. Only the Queen…"_ **

"Stay with me!" Toothless growled, shaking him sharply. Rebellious emerald eyes fluttered open.

"My head hurts…and Dad won't see me anyway…" Hiccup mumbled. "Family doesn't matter. Friends don't matter…"

"Friends are the family you choose for yourself!" Toothless told him urgently. "Your family is pretty crappy-anyone could see that! But your friends have come through for you, time and again. They look to you. And Astrid looks at you…as more than just a friend. So stay with me, Hiccup."

"Just using me," Hiccup accused him blearily, closing his eyes again. He could still see the coruscating lights, burning painfully bright whenever he tried to think about Astrid. But she was worth the pain…

"No," Toothless breathed. "She is. The Red Queen is the enemy. LOOK AT ME! She's going to get you to clear the way for her to take over the Archipelago! And kill your father. And if you do that, there is no way you can ever persuade him that you are worthy of his affections, of his pride…"

"Never loved me," Hiccup mumbled softly.

"But Astrid does," Toothless told him and pulled him to his feet. Hiccup sagged against him. "Work with me, Hiccup. She knows you're better than this! So do I…"

An alarm sounded, the shrill howl jarring through the young agent's aching head and he whined in pain, trying to cover his ears. Toothless pulled his arm across his shoulders and began to half-walk, half-drag the young agent deeper into he wide room.

"Keep going!" Toothless urged him, glancing nervously over his shoulder. "They've found you've escaped…"

"Whoo me…" Hiccup managed in a tired voice, the trace of sarcasm enough to have Toothless casting him a glance and a small approving smile.

"So we need to get out of here before every damned Nadder guard comes after our tails…" he added as they stumbled up a steep flight of rocky stairs into a wide chamber that seemed to be an aircraft hanger. Hiccup's brows twitched and he frowned.

"Our…?"

"I'm coming with you, buddy," the dragon said seriously. "This is too much. I think I'm officially quitting! Now come on-Hookfang has a Speedstinger class aircraft commandeered and coincidentally refuelled and ready for take-off…" Hiccup managed a grin, though his head was almost exploding with pain.

"This time…you can drive," he mumbled. "I've had a busy day."

oOo

The black stretch limousine glided elegantly up the white gravel drive that led from the public road to the splendour of Alvin Forraeder's mansion just north of Berk City. The grounds were manicured, with perfect lawns, classical planting and a huge semi-circle of rose-beds guarding the white gravel car park that spread before the front of the four-story Georgian-style building. To each side, the grounds rose gently to the limits of the forest, while behind the building, the line of hills rose to Raven's Point. The driver stopped directly in front of the main door and killed the engine before scooting out and decorously opening the door to allow a blonde shape to emerge.

"Don't overdo it," Cami hissed and Tuffnut grinned, squaring his shoulders.

"Your wish is my command," he murmured and the First Minister's daughter rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how you put up with them," she commented to her companions as they emerged into the grey and slightly damp afternoon. Cami was dressed in a fitted dress of deep sapphire, the pencil skirt skimming her knees, killer silver Louboutins and blonde hair loose over her shoulders. Her entourage were both in deep blue shirts, black bolero jackets and black knee-length pencil skirts, complimented by knee-length patent leather boots. The blonde with grey-blue eyes had her hair in three thick braids while the chestnut-haired young woman with sparkling blue eyes and perfect complexion looked annoyed.

"You have no idea," Astrid said, resisting the urge to fiddle with her shoulder-length chestnut wig. Alvin had been staring at her for a long time in Asgard and if she arrived with her sun bright blonde hair in her usual braid, he would certainly recognise her.

"Huh. You try being his sister," Ruff complained, scowling at her twin.

"Love you too, sis," Tuff the chauffeur said in a low voice and closed the door, then returned to the driver's seat. Beside him, his blonde, husky co-driver flipped open a laptop and rapidly hacked the First Minister of Outcast's system as Cami strode up to the main door, her assistants sashaying a yard behind her. Hips swinging, they followed Cami through the opened main door and down the red marble hall into the enormous four storey atrium. Savage was waiting, his mean face twisted into a scowl.

"Miss Bogcastle, it is an honour to have you deputising for the First Minister," Savage said ungraciously, "but First Minister Forraeder is in Berk, dealing with some arrangements for the ceremony. Could you come back later?" Cami grinned and planted her hands on her hips.

"If I recall, the First Minister had a really nice hunk of beefcake sitting by him at the poker table," Cami commented. "Can I talk to him in the meantime?" Savage looked horrified.

"I don't think that would be a good idea…" he spluttered. "He-he's laid up with the 'flu…" Cami smiled and linked her arm through Savage's his hazel eyes widening with shock.

"Then I'll talk to you," she purred, smiling knowingly. Her assistants walked to the far side of the atrium as the agent pushed Savage back into an antique chair and leaned forward. Ruff and Astrid shared a glance and Astrid glanced down the passage to the rest of the house.

"Got anything?" she murmured and there was a pause as Fishlegs accessed the internal security cameras.

"Eret is in the main gymnasium on the ground floor," Fishlegs revealed. "There are Outcast guards stationed along the passage and at the gymnasium door."

"Oh good,"Astrid muttered. "Any suggestions?"

"Tuff is having a little walk…to the main power junction into the complex," the hacker whispered through the com. "He suggested a Grimora would be suitable…"

"Lucky," Ruff grumbled. "Those are epic." Astrid nodded and the two young women headed rapidly down the corridor towards the gymnasium following the directions Fishlegs was whispering in their ears…until they met the first pair of Outcasts. Then the female twin allowed a broad grin to cover her face: the effect was extremely unsettling. "Hello, boys!" she leered. "Betcha want ta frisk me, huh?" The men shared a glance-and ran off. "Come back here, you losers!" Ruff yelled and chased after them while Astrid leaned forward, her hands apparently in her knees-but in reality, she was relieving the mini-stunner from the holster Cami had given her for the inside of her thigh, disguised under the skirt. The more experienced agent had grinned as she saw Astrid's confused expression.

"Why a pencil skirt. I mean, wouldn't it be easy to see?"

"You're not thinking like a man. You see a holster. They see a beautiful woman with an ass to kill for-and they won't look carefully to see the slight clues to the holster concealed under the skirt. Just sashay like your life depends on it, Astrid."

"But…I'm a serious agent…"

"So'm I, hon. But you use what you have as an agent. Eret seduces women because he has the looks and the skills. You have beauty and intelligence-but opponents see a pretty blonde and underestimate you. So you have a built-in disguise…"

"You know, Hiccup said the same thing to me."

"Smart boy. And we will get him back-but we need Eret first because he is a damned good agent-as well as a huge ass, by the way. Hiccup trusts you-and so do I. So let's get this done. For the service."

"For Hiccup."

There was a loud bang and the lights clicked out-as did the red lights on the security cameras. Astrid straightened up and sprinted down the corridor, coming upon the guards before they had a chance to react-and she shot them ruthlessly, watching them slump from the stun darts as she galloped past, swinging round the corner and shooting the guards at the door of the gymnasium. As they fell, steps thudded closer and Astrid snapped round, her stunner raised in a steady aim covering the corner as Ruff sprinted round. With a roll of her eyes, Astrid lowered the weapon slightly.

"I could have shot you!" she warned the other female but the twin just grinned at her.

"It took me ages to catch up with them so I could stun 'em!" she panted. "And there's no way I'm missing Mr Beefcake himself. Grrr! Me likey!"

"You are kidding, right?" Astrid huffed and kicked the door of the gymnasium in, diving and rolling as the two guards within lunged at her. Bouncing to her feet, she slammed a foot sideways and followed up with a brutal uppercut that laid the huge outcast out cold. Ruff howled and threw herself onto the other, who was wrestling the get the octopus-like twin off him, finally managing to prise her off his head. Ruff leered into his face and grinned.

"Sleep well!" she said and threw herself backwards as Astrid shot him.

An ironic round of applause broke the brief silence and both women turned to face Eret, sitting casually on the bench-press bench in vest and shorts, a smug expression on his face.

"Not bad," he commented as Astrid snapped her stunner up to point straight at him.

"What do you mean, not bad?" she hissed. "Better than you! You know what is going on and you've joined Alvin!" A thick black eyebrow arched.

"Maybe it seemed to be the only way to keep in the loop and close enough to do anything when I got news AI6 had gone," he told her coldly but she glared stonily back at him.

"Or you're a traitor and trying to fool us," she hissed. Eret folded his arms.

"I'm VA1, the best agent in the service," he said determinedly. "I'm not going to let the President be assassinated and Alvin the Treacherous take over Berk when he destroyed AI6!" Ruff stared from one to the other and finally exhaled in relief as Astrid lowered her gun.

"Do exactly what we say," she snapped. "Ruff-you got a door planned?" The twin grinned and reached into her fat braids and pulled out two finger-sized silver cylinders buried amid the thick hair.

"Mini-Quakens," she said smugly. "We're best heading straight through the front of the house. Because no one is going to miss these babies going off…" Astrid nodded curtly.

"Come on, Eret-time to go…" she said and sprinted after the female twin, relieved to hear him running steadily alongside her.

"Is that...Astrid?" he asked, his eyes sweeping over her disguised shape and she felt herself blush. "Loving the look, Ast. Maybe, when this is all done, we could finally get that drink you've been shy of having with me for years...?" She shook her head and accelerated after Ruff, who was weaving through the corridors, taking instructions from Fishlegs, who was guiding them using the trackers he had issued them-courtesy of Cameron. Finally, Ruff flicked the arming buttons on the mini-quaked grenades and yelled 'Loki!" before lobbing them against the blank wall ahead. They all dived for cover as a huge explosion shook the whole building and filled the room with dust and debris. And when they looked up, they were facing the white-gravel carpark, a flower bed which looked like a crater and roses scattered everywhere.

"Whoops!" Ruff whooped and scrambled over the fallen masonry and out of the buidling. Astrid clambered after her with Eret inches behind. They dived into the limousine as Cameron stormed down the stairs, her head held high and eyes flashing.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled. "Trying to grope the First Minister's daughter! I'll have your misbegotten head, your slime!" Savage appeared behind her, a slap vivid on his cheek and scarlet lipstick smeared on his cheek.

"I-I never…" he protested, his arms flung wide in consternation and confusion. Tuff held the door open and Cami raced in, before Tuff slammed the door and floored it, the limousine fish-tailing round in the car park and roaring down the drive before Savage could even register that the power was out and there was an enormous hole in the front of the residence. The deep cover agent sat back in her seat as Eret sat behind her and took her hand, kissing it decorously.

"Eret Eretson," he said by way of introduction, staring into her bright blue eyes. "And I believe I have you to thank for my rescue…" The woman jerked her hand back and a smirk tilted her face.

"That's really what you think?" she asked scornfully. "You couldn't be more wrong. The ones you have to thank for this are Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, Fish the Hacker and above all, Hiccup Haddock."

oOo

Consciousness returned with a start, causing Hiccup to jerk, his eyes snapping open in disorientation and confusion. He tensed, feeling straps restrain him and he began to struggle-until he realised that the straps were a four-point aircraft harness and he was sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"How are you feeling?"

The voice was strange and panic gripped him. He couldn't place where he was and he couldn't recall anything after being chewed out by Mildew and given his final warning. He blinked and the familiar sense of hopelessness washed over him. He had no idea where he was but he was sure it was some prank of the twins that would end up with him being probably fired and definitely humiliated once more.

"Hiccup? Do you know where you are?"

The voice was familiar and he looked up to see a tanned face with bright green eyes and topped by casual jet hair. The young agent blinked and nodded.

"Confused for a moment, Toothless," he managed, his scrambled brain managing to come up with the answers finally. "Where…?" The dragon steered them into a gentle bank to the right, the front window displaying the grey sea and the forested flanks of a mountainous island looming ahead. "Berk?" The other man shook his head, levelling them out again.

"Berserk," he explained.

"Why?" Hiccup asked, blinking and sitting a little more upright. _Astrid, Astrid, Astrid. Remember Astrid. Whatever has happened, remember Astrid. But I have no idea what the Red Queen did to me. There are…gaps…and I couldn't remember anything after my appointment with Mildew for a moment._

_What the Helheim did they do to my brain?_

"No matter that I got you out of there, they had you strapped to their machine for a long time," Toothless said, his voice concerned. "And though you were still fighting, there is a possibility some of the conditioning may have taken…" Hiccup managed a lopsided smile.

"I think that's a given," he admitted dryly. "So not taking me back to Berk is a wise move. The further you keep me from the ceremony, the better…" Quietly, he clasped his hands and brought them up to his mouth. "Preferably locked up so I can't get out…" They banked again, this time dipping lower.

"That may not be a problem," Toothless said, eyes widening and jerked the aircraft sideways. Shrapnel exploded just in front of the cockpit as they spiralled into a dive.

"Hey! Little warning?" Hookfang growled from behind them and the young agent snapped his head round to see the large chestnut-haired man-and the solid shape of Meatlug-sitting in the other two seats int he small plane. The woman looked very anxious, her knuckles white as she gripped the straps of her harness ferociously.

"You tell the Nadders that!" Toothless snapped, jerking them rapidly to port. Tracer bullets narrowly missed their starboard wing. "These guys aren't playing!"

"Why are we going to Berserk?" Hiccup asked suddenly.

"There's someone who can help you here…I hope," Toothless admitted, banking hard to starboard. "Even though he's a very tricky customer…" An explosion just ahead of the aircraft threw the passengers around and Toothless wrenched them sideways. Hiccup extended his hand and frowned.

"Does this have any weapons?" Automatically, Toothless flipped a switch and a head's-up display appeared projected onto the display.

"Use the harness like a games console," he said briskly and Hiccup narrowed his emerald eyes, sitting up straighter and shaking his head to try to shift the muzziness. HIs trembling hands closed on the harness and the little aircraft spun round, bringing the attacking Nadder craft into range. And though he really didn't want to admit he had never played on a games console-because he had never had one as a child and couldn't afford one as an adult-he had practiced combat in the simulator at AI6. So his first shots missed the Nadder's port wing but the second stitched the wing and fuselage. The attacker rolled away, smoke streaming from the damage.

"Good shooting!" Hookfang commented.

"There are still more," Toothless pointed out as they looped the loop, narrowly missing a missile that almost skinned the cockpit and flipping round to allow Hiccup to tag another fighter and take it out of the fight-but as they were starting to hope that Toothless's instinctive piloting and Hiccup's accurate shooting would get them away, the entire ship wrenched sideways.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked in shock, his eyes seeing the rash of red lights spread all across the instrument console and already knowing what had happened. Suddenly, Toothless was fighting the stick as they began to dive down to the forested land below.

"We're hit!" Toothless confirmed. "We're going down?"

"You mean crashing?" Hiccup asked and the dragon gave a grim nod.

"Yes," he said, his knuckle white as he wrestled the controls. "We're about to crash on Berserk."


	22. The Most Wanted Man in the Archipelago

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Most Wanted Man in the Archipelago**

Eret listened gravely as Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins explained everything that had happened since he had been captured by Alvin and had decided to infiltrate the Outcast First Minister's operation. He shook his head a few times and frowned a lot but finally he sat quietly in the limousine and absently drummed his fingers on his knee.

"I can't believe it," he murmured. "Hiccup Haddock? What in Thor's name has happened to the world? And Heather…damn…" Astrid folded her arms and glared at him, irritated beyond words that he was _still_ undervaluing her friend.

"Well, you sent your emergency call to Hiccup, not the Commander, because you're so arrogant that you input by hand rather than use the speed-dial function built into your phone. You were impossible to find because you're such an ass you never use your tracker. And why did you leave Snotlout on his own? You know he's a total idiot!" Her tone was incredibly sharp. There was a definite look of triumph in her eyes as his thick black brows dipped in a scowl.

"How…"

"And then of course Heather dismissed the message…when anyone would at least check it out," she pointed out. "And because the Commander naturally assumes his son is always wrong, he believed Heather's assessment. Hiccup was really abused for pushing to investigate. In the end, he went himself-and found the remains of your tech. But he couldn't show anyone because he would be dismissed for pursuing it even when told not to…" At that, Eret suddenly looked embarrassed, knowing he was as guilty as everyone else in mistreating the young agent. Hiccup had just done what any good agent would have: followed a lead doggedly until he got to the truth of the matter, despite the treachery of one of the senior officers and the prejudice of the rest.

"And you tell me that you have proof of what happened to AI6?" he repeated and Fishlegs nodded.

"Fish is in support-a freelancer," Ruff added as Eret gave a disbelieving look.

"What kind of name is Fish?" he asked.

"Um…a popstar one?" Tuff suggested with a wry grin. "Lead singer of Marillion, anyone?"

"Anyway, who're you to talk-Eret?" Ruff sneered. "My beefcake," she added with a grin. Surprisingly, the agent shuddered at her leer and edged away from her so he was almost sitting in Astrid's lap-which earned him a very harsh elbow in the side.

"And of Heather meeting Dagur-including recordings of what they said," Astrid continued determinedly. "We have the information she managed to suppress-that she is the daughter of Oswald 'the Agreeable' and sister of Dagur DeRange, the assassin!"

"And you really infiltrated the Casino off your own back?" Eret checked.

"Well…after we escaped from Hunter's Isle," the girl admitted. "We were kidnapped and they questioned us…well, mainly Hiccup. He was pretty badly hurt but he didn't say anything! And we broke out and he flew us to Bog…"

"Ooh-have you told him about the shoot-out with Dagur…and the bus ride?" Tuff asked eagerly. "Because that was awesome…" Eret raised his hands.

'Okay-so I may have underestimated him," he admitted. "And hugely overestimated Snotlout…which is quite a feat since my opinion of him was microscopic to start with."

"We need you to help us to explain this to the Commander," Cami said calmly. "My mother and I witnessed the blatant treason in Asgard and we could not stand by and allow the President to be assassinated by Forraeder and DeRange. My mother is going to shout at Stoick for his stupidity but evidence would be helpful in persuading him…as well as your testimony-agent VA1." Eret's eyes widened and he stared at her.

"How…how did you…?" he mouthed.

"Snotlout!" Ruff sniggered. "He actually boasted he had been on the mission with the top agent-as he was sitting waiting to be fed in his unlocked cell." Eret stared at them-and then chuckled.

"Where is he, by the way?" he asked, still sniggering.

"My mother's retinue still has him in the Residence," Cami explained. "We could hardly bring that ass on this mission!" Eret stroked his chin and then nodded.

"Keep him away from the Command Staff as well," he said and nodded to the others. His eyes fell on Astrid and he winked. "You and me, honey…" She elbowed him again and he groaned. "And the twins and Fish-man…" he wheezed in pain. "We'll see Commander Haddock and persuade him we need to postpone the Presidential Opening of the Viking Heritage Research Centre…"

"President Larsson won't listen," Cami frowned, peering at her phone and the message she had just received. "My mother has already had an audience with him and he refused flat to postpone or alter a thing. He doesn't want to appear weak in front of the First Ministers."

"Instead, he's going to appear dead!" Astrid commented. "At least if the Commander says the same thing he may listen?" Eret looked at her: in the course of his missions, he had experienced some dealings with the perma-tanned, stubborn and self-confident President and he doubted anything would turn the man if he had made up his mind.

"Worth a try," he said sceptically. "But please tell me you have a Plan B."

oOo

Hiccup realised he was becoming an expert at unpleasant awakenings when he didn't even scream or feel disorientated as he awoke again with no clue where he was. He seemed to be in a wrecked aircraft that was half-buried in a large muddy bank, four giant gorse bushes and three fir trees. Wincing, he automatically slapped the release for his four-point harness and shoved a branch aside that was protruding through the smashed windshield. Scrambling, he managed to get out of the chair and realised the three other people in the cockpit-titled at an inconvenient 45 degree angle-were unconscious and lightly injured. And he could smell the almost aromatic smell of aircraft fuel.

They had crashed and their fuel was leaking.

Grimacing, he hauled himself to the door of the aircraft and managed to wrench the lever down, jimmying the door open enough to escape…and then he looked back and sighed, clambering back up the floor to the nearest victim. He was a big, tanned man with a hard face and chestnut hair. Releasing him, Hiccup realised with dismay that he weighed a ton as he was forced to drag him down the floor, out of the door and across the muddy, mossy ground of the spruce forest until he could dump him safely behind small ridge.

As he looked back, he realised that they were even more lucky than he had guessed, for the back half of the fuselage-including the tail and half the left wing-were missing. The branches of the tree impaling the downed aircraft had missed him and the pilot by millimetres which was extraordinary in itself. But as he straightened up, his head spun and his vision blurred.

_**"You belong to the Queen. You are her subject. Nothing else matters. Not family. Not friends. Not Berk. Only the Queen…"** _

He blinked. There were two people trapped in a crashed aircraft and if he didn't get them out, then they would die in the explosion that was inevitable. So he ignored the nagging voice and the driving pain through his temple and staggered back through the cold grey afternoon into the cockpit, struggling even worse with the huge, solid woman in the other passenger seat. He had barely got her from the plane when the whole thing shifted and the smell of aircraft fuel grew stronger. With a sudden burst of energy, he dragged her clear then almost ran back to the cockpit, dragging himself up to the pilot.

The man was hanging limp in his straps, his tanned and handsome face slack with blood smeared down one temple. Jet hair was strewn over his forehead.

"Toothless," Hiccup murmured as he unstrapped the man. "Toothless, Night Fury Clan from Dragon Isle. You…saved me…from…" The pain intensified but the memory of a pair of azure eyes made the pain recede a little. "Astrid." He swallowed and carefully lifted Toothless from the pilot's seat. "I can do this…after all, even VA1019 can accidentally get it right, once in a while." His foot slipped and they slammed against the door, the edge bruising his ribs, but he pressed on and managed to drag Toothless out and across the ground before he could smell burning. He glanced back and tried to hurry up…until the plane exploded. He threw himself across the other man as the flames rolled up into the dull grey sky and pieces of the plane whizzed overhead.

"N'you weren't even flying…" Toothless murmured, his acid-green eyes fluttering open. His voice sound hoarse and pain-filled but his words were as dry as ever. Achingly, Hiccup raised his head and winced.

"Like you're doing any better," he snarked back as he climbed off the man. "At least I wasn't shot down over Bugla Harbour. We just ran out of fuel and flying ability…" Hand pressed to the wound on his head, Toothless sat up and stared in anxiety at the burning wreckage.

"The others?" he asked, a faint hint of trepidation entering his voice. With a small smile, Hiccup gestured towards the ridge behind them.

"Um…got them out first…and for the record, they're really heavy," he admitted. "Especially Meatlug?" Toothless inspected his fingers and winced as he saw blood on them.

"Gronckles are blessed with very dense skeletons and musculature," he revealed idly, slowly getting to his feet. "No such thing as a skinny Gronckle. But Meatlug's a really sweet person and she hated that you were being hurt." He offered Hiccup his hand and hauled the young man to his shaky feet. "And I think she may have her eye on that friend of yours, Fishlegs." Emerald eyes snapped wide and Hiccup said the only thing he could.

"Oh Thor."

And then the first bullets exploded around them and the two men turned and sprinted to the shelter of the ridge-to find a trio of men covering the recovering Meatlug and Hookfang with rifles and another five running towards them. Sharing a resigned glance, they both raised their hands.

"I don't suppose you're the Archipelago Breakdown services?" Hiccup said as the nearest one jabbed the muzzle of his gun into the young agent's bruised ribs. "I think we may have broken our plane…"

oOo

Though they had all been released from ITU, the senior Command Staff of AI6 were all still in the Blessed Freya Infirmary, having occupied half an entire ward on the fourth floor with heavy guard presence on all entrances. It had taken almost all of Eret's considerable powers of persuasion to be allowed in with his little entourage-and only then when Bertha and Cami had joined in and demanded to see the Commander of AI6 on behalf of the Isle of Bog.

They were all escorted into the day room, where the command staff had set up a de facto conference room and rec area…though most of them weren't up to much activity. Stoick Haddock was seated in a huge arm chair, a sheath of papers on the small table by his side, the blue hospital pyjamas emblazoned with the words 'hospital property' stretched across his still huge frame. In a motorised wheelchair next to him, Phlegma was making notes of his comments on an encrypted tablet, her legs in external fixators and one arm in a sling. She looked extremely grumpy as she winced, stretching for a large cup of coffee. In the centre of the room, Spitelout was pushing his drip stand around the pool table, complaining the Gobber was hustling him-probably because the Quartermaster seemed to have already managed to make himself a pool cue prosthetic and was handily sinking every ball in sight, taunting the other man as he went. Ack was seated on a sofa, a leg in plaster and eye-patch on as he reviewed the security videos from the day of the explosion while Mildew was sitting at the far side of the room, complaining bitterly about the hospital menu.

"It's all genetically modified irradiated rubbish!" he moaned. "Not a natural unspoilt morsel among it. It's a miracle we ain't all got cancer or dementia yet…"

"Not sure about the second one of those," Cami murmured under her breath as they entered the room and approached the Commander. Eyes flicking up, Stoick scowled and lowered his papers, but First Minister Bogcastle strode forward and glared at him, looming over the huge shape of the Commander.

"Do not dare give me that look, Stoick Clarence Haddock!" she snapped as every eye turned to the Commander, seeing his bushy red brows dip in annoyance as the revelation of his embarrassing middle name. Ruff and Tuff immediately sniggered.

"Bertha-did you come all this way to insult me or are there going to be grapes as well?" he shot back gruffly.

"I know you're allergic, Stoick-I brought peaches instead," she answered calmly. He slowly got to his feet and shock his head.

"Let's go to my room," he commented and walked very slowly off, with Phlegma wheeling along behind. He paused and turned to her. "This is confidential…" he began but she banged her fist on the arm of her chair.

"Don't even think to try that line with me!" Phlegma snapped. "I know more about what happens in the service-and on the missions than anyone else. Now get a move on. I've got 37 minutes until my meds are due!" Bertha gave a grin as she stomped after the Commander, the little gang following. The Commander lowered himself achingly into the chair by his bed and faced the group as Eret walked forward.

"VA1-report," the Commander said.

Assisted by Astrid, Cami, the twins and Fishlegs, Eret gave a thorough and concise report of everything that had happened since he was dispatched in the mission to infiltrate the warehouse. Stoick's face remained impassive as they finally reached the end and then he scowled.

"I'm not sure I can believe you," he said gruffly as the twins shared a glance and Astrid's fists bunched tightly.

"Everything we've told you is true, sir," she said angrily. "Hiccup got us out of the collapsed building. He was completely decisive and got us out just in time. If we had hesitated another five minutes, we would all be dead."

"I was overconfident and keyed my message to you manually," Eret confessed with a wry grin, the smile fading as he saw the cold anger in Stoick's expression. "Though I would have expected anyone to realise that I wouldn't use Code Black-our highest priority code-unless it was serious!"

"You believed Heather," Astrid said grimly, her eyes narrowing. 'Anyone would at least investigate-but you let your personal feelings towards your son to compromise the safety of an agent and the Archipelago!" Stoick's huge fists clenched.

"I don't need your amateur assessment!" he growled.

"Then have my professional one!" Bertha snapped. "You're a stubborn, arrogant, prejudiced, blind ass!"

"I…" he began.

"You believed Heather-who, it seems, was a traitor in the pay of the Hunter Syndicate as well as the daughter of Oswald Oswaldson, the most corrupt politician in Archipelago History…which is really saying something-and half-sister of the most lethal assassin alive!" Astrid growled.

"And she used the fake name of Heather Daguerre instead of her real name, Heather Oswalddottir-which any competent human resources and personnel department should've uncovered!" Cami noted.

"Yeah…about that…" Tuff muttered.

"I believe she suggested she use 'Oswalddottir' as her alias on her property documents to ensure she wasn't uncovered," Phlegma stated tartly.

"And you never suspected that she was suddenly late for the staff meeting when she is always punctual?" Gobber asked gruffly from the door, letting himself in, despite the scowl from Stoick.

"And then miraculously appears with a bag from 'Bread-Making Vikings' when she was supposed to be in the Commander's Office when the bomb went off!" Ruff added.

"And she didn't bring any for us either," Tuff commented. "She was mean to Hiccup because he asked why she hadn't been in the meeting…" Stoick's eye flickered.

"Wait-he knew about the meeting?" he asked sharply.

"Of course he knew about the meeting!" Phlegma snapped at him, her dark eyes glittering with sudden anger. "I am not sure what your issue is, Commander, but Hiccup's scores in all aptitude tests were extraordinary. He is amazingly observant, makes connections quicker than any computer and is a sponge for intelligence and data. He never forgets a fact and is brave, diligent and incredibly hard-working. In fact, his only fault is believing that one day, you will give him the credit that he deserves."

"And for you to believe-even for a second-that he would have anything to do with the destruction of AI6-is an insult to him and to your wife, Odin rest her soul!" Bertha snapped. "There isn't a disloyal bone in that boy's body. I don't know why you persist in punishing him for your action in sending your wife to her death, but it has to stop, Stoick!"

"First Minister, you cannot tell me what to do!" he growled. "And you certainly can't tell me what to think and feel!"

"Then try facts," Fishlegs said angrily, tapping data into his computer and thumbing on the flatscreen TV on the wall. He played the videos of the delivery of the bomb, highlighting Mildew's insistence on circumventing the security procedures due to his own stupid prejudices that had been betrayed to the bombers. The path of the bomb was tracking using the internal surveillance cameras and then the explosion data-from all cameras and seismographs-was displayed. The twins explained what a Zippleback was and how it worked and they comforted that they could only be obtained from the Defender Syndicate of Queen Mala-and that Hiccup didn't have the millions of kronor required to purchase the device or the equipment to make his own.

"Hiccup is not to blame," the hacker said firmly. "Now Hiccup, Astrid and Cameron all heard the plan to assassinate President Larsson…and I recorded it, of course. Are you going to do anything about it?" The Commander scowled and then nodded.

"I will need all my agents," he said gruffly. "Eret, Thuggory…Heather-though she will be being played, not us, for once…Snotlout and could Cameron lend her assistance, First Minister?"

"Snotlout?" Astrid spat. "That mutton-head? He has almost blown the mission more times than I can tell you and…"

"Agent VA73-I suggest you leave now, while you still have the hope of a career!" Stoick snapped at her. Her eyes widened in shock. "Bertha-take a seat. You too, Eret. We need to make a plan. The rest of you…are not field agents. GET OUT!"

Astrid stared for a long moment before she turned and marched out, the twins and Fishlegs on her heels. Blinded with anger, she saw Snotlout coming along, a smug smile on his face and she guessed that he had already been to see his father.

"Didya get your marching orders, babe?" he asked her cockily. "Only real agents needed for this one!" She punched him in the face and kicked him as he lay on the ground, howling about his rebroken nose.

"I'll show you a real agent, you mutton-headed pile of yak dung!" she growled and stalked away, the twins on her heel. They hit the stairs and she stormed down, recalling how upset Hiccup had been the last time he had been to visit his father-and been rebuffed. Now, despite all they had done, they were all being rebuffed. So they stalked out into the afternoon and Astrid finally stopped by the fountain in the gardens beside the hospital, settling on a bench and staring at the water trickling over the abstract granite sculpture. The twins sat on the lip of the fountain and Fishlegs settled beside her.

"So…is that it?' he asked. "I mean, I ought to drop in at home. I asked my neighbour to look after my plants and feed my dog but even so…I miss my home." Astrid shared a look with the twins. She smiled.

"You know-we're all homeless as well," she suggested. "Can we come and stay with you?"

"AAARGH! NO!"

"Fishlegs Ingerman, I would love to meet your dog…and tell you my plan for how we are going to be at that Presidential Opening and save the day!" she told him. "Think about it. We can prove Stoick wrong...and make a fool of Snotlout once more..." The hacker stared at her, eyes round and jaw dropped. "Come on," she added in a honeyed voice. "You want to help Hiccup, don't you? He is your best friend, isn't he? And you would do anything to help the poor sap, wouldn't you?" Sighing, Fishlegs nodded and wearily got to his feet.

"Yeah, he is and yes I would," he admitted. "I HATE that about me." Astrid linked her arms with his, smiling.

"Time to be a hero," she told him.

oOo

The building was a hunting lodge, deep in the southern spruce forests of Berserk, a sumptuous sprawling three storey wood and stone building that seemed more like a mini-Palace than a simple cabin in the woods. There were guards stationed on the approaches, surveillance cameras and drones overhead and the most advanced communications arrays deployed to gather all possible intelligence. Hiccup hung to the strut he was cuffed to in the back of the truck as they bounced up the approach road and swung round into what looked like a very well-equipped barracks.

The guards shepherded them round through an armoured entrance and into a dark holding lobby before Hiccup and Toothless were marched through and into a very neat hardwood-floored sitting room, containing three cream leather couches, a low acacia wood coffee table inlaid with granite and a huge picture window that overlooked a steep slope dropping to a lake. A buff man in a cream safari suit was standing by the drinks cabinet, a glass of whiskey in his hand, his dulled greying carrot-red hair vaguely familiar-as were his piercing pale green eyes.

"Oswald Oswaldson," Toothless said. "I see impeachment hasn't diminished your quality of life." The man took a calculating sip.

"Toothless," he said calmly, his eyes lingering over the unfamiliar shape of Hiccup, "I hear the Red Queen isn't too happy with you."

"Boy, good news travels fast," the dragon commented dryly. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I guessed she wouldn't send her Nadders to shoot down her best agent if he wasn't being a bad boy," Oswald commented, his rugged face thoughtful.

"Lose the trigger-happy grunts," the dragon commented, walking calmly to a couch and sitting down, tossing his cuffs aside. Oswald's eyes widened: he had been informed that the cuffs were inescapable. Hiccup walked to sit by his friend, though his wrists remained cuffed in front of his waist. "I have need of your services."

"My services?" the former Chief Minister of Berserk asked, taking a seat opposite his guests. He waved a finger and the armed guards left. Very deliberately, Toothless closed his fingers over the chain binding Hiccup's cuffs and crushed it, then calmly sat back in his seat as Hiccup moved his hands apart, trying to rub some life back into his wrists.

"My friend here has a problem," he said calmly, despite the fact his head was still pounding from the impact of the crash. "He's spent some quality time with the Changewing Programmers and he may not be thinking as clearly as usual."

"And he usually does?" the former Chief Minister asked pointedly.

"He's a remarkable young man," Toothless admitted. "And yes, he sees very clearly."

"What's his name?" Oswald asked idly, pulling out his mini-tablet and tapping in a quick query.

"Hiccup Haddock."

Pale green eyes flicked up and Oswald smirked.

"Now there's a name that has been mentioned more than once recently," he commented.

"Good things, I hope," Hiccup said, affecting what he hoped was the correct air of nonchalance. He had no idea what Toothless was planning but he had no choice but to trust the dragon and play along.

"Interesting things, certainly," the older man admitted. "My son has been cursing your name since he failed to kill you twice…and there is a rumour that you are the most wanted man in the Archipelago for destroying AI6 and killing hundreds!"

"Go me!" Hiccup snarked. "I seem to be very busy."

"Haddock…as in Stoick?" Oswald checked and Hiccup nodded.

"Family-love it!" he replied sarcastically.

"Changewings?" Toothless prompted the older man and cast the young agent a warning look. "Come on, Oswald-you're not the only one who hears things…" The man sat back, the light catching the cut glass of his whiskey tumbler as he toyed with the object, watching the amber liquor sloshed back and forth.

"I may have some small intelligence in that area," he admitted.

"Oswald, you purchased covert programming for your successor to ensure he does exactly what you want in Berserk!" Toothless reminded him sharply. "You are the Chief Minister in all but name-but with none of the responsibility, blame or scrutiny that you should have when wielding all that power."

"And it's so much more fun to be 'Oswald the Agreeable', the Fixer of the Archipelago," the older man protested lightly. "What do you want?"

"A solution," the dragon said quietly. "I need to know how severe the effect is, what his programming is-and how we can overcome it."

"And the price?" Oswald asked pointedly. "I don't work for nothing." Toothless sat back and waited because he knew Oswald would make an offer. There was a long pause and Hiccup inspected his friend, seeing him more tense than he could ever recall seeing. Oswald's eyes narrowed. "A favour," he said definitely. "No questions asked, no refusal. One favour for the secrets I had to bargain an enormous price for in order to prise them from your former employer."

"Agreed," Toothless said without hesitation. Oswald got up and walked forward, offering his mini-tablet, the contract already typed out. Both men pressed their thumbs onto the touch-screen and confirmation flashed up. Calmly, Oswald stowed the tablet and fetched a small device, like a slim torch, from the drinks cabinet then walked to look at Hiccup.

"You know, he has really pretty eyes," he commented. "I could imagine my son would appreciate them…"

"Keep to the point!" Toothless snapped. Oswald shrugged and pointed the device at Hiccup. The end lit and the light seemed to pulse.

"Changewings work using visual triggers," he explained as Hiccup stiffened.

"You belong to the Queen. You are her subject. Nothing else matters. Not family. Not friends. Not Berk. Only the Queen…"

"What is your mission?" Oswald asked grimly, thumbing the intensity of the light up.

"I belong to the Queen, I am her subject. Nothing else matters. Not family, not friends, not Berk. Only the Queen's will counts." Hiccup's voice was eerily flat and devoid of his usual light tone and instinctive sarcasm. "Kill Forraeder. Kill Commander Haddock. Kill the President. The Queen will take all. The Queen will rule all."

"Not if I can help it," Toothless muttered, grabbing Hiccup's shoulder and realising the young man was stiff as a board. "Break out of it, Hiccup! Astrid and Fishlegs need you. Thor-so do I!" He looked up.

"Interesting," Oswald murmured, lowering the device.

"How do I break him out of it?" he asked urgently. Oswald gave a small, cruel smile.

"Three options," he said. "You prevent him being triggered by blinding him. You deprogramme him using the machine that programmed him…"

_Which I destroyed,_ Toothless realised with a sinking feeling.

"…or, for the good of all, you can kill him."


	23. Plan B for Berk

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Plan B for Berk**

Toothless stared at the rigid shape of Hiccup, his beautiful and expressive emerald eyes blank and staring as he mouthed the mantra they had branded onto his resisting brain, subjugating his stubborn will under layers of drugs, hypnosis and sheer pain. The process wasn't long, but the fugitive dragon knew it was brutal and potentially immensely damaging. Hiccup had resisted bravely and it was clear the programming hadn't been completed when Toothless had interrupted-but hearing the pleasant, slightly nasal voice so flat and toneless was chilling. Especially as Oswald 'the Agreeable' Oswaldson's words hung in the air.

"You prevent him being triggered by blinding him. You deprogramme him using the machine that programmed him…or, for the good of all, you can kill him."

"Get me another option," Toothless growled, his tanned hand reaching out and resting on Hiccup's rigid shoulder. The young agent's skin was paler than usual, his few faint freckles more obvious and his lean shape breathing hard, as if he was still fighting. Which he probably was, the dragon realised.

"I belong to the Queen, I am her subject. Nothing else matters. Not family, not friends, not Berk. Only the Queen's will counts. Kill Forraeder. Kill Commander Haddock. Kill the President. The Queen will take all. The Queen will rule all."

"And you see, that there is the problem," Oswald pointed out, reaching for his whiskey and draining the cut-glass tumbler. "Drink?"

"You are the Archipelago's premier fixer," Toothless growled as the man casually poured himself a generous slug of a ten-year oak-aged single malt. "So fix this."

"I've given you the options," Oswald said. "Bet you destroyed the device they had him hooked to." The silence that ensued answered his question eloquently. "So you blind him or kill him."

"Unacceptable. He's my friend," Toothless growled, feeling the flames begin to rise in his blood. His nails bit into his palms as he forced his own control back. "Try harder."

"Lock him up for good? That would stop him harming anyone," Oswald smirked, settling back on his couch and reaching for the remote. The mirror on the far wall transformed to a flatscreen and the channel menu flashed up. "Hmm…looks like the Football season has started…" Toothless rose and walked slowly over to the man, then lifted the remote and crushed it. His acid green eyes flashed.

"I bargained for a solution, not an abdication of duty," Toothless snapped. "I know there is a pharmacological means to hold back to programming…at least in the short term. Give that to me-and transport to Berk." Oswald gave a small chuckle, his pallid green eyes-the mirror of his son, Dagur-filled with grim amusement.

"And I assume this is some new version of logic that I am not aware of," he smirked. "The boy wants to kill the President-so you take him to his prey…" There was an awkward pause as Toothless turned to his friend, still and pale.

"I trust Hiccup," he said. "Get me the damned drug." Oswald glanced up and smiled coldly.

"Dihydrochlorofluoronexaline is an incredibly powerful agent," he smirked. "It may cause him to hallucinate-or break his mind altogether." For a long moment, the dragon stiffened, his acid green eyes narrowed and locked on the smug man sitting opposite him.

"If that happens, I guarantee I'll be seeing you again," he growled.

"And I am not impressed-even if you are the last Night Fury," Oswald sighed theatrically. "However, there are other means to snap him out of the trance. Pain is one…but I guess you don't want to torture your little friend. Finding the memory that allowed him to fight may do it…possibly the person…"

"And in the meantime?" Toothless asked, already guessing the answer. Oswald rose and walked over to the young man, hauling him up by the hair and backhanding him hard. Hiccup went down like an unstrung puppet, slamming across the couch and sliding to his hands and knees. Instinctively, Toothless shoved the older man back and crouched by his friend, seeing Hiccup blinking, the confusion in his face clearing even as the red mark bloomed on his cheek.

"Oww…" he protested. "Why is it always hitting me? Why not someone else? Or a wall? Or maybe just a quiet discussion and a game of scrabble?"

"Welcome back," the dragon said, failing to keep the relief from his voice at the familiar tone and sass before he extended his hand to Oswald. The man handed over a device like a large plastic pen.

"This contains ten metered doses," the fixer admitted. "Try not to lose it. Another would cost…well, more than you are willing to pay, I guess."

"And our ride?" Toothless demanded, hauling Hiccup to his feet. The young agent staggered and Toothless steadied him automatically. "I'll fill you in later," he murmured out of the corner of his mouth and Hiccup gave the slightest of nods in acknowledgement as Oswald rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, touching the discreet com button built into the arm.

"Could you please summon Johann? He has four passengers for Berk-express delivery."

oOo

"And this is your plan?" Fishlegs asked incredulously as they looked round from the back of the Viking Heritage and Research Centre. "I mean this is twins-dumb. No offence…"

"Lots taken!" Tuff muttered. "No one appreciates our Loki-given talents…"

"I do," Astrid reassured them, peeking around the corner once more. "Look, no one will bat an eyelid. This is the perfect disguise." Fishlegs stood back and gestured in irritation at himself.

"Perfect?" he snapped. "Astrid-we're all dressed like Vikings!"

"Awesome!" the twins whooped and head-butted each other…though thankfully, they were wearing identical Viking helmets, along with greenish tunics, pale brown long vests, leggings and boots. Both staggered backwards even as the clang was still echoing around the little niche behind the bins. Fishlegs almost exploded with irritation.

"Will you stop that?" he hissed. He was in a short-sleeved brown tunic with a furry vest and brown leggings. A wide leather belt strained around his thick waist while a leather satchel over his shoulder carried his laptop and tablet. His helmet had small wings and perched atop his blonde pudding cut.

"Look-half the guests have dressed in Viking outfits," Astrid soothed the irritated hacker, pointing to the swathes of men in long, sumptuous blue and deep red knee-length tunics, long leather boots and fine cloaks and women in long fine gowns, soft slippers and fur- and silk-lined cloaks. The weak sun gleamed off copper and silver cloak brooches, amber beads and a few fine gold chains and earrings. The remainder of the honoured guests were all looking extremely underdressed in morning suits and smart dresses, awaiting the President. Security was stationed liberally on all vantage points and the Commander of AI6, Deputy and Q were all seated on the dais with the guests of honour-mainly the First Ministers of the various islands.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," Fishlegs grumbled and fished out his tablet, swiping through the security cameras, which he had already hacked.

"The only problem is that Dagur is likely to be dressed as a Viking as well-and there are lots of ways he could smuggle a high powered rifle into the event as an axe or mace…" Astrid murmured, her eyes narrowing as she scanned the crowd. Quietly, she brought out the mini-binoculars that Hiccup had in his bag and had brought with him all the way from Berk. In fact, she had demanded Fishlegs hand over all Hiccup's possessions and had them on her-including the little Night Fury key fob.

"Says the woman with an axe slung across her back!" Ruff replied, though there was a hint of admiration in her voice. Astrid looked every inch the Viking warrior, her athletic shape in a azure sleeveless tunic, leather panelled above knee panelled skirt, skull-motif belt, woad-blue leggings, leather boots, arm bindings and a studded leather headband. There was a knife strapped to her arm, another in a sheath in the small of her back and a small Svendson and Larson mini-automatic strapped in a holster to her thigh under her skirt. Astrid grinned, flicking her golden braid over her left shoulder.

"Actually, it's a cultural weapon that my Dad made sure I could use," she replied nostalgically.

"Whoa…you mean you're actually qualified to use it?" Tuff asked in shock. Astrid nodded.

"I can hit a fleeing Viking at forty paces and fight a battle with it!" she confirmed. "I was accredited through the old Cultural Heritage Programme."

"Young lady-your ass is equally as bad as Hiccup's," Ruff commented. "Now we need to get you two together and have some epic bad-assery" There was a pause and Astrid's face fell.

"I wish we could get him back," she said quietly. "And Thor, I wish I could tell him that…that he is awesome and amazing and brave and inventive and…and I wish he knew I was his friend and I…" There was a pause and the twins shared a look before Tuff rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You know, Astrid-I think he knows," he admitted. "We can see he…well, he's yours, if you want him. And if there is any way at all, he'll be here…"

"He is," Ruff murmured.

"Of course, in spirit, he will always with us, especially on a mission like this, where we will be risking all for the safety of the Archipelago," Tuff continued in a portentous voice.

"No, he's here," Ruff repeated, her eyes fixed on the far side of the arena, past the red and brown Viking banners and red, black and green pennants. The others stared in the direction she was pointing and saw there were two shapes in the black slacks, pale blue shirt and black peaked cap of security, both moving with apparent ease around the perimeter. The more powerfully built man was deeply tanned with jet hair and an easy, loping gait while the tall, lean shape beside him clearly had pale skin with slightly messy auburn hair sticking out from under the cap. Both men kept their heads down as they moved with purpose. Astrid took a sharp breath.

"Hiccup!" she breathed and raced off in his direction. The twins stared after her, both wearing identical frowns.

"Can I ask a stupid question?" Tuff asked. His sister gave him a long-suffering look.

"Yes, you can," she said. "Better than anyone else I know." He snorted.

"If Hiccup and Toothless are here, does that mean they've escaped and are coming to help-or that Hiccup is still under the control of the Red Queen and our blonde Shield Maiden is running into trouble?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Ruff growled.

"That's a really good point!" Fishlegs squeaked and sped off after Astrid with the twins in hot pursuit.

oOo

Hiccup slowed as they approached the real security officers and nodded, mirroring the salutes that were aimed at them. One truth about being undercover was people rarely challenged you if you looked as if you knew what your were doing and as they walked purposefully round the perimeter, the other men paid them no heed.

"Any sign?" he asked in low voice. Toothless peered from under his cap and his acid green eyes twinkled as he grinned.

"'Fraid not," he admitted. "Nadders look very obvious in uniform but they just look like normal Vikings without. All blond and blue-eyed…"

"Oh, well that narrows it down," Hiccup noted sarcastically, casting his glance across the crowd, more than half of whom were blond. "Well, this should be wrapped up in about five minutes then…"

"Unless you go gonzo on us and assassinate Larson yourself," Toothless pointed out lightly, seeing his friend's shoulders slump. Hiccup sighed, walking slowly along the ornamental wall, as if patrolling.

"You should have done what Oswald suggested," he murmured. "Thor, I can't betray you all like that." He stared at his friend. "Just promise me-if I lose it, you'll stop me killing anyone. By whatever means are necessary…"

"It won't come to that," Toothless said, feeling the weight of the Svendsen and Larson Pistol in the holster on his hip. They had knocked out the security guards and taken their uniforms though finding the right size for the other two had been…problematic.

"But if it does…promise me," Hiccup said intensely. "I don't want to be used like that to jeopardise everyone…especially if it helps the Red Queen. I wouldn't want anyone to suffer under her rule."

"You and me both, buddy," Toothless said with feeling. "But I…"

"HICCUP!"

Both men stiffened as the young agent was hit by a blonde shape in Viking dress and wearing an axe. Hiccup only had time to open his mouth and form the word 'Astrid' before her arms wrapped around him and her lips slammed into his. His emerald eyes widened and then closed as he desperately kissed her back. She was real and warm and somehow…kissing him? If he was hallucinating, he really didn't want it to stop. Finally, she pulled back with a smile, inspecting his face urgently.

"Are you alright, babe?" she asked him worriedly and he managed his lopsided grin.

"Um…I should be asking you that," he told her gently. "Did Dagur…?" She smiled.

"Didn't stand a chance… but he did get away, unfortunately," she reported. "Ruff helped."

"Is Fish OK?" he added quickly and she nodded.

"You didn't answer me," she pointedly out sternly and he sighed.

"Actually not okay," he admitted. "Astrid-the Red Queen wants to use me to assassinate Alvin, Dad and the President if Dagur fails…or even if he succeeds. She has troops here to capture the other First Ministers and take the Archipelago by force. They…hypnotised me, programmed me…and I have no idea what the trigger will be. If you see me trying to shoot anyone, you have to stop me because…" Sighing, she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Hiccup," she said sternly. "You are the most stubborn single-minded irrepressible individual I have ever met! You have stuck with AI6 when anyone else would have given up and quit. And if you can get through the completely awful treatment you got at AI6, you can overcome some mangy old bitch who thinks she can tell my Hiccup what to do!"

"Okay, I am definitely hallucinating-and I didn't even have some of that drug you got from Oswald!" Hiccup grinned at the dragon. "Astrid Hofferson being nice to me? And dressed as the most beautiful Valkyrie and…oh Thor…did I just call you beautiful? Sorry, sorry, sorry…." She took his face between her hands and kissed him again.

"I'll let it slide-just this once," she reassured him. "But don't let it happen again!"

"Duly noted," he replied with a hint of relief, though his eyes were lit with a definite hint of pride at the fact she had voluntarily kissed him again.

"H! Dude-looking…official…" Tuff greeted him as the twins panted up, followed by a bright red and sweating Fishlegs.

"Um…did I miss the memo saying 'Viking Dress Mandatory?'" Hiccup asked suspiciously.

"Didn't leave a forwarding address," Ruff reminded him. "You okay?"

"Well as can be expected," he said, brushing their concerns aside. "Anyone seen Dagur-or Heather?"

"Not a sign…but they have to be here," Toothless commented. "And we're looking for the Queen's people as well."

"Dagur will be somewhere high with an unimpeded view of the stage," Hiccup said thoughtfully, lifting his head and shielding his eyes with his hand. His emerald gaze locked on the main stand, directly opposite the stage. "That's gotta be it…"

"On it!" Toothless said.

"Is there a dress code?" Hookfang grumbled as he walked up, trying not to breathe too deeply. The man they had stolen his uniform off had definitely been a size smaller and the shirt strained desperately across his powerful shape, buttons gaping and seams stretched to the limits. "Yours looks so much more comfortable…" Meatlug stood quietly beside him, her shirt struggling just as much-especially with the differences in shape.

"Heather is very dangerous and must be apprehended," Hiccup added.

"That's got 'twins' written all over it!" Tuff offered.

"Stupidly dangerous and reckless-I'm in!" Ruff confirmed and high-fived her brother.

"I'll find a spot to check the surveillance cameras and see what I can do to help," Fishlegs panted.

"Meatlug and I will see if we can spot any familiar faces," Hookfang volunteered.

"Can't trust a Nadder," the husky woman grumbled. "They're all treacherous…" She looked up, her brown eyes determined. "We won't fail you."

"Leaving you and I to watch the stage, Milady…but if I start acting weird, please disarm me or stop me…" Hiccup said, taking her hands. "Very serious…" She squeezed them gently.

"I promise-as long as you listen to me and fight whatever they put in your head…" she told him. Toothless turned and handed her the plastic device.

"The chemical in here should either interrupt the control…to scramble his brain…" he told her as she closed her hand on the injector. "Last resort." She nodded, her gaze trailing over the device before tucking it into her belt.

"Okay-has everyone got their assignments?" Hiccup asked and they nodded. "Good luck!" he said as they all surged off in different directions. "Should we, Milady?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

oOo

Images flashed across the laptop screen as Fishlegs flipped through the various security cameras. He had subdivided the screen into six because that was as many different images he could effectively scan while still picking up differences and locating what he was looking for. He had been jostled three times and several visitors from other islands and the mainland had come up to him and asked him to be in selfies and he had recalled what the others had told him about being undercover and accepted as graciously as he could. He had always felt horribly self conscious because of his size-he was tall and heavily built-the results of genetics, not helped by a relatively sedentary lifestyle-but he was astonished to find that his size was currently an asset as everyone was thinking that he looked like an absolute fine figure of a Viking warrior. So he stood a little taller and grinned happily-or scowled as requested-for the tourists.

Sitting back down, he flipped the laptop open-and started. In the central image was the slender but athletic jet-haired shape of Heather, moving confidently through the arena. Like them, she was dressed in Viking garb, an armoured skirt, arm-guards and shoulder pads over dark tunic, leggings and boots. Her hair was in a loose braid over her left shoulder and there was a rucksack slung over her shoulder as she headed towards the new Viking Heritage Centre. Deftly, he tracked her progress as headed into the Centre and he flipped the discreet com on.

_"Can anyone hear me?"_ he murmured. " _I've got Heather heading into the Centre. And she has a large rucksack."_

_"On it!"_ Tuff volunteered.

_"And me!"_ Ruff added as Fishlegs saw the pair turn and race towards the Centre. Then he saw the motorcade sweep up the approach and under the wooden arch that marked the entrance to the site.

_"Hiccup?"_ Fishlegs murmured. _"President's here."_ The young agent glanced up to the stand.

_"Anyone found Dagur yet?_ " he murmured.

_"Nothing so far,"_ Fishlegs replied. _"I'll keep looking…"_ Hiccup glanced over to Astrid, who was walking at his side, head up and eyes stern. He fell into step beside her, his head slightly dipped since he was technically a wanted man himself. Astrid smiled at him.

"You know people keep looking at us," she told him.

"Pretty sure they're looking at you, Milady," he murmured. "I mean, you are a stunning Valkyrie and look like you could have stepped right out of Berk's Viking past." He paused and took a breath. "And with the President on the way and things certain to all go to Helheim, I just wanted to take this chance to tell you-because I may never get the opportunity again-that the times we have been together, since HQ exploded, have been the absolute best of my life. And sure, I've been hit a lot and shot at and drugged and woken up in a variety of bad situations but because I got to spend it with you, I wouldn't have had it any other way."

She stopped and stared up into his sparkling emerald eyes, the honesty there making her throat thicken slightly. She smiled.

"You know, I couldn't have wished for a better partner…or friend…" she told him gently. "And I want you to know that you have been far better than any agent I have ever worked with…including that ass, Eret!" He smiled.

"You really deserve to be an agent," he murmured. "You are fierce, brave, inventive and daring. You saved me and were the best damned partner I could want."

"And you, agent boy," she murmured. "Now, I need you to focus. We will be covering the President and Dagur will be coming for him."

"And possibly me," Hiccup added, staring carefully into her face. "Please watch me. I think they mentioned a visual trigger and I have no idea what that is. I know the Red Queen's people are here and they will want me in play so there is a chance I may end up trying to kill people…" They stopped by the side of the stage, huddled back almost out of sight.

"Listen to me, Hiccup," Astrid said quietly. "I have absolute confidence in you. I know you can fight this. I know you won't let them use you." She paused and then fished in the little leather pouch attached to her belt. "Here. I made sure this was safe." And she handed over his precious Night Fury key fob. "I know this is precious to you…in fact, I've never seen you without it…" His eyes widened and a genuinely happy smile lifted his lips.

"Oh, thank Thor!" he murmured, his hand closing around the little shape and lifting it to his mouth almost to kiss it before he looked up, suddenly looking self conscious. He rubbed the back his neck with his other hand. "Um…now looking weird, I guess…but this is the last thing my Mom gave me. She knew I was obsessed by dragons as a kid and especially Night Furies…so she gave me something with a Night Fury on every birthday…until she vanished on that mission." She laid a hand on his fist and smiled.

"It's not weird," she said softly. "It's something very precious-a memory of someone you have lost. I'm glad I could hand it back! Now…focus on me and on the mission, Hiccup. We…"

"Has anyone told you that you look amazing, babe? Because you do!" Astrid stiffened and Hiccup glanced away as the self-confident stocky shape of Snotlout walked forward, clothed in typical Viking garb of grey tunic, black leather vest, brown leggings and boots and a metal horned Viking helmet. The girl took a long-suffering breath.

"Snotlout," she said, turning to face him, a forced smile on her lips. "You do realise that we are supposed to be working?"

"Well, I am," Snotlout said superiorly. "I'm a proper agent after all!" Then his face fell. "Though Eret treats me like an idiot…and Thuggory as well…and even Dad won't stop going on abut that unlocked cell…" He paused and stared at the blonde woman. "Do you think I am a mutton-head?" Astrid stared at him in shock.

"Is that a trick question?" she hissed. "You ruined my shot at the interviews-and Hiccup's-because you were so determined to cheat your way to victory that you disabled the power and safeties in the assault course, leading to an overload and an almost fatal explosion. Hiccup heard the power buildup and realised the problem and he sacrificed his chances to undo what you did!"

"Oh, come on…" Snotlout protested but suddenly, Astrid's axe was in her hand and she pressed the edge deep into his neck.

"Now listen here you dim-witted mutton-headed self-centred utterly impossible and completely incompetent…troll!" Astrid growled. "Just for once, can you face up to what is, not what you imagine in your tiny deluded little brain? You are not fit to be an agent and everyone knows it-even your father who broke every rule to promote you far beyond your abilities! This is serious! People have died. Hundreds of our agents have died! People have tried to kill us-and they are planning to kill the President and the senior staff and…and…"

"And then take over the entire Archipelago!" Hiccup said, turning to face his cousin, his eyes sparkling with anger. "Both our fathers and Gobber are in danger, Snot. Just for once, can you forget your own self-interest and act like an agent of AI6?"

There was a pause and Snotlout stared at his cousin-then nodded.

"You know, Hicc-even Eret says you have done a great job," he said reluctantly, looking as if he was sucking a lemon. "And the twins and Astrid and that fat guy…they all said you were in charge and you uncovered all of this when Eret couldn't and…" He sighed. "And Gobber and Dad and Uncle Stoick all had a massive shouting match. I think Gobber won…" And then he nodded. "What do you want me to do?" Hiccup smiled and leaned close.

"Watch the front row," he said. "There will be someone who is buff and probably blonde and will leap up and try to storm the stage and kill everyone." Snotlout gave a hopeful grin.

"Really?" he asked. "Someone I can stop?" Astrid leaned forward.

"Someone we all have to stop!" she said.

oOo

"She went in there!" Ruff noted as the twins ducked through the main door into the Viking Heritage Centre and then they slowed, realising they were exposed. Tuffnut dived behind a waxwork of Erick the Red and peeked out, eyes darting back and forth.

"Sis?" he called.

"Yeah?" yelled Ruff from behind a display of swords.

"Have you wondered-if this many people are trying to kill President Larson, maybe we shouldn't vote for the dude next time?" Ruff poked her head out in shock.

"If we fail, there won't be a next time and anyway, you never vote!" she shouted back.

"That's okay then," Tuff said happily and emerged to sprint off after Heather. His twin rolled her eyes and ran after him.

"He's gonna get killed," she muttered to herself as she raced after him…and then screeched to a halt as they reached the auditorium where they would give lectures to students in the Heritage Programme. Heather was smirking as she covered them with her service revolver.

"That's close enough," she said briskly. "Now, you could try to follow me and get shot…or you could try to stop the bomb that will blow this Centre to Helheim." She gestured. "Hidden somewhere in this room."

"Heather…there are hundreds of innocent people out there," Ruff pointed out. The traitor gave a small smile.

"No one is innocent," she sneered and vanished through the fire exit. The twins shared a shocked look, then instantly played rock-scissors-paper.

"Scissors cut paper!" she yelled as Tuff groaned theatrically. "You go after Heather-I look for the bomb." Tuff offered his fist and she fist-bumped automatically. "Try not to get killed," she told her twin. He grinned.

"And you try not to get blown to atoms," he warned her. "Because though that would be awesome, it would be weird."

"Ditto," she replied and turned away, peering between the banks of seats as he raced after the treacherous former agent. It took her a few minutes of running back and forth until she found the rucksack…and then she approached it, cautiously lifting the flap and staring at the explosive.

"Oh Loki…we're in trouble now," she murmured.


	24. Get Larson!

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Get Larson!**

The black limousine pulled up at the side entrance to the Viking Heritage Centre and two dark-suited Archipelago Secret Protection Service agents got out, eyes scanning the surroundings behind the dark sunglasses before they stood back and opened the door for President Larson. Elegantly, he emerged, automatically buttoning up his dark grey unit that flattered his still trim shape, His greying blonde hair was swept back off his handsome, tabbed face, piercing sky blue eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled and offered his hand to the blushing Professor Ingmarsson, the director of the Heritage and Research Centre.

"It's an honour to be here to open this splendid monument to our heroic past-and to the research it will bring for our future," he said smoothly, shaking her hand firmly. He flashed his dazzling smile, pure white teeth almost gleaming in the weak sunlight. She smiled back, her freckled face with reddish brown hair and greenish brown eyes seeming plain alongside the President.

"I believe the honour is all mine, Mister President," she said, her low voice quivering with pride. He leaned forward.

"I am a huge fan of your work-you do write as the author 'Berkian Viking', don't you?" he murmured and she blushed furiously. Then he looked at the next person standing by her, a tall, muscular man with his jet hair swept back and dark eyes gleaming, wearing period garb of a fawn tunic and leggings, brown boots and sheepskin vest. "And agent VA1! What a pleasure to see you here as well!" he added. "Love the chin tattoos, by the way!" Eret gave a strained smile.

"As always, the pleasure is mine, Mister President," he replied with just the right mixture of familiarity and respect. "I wish you had accepted our recommendation to defer the opening until we had apprehended the prime suspects in the assassination attempt."

"Cheer up, Eret!" President Larson grinned. "It may never happen."

"Actually, I have a certainty that it will," the agent told him grimly. "Have you taken precautions?" Larson nodded.

"The vest makes me look like I haven't been working out but I'm prepared to take a hit in the tabloids if it prevents a bullet in the heart," he said philosophically. "I…" And then he paused as he saw an armed jet-haired woman in an armoured skirt and Viking garb sprint out of the back of the Heritage Centre, grab a dirt bike that was lined up to run round the trails at the back. With an expertise at odds with her dress, she revved the engine and raced off. Immediately a lanky male with long blond dreadlocks and Viking outfit sprinted after her, grabbed another bike and sped after her. Eret stared and his jaw dropped. Heather had run out of the Centre with Tuff in hot pursuit. And though he knew Heather was a traitor, he also knew that the twins, Astrid and the hacker had been excluded from the mission. That Tuff was here meant that Ruff couldn't be far away.

"Something to be worried about?" Larson asked and Eret shook his head.

"I suspect it's all in hand," he murmured. "Maybe you want to meet the volunteers while I just check what's going on in the Centre…" And then he walked rapidly past the President without waiting for an answer, his service pistol in his hand. Deftly, he ducked in finding cover and methodically searching the main entrance lobby, the concessions area, the Gift Shop and the corridor before heading into the next room-the auditorium.

Immediately he saw the helmet between two banks of seats, bent over something and he approached cautiously, his pistol levelled at the female twin.

"Lower that gun unless you want to blow us all the Svartalfheim!" she snapped and Eret sheepishly dropped to a crouch behind her. She had used her pocket knife to cut the rucksack away and was using the multi-tool to carefully unscrew the cover of a greenish metallic device.

"What is it?" he asked and she sighed.

"Present from our friend, Heather," she sighed, her eyes locked on the device. "It's a Submaripper explosive, designed for undersea demolitions-meaning it produces a shock-wave that is truly devastating, since it needs to propagate in water which is approximately 800 times denser than air…" Eret stared at her in utter bewilderment: the woman talking to him wasn't the loopy Loki-worshipping chaotic force of nature he and everyone else was used to…but he dimly realised that the twins would never have lasted in AI6 if all they did was cause trouble. Few people recalled they were demolitions experts and probably the best people possible when faced with a bomb that could turn the entire Centre and Arena into a giant crater.

"Can you disarm it?" he asked and the female twin nodded.

"It's set for 12:02-just when the President will be making his big opening speech," she revealed. "Boy, for a popular man, he sure has a lot of people wanting to kill him." She leaned forward. "It has four safeties and a deeply buried trigger which is going to take some time to disarm…and it's already 11:55…" Her grey-blue eyes flicked up. "Maybe you should head out of here, beefcake? You may put me off with all those rippling muscles and if it doesn't work, I can at least not blow our top agent up…" She paused and stared into the middle distance.

"And you?" he asked her and she suddenly smiled.

"It will take twenty minutes minimum to disarm and we don't have that time," she murmured. "But we can dispose of it." He looked at her as she leaned into the device and cut two wires. "The motion detectors-which our lovely Heather activated when she left this present for us," she explained. "I have a plan." She leaned in again and unscrewed the back of the timer, which was relentlessly counting down and she carefully rewired the timer, sending the figures backwards ten seconds and then forward three, repeating over and over. "The cross-wiring will fail eventually but it buys us some time…" Then she lifted the device and carefully rose to her feet. "Can you find me something fast to get this monster out of here?" Eret glanced over his shoulder: there were very few vehicles on site-because the place had been cleared due to the security concerns and the presence of the President. In fact…

He grinned back. "Miss Thornton," he said with a small bow, "your chariot awaits."

oOo

Toothless was walking confidently through the crowd as they headed into the main stand, his athletic shape speeding up the steps three at a time. He could see some early birds already on the back row, having reserved good seats-and a buff red-haired shape who shoved one unceremoniously out of the way. He had a huge axe slung across his back and as he assumed the place the man had been evicted from, Toothless saw him lower the axe and begin the fiddle with it.

"Dagur," he breathed and took a few steps closer-but a tall tanned shape in a very sharp grey suit darted out in front of him, deep indigo eyes narrowed as the man gave a menacing smile.

"I think we need to let the man do his work," he said coldly. Toothless backed up a pace, his fists balled as the man lowered his head, eyes flashing.

"Can't do that," he said, never taking his eyes from the assassin, who had improbably produced a high powered rifle from within the very heavy and thick handle of the 'axe'. "Get out of my way, Volz. This isn't the Queen's business!" The Chancellor of Dragon Island gave a cruel smile, electricity flickering behind his eyes and almost crowning his spiky grey hair.

"Has your little friend got away from you?" he smirked. "Shame. You were his only chance of not being labelled an assassin-and probably paying with his life. Maybe I should remind him where his true loyalties lie?"

_Please keep an eye on him, Astrid._

"I think he already knows," Volz said and thrust his hand up into the sky. Lightning poured into the clouds and pinkish light flashed across the Arena, momentarily bleaching the colour from the vibrant scene. "And now he will do what he was told to do like a good…little…pet!"

"NO!" Toothless yelled and threw himself at the Chancellor-as two powerful shapes intercepted him. He fell back down the stairs, the Nadders on top of him, aiming punches at his head and neck and as he twisted and returned the blows with interest, he was desperately trying to crane his head to glimpse the stage…because he could see the President already heading into position…

oOo

Astrid, Hiccup and Snotlout looked up in shock as the pinkish lightning flashed across the Arena. It had been a reasonably fine day, some scattered cloud but weak sunshine in between and not at all bad for Berk.

"Cool pyrotechnics," Snotlout said with an admiring grin but Astrid was more concerned as the expression fell from Hiccup's face. His normally warm and animated emerald eyes blanked and he stood straighter, his hand dropping to the holster of his pistol. Stiffly, he pulled away and headed for the stairs of the stage.

"Hiccup?" Astrid murmured and immediately made to go after him, her eyes concerned. A hand toyed with the injector but the thought that the drug could break his mind entirely, lose her the caring, dorky, brave, inventive guy she had just realised was the best person she knew was enough to stay her hand. So she tried the other way, catching his wrist and pulling him back with some effort, since he was stronger than he looked. "Hey, babe-wanna wait a second?"

"I belong to the Queen, I am her subject. Nothing else matters. Not family, not friends, not Berk. Only the Queen's will counts. Kill Forraeder. Kill Commander Haddock. Kill the President. The Queen will take all. The Queen will rule all," he muttered, his lips moving as he said the words soullessly, like a mantra. She jerked him round to face her.

"You belong to me, babe-and no skanky red-haired murderous bitch is taking you from me," she insisted.

"What…?" Snotlout asked, coming forward, his face honestly confused.

"Hiccup was hypnotised and programmed by the Red Queen when you got him captured, you ass, and now he's been activated," she hissed as he began to pull away.

"I belong to the Queen…"

"Like Helheim you do!" Astrid spat and wrestled him back.

"KIll Forraeder, Kill Commander Haddock. Kill the President…"

Snotlout's eyes widened in utter shock at the words. "Oh Thor," he breathed. "He means it! What do we do?"

"Hiccup-remember this?" Astrid asked, pulling the key fob from his pocket. "This was the last gift from your Mom, who gave her life in the Service. You're braver and better than this. You can fight this. For her. For me. For Berk…"

"Berk belongs to the Red Queen," Hiccup said flatly and then blinked. "Berk is free…" His hand closed tighter around the little metal shape. "Mom…" he whispered and then he shuddered. "Kill the President. Kill the Commander. Kill Forraeder. The Red Queen will own all!"

"Not you!" Astrid snapped and hauled him close, grabbing his face between her hands and kissing him very thoroughly. There was a long pause and then he kissed her back, hands rising to close tenderly around her shoulders, one sliding across to gently cup her cheek.

_Let Astrid be my anchor. I have loved her for years and I can't lose her. No matter what it costs me, I cannot forget…_

"EWWWWWW!" Snotlout exclaimed, his face disgusted. "Babe-please…I can't unsee that! And…"

"Shut up!" Hiccup and Astrid said together, then leaned close to one another, foreheads touching. There was a look of wonder and utter joy in Hiccup's face. "How-how did you know?" he breathed softly and she smirked.

"Toothless said there were only a couple of ways to break the conditioning-pain, drugs, death…but I reckoned that shocking you out of it may work just as well…" she suggested and blushed. Hiccup's head snapped up.

"Toothless!" he gasped, his quick eyes picking out the shape fighting with the two Nadders-and the tall, menacing shape of the Chancellor walking deliberately down through the Viking-clad throng as they shoved and pushed to get their seats. "Snot-go help him."

"Sorry…who…?" the stocky agent asked. Hiccup gestured.

"The black-haired security guard! He's been helping us-and it looks like the Red Queen is pretty pissed about it!" he said urgently. "Help him! And then try to stop Dagur…" Astrid stared at Hiccup-he still looked pale but he was in control again, his voice animated and filled with a steely determination. "I'm not letting them win…" he said almost to himself. "But…"

"But what?" she asked with some concern.

"But I have to go up there," he told her, his face apologetic. "They know they have triggered me…and if I don't make my 'move', Dagur will just start shooting anyway…"

"But they could kill you," she said softly. He nodded.

"But they want to kill the President-and my Dad-and I have to stop that," he said with resignation. "Try to stop them shooting me, Milady?"

"It's not them I'm worried about," she said quietly. "Out on the stage, you're in full view of Dagur."

"No," he said quietly. "I'm in full view of Dad."

oOo

The Presidential limousine fishtailed along the service road away from the Viking Heritage Centre with Eret fighting every yard of the way. The car handled like a bus and he was trying to provide the smoothest ride possible so that Ruff could continue her efforts to modify the Submaripper bomb as much as she could. The female twin was focussed like a laser, muttering curses and entreaties to Loki as she pried and hammered her way into the body of the device. And then she stopped, staring at it.

"We have to get to the cliffs," she said quietly. "This one's modified-it's a Dark Submaripper."

"A what?" Eret asked, avoiding a tree and skidding round a small copse as they sped to the edge of the Park and the coastal road beyond.

"Dirty bomb," she said grimly. "Small nuclear payload-not enough for full fission but enough for massive contamination. This would render half of Berk uninhabitable for ninety years."

"But you can stop it, right? he asked her, astonished at her cool assessment. She sighed.

"That's what I'm trying to do-but the problem is getting the bomb far enough away from civilisation to stop it blowing half of Berk to bits and contaminating the other half…which is why we're heading to the coast."

"Because it's a submarine explosive-so burying it in the water will mitigate the effects of the explosion," Eret realised.

"But still contaminating half of the Sullen Sea…unless we get the nuclear payload out of the bomb," she finished and handed him a cylinder. "Where d'you want this, beefcake?" He eyed the grey metallic rod warily.

"As far away from me as possible?" he suggested.

"There are three more and we need them away from the device…or at least contained so that they won't spread and will be contained until divers can retrieve them…" Ruff suggested. Eret crashed through a fence and made it to the coastal path.

"You know, this limousine is extremely bomb-proof and the back compartment is armoured to withstand a blast…" he suggested as the female twin prised out the second rod. "If we stow the rods in the safe under the back seat and get the bomb away from the nuclear material, we could end up just being charged for wantonly destroying the President's official car!"

Finally, Ruff gave a leering smile. "You can wantonly do anything with me, you hunk of agent!"

"Oh-kay…" he muttered, turning his eyes back to the uneven path. "You just keep getting those rods away from the main bomb…unless you can disarm it…?"

"In two minutes?" she asked. "I've found another two safeties. I'll be lucky to get the rest of them out before we all join the pollution in Thor's Bay…"

Suddenly bullets zinged around the car and Eret swerved. Three impacted on the rear windscreen and it held-just. Ruff peered in the rear mirror and cursed.

"Heather!" she growled. "How did she know we have the bomb…and where is my brother?"

oOo

Toothless was losing, pinned under the Nadders and struggling wildly as Volz slowly made his way towards him. Electricity was still crackling around his hand and his indigo eyes were dark with menace. The spectators thought this was another staged event before the Presidential speech and were cheering and hollering.

"The Queen is very angry at your treason," the Chancellor growled. "And it's time the last Night Fury fell. Your kind should have been wiped from Midgard years ago…"

"Hey! You're ruining the mood!" Snotlout yelled and barrelled forward, throwing himself straight upon the Chancellor. The man gave a curse and went down under the solid agent, who rained blows on his head and kicked him in the chest. Toothless gave a sudden smile as Hookfang and Meatlug joined in, helping him subdue the Nadders swiftly.

"Where are the rest?" he snapped.

"Don't know what you're…" one began but Toothless leaned close, the purple flash in his acid green eyes enough to silence the man.

"You all know what a Night Fury can do…in legend. And I am the last, so I've really got to do justice to my clan," he breathed. "Wanna find out how much of the dragon I inherited?" The two Nadders exchanged worried glances and then the nearest shook his head.

"Rather not," he admitted. "Ten on the front row by the VIPs, all armed. Can we surrender now?" There was a pause as Snotlout flew overhead, lightning crackling off his helmet.

"Flibble wobble gloop…" he complained, looking slightly dazed with his helmet smoking lightly. Toothless glared up at Volz and bunched his fists.

"Just you and me," he growled before Volz hit him with a bolt of lightning. He pinwheeled back, shaking his head: he was relatively resistant to a Skrill blast but it still wasn't a fun experience as he hit the ground hard, just by the still-steaming Snotlout.

"No-just me," the Chancellor snapped and leapt over the side of the stand, vanishing from sight. Toothless looked after him, in two minds…until he glanced up-to see the gleam of the intermittent sunlight off a rifle sights on the top row…and he knew there was no way they could stop Dagur in time from their position…but they could make the stage. His head snapped round as the tall, tanned and elegant shape of the President walked up to the lectern on the platform. He grabbed Snotlout's arm and turned to the others.

"Meatlug-can you hold them?" he asked and she nodded, scowling at the worried-looking Nadders.

"Any trouble and I'll sit on them!" she growled as Toothless, Hookfang and Snotlout stumbled down towards the front row and the armed Nadders, ready to attack…


	25. His Mother's Son

**Twenty-Five: His Mother's Son**

A tyre blew out and Eret felt the tug on the wheel immediately as the limousine slewed towards the cliff edge. Ruff was wrestling with the last nuclear rod and cursing…but with a clunk, it finally came free. Instantly, she grabbed the rods and crawled over the seats into the back, slamming sideways as more bullets pinged off the bodywork and the limo jerked sideways again.

"Hey!" Ruff protested, rubbing her head.

"You wanna drive?" Eret challenged her.

"You wanna stow the radioactive rods?" she shot back gruffly, trying not to imagine what the things were doing to her.

"I'm good!" he grinned back, sharing the same thought, as she lifted the upholstery in the centre of the back seat to reveal the safe. "Code is 1099BA." She thumbed the code in and saw the door click, then wrenched it open. There were papers and a picture of Inga Olafson, the Archipelago-born supermodel, inside, which Ruff instantly threw out of the way. With a small prayer, she shoved the rods in, slamming the door and twirling the lock, then slamming the cushion back in place.

"Can you get us by the cliff edge?" she yelled.

"Why?"

"I wanna jump!" she retorted sarcastically. He glanced at her. "To dump the bomb, mutton-head?" she prompted him. "Unless you really want to be blasted to pieces?"

"Still good," he replied and spun then round, barging straight at the dirt bikes. "Let's send this Submaripper back where it belongs!"

oOo

Tuff had raced after Heather on the dirt bike, gunning the engine and driving insanely dangerously through the rolling and steep wooded terrain. Basically anything stupidly dangerous was twins territory: sky-diving, base jumping, wing-suits, scuba diving, cliff diving, trail biking…anything that could easily cause severe injury. But Heather had been committed and armed and Tuff had needed to dodge bullets as he followed her, determined not to let her get away. He would rather he risked his life with the bomb than Ruff-though he would never admit he cared to his sister. And he couldn't understand why Heather needed to leave a bomb when her brother was already going to kill the President…unless Larson wasn't the only target.

As Heather doubled back, Tuff saw the black limousine race away, the familiar shape of Eret in the driver's seat…and Ruff beside him.

"Good work, butt-elf," he muttered as he revved the engine. "You got him…now just don't accidentally kill him." Instantly, Heather shot off after the black limousine, barely matching pace with the wildly swerving vehicle as it crashed through the fence and out onto the coastal road. Tuff pulled alongside and then ducked as Heather shot at him, dropping back and zooming up right behind her. As he watched, she fired furiously at the limousine and blew out one of the rear tyres. He pulled right up behind her, ducking down as she lined up and fired again at the car. Suddenly, the limousine skidded round and charged straight at them-and the two bikes split, avoiding the hood by inches. Heather was straight after the car, seemingly determined to make the device explode.

Tuff zipped round, seeing a small ridge up ahead and as he watched, his sister shoved the door open. She leaned out as Heather lined her gun on the blonde shape…and he made his choice. His sister was a pain in the butt he would protect her to his dying breath-and he certainly couldn't watch her being shot. So he accelerated over the little rise and threw himself away from the bike, seeing it shoot like a missile unerringly into Heather's as Ruff threw a green metallic object-the bomb-out of the car and over the cliff. The gun flew from Heather's despairing grasp as her bike spun away and the screaming woman and it skidded to the edge of the cliff…and vanished.

The male twin landed on the hood of the car and rolled, slamming to the floor and rolling away to avoid being squashed by the speeding limousine. The doors erupted open and the two passengers jumped out-as with a howl of the engine, the car careened over the edge, pinwheeling down the sheer cliff face and into the raging sea below. Ruff and Eret skidded to the edge and found themselves going over, grasping wildly for anything they could. The female twin felt the tuft of grass she had grabbed give and she gave a final curse-as a hand clamped around her wrist.

"You are not getting to see Loki without me, Butt-elf!" Tuff grunted. He was bruised and battered from his impact with the ground but his grip was unshakeable as he hauled her back up onto the solid ground. "Are you okay?" She nodded wordlessly.

"Would anyone fancy giving me a hand?" Eret yelled from a few yards to their right, his grasp on the rocks just below the cliff edge slipping. "Or are you planning on just letting me drop?"

"Are you sure you want to go out with him, sis?" Tuff asked pointedly. "Sounds like a whiner to me!"

"Hey-I'm willing to give him a chance!" Ruff grinned and the twins lunged forward, each grabbing a wrist and hauling the trembling agent back from the yawning drop-as a huge explosion sounded and filled half the bay, water spouting up and drenching all three of them. The twins lay back, staring up at the sky as Eret stared in shock at the huge waves from the explosion.

"That would have killed everyone at the Centre," he realised. Ruff nodded.

"Makes no sense," she admitted, lacing her hands behind her head. "Do you fancy Viking or Pizza as a first date?" Blinking, Eret stared at her.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Whoever paid for that bomb wasn't Alvin-because he would have been vaporised by the explosion," Tuff confirmed. "So whoever paid the two mill for the Submaripper, they weren't anywhere near Berk."

"And they probably had transport on standby for their agents," Ruff added.

"Or not-depending on how much they knew," Eret said, laying back beside her and staring at the sky. "Viking-because I hear you two don't pay for Pizzas anyway!" Tuff grinned.

"The man knows you already," he noted as Ruff grabbed the big agent's arm.

"My hero," she sighed.

oOo

Hiccup glanced up at the stands, knowing the assassin was there and would have a clear shot at him as he steadily ascended the steps to the stage, his hand on his pistol. And though Astrid had snapped him out of the Queen's control-because she was the image he had clung to, despite the agony his resistance had earned him-he could still hear the voice, scratchy and persistent in his mind.

_**"You belong to the Queen. You are her subject. Nothing else matters. Not family. Not friends. Not Berk. Only the Queen…"** _

_But my heart belongs to Astrid and only Astrid. And I will fight for her to my dying breath…and I will never disgrace my Mom and Dad and the Service by failing them…_

He strode calmly onto the stage, pulling the gun from the holster and levelling it at the Commander of AI6. He managed a grim smile as Stoick's grey-green eyes widened.

"Hi, Dad," he said calmly as he walked towards the man and past. "And don't worry-it's only your useless ex-son. You know Mom would be ashamed of you disowning me on the word of a traitor. But don't worry-I'm Mom's son as well-and she died giving her life for the Archipelago. Guess all I can do is the same." Stoick was staring in shock and Spitelout had gone pale, eyes swinging around to look for someone-anyone-to intercept the would-be assassin. Gobber's mouth was hanging open.

"Laddie…?" he murmured as the President's Secret Protection Service men lurched forward, pistols raised in the rigid two-handed aim of highly trained and regimented professionals. But even as Stoick opened his mouth to shout a warning to his son, the young agent ducked down and grabbed the nearest man's pistol, flipping him round and cracking his gun across his face. A hard kick to the man's face ensured the Secret Protection Service agent was out of the game and Hiccup turned away even has he relaxed, unconscious. The other man tried to adjust his aim to cover the lithe, lean shape but Hiccup leapt forward batting the gun aside in a move Astrid had taken half an afternoon to teach him and flipping a mini-stunner out of his sleeve and shooting the man three times. As he fell with a thud, Hiccup walked past the senior agents, the stunner covering them but the pistol swinging round to level at the handsome and frozen shape of the President.

"Mister President," Hiccup said levelly, ignoring the pain that stabbed through his temple as he resisted the imperative.

_**Kill the President!** _

"I am very sorry about this, but there are a lot of people who want you dead and who have gone to enormous lengths to ensure that they have a shot at ruling the Archipelago." His clear words rang out across the suddenly-silent Arena. A faint click sounded.

"And you are here to deliver the coup de grace?" Larson said evenly, his head held high as he faced his death. The young agent met the contemptuous sky-blue eyes boldly.

"You misunderstand me, sir," he said calmly. "I am your last chance…" And he glanced as the sunlight flashed off the sights of Dagur's rifle. And he launched himself at the President, the gun swinging round to fire furiously at the flash from the sights in the stands as he hit the President-and as the reports of the rifle echoed, three high powered rounds hit him. He was still firing at Dagur as the first round slammed into his right shoulder and the second and third shot straight through his left leg before the President hit the stage, the young agent sprawled across him.

"SHOOTER!" Cami yelled as she and her mother threw themselves to the ground. Stoick and Gobber were a second behind her, both of then reaching up and hauling Spitelout to the ground from his seat, where he had remained frozen. Screams erupted from the stands as Dagur stood up and aimed at the agent and the President.

"Stay down," Hiccup grunted to Larson as he cringed beneath the wounded agent, simultaneously swinging his left arm and the pistol up. "Thor, Oswald was right-pain does suppress the conditioning. But it's far less fun than being kissed by Astrid…"

"Wait-you are an agent?" Larson asked in shock as Hiccup gave a grim smile.

"Almost," he admitted as he finalised his aim and fired three times, hitting Dagur in the upper chest. The man gave a howl of pain and overbalanced, vanishing behind the stand as the screaming guests and visitors stampeded for the exits. With a sigh, the gun swung round and Hiccup recocked it with a click. "One more step, Al, and I'm gonna shoot you."

The huge shape of Alvin froze and the man looked back at the young agent, eyes wide with feigned innocence.

"I don't 'ave a clue what yer…" he began but Hiccup pushed himself to a rocky sitting position, the muzzle of the gun not moving a millimetre from its aim at Alvin's heart.

"You're under arrest for treason-for blowing up AI6 and planning to assassinate the President of the Archipelago!" he rasped. Alvin paused, seeing the finger tighten slightly on the trigger.

"Oh… _that_ …" he murmured. "Can't we talk about it? I'm sure we can work somethin' out…"

"No!" Hiccup snapped. "Dad-would you please take him into custody before he runs and I have to shoot him?" Stoick scrambled up and grabbed the First Minister firmly.

"My pleasure," he growled. "Unless you want to try to run from me, Alvin?"

"Nah…I'm good, Stoick…by the way, 'ow's the leg? I 'eard it were a little tender…"

"THE QUEEN!" came a roar as ten blond blue-eyed men, almost identical in full Viking outfit lurched forward, heading for the stage and armed with swords and metallic spines…but before they could get close, a lithe shape leapt forward, her axe swinging ferociously.

"Just try it!" Astrid yelled. "Everyone here is having fun except me so if you mutton-heads want to come up here, be my guest!"

There was a moment's pause as all eyes turned to the ten men-and then they surged forward. Without hesitation, Astrid leapt into battle, her axe swinging and slamming the first two aside. Another was sliced open on the backswing as she kicked out and tossed another man from the stage to land very painfully across a chair. The President sat up and stared at the blonde shape, kicking, cursing and slashing. She really was the epitome of the perfect Viking Shield Maiden…and then he glanced at the sagging young man, his right hand stuffed into the hole in his shoulder, blood starting to pool under his mangled leg.

"Is that your girlfriend?" he asked, reading the concern in the younger man's emerald eyes. Hiccup sighed.

"Not quite…but I was sort of hoping one day…" he murmured as he saw movement to his side. Gesturing to the people who had moved forward, he smiled as he glanced up. "Sir…Q and D will get you to safety now. And I think Miss Bogcastle will lend her assistance as well since her mother, the First Minister will accompany you…" The President looked up as the AI6 agents surrounded him, and then down at his rescuer. The one remaining Special Protection agent joined the ring of people around the tanned shape but before he turned away, President Larson land towards the wounded young man, seeing him breathing hard in pain.

"What's your name, son?" he asked and Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup Haddock, sir," he admitted.

"As in the Commander?" Larson asked. There was a pause.

"My son," Stoick said. "A very promising young agent." Hiccup stared and then raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I am officially dying now," he commented. "Astrid kissed me and my Dad isn't shouting at me despite my screwing up. Whoo me!"

"I shall watch your career with interest, Agent Haddock," President Larson said a small smile and a nod before he was hustled away. Snotlout, Toothless and Hookfang had joined in the fight but Astrid was still carving her way through the attackers, screaming like a Valkyrie and fighting like the combat instructor she was. More Nadders joined from other parts of the auditorium meeting furious resistance from the dragons. Toothless fought like a madman, his acid green eyes drifting intermittently to the wounded shape on the stage, before taking his anger and concern out on the enemy.

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

There was a small smile as Hiccup heard his cousin's battle-cry and he painfully dragged himself over to lean against the lectern. A Nadder almost blindsided his cousin and he gunned the man down before he ripped the arm off his shirt to tie around his wounded leg. The man had barely dropped when he frowned as he saw a mildly wounded Nadder rise up behind the furiously battling Astrid, a metallic spine-the classical weapon of the Nadder clan-raised above her head. Blinking against his fading vision, he lifted his very heavy arm and tried to stabilise his trembling hand.

_But my heart belongs to Astrid and only Astrid. And I will fight for her to my dying breath…_

The muzzle steadied and he instantly pulled the trigger, dropping the man, dead, Astrid spun round at the report and saw the Nadder inches from her, toppling backwards with wide, dead eyes-and behind him, the raised and recently-fired gun of her friend. Hiccup smiled with bloodless lips then nodded to her.

"Milady," he whispered as her eyes widened, realising how injured her was. She absently swatted the last Nadder aside, not even stopping to watch him slump unconscious to the stage before racing to his side and staring into his dulled eyes. His shoulder and arm were soaked with blood and his leg was clumsily bound and leaking blood as well. She stared at him, lips parted in shock. She gently rested her hand on his and got him to lower the pistol.

"Hiccup?" she murmured. "Oh Thor…you're shot…"

"Sure the twins would be envious," he mumbled, feeling faint. "It's only fun when you get a scar out of it…" A loud thud sounded and the ground shuddered slightly. Head snapping up, Astrid scanned the area for danger, her hand closing on the axe once more. "Hmm…gonna have to hide that axe from you…" he added with a wan smile.

"What was that?" she asked fiercely. Hiccup gave a weary smile.

"Fireworks…? Sonic boom? Earthquake?" he suggested. "Nothing to worry about. It's not near." He managed a ragged breath and stared up into her eyes. "Thanks, Astrid. For everything. I mean it with all my heart." Her eyes widened in concern and she wrapped her arms around him. He rested gratefully against her, his head heavy on her shoulder. "S'been a long day. Now…if you'll excuse me…President's safe…Red Queen's thwarted…Dagur's failed again…ha, wouldn't like his reputation now…so I think I can just…finally…go to sleep…"

And his eyes fluttered closed as he went limp in her arms…


	26. Epilogue I: In The Archipelago's Service

**Epilogue I: In the Archipelago's Service**

The first sound he heard was the soft beep of the machine in the room, the regular bip-bip accelerating as he stirred. Impossibly heavy eyes slowly opened a crack to see it was day and he was in a room that seemed to be white and very clean. But he had extensive practice in unpleasant awakenings so he remained still while he waited for his vision to clear and assessed his surroundings.

His left leg was really painful.

_…hadn't he been shot?_

His right shoulder was also hurting hotly and felt very tight.

_…it looked like it was bandaged…_

There was something soft and warm by his left hand that moaned slightly and moved and he rocked his very painful and pounding head to glance down at a blonde head resting against his hand. Astrid was still in her Viking outfit, looking like a Norse Goddess and she had fallen asleep at his bedside.

He seemed to be in a white cotton hospital gown, an IV taped to his right hand and a sats monitor clipped onto his left index finger. There was a blanket and sheet neatly arranged over him and he was propped up on several pillows. The beeping was coming from a heart monitor and the sheet over his agonising left leg was lifted by an invisible frame. He groaned and his hand hovered, then stroked Astrid's silky hair. She mumbled and opened her eyes sleepily-to meet his bleary emerald gaze.

"Morning, Milady…" he managed in a hoarse whisper. "Have you been there all night?" She yawned and stretched, wiping her eyes and grasping his hand.

"You're awake!" she sighed in relief. "And it's been two days." He blinked and frowned, casting his mind back and finding…fog. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I got shot?" he hazarded. "Ow?" She nodded and rose to her feet for a second, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Yup," she said. He made to say something more but just managed a pained croak. Gently, she poured him a glass of water and helped him drink until he nodded. Then she sat by him once more. "Anything else, babe?" He frowned…and then his face cleared.

"Um… you went completely Valkyrie on the Red Queen's people and axed them to pieces?" he added, recalling the last few moments.

"Anything else?" she asked and he suddenly grasped her hand.

"I…I wanted to kill the President…" he murmured. "The Red Queen's Programming…"

"You overcame it," she told him reassuringly, perching on the edge of the bed. "And instead you threw yourself between President Larson and Dagur." Hiccup gave a wan smile.

"Yeah-for a guy with a perfect reputation, he's failed to kill me three times and he missed the President as well," he noted dryly.

"You mutton-head!" Astrid scolded him suddenly. "You could have been killed. And where did you learn to fight like that?" He ran a self conscious hand through his tousled auburn hair and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"You," he said simply. "I listened to everything you said. And I-I know I'm not very good but I did everything you told me to do…"

"Well-it was pretty awesome-and completely in keeping with an agent," she told him. He shook his head.

"No-you were seriously awesome," he said urgently. "An absolute Viking Warrior! And a worthy agent!" She gave a smug smile…and then she looked back at him and sighed, settling on the side of the bed. Her face fell and he felt a flutter of unease in his stomach. "How badly was I hurt, Astrid?" he asked quietly. She took his hand in hers, her thumb running over the back of his hand.

"Pretty badly," she admitted. "You were shot and bleeding badly-and they had run out of your blood because they used all the B negative for your father and Uncle."

"Story of my life," he muttered philosophically. "I'm always last in line. Wait-so how am I okay?" Astrid stared towards the end of the bed and a small smile lifted her lips.

"Now, don't panic," she warned him and he immediately looked worried. "But Snotlout volunteered to donate blood to you. A couple of pints actually." She shrugged. "Probably saved your life."

"So that's why I have an overwhelming urge to called you 'babe' and flex my muscles while flirting incredibly unsuccessfully?" he asked with a wry smile. She chuckled and very gently punched his good shoulder.

"Well, I still have the desire to kiss you, so it clearly hasn't taken hold," she smirked and pecked a quick kiss on his bruised cheek. He turned his head and quietly kissed her back, a very small and tender kiss.

"Tell me about my leg," he said quietly. "It hurts like Hel so I know something has gone badly wrong. And I remember being shot." Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Um…don't panic," she advised him again, making his anxiety levels triple. "One bullet went through the muscle but the other shattered the shin bone, the tibia. You were bleeding badly and out of it. They had to operate urgently to try to save the leg."

His hands clenched and she heard his breath hitch. The beeping accelerated to a crescendo and an alarm went off.

"Astrid?" he asked. She pulled the sheets down.

"They had to put the bones together using a big rod down the centre of the bone plus a load of screws plus some huge screws sticking out-and external fixator…" He stared at his left leg, various dressings over the shin and calf and pieces of metal sticking out, attached to a frame around the limb. He swallowed convulsively. "They actually looked quite pleased," said, trying to cheer him up as the door opened and a nurse and a doctor walked hurriedly in, the nurse pressing a button on his monitor to quiet the alarm.

"Ah, Hiccup-good to have you awake," the male doctor said, his blue eyes kindly. "I'm Dr Jonsson. I see your girlfriend has already told you about the leg…even though we told her not to…"

"I asked," he said firmly. "How bad is it?" The doctor sighed.

"Your leg was shattered and needed a lot of work-as well as you losing far more blood then we liked before you hit the ED," he explained. "There is a permanent titanium rod down the centre of your shin bone and lots of screws which will remain. The bits you can see-the external fixation-will be removed in a couple of weeks once we're sure the bone has started to heal. It's going to be a long recuperation…"

Well, I have nowhere to live-and when I did, it was on the third floor up steep stairs. I won't have a job and my last hope of becoming an agent is gone with this leg. He nodded and gave a brave smile.

"Thank you for your help," he said defeatedly. "When will I get out?"

"Not for another three weeks until we are sure you are safe on crutches and able to get around…" Dr Jonsson said. "Nurse Alborg will get your pain meds and a drink. Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee. With milk. Thanks," he said dully as they left and he turned back to Astrid. "You-you should get changed," he said tonelessly. "You've been here since the whole disaster?" She nodded. "You need your rest. They're sure to make you an agent."

"And you," she told him reassuringly but he shook his head.

"They wouldn't when I had two good legs, Astrid," he said tiredly. "Could you maybe ask Fish if he can lend me a laptop? I don't know where mine has…"

"Fish had it," she measured him. "It's on your table." He nodded.

"And Astrid?" he said as she got up. "Thanks." She grinned.

"Anything," she said and left.

oOo

The nurses helped him wash and gave him painkillers before he reached for his laptop, which was plugged in and ready to go, sitting with his Night Fury key fob on top of it. The hospital wifi was reasonably fast so he logged in and accessed his AI6 account, guessing it was for the last time. And for the first and only time in his career, Hiccup Haddock, agent VA1019, logged a report of his mission, of everything since he sat in the canteen and the world exploded.

He was exhausted when he finished, but he saved and sent the report FAO C and D and then closed the laptop. He had completed one mission and that was it: it was the perfect excuse his father had been seeking to finally be rid of him. He would be invalided out and that was it: homeless, jobless and without any qualifications… And no sign of any member of his family as the day turned into evening and night and he lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Despite everything he had done, he had lost.

The next day, no one visited and he eventually emailed Fishlegs, asking the hacker what was going on and if he would be able to visit. He received no answer. So he lay on his bed, his leg horribly painful and heart aching that no one who had been his colleague and friend on the mission had bothered to see him-not even his father. He tried to log into his engineering course and do some work but his mind kept wandering. Sometimes, he heard the whispered words, hissing at him…

_**"You belong to the Queen. You are her subject. Nothing else matters. Not family. Not friends. Not Berk. Only the Queen…"** _

_No one wants me and I definitely don't matter,_ he thought miserably. _No family, not my friends and certainly not Berk. I don't know why I bothered._

Another two days passed and he slowly began to withdraw, his answers monosyllabic to the doctors and nurses and they watched him with concern. No one seemed shocked that he had no visitors and even the person who had stayed by his bedside had abandoned him. And, miserable and defeated, he dropped into a doze.

It was sunset when he awoke to hear voices arguing in the corridor.

"I don't care what anyone's orders are-this is cruel!" Astrid yelled. "He's all alone in there and I know Hiccup: he's already decided the leg will stop him becoming an agent and no one visiting him is making him believe he's been abandoned."

"They were the orders we were left," Dr Jonsson tried to explain but there was a snort then the sound of a punch and Dr Jonsson exploded through the door and landed flat on his back on the floor, with the enraged shape of Astrid stalking in, her fists balled. She was smartly dressed in a dark trouser suit, a blue blouse highlighting her azure eyes but she had kept the leather headband from the Viking outfit, though her hair was back in its familiar braid.

"Get. Out!" she growled and glared at him until he crab-crawled backwards out of the room. Hiccup looked up and his face flooded with relief, emerald eyes shining with hope. She dragged a chair up and then huffed, tossing the jacket aside and clambering up to sit next to him on the bed. She took his hands and stared into his pale face.

"I am so sorry," she apologised in a rush. "We were forbidden to visit because the senior agents want to capture the rogue dragons and debrief them…but they vanished after the President was gotten away. They thought Toothless would come and see you-but he's stayed away."

"He's too smart and careful for that," he sighed, his hand closing on hers. "I-I really thought you guys had abandoned me."

"No chance, agent boy," she told him, kissing him gently on the cheek. "You are mine."

"Um…thought slavery was banned in the Archipelago," he said cautiously but she snuggled against him.

"Nah," she smirked. "But they've sorted out the apartments now…so would you like to come stay with me?" His eyes widened in shock.

"Um…me…stay with you…in your apartment?" he gabbled.

"Fourth floor, great views, elevator, spare room so you wouldn't have to combust with embarrassment…" she told him gently. "I really really want you to stay with me…because you are my friend…and maybe…"

"Yes?" he managed, suddenly realising she was embarrassed as well. She cast him an irritated look.

"Well, despite being given two pints of Snotlout, you're still cute and sassy and um…d'you wannabemyboyfriend…?" Disorientated with the switch from being abandoned to having Astrid, his longtime crush, actually asking him out, he nodded with an unmanly squeak.

"Yes…I mean yes," he managed in a more normal tone. "Um…if you're sure…I am sure Fish…"

"Oh, he offered," Astrid said firmly, "but his apartment has a spare room full of carnivorous plants and a really slobbery dog-not kidding there-and _don't_ get me started on the twins. Bleurgh!" Fingers lacing with hers, Hiccup glanced into her face-organised, determined, completely Astrid-and he smiled.

"I presume there is only one correct answer?" he checked.

"Yes-unless you want the other leg in traction?" she told him and he waved his free hand.

"No, no, no-one is enough," he said quickly. "But this is gonna take time and you'll be busy being an agent…"

"As will you," she said sternly. "Look, the President was impressed so there is no way AI6 can throw you out. But I am a PT instructor…so I have every intention of getting that leg better than before so my partner can be out with me…"

"You're that certain?" he asked.

"Because I told her," a gruff voice said and Hiccup's head snapped round in utter shock. His grip on Astrid's hand tightened painfully as the huge, flame-haired shape of the Commander lumbered into the stark hospital room, his huge red beard, dark suit and bespoke shirt and loafers familiar. It was almost as if none of it had happened. "Dismissed, VA73."

"But I need to…" she protested.

"Dismissed!" he growled and she looked at Hiccup but he nodded and she reluctantly got up, then rebelliously dragged him close and kissed him full on the lips, a brief but searing contact that had his eyes half-lidded even as she swung from the room. The slam of the door pulled him back to the present and he looked up at the unreadable face of his father.

"So this is where you tell me it was all a mistake, you basically misjudged me and you want a relationship?" Hiccup asked him sarcastically. There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Not quite," the Commander said stiffly, lifting up Hiccup's chart and scanning it without understanding what he was reading. Hiccup blushed.

"Would you please put that down, Dad," he said in a very controlled voice. "That's a stool chart." Eyes widening in shock, Stoick hastily dropped the chart and looked anywhere but his son.

"Ahem…yes…very good," he said in complete embarrassment. He walked to the window and stared out. "I guess you didn't see the news?"

"Nah-been too busy with a wrecked leg and wondering why all the people who should have cared for me weren't coming," Hiccup retorted.

"Well…Spitelout thought…" he began and Hiccup sagged back onto his pillows with a groan.

"No offence, but your brother is a total mutton-head," he sighed. "It was a horrible and cruel plan to enact on a guy who has been badly wounded and needs some friends to keep him from going mad with everything swirling around his head. Notwithstanding he erased my completely valid weapons score and cheated to help Snotlout pass the Interviews-and you never said a word. You could have stopped that, allowed me and Astrid to be treated fairly-but you didn't. And don't give me that 'it all turned out well in the end' crap! It was despite you!"

"I realise I have been very hard on you, son…" Stoick admitted.

"Hard?" Hiccup snapped. "You threw me out to fend for myself when I was still at school! I was never treated like every other agent. I never asked for special treatment-I just wanted to be treated the same as everyone else-but instead I was always treated worse. You always thought the worst of me-and in the end, it caught you out. Eret's message was genuine. Heather was the traitor. And we had to rescue Snot and Eret and stop it."

"Those allies of yours-the Red Queen's men-are the first we have ever had a chance to talk to in AI6," Stoick told him. "She is so secretive and they are so…unique…that we know almost nothing about them. And you were saved from her by Toothless?" Hiccup nodded.

"It's all in my report," he said dully.

"Read it-it's a fine piece of work," his father complimented him and emerald eyes flicked up.

"Dad-you disowned me when I was desperate to see you, to make sure you were okay. Not as an agent but as a son. And you may be a horrible and useless father but you are still my only living parent. Mom died in this job and I only wanted to make her-and you-proud."

"I didn't want to fail her," Stoick said quietly. "She always told me to look out for you, because you would be the best of them all…but nothing ever seemed to go smoothly…and I feared if I helped you, people would assume you were useless."

"Instead, you made me feel useless all on your own," his son said roughly.

"But you're not," Stoick said. "You proved that throughout the mission. Daring, intelligent, innovative, skilled…you deserve to be an agent." Hiccup swallowed.

"Now you say it-when it's too late," he sighed, shoulders slumping. "This leg…"

"Will recover," his father told him, putting his right foot on the chair and rolling his pants up, then pull his sock down to display a horrible jagged scar. "Did something similar in Murderous, chasing a ring of people traffickers. Hurt like Hel, limped for a while but good as new now…"

"You tell yourself that, Dad-but never enter a 'who's got the best legs' contest at the Berk Festival. Please." The Commander's big face twisted into a broad grin and his eyes sparkled for a second before both men recalled their situation. "Dad-if you want to talk to the dragons-not capture or debrief but offer them sanctuary and a place they can belong-I will help." Stoick stared.

"As the person with most experience with these…individuals…what do you suggest?" he asked.

"Ask for their input," Hiccup said as a male nurse walked in and began to take his observations. "Offer them a place to belong. Maybe even…Auxiliary status?" Stoick scratched his beard and considered.

"Viking Auxiliary Agent, VAA?" he murmured then nodded. "Why not? AI6 is being rebuilt-but in the meantime, we're taking over the InterIsland Ministry Building with ramped up security. We'll need new agents and anyone with skills…"

"Even an agent outranked by two elevators and one-legged Helga the Cleaner," Hiccup muttered sarcastically.

"Or a man who escaped from AI6, prevented the President being assassinated and the Archipelago being taken over by hostile forces," Stoick said firmly. "As long as the doctors agree-and VA73 sorts out your rehab, I will make you a full agent…" The nurse looked up.

"About time," Toothless said with a grin as Stoick stared at him, about to snap at him for interrupting but the jet-haired man offered a tanned hand, the tattoo just visible on the underside of his wrist. "I'm Toothless, Night Fury Clan. I believe you were looking for me…and mentioned something about becoming part of AI6." Stoick stared at the confident man with his mesmerising acid-green eyes and for a second, he wondered how he had penetrated the tight security around the hospital-before he accepted the hand. Hiccup was grinning at the intruder and Stoick knew there would be time for questions later. "Sorry I didn't come sooner, my friend-but someone set a trap and I try never to walk into one without a plan."

"And that is?" Stoick asked in amusement.

"I want to join AI6," the dragon said.

oOo

It was several weeks later, up at the sumptuous white stone Presidential Palace that a Private Ceremony was held to celebrate the heroes who had saved the President and prevented a coup by Alvin Forraeder-now sentenced to seventy years in prison for treason-and the infamous Red Queen. Dagur DeRange and Heather Daguerre/Oswalddottir were still unaccounted for and Dragon Island had sent out signals that no aircraft or boats were to approach, on pain of destruction-which Toothless informed AI6 was a sign the Red Queen was furious and executing a purge on her hapless subjects.

Family and close friends only were invited which was a depressingly small group, since agents tended not to have lots of close ties as a matter of course and of course, many friends within the service had perished with the destruction of AI6. The room itself was a wide presentation room with a small raised stage and deep claret carpet, though the walls were cream with gilt highlights. President Larson was already standing up by a table on the stage, ready to make his presentations as Hiccup fidgeted in his chair. His fixator had been removed a couple of weeks earlier but he still needed arm crutches to walk and he had a nasty suspicion that he would trip up and fall over the President, which would probably win him a cell next to Alvin. He was dressed in a new dark grey suit that flattered his lean shape, though they had retrieved his favourite green shirt from his wrecked apartment. He was living at Astrid's now, meaning he had seen her in her stunning aquamarine dress before anyone else and had messed up her hair by kissing her very thoroughly before they left for the function.

What was more unnerving was that the twins actually looked…normal. Tuff was in a skinny brown pinstriped suit and Ruff in a khaki and cream dress, her braids wrapped in a monster bun at the back of her head.

"I do believe young Hiccup is somewhat astonished at our near-chameleonic ability to blend into these surroundings," Ruff told her twin with a broad grin.

"Indeed, dear sister-my twintuition tells me that he is going to be more astonished at the outcome of today's soiree," her brother added as Fishlegs sat down, adjusting his bow tie. His tweed jacket and brown corduroy slacks made him look a little underdressed-especially with dog hairs all over his lap.

"Sorry-Meatlug wanted a cuddle with Daddy before I had to come out," he explained. "Um…I left her on the couch…"

"You spoil that dog," Snotlout grumbled from the second row where he was sitting with Thuggory and the two doormen from AI6, Bucket and Mulch. He had been demoted to 'probationary agent' though he was still assigned to Eret, much to the top agent's chagrin. The rest of the senior staff were sitting on the front row, along with Bertha and Cami and the First Ministers of Paxlandia and Hopeless as President Larson cleared his throat.

"Thank you for coming to this private ceremony to honour the heroes who saved us from tyranny and oppression," he announced in his smooth, clear delivery. "With the sensitivity surrounding these brave men and women, we cannot televise this presentation, but I thank you all for your courage and dedication in protecting us all."

There was a polite round of applause and Mildew grumbled under his breath, hissing as Gobber elbowed him hard in the side.

"To Rachel and Tom Thorston, I award the Archipelago Medal for bravery and a promotion to full agent status," the President announced. The twins instantly got up-though Tuff turned and gave a double thumbs-up to the room-before walking up to collect their medals. They remained standing by the President.

"To Fishlegs Ingerman, I award the Baldr Cluster for extreme bravery by a civilian in a crisis," Larson continued and Fishlegs squeaked and raced up to collect his prize. He was grinning from ear to ear. "I believe you are no longer eligible for this medal in the future, since you have joined AI6?" Larson asked and Fishlegs nodded.

"Um…yes, Mr President…because they needed me and they gave me a great deal on Pitcher Plants," he admitted. The President's smile grew a little strained and then he controlled himself, gesturing to beside the twins.

"To Astrid Hofferson, I award Thor's Star for extreme courage in battle and dedication," he added and Astrid trailed her hand over Hiccup's before she got up and accepted her medal. She flashed her glorious smile at Hiccup as the President kissed her hand. "I also believe that your have been promoted to VA18, a full operative agent."

"Thank you, Mr President," she said. "I look forward to serving the Archipelago."

"And finally," Larson announced, "before we can enjoy the drinks and the canapés provided, I have the most important award. The young man who is the recipient overcame a collapsed building, attack by foreign powers, being kidnapped, drugged and shot to warn the authorities, prevent the coup and save my life. Hiccup Haddock, step forward to collect the Archipelago Star and Odin's Cross for unmatched bravery, dedication and selflessness!" Hiccup levered himself up, almost overbalancing and finding a strong hand from Snotlout of all people in steadying him. He cast his cousin a nod, then limped up on his crutches, accepting the handshake and the award of the highest awards for bravery in the Archipelago from the man whose life he had saved. As he turned to walk to Astrid, the President caught his arm. "I am also happy to announce that you have been promoted to become VA17 and gained active status."

There was an outbreak of applause from the other winners-including whoops and a head-butt between the twins, who fell over, tipping over a small Victorian occasional table. At the back, Toothless, Hookfang and Meatlug were cheering and Hiccup nodded to the man who had helped him more than he could ever explain. Astrid's hand found his.

"See," she said smugly. "Knew it would be alright. My hero."

He leaned towards her and kissed her very sweetly.

"Milady," he murmured to wolf-whistles and Mildew complaining loudly about public indecency. But as he looked up, he met his father's eyes and they shared a small nod of tentative mutual understanding. And then he turned back to the beautiful blonde once more, trying to process everything that had happened.

_So maybe it will be okay. I mean, I'm allowed to kiss Astrid…um…and more…my leg isn't dropping off-yet-and Fish and Toothless and the others have all joined AI6. Gobber's already told me he wants me back in Q department…especially since I guess Astrid yelled at him for not trusting me with the purse. I hear the twins even owned up to messing with it…though way too late. Though perhaps that saved my life as well, thinking back. Maybe I should mention it to them again because having them still owe me a life-debt is seriously creepy…_

_And Dad and I have an understanding. I can't forgive him for how he treated me…yet. Maybe not ever, though I really don't think bearing a grudge is me, to be honest. But it really, really hurt, being cast aside, ignored, always undermined and treated like dirt. And being disowned was the worst day of my life and I only coped because I had Astrid. But Dad at least realises what I can do and he's given me a chance. Sure, he's still cold and distant and a terrible father and can't get past the fact that I look like Mom and deserve to be an agent like her as well…but I promised to try to get on with him-and try to get on as an agent without his help. I'll just have to make it on my own merits-and that should be just fine because that's all I ever wanted. I will try to be the agent I always wanted to be-and maybe the son that my father will one day realise he has and should be proud of._

_And despite everything that has happened, I have friends, a girlfriend and my dearest wish: I'm an agent in the Archipelago's Secret Service_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, this has been fun…and even though it took a lot longer than expected (dratted life intruding). I hope you have enjoyed it. I hope I ticked a lot of the James Bond boxes-mysterious assassin, traitors, things blowing up, kidnapping, escaping, flying a plane, the obligatory Casino scene and of course, the big finale! Thanks for all your supportive comments!
> 
> But even though Hiccup has joined the ranks of agents, his story isn't over. Apart from the challenges of working with a father who has got into the habit of believing the worst of him, There are too many loose ends…and a few unanswered questions. So there is one additional chapter to come…


	27. Epilogue II: The Mark of the Bewilderbeast

Epilogue II: The Mark of the Bewilderbeast

Cameron walked through the corridors of the temporary HQ for AI6, her blue eyes scanning the way for the person she was seeking. Commander Haddock, Deputy Jorgensen and Q were all in conference with the First Ministers of Bog Isle, Paxlandia and Berserk, looking to secure full co-operation for further investigations into Alvin's network and sympathisers. The young woman knew her mother and Minister Yorgen Elofsson of Paxlandia would be more than willing but she was unsure if Knut Gunnarson of Outcast would be as forthcoming-especially since intelligence suggested he was Alvin's son-in-law. She snorted and guessed someone would have to be dispatched to investigate further.

She sped down the wide flight of stairs in the government building and strode confidently along to the little office at the back of the patched together Q department. Gobber had relished the challenge and had already recruited innovators from the Senior Years of High Schools and engineers from across the Archipelago-once they had finished vetting, of course. But a small room at the back was reserved for a very special tinkerer and she found him there, sleeves rolled up, grease smudged across his cheek and a pile of bits and bobs laying in front of him. Dexterous hands grabbed a size 4 nut and flapped around for the wrench-until a hand gently placed it in reach. Cameron smiled as the young man looked up at his blonde female companion, lounging in the chair opposite, reading the manual for the Svendsen and Larson submachine gun with her legs hanging over the arm of the chair.

"So it can fire 600 rounds a minute and has a range of 200m?" she checked. "Wow. I want one of those." Her companion glanced up, auburn hair wildly tousled and emerald eyes filled with humour.

"Service variant has a fifty round cartridge. But you need advanced weapons training if you want one of those, Milady," he told her reasonably.

"And you've already passed?" Astrid guessed. Hiccup smiled.

"Um…and been rated instructor," he said slightly sheepishly. "Especially since I hit Dagur with a handgun at two hundred and fifty metres…"

"I should damned well hope so, Hiccup!" Cameron said from the door and he started, though Astrid smiled and waved with her weapons catalogue.

"Well, he's a total dead shot!" she called as the senior agent walked in.

"Can I have a moment?" she asked and the two younger agents put their tasks aside, paying her their full attention. Hiccup gestured to a spare seat and she sat down. Cameron glanced at them and then fished a tiny silver disk from her pocket, sliding it across the table. Hiccup peered at the shape of an unfamiliar dragon-but he knew the symbol.

"The Bewilderbeast, symbol of Drago Bludvist," Hiccup said. "Fishlegs told me you found it in the room in the resort, on the floor. He said you suspect one of the dragons?"

"It seemed most likely," Cameron said distantly. "But this isn't from the resort. Ruff came to me with this. She found it in the rucksack the bomb was in." Hiccup stared and then passed it to Astrid.

"Are you implying that Heather is working for Drago?" he asked quietly. Cameron sighed and pushed another coin over.

"Possibly…especially when we found this taped to the high powered rifle that Dagur dropped," she revealed.

"Both of them?" Astrid asked softly. "That's not a reassuring thought."

"Though it makes sense," Hiccup murmured. "Oswald, their father, controls them and he is a man wholly out for his own advantage." He paused. "So they took advantage of the situation to clear the way for their master?"

"How many people were trying to kill President Larson?" Astrid asked. Cameron frowned.

"Everyone?" she suggested. "Alvin is in prison, the Red Queen has retreated to her fortress, Dagur and Heather have escaped and now it seems Drago was behind the Berserker siblings." She rose. "I think I may have a word with the Commander…before I head back to Bog. We need surveillance…though that is gonna be hard…and very personal." She leaned forward and grasped Hiccup's shoulder. "By the way-good work, Hiccup. Proud to have you as a fellow agent." She looked at Astrid and offered a fist. "Have you both," she amended as Astrid fist-bumped her. And then she was gone.

But Hiccup was staring at the two coins and then he fished the little Night Fury fob from his pocket, staring at the black shape with a very distant look in his eyes.

_It's hardly fair,_ he thought aimlessly. _Just when I'm almost developing a relationship with Dad, this has to come up again…_

"You with me, babe?" Astrid asked gently, standing behind him and wrapping her arms gently around his shoulders from behind. He landed back against her and looked up into the beautiful face of his new girlfriend. He nodded with a sigh.

"Always, Milady," he admitted. "But Drago…" She leaned forward and kissed him.

"He was the one responsible for…your Mom," she finished sympathetically. "You know I'm here to talk-any time you need." He pulled her round to suddenly sit in his lap and forced a smile onto his face.

"And you are all I need, Milady," he said, pushing the prototype aside he was working on. "You fancy a coffee and muffin?"

"Only if we sit next to the air vent," she said playfully and he kissed her cheek.

"Your wish is my command," he said and carefully got to his feet, allowing her up first. "My treat." She turned back to him and fished from her pocket another identical silver coin to the two on the table. Hiccup stiffened. "Astrid?' he asked quietly. She spun to face him, pressed close to him and staring up into his concerned emerald eyes.

"I didn't want to say anything, but when Cami told us about Dagur and Heather, I realised it was significant," she said quietly. Hiccup leaned close.

"Where did you find this?" he asked. She chewed her lip and stared into his face.

"Don't freak out, babe," she warned him. He nodded. "It was on the stage. I noticed it when I went back after you had been taken to the ambulance. It was right where you were shot…and as I assume it wasn't yours… He shook his head, hardly daring to breathe. "Then it must have come…from the President."

oOo

In an isolated fortress, far north of Hopeless and even north of Freezing To Death, unknown to AI6 or any other intelligence organisation, a huge shape leaned forward, his eyes narrowing at the detailed report he had received from his agent. His dark skin was shadowed by the low light as his dark, soulless eyes scanned the news feed, still dissecting the assassination attempt weeks later.

"It failed," he commented in his rough voice, black dreadlocks moving as he slowly straightened up. The small, red-haired shape in front of him shrugged.

"The competition has been thinned," Iggy said. "And the Red Queen is seething and licking her wounds. She will be much more…receptive." The huge man rose to his feet, left arm hanging limp as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Patience," he growled. "We have been laying our pieces in place for years. We can afford to allow the bruha to settle down after this debacle and for the security services to relax their vigilance. Soon, soon, they will realise they were looking in the wrong direction…and then they will bow down to ME! And I will rule…all…"

The light gleamed off the huge embossed Bewilderbeast plaque that hung above the door as the dark lord vanished through and into the darkness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To be continued in 'AI6: You Only Die Twice'.
> 
> AI6 staff:
> 
> C (Commander) Stock Haddock
> 
> D (Deputy) Spitelout Jorgensen
> 
> Q (Quartermaster) Gobber Belcher
> 
> M (Moneypenny!) Phlegma Arvidson
> 
> VA1 Eret Eretson
> 
> VA 3 Cami Switcher (Bogcastle)
> 
> VA11 Fishlegs Ingerman (Online Intelligence and Floristry)
> 
> VA 17 Hiccup Haddock (Assistant Quartermaster and Weapons Instructor)
> 
> VA18 Astrid Hofferson (PT Instructor)
> 
> VA19 Snotlout Jorgensen (on probation)
> 
> VA 37 Rachel 'Ruffnut' Thorston (agent and demolition)
> 
> VA 38 Tom 'Tuffnut' Thorston (agent and demolition)
> 
> VA 49 Theo 'Thuggory' Mattson (field support/muscle)
> 
> VA101 Bucket Bjornson (door security)
> 
> VA 102 Mulch Bjornson (door security)
> 
> VA 200 Ambrose Mildew (Personnel/assignments-on probation)
> 
> VA300 One-Legged Helga (the scariest cleaner in the Archipelago)
> 
> VAA1 Toothless
> 
> VAA2 Hookfang
> 
> VAA3 Meatlug


End file.
